


In the Twilight Rain

by Hawley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawley/pseuds/Hawley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a student just trying to get through school.</p><p>He was a police officer trying to end the case.</p><p>And he was a yakuza that had no choice.</p><p>In the end, they were all searching for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_An old silent pond…_  
_A frog jumps into the pond,  
_ _splash! Silence again._

\- Matsuo Basho

The dingy room was lit only by a small light hanging from the ceiling. A man kneeled on the ground with blood seeping out of his mouth. He was bounded; arms behind his back and ankles together. Bruises covered his face and his eyes could barely open. He was helpless and defenseless.

He was surrounded. They were hidden mostly in the shadows but the man in front of him could be seen in the single dim light. He was the leader. He was the only one sitting in a chair with an aura that could not be defied, a small smirk on his face, and a gun resting against his knee in his hand.

“You have time, you know,” Piercing eyes looked down at the squirming man. Seijuurou’s voice was playful even as he raised an eyebrow at the futile effort. “Just give us the information and nobody will get killed.”

The man spat at Seijuurou’s feet, staining the concrete in red. Some landed on Seijuurou’s shoes.

“Like hell I’ll believe the likes of _you_.”

Seijuurou hummed nonchalantly as he twirled the gun in his hand effortlessly, pointing directly to the man’s forehead. A maniacal smile appeared on his face, teeth baring and glinting in the yellow light. He watched as the man’s eyes widened, mouth opening in shock and fear that was not there a few seconds ago.

“As you wish.”

There was no hesitation in Seijuurou’s actions. His finger moved automatically on the trigger like it was natural. The man had no time to take his final breath before the bullet shot through his forehead, blood splattering Seijuurou’s clothes and skin. Eyes of gold and red looked down at the corpse coldly with a hint of sick amusement. The light only lit up his left side, hiding the other in the shadows causing the gold to shine brighter.

“Nebuya,” His voice was steady; normal and unnerved. He didn’t look away from the body. “My clothes.”

A burly man from the shadows stepped forward with a bag. Seijuurou stood up and began changing; eyes unmoving from the blood on the ground, slowly seeping towards him even more. His stripped down to his black boxer briefs, unflinching as people watched on, only focused on what was in front of him.

Once he finished, he kicked off his shoes towards the body, putting on the new ones away from the blood. He threw his stained suit on the body and nodded towards the end of the room where others were hiding in the shadows. He didn’t need any confirmation as he turned away with Nebuya and Murasakibara in tow as they went to exit the building.

Murasakibara opened the door.

It was bright; the new morning light almost blinding him and Seijuurou closed his eyes.

The warmth burned him.

* * *

Five minutes from the station, fifteen minutes from the major shopping district and in the middle of a large residential area lays _The Nest Café_ ; a relatively new café surrounded by cherry blossoms when the season permitted.

Kouki looked up with a gentle smile on his face. Pink petals swirled around the breeze indicating the long-awaited April weather had finally arrived. The sun made them shine in the clear blue sky and it was a bit warmer than expected for this time of year. He loved this time because everything looked like the books he consumed when he was a child to now. Vivid imagery that he never believed would be real before his eyes, yet here it was.

“You really like cherry blossoms, don’t you?” He turned to the face of one of his bosses, Takao. There was a knowing grin on his face; the stick of a lollipop was hanging from the corner of his mouth. “Pretty sure that any time we’ve asked you to clean up out here during this time, we’ve always wondered what takes you so long.”

“S-sorry, Takao-san! It won’t happen again!”

Takao gave a loud, good-natured laugh. A small snort escaped from his nose. “Nah, it’s fine. I mean, we chose this location because we knew the cherry blossoms would be popular. As long as we get done by opening time, we should be good.”

Kouki nodded and continued sweeping the loose petals on the ground. It wasn’t long before they finished, having already cleaned up most of it already.

He walked over to the combustibles bin to release the lost petals from his dustpan. It was regretful to see how short their lives were. Blooming once a year, living for a couple of weeks; it was almost wasteful, but in a sense, it was sort of special, despite how common cherry blossoms were throughout Japan.

He glanced over at Takao as a sigh escaped his boss’ lips.

“If they would stop falling, that’d be great,” Takao said as looked up at the trees. “Don’t want them to be gone before people get to enjoy them, ne?”

“It’s going to be busy today,” Kouki nodded. Takao dragged the bin to the side alley where the trash was and Kouki made his way into the side door where there was a bin of utensils waiting. He greeted the chefs, Kagami and Mitobe, in the kitchen as they were still doing the preparation. Takao came in and grabbed plates and napkins and followed. “I heard today is supposed to be the best day for _hanami_.”

“Yeah. It’s too bad that it’s going to rain on Wednesday,” Takao said as he set out the plates.

“The calm before the storm,” Kouki said quietly which made Takao laugh.

“So ominous! I guess that’s a literature major for you!” The dark haired male snickered. “Speaking of which, how are your new classes? New boss?”

“It’s okay so far.” Kouki nodded. “My boss is a bit…odd, but I heard that he doesn’t socialize a lot with the rest of the faculty, according to Takeuchi-sensei.”

“You’ve certainly gotten yourself into a predicament,” Takao gave a snort of amusement though there was concern in his eyes. “If it ever gets too stressful from school or your oddball boss – not me or Shun-nii because we’re amazing – tell us. We don’t mind giving you a break.”

“Thanks, Takao-san. I really appreciate it,” Kouki smiled softly.

Takao nodded. “No problem. I mean, we don’t want what happened to Shun-nii when Hiro-chan passed out! I swear, Shun-nii worries too much!”

 _The Nest Café_ opened at 10:00 on Sundays for its infamous brunch menu. It was ridiculously busy like usual on the weekend but even more so because it was flower-viewing season. Kouki and Takao were manning the outdoor eating area while Izuki, Koganei, and Fukuda were inside.

“Furihata-kun, Kazunari,” Izuki, Kouki’s other boss and Takao’s cousin, popped in briefly, catching their attention. “Remember to prepare that reservation for 11:30.”

“Got it!” Takao nodded.

“Glad business is doing well,” Kouki turned to the pretty blonde woman as she took a sip of her coffee. She was a regular at the café and worked at the nearby hospital after coming from America. Her name was Alexandra Garcia but told everyone to call her Alex. “Kazu and Shun did a good job.”

“They did,” Kouki smiled happily. “They put a lot of effort into opening this place.”

“Of course, it’s the cute waiters that make everyone come back,” Alex laughed, reaching a hand to his cheek, pinching it affectionately.

“Ouch, ouch, Alex-san, I’m still working…”

“Oh! You’d let me do this to you _after_?” A sly grin appeared on her face.

Kouki flushed. “No, no, that’s not—”

Alex laughed. “Don’t worry, Kouki. We can discuss this after your shift~”

“Don’t tease our part-timer, Alex-san,” Takao appeared next to Kouki, swinging an arm around his shoulder with laughter dancing on his lips. “That’s my job!”

“Takao-san!” Kouki whined as Takao squeezed his neck tighter.

“Oi!” Both he and Takao turned and saw Izuki at the doorway. “Stop fooling around, you two!”

“Yes, Shun-nii!”

Some of the customers giggled, used to Takao’s antics and how he cheerfully served as if he didn’t get scolded by his cousin. 

Kouki smiled. Five minutes from the station, fifteen minutes from the major shopping district and in the middle of a large residential area lays _The Nest Café_ ; a relatively new café surrounded by cherry blossoms and petals with the breeze blowing ever so slightly.

It was so peaceful here.

“Furihata-kun,” He turned when Izuki called him as he made his way out of the kitchen after delivering some empty plates. “The reservation for 11:30 arrived at table 13.”

“Okay,” Kouki nodded. He headed back outside to the table closest to the fence, recognizing a tall man with dark hair. “Good morning, Mibuchi-san.”

“Hello, Kou-chan,” Mibuchi Reo gave him a kind smile. “As busy as ever, I see.”

“Yes,” Kouki gave a nod. “It was a good idea for you to make a reservation.”

“I wouldn’t miss having a _hanami_ at my favourite café,” Mibuchi said. Mibuchi’s eyes glanced over to his companion, “By the way, this is a dear friend of mine, Sei-chan.”

Kouki turned to meet a pair of scarlet eyes and a gentle smile. He was a handsome man dressed finely in a crisp dark suit. He looked like he was in a high position in a company, if not the company president.

“Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Akashi-san,” Kouki gave a polite bow and smiled. “Furihata Kouki.”

The sun was shining brightly above them and the view was beautiful at _The Nest Café_ but Kouki couldn’t help but feel that it was particularly chilly that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanami - flower-viewing, usually for cherry blossom season
> 
> It’s been so long since I’ve written anything so I’m not sure how I did. It’s been an idea that’s been bothering me for a while and I didn’t know if I wanted to post this or not, but why not? Writing practice. This is unbeta’d.
> 
> I’m not 100% sure where this story is going yet. I have some things that are going to happen but how it’s going to develop is still up in the air. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

_Sparrow’s child_  
_out of the way, out of the way!_  
_the stallion’s coming through_

\- Kobayashi Issa

He was so pure. Large brown eyes with small irises that could tell anybody his feelings; a youthful face that held a smile as blinding as the sun; a soft frame with movements that were awkward and unsure but was still endearing.

It was almost ridiculous how Seijuurou could tell how naïve he was just by his appearance.

“Please make sure you leave Kou-chan out of your social life,” He looked over at the man across from him as he sipped his tea.

“I never bring in civilians into my affairs.”

“I wasn’t talking to _you_ , Sei-chan,” Mibuchi spoke quietly. His green eyes looked up earnestly with concern. It was a quiet look darkened by his black hair curving with the wind. “I was talking to _him_.”

Seijuurou frowned. He lifted the teacup to his lips, taking a sip of the liquid. It was hot, burning his tongue slightly, but it didn’t hurt him. It was almost like a pleasant kind of pain.

“I doubt he would be interested,” Seijuurou replied calmly. He closed his eyes, resting his chin against his palm and enjoying the beautiful weather. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the cherry blossoms above them, the pale pink inking the startling blue. “He’s just another face in the crowd. Nothing noticeable or noteworthy.”

“Kou-chan is very cute!” Mibuchi argued for his friend. He could never understand how Mibuchi could be at times despite knowing him for so long. It was counter-productive when mere seconds ago, he was telling him to stay away from Furihata. “He’s very sweet and kind and has a heart of gold and—”

“Which is why I won’t interact with someone like him more than necessary,” Seijuurou said with finality in his tone. “I don’t understand why you’re so worried.”

Seijuurou looked at his friend once again and saw his expression. His lips were pressed and his brow was furrowed and he could sense that his words did not convince him. What else could Seijuurou say? He wasn’t interested in someone so pure and guileless. It was never good, especially in his line of business.

But for some reason, Mibuchi insisted on warning him when he knew better. Warning _him_.

“Your orders,” Furihata returned with a large tray in his hand with their plates of food. He picked one up and presented in front of Mibuchi, “Your Gouda and prosciutto croissant sandwich, Mibuchi-san.”

“Thank you, Kou-chan!”

“And your basil and cheese shrimp omelette, Akashi-san.”

“Thank you, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou nodded.

Furihata bowed. “Please enjoy your meal. If there is anything else you need, please inform me or one of the other waiters.”

“Thank you once more, Kou-chan.” Mibuchi said.

Furihata stood straight, his back arching to the sky and gave a pleasant smile that seemed beyond one for customer service. He turned and went to continue to work.

While he walked towards the archway to inside, Furihata was stopped by a blonde woman as she stood up from her seat, placing her jacket on. She was considerably taller than him; a foreigner. She reached down quickly, giving him a kiss on the lips and left with a sly smile on her face. Some people gasped in surprise around them but there were others that were laughing, looking amused.

“Sei-chan,” He turned to Mibuchi who had a raised eyebrow. “What did I just say?”

“And what I just say, Mibuchi?” Seijuurou asked who returned the raised eyebrow with one of his own. He grabbed the knife and fork, cutting into his omelette. He held up the food with his fork and shot his companion another look. “He is just another face in the crowd in a completely different world than I. Nothing noticeable or noteworthy.”

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for Imayoshi Shoichi to be in the forensics department now a days. He had been working on the case for the past week ever since the first victim was found. He could very well leave things to forensics and tell his team about it, but he had to make sure before things got crazy or if he was going a bit crazy.

So when the captain of the Homicide and Criminal Investigation Division, Aida Riko, walked in with Susa, neither appeared surprised to see him.

“Welcome back,” Shoichi greeted them with a grin trying to hide the fact that he ran out of coffee three hours ago. He saw the frowns on both of their faces and judging by the way Riko was looking at him, he could tell he was in trouble. Nevertheless, he kept his cheerful façade up. “Any news for me?”

“I’m sure you would know the news if you weren’t always here.” Riko said as Susa moved to the equipment on the other side of the room. She narrowed her eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“Hm, what time is it?”

“He’s been here since before I got in this morning,” Susa answered as he placed his sample under the microscope. He took a moment to look through before turning to the other two. “We’ll try to get these results back to you by the end of the day, Aida. The reconstruction will take at least two days though.”

“Thanks, Susa.” Riko nodded.

Her stern irises were suddenly trained on Shoichi. Sauntering over, she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn’t very tall. Shoichi still reached her shoulders even as he was sitting down but Aida Riko knew how to make her presence known and feared.

Shoichi looked at her fearlessly.

“How much have you progressed since this morning?” She asked him, glancing at the reports in front of him. The pile wasn't very high and he could sense the aura of judgement from her.

“Enough that I’m still here,” Shoichi replied. He reached up to stretch, hearing a few pops and cracks from his spine.

“Good. You can tell me all about it over lunch.” Riko said. Without getting a chance to protest, Shoichi was pulled up out of his chair by the front of his shirt. His feet stumbled as he got dragged out of the lab. “Let’s head to _Niku Niku Nii~_.”

Shoichi could protest but he didn’t have the energy for it. And he knew that Riko would still proceed to drag him out, if not beat him out.

The strength of an Aida was infamous enough for the police station to fear.

Riko led him through the cubicles of his division, weaving through them and aiming towards one of the offices at the end of the hall. She didn’t release his collar as she popped her head into his lieutenant’s office.

“Momoi, I’m going to go beat up your boss!”

Momoi looked up from her papers. Her eyes went from Riko to Shoichi passively before giving a nod.

“Okay. Have fun. Make sure to return him in one piece, Riko-san,” Even though she was smiling, there was something very ominous about it. Shoichi was very familiar with this smile. She often used that kind of smile when she had to deal with Aomine and his laziness. It was very rare of her to turn it on her boss and suddenly, Shoichi felt himself sweat. He never thought being on the receiving end would have such an intense effect. “He still has to come back to do the reports he has _neglected_ or else Superintendent Harasawa will get _angry_.”

The venom was dripping in her usual sweet voice. Momoi was usually never intimidated because she was fairly easy to read, but Shoichi could sense a bloodlust that was not unlike the yakuza.

Riko nodded cheerfully as if she didn’t detect Momoi’s threat. Knowing Riko, she probably did and proceeded to move out quickly.

Once they were outside, Riko released him and he obediently followed. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and looked up at the sky, the afternoon sun burning down on them. The walk to the restaurant wasn’t too far; only a three minute walk.

_Niku Niku Nii~_ was a very popular chain restaurant in the area because of its good meat and decent service. It was always busy since it was so close to the police station and various office buildings. Even though it was time for a late lunch, it was still packed.

“Welcome to _Niku Niku Nii~_ ” Shoichi recognized the daughter of the owner greet them, giving them a little dance as she said the restaurant’s name, and holding up her hands and positioning them so only the thumb, pointer, and pinky finger were sticking up. She gave them a large and proud smile. “How many for you today, officers?”

“A table for two, please,” Riko said to Yazawa with a nod.

“One moment please!”

It didn’t take long for Yazawa to return and guide them to a table. They sat and she brought them water as they looked at the menu.

“Maybe we should go with the special set,” Riko said as she flipped through menu. “You’ve been in the lab since early this morning, right? You must be starving.”

“Riko, I’m not really—”

His stomach betrayed him though, emitting a loud, monstrous growl. He frowned, scowling at his stomach as the woman laughed.

“I can hear that,” She snickered and turned back to the menu. Her smile stayed on her face but softened. “You’ve been in the lab every day for the past week. Are you eating properly?”

Shoichi stared at the menu, flipping through its contents aimlessly. The pictures were appealing but at the same time, his appetite was not reaching out to him. His stomach was crying at him to consume something other than coffee but in his mind, he was too focused on those reports.

“Enough to survive but nothing special.” He finally said. When he looked up at her, she was frowning.

When Yazawa returned, Riko ordered a large meat and seafood set for them (that Shoichi had a feeling that they wouldn’t finish) and turned back to him when the waitress left. Her face was sombre.

“So, tell me why you’ve been focusing on this one autopsy,” Riko said. The restaurant was loud and rambunctious with chatter from the customers. The noise buzzed through his ears but he could hear Riko’s crisp and firm voice clearly. He always had, even when she spoke in a whisper. His ears were attuned to her voice no matter what the situation.

He leaned back in his seat and threw an arm behind the back of his chair and the other on the table. His eyes scanned the restaurant, staring at the neat décor and avoiding Riko’s prodding stare.

“I’m not focusing on this one autopsy,” He replied because that was the truth. He wasn’t focusing on just _one_ autopsy. He could sense the dissatisfaction from Riko.

Yazawa returned with a mountain disguised as a plate of meat and seafood. Shoichi stared at it because he knew that they were going to have to take leftovers home even if he was hungry. He reached over to it with his tongs and began grilling some eel on the hot plate in front of them. He placed as much meat and seafood as he could on it before Riko had a chance to. He knew that if he let Riko take the lead, she would burn down the entire restaurant and currently, he didn’t need to file a report on how he was a witness to a police officer (nevertheless the head of homicide) commit arson.

“So what have you been focusing on?” Riko asked as Shoichi gave her some finished meat. “Momoi has been complaining that you’ve left your reports to her and she can’t deal with Aomine and Wakamatsu arguing all the time by herself.”

“Ha,” Shoichi gave a laugh that faded into a sigh. “Nothing special.”

“The captain of the Organized Crime Control Division stays in the forensics lab for an entire week without telling anyone what he’s up to with an autopsy report from a suicide victim,” Riko deadpanned without blinking. “ _Everyone_ knows that you’re up to something, Shoichi. They don’t even need to be a detective to figure that out.”

“I’m not _up_ to anything, Riko.”

“Then what is it?” She asked. She placed a piece of chicken on the grill and Shoichi made sure to watch it from the corner of his eyes. “If you can’t tell me, at least let your team know what you’re up to. I don’t need to have Momoi snap at me every time I ask if she caught the newest episode of _Box R_.”

“You’re still watching those trashy shows?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Riko glared. She huffed and blew away some steam from her meat. It swayed then disappeared in front of her. “So why are you mulling over a suicide report? The victim had no relations to gangs and her blood was clean.”

“Don’t you find that weird though?” Shoichi asked with a grimace. “You’ve read the report, right? You’ve seen the pictures.”

“I only looked at it briefly. It wasn’t my division’s report.”

“Even so, a brief glance is all you need.” Shoichi placed his elbows on the table and his intertwined his fingers together. He placed his chin on top of them, lips pursed in thought. The images of the autopsy played in his mind; the victim, the wounds, and the information. His mind began connecting it to the other reports he had gathered in hopes of finding a link. “She had a bandage on her arm. When do you get a bandage on your arm like she did?”

“After coming from the doctors, after getting a shot.” Riko replied with a shrug and she placed another piece of meat on the grill. “But she had gone to the doctors’ a few days before. We had some officers go to the hospital to check.”

“Right,” Shoichi nodded. “I remember. But why was her bandage still there? Usually you would take them off after a few hours when the bleeding stops, right? It was still there when the cops arrived. Sure, forensics tested if she was clean of drugs, but here’s the thing: she took vitamin supplements too.

“Those were missing.”

“Missing as in…from her blood?”

Shoichi nodded and noticed Riko’s confusion.

“The supplements weren’t detected in her body,” Shoichi began to explain. “And you know what else? Her shots. She went to the hospital to take her hepatitis shots and after getting Susa’s help, we discovered that they aren’t there, even after confirming with the doctor that she received them. There was a nurse witness too.”

“So, what does that mean?” Riko asked as she narrowed her eyes. “Her blood was clean of…everything? Drugs, vitamins, medicine?”

“Yes,” Shoichi confirmed. “Does it sound familiar to you, Riko?”

“Familiar? It sounds incredibly far-fetch—” She paused and Shoichi knew something in her brain clicked. He watched her expression change; her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opening slightly in shock. “Shoichi…you can’t honestly think—”

“It’s all a theory now, so that’s why I haven’t brought it up yet,” Shoichi stated nonchalantly, leaning back in seat again. His mind filled up with frustration and anger but he tried to keep a neutral expression in front of Riko. “But it’s way too similar and too much of a coincidence. Until I get confirmation from the rest of the toxicology, I’m not saying anything to the team.”

“But you’re sure,” Riko hissed insistently. Her hands gripped the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Shoichi saw the blackened meat on the grill, the dark smoke swirling up in the air. He reached over with his tongs. “You’re sure or else you wouldn’t be telling me this much.”

“I’m ninety-nine percent positive on this even though I don’t want to be,” Shoichi said. He opened his usually closed eyes, his irises glinting in the light slightly. “The Uncrowned Project is back and…and I don’t think they ever left.”

He dropped the burnt meat in his plate. He wasn’t intending to eat it; just remove the dirt from the grill so they could continue to cook.

He didn’t want to taste it. He didn’t need to. The scent itself was incredibly bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your likes, reblogs, kudos, comments, kind tags, and just support for my fic!
> 
> What is a yakuza fic without getting the police involved? The main POV characters will be Kouki, Seijuurou, and Shoichi. I might have another later but that’s too far into the future for now.
> 
> I’ve always liked Imayoshi. I think he’s a fun character in the anime and manga that has a lot of potential. However, writing Imayoshi is pretty difficult as it is. As soon as I wrote his part, I realized that the writing style changed. Sorry about that. I’m a bit inconsistent in that sense. Also, apologies with any incorrect information in terms of...everything.
> 
> Unbeta’d as always.
> 
> I’ll be trying to post every Sunday at noon EST. It may be a bit off as it’s not my current time zone, but I’ll try my best. It might be more off on AO3 because THERE’S NO QUEUING OPTION LIKE TUMBLR (or I can't find it xD).
> 
> Again, thank you for your support and I hope this story will meet your expectations!


	3. Chapter 3

_A dog howling_  
_sound of footsteps_  
_longer nights_  
  
\- Masaoka Shiki

Kouki stared at the text in front of him. He had been staring at it for the past half an hour, unable to comprehend the sentences forming, trying to entice him with sweet words and complicated feelings. Usually, he would inhale the words like his favourite _omurice_ , but he had been distracted all day.

He groaned into the silence and his head fell on the book with a ‘thunk’. He heard a page flip from across from him, reminding him that his friend still sat with him.

“Kuroko,” He looked up at the pale boy. The other boy’s skin was so white that he could have blended in with the library wall behind him. “What are you doing after graduation?”

Light blue eyes looked up from his book. To anyone else, they wouldn’t be able to read the blank expression. After being friends with him for so long, Kouki could see the curiosity in his eyes.

He could even see the slight deflation of his friend’s chest, indicating a sigh.

“Do you still not know, Furihata-kun?”

The tone wasn’t condescending. Kuroko was hardly such. It was inquiring and a little surprised. Of course, Kouki has asked him that every year around that time since they’ve known each other. One would think that after all this time, a decision would be made.

Kouki smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He tried to remain calm under his friend’s scrutinizing gaze.

“It’s not that I don’t _know_ ,” Kouki stared at the wall behind Kuroko. If he looked at him straight in the eyes, it would be more obvious. “I just want to know what my friend is planning.”

“You’re an awful liar, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said without a hint of hesitation causing Kouki to squeak involuntarily. Of course Kuroko would be able to see through him easily. “I am planning on entering publishing. I have an interview with _Onodera Publications_ next week for an internship.”

“Ah. That sounds…nice.”

“And you?”

“W-well,” Kouki gave a nervous giggle at the attention that was turned back to him. He was already caught in a lie so he couldn’t do it again. “Once I get the job, I’ll tell you! We can even go out for drinks after.”

Kuroko’s stare was unnerving.

“Have you been going to those job hunting sessions?”

Kouki felt himself sweat. His skin became clammy even though there was no heat and mouth becoming so dry that it felt like sand.

“…they’re not in my field…”

“But most companies have training so regardless of your field, as long as you pass the test, do well and get along with everyone, you should be fine. You’re a very personable person, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko concluded.

There was a hint in Kuroko’s voice that made Kouki know that he wanted to add something else but refrained. It was probably a jab at their boss, Mayuzumi Chihiro. The faculty had hired them to be the research associate’s assistants but they have yet to do any research in all three of the sessions they’ve had so far.

That particular day had been the worst. Mayuzumi had made them clean (again) and Kuroko, fed up, finally confronted him about the lack of research.

Mayuzumi promptly kicked them out.

Kouki had never seen Kuroko so furious. It wasn’t even explosive; his voice was even, his face remained blank but there were quiet tremors shaking through his body that Kouki could see. Kouki had suggested moving to the library in hopes that the quiet atmosphere and a good book would ease his friend’s nerves.

“Maybe you should find a role model to follow to lead you down the right path.” There was a slight edge of bitterness in Kuroko’s voice and Kouki he was still not over it. “A decent one. Someone you know personally so you know they won’t let you down later.”

The regret was heavy in Kuroko’s flat tone.

Kouki laughed nervously. He leaned back in his seat almost instinctively, sensing the silent rage. A darkness blacker than a shadow loomed over his friend, hanging over his mood though his usual blank expression hid it well.

“There isn’t anyone in pa—”

Kouki paused as a flash of red echoed in his mind.

He didn’t know why he suddenly remembered Akashi but he could still see the scarlet hair, matching ruby eyes, and kind smile. He had been dressed so sharply that he stood out amongst the casually dressed at the café. Yet, he wasn’t out of place. It was as if the environment had been molded so he could blend in perfectly regardless of what he was wearing. Kouki hadn’t seen him since then, but someone who held such an aura could surely never look out of place.

“Well…” Kouki hesitated to say. He bit his lower lip. “There is someone but I don’t know them very well! He was with one of the regulars at the café and…Kuroko. He just _screams_ successful.”

“So do many other people,” Kuroko said. “It doesn’t mean they turn out to be good human beings.”

“But he was incredibly polite and he smiled even to someone like me,” Kouki recalled though it was probably more of a service smile just like how Kouki had to deal with customers. Regardless, it seemed genuine. “And he’s friends with Mibuchi-san so he can’t be bad.”

“If that’s the case, next time you see him, you can ask for advice.”

“Ah! I don’t know him well enough though!” Kouki knew he would be a stuttering mess in front of someone successful like Akashi. And he was just a lowly university student that was just scarping by on paying his rent. Akashi wouldn’t have the time of day for him even if he magically agreed. He didn’t belong in such a world.

Not that he seemed to belong anywhere.

“And he…he seems to be the busy type.”

“Furihata-kun.”

“He’s just a role model!” Kouki protested. “That’s all you asked for!”

“Furihata-kun, your voice.”

“I mean…Akashi-san is just an ideal! He looks so put together. He was so kind. I can’t even imagine him meeting him since he looks like some CEO.” He was rambling and he knew it but he wasn’t able to stop. His mouth was moving on its own.

“And here I am with no choices in front of me. I can’t possibly ask him for advice when I have nothing to offer. And—”

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko’s voice was louder than usual but held a certain firmness and authority. However, his expression was soft and eyes were still ever kind. “Please calm down.”

Kouki hadn’t notice that he had stood up. They were on the fifth floor of the library so there weren’t as many people. Even so, the few people that he was in his view had looked over at him. He felt his face become hot and he quickly sat in his seat, covering his head with his arms.

He jumped when he felt something placed next to him on the table. Looking up, Kuroko was in the seat next to him now, waiting patiently for him. Kouki graciously accepted the water bottle on the table and chugged it down. The water felt cool against his scratchy throat and he tried to breathe steadily.

“Do you need anything else?” Kuroko’s voice was quiet once again but Kouki could hear it laced with concern.

After a few minutes of silence, Kouki managed collect himself. He shook his head.

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko began again. “You are not alone in this situation.”

“But you’ve already settled on what you want to do,” Kouki said as equally quiet. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate on his steady breathing. _Inhale. Exhale._ “I haven’t.”

“But that can all change by graduation,” Kuroko replied with a nod. “I might want to go into publishing now, but if I get the job and decide I want something else, what do I do? Should I stay with it because a job is a job or should I look for what I really want?

“We are still young. We change our minds all the time. We have so many paths ahead of us.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Kouki grumbled. He looked down at the bottle before taking another sip and swallowed. “How can I have paths when I don’t know what I’m doing? Where I’m going?

“Kuroko,” His voice became a whisper. “I’m scared.”

“I am too, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko nodded in agreement. “It’s scary. But it’s not dangerous. You are level-headed and cautious; I know you won’t make such a reckless decision unless you have truly thought it through.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re not alone.” Kuroko gave him a familiar, reassuring smile. “You’re not alone in your fear and you’re not alone in your choices. We’re scared of them but we have thousands to choose from and decide which one is right for us. Everyone doesn’t just have one choice or none; in the end, Furihata-kun, it’s up to you to decide what the right one for you is.”

* * *

“Kumicho, welcome,” Seijuurou greeted the white-haired man and dark haired man as he entered the clean tatami room. Higuchi slid the door closed from the outside as Seijuurou stood up and bowed in a ninety degree angle. He heard the familiar chuckle of the white-haired man.

“Oh, please, Seijuurou, it is fine.”

Seijuurou straightened his back. Shirogane Kozo gave him a smile while his cousin, Eiji, remained passive as always. Seijuurou indicated to the dark low table in the middle of the room. It was a stark contrast to the earthen tones around them, the designs of anemones flourishing on the sliding doors and wooden panels above them. The table had a tea set in the center of black with a gold and red bird. The small cups matched the design, the feathers swirling around and connecting, almost as if the bird never ended.

Once his guests were seated, Seijuurou poured the tea in their cups. He waited until Kozo and Eiji drank some before he took a sip himself.

“What brings you all the way to the Tokyo, Kumicho?” He asked, waiting for them to drink first before proceeding with his own. The Teiko-gumi was based in Kyoto but had branches all over Japan with potential to spread internationally. It was rare for them to visit Tokyo unless it was something of importance.

“I thought a vacation would be nice,” Kozo smiled. He was a man in his late fifties but Seijuurou could see the wrinkles of battles and the callouses of fighting on his hands and skin. He had a jovial disposition but Seijuurou knew better. “I heard that there was a bit of trouble in Tokyo.”

“Nothing that the Rakuzan-kai can’t handle,” Seijuurou said as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. It must’ve been Hayama’s big mouth that said something to the main group. It was no secret, of course, but if it made Kozo to come to Tokyo, some rumours must’ve gotten out of hand. “I have things under control.”

“I expect nothing less, Seijuurou,” Kozo replied with a firm nod. “I do want to remind you that the Kirisaki-gumi is quite dangerous. It would be wise to be extra cautious.”

“Thank you for your advice, Kumicho,” Seijuurou acknowledged.

Kozo was still smiling. They sipped their tea silently when from the corner of Seijuurou’s eyes, he notice Kozo’s lips slacken a little.

“You are not here just to check on things here, are you?”

“There is that,” Kozo gave a sheepish smile; his eyes twinkled behind his glasses. “But I am also on my way to Akita.”

“To visit Araki?”

“Yes. I wanted to tell you and her something very important.” Seijuurou saw Eiji’s hand tighten on the mug. “I am dying, Seijuurou.”

“That is a bit dramatic,” Eiji spoke with a hint of irritation in her voice, turning to the older man. “You are _not_ dying.”

“It’s close enough,” Kozo replied and Seijuurou was too surprised to say anything. The man turned to him and smiled. “Cancer. I am to receive treatment starting this month but I’d thought I would like you and Masako know.”

“Specifically Araki and I because…?”

“Surely you know the reason,” Kozo’s face turned serious.

Seijuurou wasn’t stupid. He and Araki, after Kozo, were the most powerful leaders in the Teiko-gumi. Seijuurou was in charge of parts of the Kanto region while Araki was in charge of the Tohoku and the Hokkaido region.

“How indecisive, having both of us as options,” Seijuurou stated as he raised an eyebrow. “I would think you would have chosen a successor already.” He looked over at Eiji.

Eiji shook his head.

“I’m not fit for such a position. I am more of the advisor type. And I’m also growing weary in age,” He said with more assurance than he should have. “Rather, you are young and the type to lead.”

“Araki has the experience I lack,” Seijuurou reasoned. “She will be insulted to know that I am being considered.”

“It is true that you are much newer to being a leader than her, but compared to what you have accomplished, it all makes up for that,” Kozo smiled proudly like Seijuurou was his own child. “In the time that you’ve taken over the Rakuzan-kai, you have more than tripled their income, expanded our boundaries and made Kirisaki-gumi’s branch shrink and cower. Tokyo was a lost battle to us until you cleared a path.”

“Hanamiya just chose the wrong people for Tokyo,” Seijuurou explained nonchalantly. “And even now, they still own a large portion of Kanto.”

“Yes, but their bulk was in Tokyo,” Kozo replied. He frowned. “I’m getting old, Seijuurou. And I’m dying.”

“You just have to go through a few treatments and you should be fine,” Eiji corrected him and Seijuurou could almost feel him roll his eyes. There was a bit of irritation that Seijuurou could hear, despite his attempts to hide it. “You’re not dying.”

“Oh, but I am. Just like everyone else, I am dying,” Kozo said with pauses that made it sound more dire and dramatic. “I am only human but I just so happen to be dying a bit faster than everyone else.”

“Anyone in our line of business dies quicker than everyone else,” Seijuurou decided to go along with Kozo’s act. He was also used to the man’s dramatics. He took a sip out of his cup. “It’s just how it is.”

“Which is why a powerful leader is needed.”

“If that’s the case, isn’t Araki a better fit?” Seijuurou probed. “Even you fear her once she goes through a purging.”

Kozo chuckled, amusement lacing in his eyes. “Yes, that is true. I would never want to betray Masako when she has that sword in her hand.

“But you know her flaws just as well as you know yours.” The amusement changed to a knowing glint. “So that is why I am not considering Masako as a successor.”

There was silence for a moment as Seijuurou took the time to process that. Although he remained calm, he felt his heart quicken and a slight hissing in the back of his head.

It was getting noisy.

“Then why are you visiting her?” He tried to hide his discomfort with inquiry. He was hoping he could find some sort of flaw in Kozo’s thoughts.

“I would like her to lend her support to you,” Kozo answered in turn. “I am sure that if she does, the rest of the branches will have no trouble accepting you as the new leader.”

“It’ll be difficult to get her to agree,” Seijuurou recalled the animosity Araki had for him since a young age. When he became the leader of the Rakuzan-kai, he remembered the distaste in her eyes as well as the other branch leaders’.

“Which is why I’m going to meet her in person,” Kozo had that smile on his face again – one of gentlemanly elegance but held ulterior motives behind it. Something Seijuurou grew up understanding and, eventually, learning. “She might be hot-tempered, but in the end, she’ll see reason.”

Seijuurou adjusted his seating position.

His legs were becoming numb.

“What makes you think I will accept the position?” He looked up at Kozo sharply. He tried to hide the distaste lingering on his lips. “As you mentioned, I know my weaknesses and for that, I decline being named successor.”

“Seijuurou, this is an honour,” Kozo said calmly but he could detect a hint of surprise. “We have the recommendations from Sanada and Nijimura as well.”

“I believe I will make a poor leader that will not be able to carry out the Teiko-gumi’s beliefs.” Seijuurou countered truthfully.

“Then we will be left without a leader and I’ll be rolling in my grave,” Kozo said with hint of feigned naivety in his tone. He took a sip from his cup and continued calmly and darkly, “Teiko will be open for their rival in Osaka to take and there will be a small dispute amongst the rest.”

Seijuurou clenched his fist tightly in his lap, feeling his nails dig into his hand.

With the prolonged silence, Kozo and Eiji stood up.

“Luckily, the cancer has been found early enough for us to treat,” Kozo said. He took his coat from one of the men in the room and placed it on. “However, if it returns or the treatment fails, what will happen to the group, Seijuurou?

“I know this is putting pressure on you, but please consider it carefully until then.” The usual warm tone that Kozo used throughout their conversation disappeared. It was replaced with the cold tone that made him recognizable as the fourth leader of the biggest yakuza group in Japan. “We are counting on you to make the right decision.”

Seijuurou waited until Kozo and Eiji left before scrunching his nose in disgust; his lips twisting into a grimace. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying to release the tension. He placed his hands on the floor behind his back and tilted his head back. The light above glowed behind his eyelids mockingly, not escaping from his sight.

He just needed to relax. It’ll all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn. This chapter was a mess to write.
> 
> I wrote Kouki’s part at least 5 times. How exhausting can it be? But Kuroko’s words mean a lot to Kouki, especially because in this AU, they’ve known each other for a while and Kuroko knows what’s up.
> 
> I’m sorry that this is a bit of a...drag with the lack of AkaFuri interactions. This all builds up eventually. They will be interacting soon!
> 
> Thank you once again for your support if you’re still reading this~


	4. Chapter 4

_A hedge of thorns—_  
 _how skillfully the dog_  
 _wriggled under it!_  
  
\- Kobayashi Issa

Shoichi was yawning when he walked past his section to the coffee machine. He stopped when he saw a familiar back, lingering in front of Momoi’s office and leaning against the doorframe. He opened his eyes curiously. Shoichi stalked over, leaning closer to Riko’s ear, he gave a smirk.

“Riko-tan~”

As quick as the speed of light, Shoichi moved back as he watched his friend’s arm whip back to hit him. He caught her arm almost effortlessly – if not staggering a bit from the lack of caffeine – and gave an amused smile.

“I should’ve known it was you,” Riko frowned. Her nose was scrunched and tension dissipated from her wrist, practically melting in his grip. He released her for a second only to feel a sharp pain in shin and he grabbed onto it instead. When he looked up, he saw a sick look of satisfaction from the woman. “You’re a little more open than usual.”

“I came here to grab a coffee,” Shoichi grumbled. He could’ve seen that coming; _should’ve_. The exhaustion was really getting to him after these long hours. “The machine near the lab is broken.”

“That’s too bad,” Riko said but the smirk didn’t reflect her words. She ignored his pain and continued. “You’ve been living off that stuff since the end of high school. I’m surprised that you still have more blood that caffeine.”

“I can’t take you seriously when you always try to kill anyone that wakes you up in the morning.”

“I need my beauty sleep, Imayoshi.”

“God, your lovers’ quarrel is pissing me off,” Aomine called from one of the cubicles. Shoichi looked over at his direction. “Get a room, you two!”

“Now, now, Aomine-kun, don’t get angry,” Shoichi turned to his subordinate, giving a knowing smirk. “Just because you were dumped recently, doesn’t mean you have to get angry at any instances of flirtation.”

Aomine spluttered. Shoichi heard Wakamatsu howling in laughter from the cubicle in front of Aomine’s.

“For your information, I dumped _her!_ _Shut your trap, Wakamatsu!_ ”

Shoichi turned when Riko sighed. She rolled her eyes, a hand on her hip and the other hanging loosely on her side. She turned her head back to Momoi’s office as Shoichi came into view of his lieutenant.

“I’ll be back at the end of the day, Momoi.”

“What’s this about?” Shoichi asked curiously. “Girls’ talk?”

“Work, captain,” Momoi’s venom did not disappear from the last few days. “Since you weren’t here at the time, I’m the one looking into the request Riko-san made.”

“Oh?” Shoichi’s voice piqued in interest. He turned to the other captain. “So who got killed?”

“Matsumoto Itsuki,” Riko replied as she leaned against Momoi’s doorframe once again with her arms crossed. Shoichi’s eyes were directed to a folder Momoi had suddenly opened, presumably Matsumoto’s. “Age 32, born in Saitama and part of Kirisaki-gumi’s Tokyo branch, the Dokugumo-kai. He was shot at point-blank range at approximately six-thirty on Sunday morning. Since he’s yakuza, I’m getting your guys to search up stuff and connect with people of interest.”

“What the hell has the Dokugumo gotten into now?” Shoichi exhaled heavily. He could feel a headache emerging from his already tired brain. The Dokugumo were particularly nasty and draining and based off what he heard, the other Kirisaki branches weren’t any easier.

“Wouldn’t it be the Rakuzan-kai’s doing?” Riko asked but Momoi shook her head.

“I doubt it,” Momoi answered as her eyes scanned the file in her right hand and her left hand was typing on her keyboard. “Akashi is careful and his guys don’t carry guns. The last time we did a surprise check, there weren’t any traces at all. He knows how to hide them if they have any. And he knows the law like the back of his hand. He wouldn’t risk his _shatei_ to be arrested. He’ll make use of all of them if he can, like chess pieces.”

“I think he’s more of a shogi type,” Shoichi stated. He remembered meeting the man on a few occasions, needing to visit the traditional Japanese mansion and their leader walking out in a yukata. He did fit the very image of a traditional Japanese man if not for the startling red hair. “But don’t rule him out. Like you said, he’ll make use of all he can. He knows how to manipulate.”

“I know,” Momoi replied. Her eyes glanced over at her computer screen before back to the folder. “I’ve requested video footage near Rakuzan’s territory from the AV and Security lab.”

“If we could nail Akashi down for murder and possession of dangerous firearms, we can do some serious damage,” Riko stated with a lilt of hope in her voice. Shoichi frowned.

“I doubt it,” He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel some kinks forming there. “Rakuzan has been the leading group in Tokyo _because_ of Akashi. He won’t go down until we exhaust every resource from him, whether it’s money or people. Even if we do nail him for something like that, he’ll just throw it back in our faces. He’s too powerful right now.”

“God dammit,” Riko muttered under her breath. She turned to Momoi. “Contact me if you’ve got something.”

“Will do,” Momoi nodded.

“Anyways, back to work,” Riko turned and smacked Shoichi on the back hard. He flinched. Riko really didn’t know how to hold back. “Oh, yeah. My mom wanted to see if you were still coming to dinner next week.”

“With everything that’s come up, I’m not sure.”

Riko rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’re _incredibly_ busy. I’ll tell mom to prepare extra food for when you show up.”

Once she left, Shoichi turned to Momoi who had turned back to her computer with the document next to her keyboard. Before he got a chance to sneak away, Momoi’s voice reached his ears.

“‘ _With everything that’s come up_ ’?” She asked sweetly and Shoichi felt himself turn. Ignoring an angry Momoi was never a good idea. “Please, tell me, _captain_. What has ‘ _come up_ ’?”

“Nothing in particular, Momoi,” Shoichi waved dismissively.

“If that’s the case, you must mean all those assignments you handed to me?” Momoi reached down behind her desk and lifted up a pile about thirty centimeters tall and placed it on her desk. “This is what’s remaining.”

“That’s practically all of them.”

“I’m sorry, captain, but I have my own assignments to work on as well as anyone else’s that need detailed yakuza information,” Shoichi shuddered at the dark aura around her. “So unless you inform me on what you have been doing the past week or so, there are no excuses. I feel, as your lieutenant, I should not be the one to lecture you on this, but it’s come to this point.”

“Trust me, Momoi. You shouldn’t concern yourself with this—”

“ _I shouldn’t concern myself_?!” Her voice blasted towards him like a windstorm. He quickly closed the door so it could be as private as possible, though he was sure the others would hear it regardless. “I am your _lieutenant_. I am your second-in-command and you’re telling me I shouldn’t concern myself with this? With all due respect, that is preposterous and _stupid_. If you are neglecting your reports and usual duties for whatever this is, it is something that I should be concerned about!”

“It’s something that you shouldn’t bother with because there aren’t enough details on it right now,” Shoichi answered.

“Then I should have every right to know and assist.” Momoi placed her hands on her desk and stared intently at her boss. “You _know_ how valuable my research skills are to the team and to the station. You _always_ leave the information-gathering to me. If you don’t have the details, why can’t I help?”

“You wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Then _tell me_.”

“Momoi,” Shoichi’s voice was sharp, cutting the tension between them. Immediately, Momoi straightened up as if by instinct. As soon as she rose, she glared at him despite knowing she was out of turn, speaking to her superior like that.

“Did Harasawa tell you to be tight-lipped on it?”

“Harasawa doesn’t know,” Shoichi replied.

He could feel Momoi’s scrutinizing gaze, picking him apart whether it would be his word choices or the inflections in his voice. That has always been one of her specialties and he hates being on the receiving end of that.

“Then Riko-san knows.”

“Riko would be helping me if she knew and you would have to get information out of both of us. Wouldn’t that be a bother?” Shoichi asked as he placed his hands in his pants’ pockets. “Listen: everything is theoretical right now and nothing has been a real lead. If I get a something, I’ll tell you, Harasawa, and everyone else in the world if you want me to.”

Momoi stayed silent but he could see that her anger had not been cooled.

Even so, her voice was calm; even and flat.

“If everything is theoretical, then why are you working so hard to prove it to be true, captain?” Her eyes were serious, gazing at him. “Sir, you should not obsess over something that might not be true.”

“I’m not _obsessed_ with anything,” Shoichi shook his head in disbelief. “I’m just making sure that everyone’s time isn’t wasted.”

“If that’s the case,” Momoi grabbed the pile of reports with both hands and strode over to him. She stopped in front of Shoichi and shoved them in his chest, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Please do not waste my time with _your_ reports. If everything is theoretical, then you should theoretically be able to do some research in between your work, correct?

“Now, excuse me, captain. I have plenty of work to do and so do you,” She glanced down at the pile before back into his eyes. “With all due respect, _leave_.”

As if she was the boss instead of him, Shoichi nodded slowly and opened the door. Once he stepped out, it closed behind him harsher than it should be.

He could see Aomine, Wakamatsu, and the rest of the division looking on curiously. Shoichi gave them an easy grin (though it was anything but) and walked to his office next to Momoi’s, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

“Good job today, Furihata-kun,” Kouki looked up when Izuki walked into the room. Izuki gave him a small smile though there was a hint of uncertainty behind it. “Are you sure you’re alright though?”

Kouki gave a nervous chuckle. Earlier in his shift, he had tripped and fallen on a customer. Of course, he profusely apologized and gave her a free dessert, but it had been incredibly embarrassing especially when Takao couldn’t stop laughing.

The support from his boss was unwavering.

“I’m fine, Izuki-san,” Kouki smiled. He placed on his jacket and grabbed his backpack from his locker. “Just a little tired. I’m sorry about earlier. I…I was careless. It won’t happen again”

Izuki placed a finger on his chin, staring at him with his sharp eyes. He gave a satisfied nod and grinned.

“As long as you don’t _fall_ for another customer, it should be okay,” Izuki’s eyes sparkled as he said his pun and Kouki groaned internally. Fukuda, who was sitting the back of the room on his break, groaned externally. Nevertheless, Izuki looked pleased with himself. “Take it easy and get some rest tonight.”

“I will,” Kouki nodded as he finished changing. He grabbed his umbrella from his locker and closed the door but paused for a moment. He turned to Izuki who had walked over to grab a broom from the other side of the room. “Um…a-actually, Izuki-san, I have a question.”

“What’s up?” Izuki asked, turning his head to him. He had a calm smile on his face that Kouki knew he could trust and feel easy with. The tension in Kouki’s shoulders lessened.

He reached for the back of his head, scratching it awkwardly. He knew that if he asked, Izuki would give him an honest answer. Even so, talking to his boss about it was a bit nerve-wracking.

“I…I was just wondering…” He tried to find the right words. “How did you and Takao-san, you know, come up with _The Nest Café_? Or, um, how did you guys decide this is what you want?”

Izuki furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned back on the other set of lockers, the broom handle locked in his crossed arms.

“Well, to be honest, Kazunari pulled me along into his schemes,” Izuki answered with a shrug. “I mean, both of us have always been a bit of the joker type but Kazunari was the troublemaker. He always managed to drag people into their pace and by the time you realized it, it was too late. It’s pretty similar to how _The Nest Café_ came about.”

“Did you originally plan to have your own business?”

“Nope,” Izuki tilted his head. “Not the slightest. I was at school for accounting so I was planning on getting into a company like any other person. Start work at eight, finish by five. That kind of stable life.”

“Do you regret not going through with your plan?” Kouki asked curiously. “Or at least, not getting that stable life?”

“You mean going off the path, being beaten by the thorns of a startup business, and venturing out in a forest of debt while carrying a basket of it already?” Izuki snorted to himself. “Well, I don’t think anybody wouldn’t regret it at one point in their life. I was riding on Kazunari’s horse of dreams, following those persuasive words and not hitting reality like any new graduate.

“Those times were hard. I had so many instances where I wanted to pull out of his stupid ideals,” Izuki gave a laugh. “I _did_ go to school for accounting. I could see the costs. I saw more reds than anything, especially when we weren’t getting anywhere.”

“But you kept going.”

“Yeah, because I got swept away in the tsunami known as Takao Kazunari,” Izuki gave a slight smirk. “We had been developing the concept since he was still in university. I was working part-time and we just made the idea grow for over a year. At that point, making it a reality became part of me and I knew that I had sunk into it. You could say I was drowning.

“At one point, I stopped regretting it.” Izuki concluded. “I went along with it. I wanted it to happen. Maybe you’ll see me as weak for getting pushed along by my younger cousin, but I think the push was what I needed to get to a place I’m satisfied with.”

“…I see.” Kouki replied slowly. Hearing Izuki’s explanation didn’t help him at all.

He didn’t have anyone to push him like that.

Kouki looked up and saw that Izuki was giving him a soft smile.

“If this is about when you graduate, don’t worry,” Izuki nodded. “I’m sure you’ll get to a point where you’re satisfied too. As long as you study properly and make the right choices, _right Fukuda-kun_?”

“That was one mid-term, Izuki-san!” Fukuda pouted, looking up from his phone. “ _Just one_!”

Izuki laughed and Kouki gave a smile. He turned back to his boss and bowed.

“Thank you, Izuki-san. I’ll keep your words in mind.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Izuki grinned. “You can always come to one of us for anything you need, okay? We’ve been in your shoes at one point in our lives.”

“Thanks again,” Kouki nodded. He bowed once again. “I’ll be off now.”

“Take care, Furihata-kun!”

“See you, Furi!”

“Bye!” Kouki closed the backdoor behind him, opening up the umbrella before stepping out of the cover.

The rain pattered down on his umbrella above him. The faint grey of the clouds loomed in the sky and as Kouki looked up, he could see the outlines of the raindrops from the streetlight.

It wasn’t late enough for the streets to be empty, but the downpour from the past few days made it so. The ground shined with light from shops and the lamps; barely any cars came by. Kouki could only see one other person the road, scattering away with their own umbrella, probably wanting to get to the warmth of his home.

Kouki enjoyed the rain. Even though he’s had a rough few days, the fresh smell calmed him. Some drops landed on the skin of his hand and cheek. The air was getting warmer and more humid so the rain corresponded with its coolness.

Even though he liked the rain, he should be getting home. There was more studying to do with whatever his thesis should be now and needing to apply for jobs for the next year. It didn’t seem to stop like the rain the past few days and he prayed for a break, hoping that Golden Week would just come one week sooner.

He was so done and he had barely even started his final year. He wasn’t sure what his next move was going to be. Finding a job was the only viable option, especially with his student loans building up, despite what Kuroko said.

For now, he would have to settle.

The road was silent as he walked through the city. He lived on a more suburban side of it, closer to the university, but it was still a twenty-five minute walk from the café. Only the rhythmic tapping of the rain echoed through the streets; peaceful and quiet.

It was when he passed by an alleyway was the silent noise disrupted. There was a crash of something metal against the brick and Kouki turned, surprised at the harshness. There was silence again until Kouki was sure he heard yelling and more crashing.

Kouki would’ve passed by. It was dark and cold and rainy. There was no need for him to stop and stare into that abyss for as long as he did, wondering what was going on and whether or not someone was getting killed. And if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have heard the tired heaving of someone’s breathing.

He gave an involuntary squeak and covered his mouth.

‘Shit.’

The air became rigid and silent again. Kouki felt himself being held down, feet stuck like a rock in a river. He could hear the uneven breathing becoming louder and heavy footsteps splashing, disrupting the quiet rain.

Kouki swallowed, scared, uncertain. He should run. It could be some crazy serial killer and now he was going to be the next victim. As much as he had no clue to what he wants to do with his future, he wanted to _live_. That was in his plans at least.

“Ah – ah,” Kouki gasped in surprised when a human figure came into the glow of the streetlight. Kouki widened his eyes. “A-Akashi-san?”

He recalled the man from a few days ago; refined, calm and well-dressed. This man was the splitting image but his hair was messier and sticking to his skin. His clothing was torn and wet and he could see red staining the red shirt he had.

Kouki was too scared to wonder if it was Akashi’s or someone else’s.

What was made him nervous about the difference in Akashi was his composure. He looked like had gone through hell and back; his pale skin was white against the streetlight and he was slumping ever so slightly. Even though he had the look of exhaustion, there was a slight smile on his lips, parting and baring his teeth in a maniacal manner. His gold and red eyes sparkled dangerously with something that bothered Kouki.

He knew that he couldn’t run away at this point.

_Help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dokugumo - means poisonous spider, venomous spider, or wolf spider
> 
> I've added 'Slow Build' as a tag. Because this is just that.
> 
> I do realize I'm enjoying writing Shoichi's side more and it's becoming harder to write about Kouki. Hopefully when things get rolling, it'll be easier.
> 
> I'll be updating an hour earlier than I have been. It's easier with my current time zone.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic once again!


	5. Chapter 5

_An old well—_   
_falling into its darkness_   
_a camellia_

\- Yosa Buson

Even before he could open his eyes, he immediately knew he wasn’t in his room.

He wasn’t in his soft futon, feeling more of the ground than the plush. The blanket was thinner. He preferred something thick and warm since his feet were constantly freezing, even in the humid Tokyo summer.

And the _scent_.

His own futon did not spell of spring, like flowers with a reminder of the hay fever season. It did not smell like he had been lying in the sun all day for the scent to seep into his skin, warming his senses. It did not smell of something else unidentifiable that tickled his skin so that he would be awake and relaxed at its strange pleasantness.

His futon smelled like nothing in comparison.

Seijuurou opened his eyes to meet darkness. It wasn’t completely dark though; he could see a light from the corner of his eyes. He turned in its direction and saw the shadow of someone was sitting with their back to him against the yellow light.

He could identify the waiter from Mibuchi’s favourite café. He recognized his spiked brown hair and thin back; the lines of his shoulders were hunched slightly over the low table. He could see books scattered on the edges; one threatening to fall off but held by the weight of the boy’s arm.

Seijuurou merely stared at his working back in silence. He hadn’t noticed his conscious presence. It was still raining; the sound drumming against the window. The wind whistled in a symphony of pitches, and the boy’s pencil scratched against paper with the occasional turn of the page.

It filled the silence.

It was oddly soothing.

“Ah, you’re awake,” He didn’t know how long he had been focusing on the smooth nape of his neck until he turned around and spotted Seijuurou awake, breaking him out of his trance. He gave a gentle smile and the lamp was shining from in front of him, highlight against his tanned skin. Seijuurou blinked in confusion, almost feeling his heart stop and speed up at the same time, threatening to get caught in his throat. “Let me get you something to eat.”

He had moved quicker than Seijuurou could respond, opening the middle sliding partition to step out. The apartment was small so he could see him turn on a kitchen light and start working. There was a pot on the stove and Seijuurou waited as he turned it on, heating the contents.

Seijuurou took this moment to sit up, the pain shooting through his lower back. After a few minutes, the boy returned into the room with a steaming bowl.

“Here,” He placed the bowl on the table closest to Seijuurou and began moving the textbooks around. “May I turn on the main light?”

“Please do, Furihata-kun.”

Seijuurou froze, baffled at the name that escaped his lips. Furihata smiled and walked out through the opened partition. The light in the room came on causing Seijuurou to squint slightly. It was much brighter and whiter than the lamp light.

“I’m surprised that you remember my name, Akashi-san,” Furihata stated as he walked back in.

‘Me too.’

Seijuurou frowned.

Furihata turned off the lamp he was using to study with and kneeled near Seijuurou’s right side. “Do…do you need help adjusting?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Even as he said that, Seijuurou could feel excruciating pain on his body as he twisted to sit with his legs crossed in front of the table. He hoped that he only received bruises and nothing else. He couldn’t feel anything broken, and he was thankful for that. He knew that he gotten a few cuts. He could feel a bandage pressed against his chest, brushing against the fabric of the t-shirt he wore.

He paused.

He glanced down at the t-shirt. It was dark green and seemed to fit him fine, if not a little bit of tightness around his shoulders. Seijuurou knew he definitely didn't wear this when he left his house that day, let alone own something so simple. Looking down, he could see that his pants were different, now a simple pair of grey sweats.

He looked up at Furihata who was looking at him with confusion and concern.

“You know, don’t you?” Seijuurou’s voice was quiet and low and even he was surprised at the edge in it. He saw Furihata’s eyes widen, suddenly falling on his bottom. Seijuurou’s lips twisted, feeling himself position himself so he was facing Furihata fully. This had a profound effect, causing Furihata to visibly shake.

“A-ah! Y-your back, right?” Furihata nodded. His eyes were still trained on Seijuurou. “I-I did. I’m sorry! I had to or else you would’ve gotten sick with your wet clothes.” With his hand, indicated to the bowl of soup. “A-Akashi-san, the soup will get cold. P-please drink. T-the rain was very heavy today.”

Furihata suddenly smiled though it showed much more uncertainty. Seijuurou looked at the soup from the corner of his eyes, suddenly suspicious.

“The soup is just one made from a can so I’m sorry if it’s not to your taste, but it’s still really good! I recommend this brand!”

He was tense and looking back at Seijuurou apprehensively. Shifting again, Seijuurou lifted the spoon to his nose, the light reflecting off the metal and pale yellow liquid. He sniffed it, able to detect the sodium and dairy from it, mingling in with whatever preservatives there were. It smelled normal enough.

If Mibuchi wasn’t so fond of him, Seijuurou would never have taken a spoonful. He placed the soup in his mouth and swallowed. Waiting.

The soup wasn’t anything special. Typical store bought and Seijuurou has definitely had better. Yet, there was some underlying sweetness to it that he couldn’t quite identify, just like Furihata’s futon. His senses tried to identify the mysterious flavour but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

Nevertheless, he concluded it was safe.

“I apologize for scaring you, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou suddenly turned to the boy, voice calm and hiding any previous suspicion. He looked like he was going to collapse any moment from nerves and now that he knew he wasn’t poisoned, Seijuurou tried giving the best reassuring smile he could. “The soup is good. Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Akashi-san!” Furihata said quickly, waving his right hand rapidly in a dismissive manner. His face was down but Akashi could see him looking up at him in a sheepish manner. “I’m sorry for changing you without your permission. And you’re not as scary as you think! R-really!”

Seijuurou couldn’t help the choke of laughter that escaped his lips. He covered a hand over his mouth but knew his body was involuntarily shaking in amusement. How definitive Furihata was with that statement was so interesting that he let it get the best of him.

“I don’t know if I should be pleased or concerned,” Seijuurou looked up at Furihata who was looking away self-consciously. He found himself unable to frown. “That’s the first time someone has told me that.”

“Well, the you right now – since you’re well-rested – isn’t scary,” Furihata said, scratching his cheek with a finger. “You should take care of yourself more, Akashi-san. If it wasn’t me who found you, you could be at the police station now.”

“Then I have you to thank, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou replied. He continued to smile but found it to become rigid. “How much do you need compensated? It’s for the soup, transportation and washing fee as well? Is ten thousand enough? Or twenty thousand?”

“W-what?”

“Yen.”

“What? No!” Furihata shook his head frantically. A look of shock appeared on his face. “As long as you take of yourself, that’s thanks enough!”

This time, Seijuurou’s smile dropped.

“I don’t understand.”

Furihata stared in confusion. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes because he just couldn’t figure the boy out.

“I don’t need to be compensated.”

Seijuurou’s facial muscles started to ache a little. Whether it was from his injuries or from not being used to whatever expression he was making, he wasn’t quite sure.

It hurt.

“You want me in your debt?”

“What?” Furihata blinked. His face morphed and transformed many times before settling. His large eyes widened even more; mouth opened slightly and looked taken aback. Seijuurou was surprised at how his tanned skin seemed to pale slightly as well. “I don’t think making you owe me is the smartest idea, Akashi-san.”

“Then tell me what you want.” Seijuurou pursed his lips. Usually, he was a rather good judge of character, able to find the motives of business associates easily and identify anyone who appeared out of place, but with Furihata, he couldn’t quite read him. Everything he seemed to think appeared on his face, but Seijuurou could not analyze it clearly enough to come to a conclusion.

It was baffling.

“I helped you because I thought it was right, not because I wanted something in return.” He tried to hide his own apprehension but it must not have worked. Furihata gave him that gentle smile. “I don’t want anything from you.”

“Even so, I will not be satisfied until you request something, no matter how small,” Seijuurou said feeling himself melt; the apprehension dissipating at Furihata’s kind eyes. “I will feel in debt to you for helping me until you request something.”

The silence stretched. The howl of the wind shrieked and the rain pulsed against the window and screen door in erratic pulses. Furihata averted his irises in favour in looking around his plainly decorated room. Seijuurou didn’t like when people avoided his eyes. It was always cowardly and he pitied them instead. He came across many people who avoided his eyes because it was part of the job description after all. But when it came to this boy—

_Look at me._

As if he read his mind, Furihata turned to him.

“Then…” Furihata’s voice was quivering and his eyes shone in the light, glistening and became more hazel than brown and staring straight at him. Seijuurou blinked, curious if this resolute expression was a trick from his exhaustion. “Can you…can you take off your shirt?”

Seijuurou stared at him, stunned at the unusual request. It took him a split second to process it and he couldn’t help the smirk forming on his lips.

“What a bold request, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou’s voice was laced with pleasure as Furihata’s expression changed in realization at what he said. His eyes widened once again, lips parting, and, addition, his cheeks flushing. It was comical and somewhat endearing. Seijuurou smirked. “I never expected this. I should tell Mibuchi about your lack of innocence. He would be scandalized.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” The boy’s cheeks blossomed into a darker red. Furihata covered his eyes, burying his face in his hands. “Gah! I’m sorry! I say weird things when I’m nervous! F-forget it! This is so embarrassing.”

At last, Seijuurou felt himself release a laugh, eyes closing and cheeks aching.

Furihata was so ridiculously innocent. And entertaining.

Seijuurou couldn’t remember the last time in facials muscles got so much exercise in such a short amount of time.

Maybe he was a masochist, but the pain was surprisingly pleasing.

When he opened his eyes, the laughter got caught in his throat.

Furihata was looking away; his rosy cheeks and the light mixing together to make his skin glow. His cheeks were puffed out and his lips were puckered. He looked both embarrassed and put off. Even though the laughter died in him, Seijuurou could sense that his smile didn’t fade.

“Then I am assuming you want to see my back?” Furihata glanced over and nodded slowly.

Seijuurou calmed himself so he held a much more neutral expression. This was familiar territory but his thoughts were not. They were conflicting. Normally, he wouldn’t even consider the request. The only people who could look at his back were his most loyal _shatei_ – the ones he knew would never betray him and would always protect him. In turn, Seijuurou would do the same. Others would see his back by accident but he knew that they would just fear him, preferring to go through eternal hell than to face him. His back was feared so he didn’t know how to respond to the curious Furihata.

He felt himself reach the hem of the borrowed t-shirt and lifted it over his head. When he looked up, all he could focus on was Furihata’s heated stare.

He felt as though he had been electrocuted. Swiftly he turned away so his back was facing the boy and looked down at his lap, staring at the bruises he could see on his torso and arms.

He needed to distract himself so the warmth from his cheeks would disappear.

Furihata didn’t say anything and Seijuurou couldn’t find any words. They sat in the music of the rain and wind as the boy looked on.

It wasn’t until hot fingers pressed themselves gently against his cold back did he flinch. Instinctively, he turned back and grabbed Furihata’s outstretched wrist.

It was a sudden movement. Furihata fell forward and Seijuurou held him up, their faces suddenly becoming closer. Their eyes met; Furihata widened his own and Seijuurou could see his reflection in those hazel orbs show the same surprise as the boy’s.

Seijuurou squeezed his wrist for a brief moment before releasing, the warmth fading away from his fingertips.

“S-sorry,” Furihata grabbed his wrist with his other hand and rubbed. He tilted his head down, eyes looking up at Seijuurou with hesitation and fear. “I-I shouldn’t have. J-just asking you for such a thing is already too much—”

“It’s fine, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou said. He tried to stay calm. “I…was surprised.

“You may proceed if you would like.”

Seijuurou turned so his back was facing Furihata again but he kept protesting.

“No! Akashi-san, if you’re uncomfortable with me touching it, I won’t. I should’ve checked to see if you were okay with it first.”

Seijuurou stared at the closets and shelves on the other side of the room. He tried to scan anything in the room to distract himself.

“I was surprised, Furihata-kun. That’s all.” Seijuurou said quietly and softly to ease the anxiety he heard in his voice. “I would think you’d be afraid.”

The response was silence. Seijuurou felt something inside him drop, a small piece of disappointment falling to his stomach until Furihata spoke.

“I am,” He was just as quiet as Seijuurou but against the pattering of the rain and the wail of the wind, he was clear and bright. “But…not necessarily of you, Akashi-san.”

“Oh?” Seijuurou asked with a bit of intrigue. He huffed in disbelief. “You do not fear death, Furihata-kun?”

“That’s not a way you should be thinking of, Akashi-san,” Furihata’s voice was solemn and Seijuurou had to turn back. Sitting in a _seiza_ position, hands in his laps, and eyes looking forward, he wasn’t trembling or wavering. There was conviction in his voice but his eyes were gentle and earnest, a sad smile on his face. “You are not death. So how can I fear you?”

“You are too naïve,” Seijuurou shook his head and turned back to staring at the closet door. “Saying that you do not fear yakuza.”

“Ah, I’ll admit I am,” His voice changed back to normal; a little awkward, a little brighter, a little more Furihata. “I don’t fear the current you, Akashi. But I guess I am afraid of what you can become.”

“What I can become?”

“Yes,” Furihata’s voice became quiet again. “If you became how you were when I found you, then I would be terrified.”

Who he was when Furihata found him…

‘Ah,’ Seijuurou affirmed to himself, the drop of disappointment lingered in his stomach. ‘ _Him._ ’

* * *

Seijuurou closed the door behind him quietly and exhaled, feeling the tension of the room dissipate. The spring air did his body some good, especially after a storm and sleepless night like that.

He didn’t like the idea of leaving so suddenly without saying a word to his host. It was impolite, but it was for the better. Furihata was sleeping soundly on the makeshift futon he had created for himself after insisting Seijuurou would take his own. Even though he protested, the boy was stubborn, unable to bend to Seijuurou’s will. They almost spent fifteen minutes of arguing about it. Seijuurou was even tempted to use his authoritative voice against him but held back.

He didn’t fear, yet he did fear. He didn’t need to save Seijuurou, yet he did. He could’ve called the police, taken him to the hospital, or anything.

But he didn’t.

‘Too naïve.’

Furihata lived on the third floor of the apartment building so Seijuurou had a clear view of the suburban landscape. The sky was inked in pinks and oranges and faded to light blue. There were small wisps of clouds but otherwise, it seemed to be a good day. A calm day.

The streets were deserted at this time in the morning. The sun was bright against the horizon. He walked down the street, walking a few blocks away from the apartment building. He took out the cellphone of the pocket of the borrowed cargos and called Murasakibara to give him a location. He recognized the gigantic shopping complex in the distance and walked towards it. He hung up and looked back to where Furihata’s residence was before continuing on his way.

Furihata was definitely pure and definitely guileless.

And he was definitely noticeably and noteworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than expected. I got called out at the last minute so I didn’t get a chance to look over it and posted at my regular time. I’m super tired. Might come back to this to edit it a bit more when I’m a little more awake.
> 
> But yay! Some AkaFuri interaction. Slowly and surely, there will be more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Clouds come from time to time –_  
 _and bring to men a chance to rest_  
 _from looking at the moon._  
  
\- Matsuo Basho

The contents in front of him blurred. The black strokes didn’t make anything cohesive yet the lines attracted him against the white pages, shining in the light with the slightest ticks and serifs entrancing him.

He ran a finger against it.

The paper was smooth and cold. It was nothing like flesh against flesh or of traced lines of incomplete colours, dancing around with warmth and flames and life. The slightest touch burned through him like a faint memory but was just as vivid, as if Akashi was still in front of him.

_“It’s…” Kouki couldn’t find the words. He stared at the contours of his back, black against pale cream, standing out amongst everything around him. Everything was forgotten except for the figure on the back, “…beautiful.”_

_Akashi’s back tensed at his word but he didn’t turn to him. Kouki took this as a sign that he could continue tracing the_ irezumi _and the contours of his back._

_“It’s not finished.” Kouki must’ve imagined the crack in Akashi’s smooth, quiet voice. Surely this man did not just hesitate in his words. Perhaps it was just the beating rain outside that made it seem so._

_“Even so, it’s still beautiful,” Kouki smiled as his finger traced subconsciously down Akashi’s spine. The man remained still, not even a shiver at the touch but he was still stiff. Kouki was entranced with the figure, drawing circles around the muscles. “Complete, it’ll be breathtaking, but the current version is just as powerful.”_

_He felt Akashi’s muscles relax as if exhaling a breath._

Akashi left in the morning without saying a word to Kouki. There was disappointment at the suddenness, but what could he do? Akashi was a busy man. _Much_ busier than Kouki could imagine. He had things to do, people to see, and maybe…

Kouki bit his lower lip. 

Akashi was yakuza. The person he had deemed a role model was far from it. Surprisingly, Kouki didn’t tremble in fear every time Akashi spoke to him. He was still the gentleman who Mibuchi brought to the café that beautiful spring day. And, from what Kouki could detect, Akashi didn’t seem like the violent type.

‘At least, not later in the night.’

He never got a chance to ask him about the situation. Maybe he felt the initial fear like any other person would when one would find a bloodied and slightly beaten gang member. His voice got caught at the thought of asking Akashi about the rainy night, the echoing crashes, and his golden eye.

He wanted to ask.

He wanted to know.

“Oi, Chihuahua,” He jumped in his seat, startled by the voice of his boss, Mayuzumi. He had appeared next to him without Kouki detecting him. His blank eyes stared. He had an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips, his right hand holding a stack of documents next to his head, and the other hanging loosely at his side. The cigarette made it look like he was sneering, but knowing Mayuzumi, it wasn’t far from how he probably felt. “I’m not paying you to daydream. How far have you gotten?”

“I’m sorry, Mayuzumi-san,” Kouki managed without stuttering. “I’m currently a third of the way.”

Mayuzumi grimaced. He gave a quiet, “Tch,” before turning to the door. He left the office without another word.

Kouki pushed all thoughts of Akashi out of the way. It was unprofessional for him to mix in his personal life and work life and he was lucky that Mayuzumi didn’t fire him. He flipped the page of the book he was studying and proceeded.

Mayuzumi returned without the documents and cigarette, smelling like smoke. Kouki had moved along nicely in his research, hoping his notes would be comprehensive enough for his boss.

He managed to get through the rest of the book before his time was up. He stood up and waded through the ocean of books towards Mayuzumi, holding out the notes.

“Here are my notes from the research, sir.”

Mayuzumi took it. He examined them. Kouki nearly shook as the silence got longer and longer and Mayuzumi continued to look at it without a single word.

“Chihuahua,” Mayuzumi’s voice was even. “What is your specialty?”

“Ancient poetry, sir.”

“It shows,” Mayzumi lifted up the pages. His eyes stayed on them. “New assignment for you: don’t read in the eyes of a scholar.”

Kouki blinked in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Mayuzumi-san,” Kouki began slowly. He was a hired research assistant. Wasn’t that his job? To think like a scholar? “I don’t understand.”

“I need you to stop making assumptions on the imagery and what the fuck the author is trying to say. At least for now.” Mayuzumi explained with a wave of irritation in his voice. Kouki would’ve been offended and mortified by his tone if he wasn’t warned by Professor Takeuchi that his boss was an unpleasant person, even towards other faculty members. “Focus on the view of the character and what they say. What they think. Character on character. Shit like that.

“Oh, and stay away from media and books and stuff,” Mayuzumi said as he threw Kouki’s research on the desk, “Look at real life examples. You can’t interpret author’s thoughts if there are no authors.”

He still had no idea what Mayuzumi was thinking.

If he was asking him to stop looking at imagery, was Kouki supposed to look…shallowly? What did the man want? He still didn’t reveal what kind of research they were doing, merely following his instructions. The only details he knew were that Mayuzumi was supposed to present a project in the winter to the Japanese Academic Film Conference and that’s what the research was for, according to Kuroko.

What kind of research was Mayuzumi expecting?

And what did he mean to ‘stay away from media and books and stuff’? That was weird to hear from someone who was supposedly an expert in both.

He hoped that Kuroko had gotten a similar assignment so they could figure it out together.

But for now, he struggled with it. He hardly paid attention to his lecture on Matsuo Basho, still trying to make sense of it.

If he was supposed to look shallowly, he would look at a character’s description, their appearance: hair, eyes, skin tone, and height. Those were basics and something people can’t avoid. Clothing would be next – what is their style? Are they a brand name? How much did they spend? It’s an indication of social status. Accessories would be next. Those are additional items that aren’t necessary but set the tone and what kind of person they are. Jewelry, watches, makeup, tattoos—

The vision of an incomplete tattoo soared through his head.

The feeling of an overwhelming powerful aura, a presence to be known to the world, engulfed him. If he was to examine Akashi, would it be enough? Dressed smartly and neatly, looking like the epitome of perfection. Smooth, untouched skin, fiery red hair, and clever eyes that held a distance.

And yet…

He could remember the unkempt hair; scarlet blood running down his cheek, darker than his locks. Clothes torn and dirty, and kind eyes mad, no longer both red, but one a dark crimson and the other an eerie gold. The _irezumi_ on his back that was incomplete, only inked in black, lacking colours and detail.

Simple and strong.

How could they be the same person? A man and a beast? A gentleman and a yakuza?

But he could still remember him after he calmed down, beyond all that. It was a different face. Eyes shining in amusement, lips pulled upwards and mouth open in glee; cheeks slightly flushed in pink as he laughed, body trembling, refusing to stop. Away from the maturity and away from the fear – a child-like expression.

Which one was the real Akashi?

Kouki knew that this lecture was uselessly labelled in his notebook. He hadn’t written anything and there would only be a date and nothing else written on the page.

But when he looked down, he marveled at the unconscious movements of his hand as it sketched a large phoenix with its wings outstretched and neck craning to look back at him.

* * *

Shoichi rang the doorbell of the old Aida residence. It felt like forever since he had been there but it had merely been a few months. New Year’s seemed to be a blur with work being between the lines that he couldn’t read between. And in the past couple of weeks, when he has had the time to socialize besides Riko checking up on him or Momoi’s near assassination attempts?

It was just one day after another.

And now, he was stuck.

He didn’t want to admit it, but whoever was behind the original Uncrowned Project was crafty. The pharmaceutical company was just a front to take the fall. There were backers and back then, everything had been paper-based and the evidence had been burned up. Not a trace of it could be found now.

And now, there was only one case with a similar M.O. Hardly enough for even Shoichi to work with.

“Sho-kun!” I’m glad you made it,” Aida Keiko opened the door, a wide smile on her face. There were more wrinkles around her lips and eyes than Shoichi remembered, but she looked fit and healthy for someone in her fifties. She was much shorter than him, having to reach up in order to wrap her arms around his neck for a hug. “Still as handsome as ever. When are you and Riko getting married?”

“We’re not like that,” Shoichi smiled awkwardly.

“Good,” Kagetora’s rough voice came from behind his wife. Shoichi saw his narrowed eyes looking at him in suspicion. “I would have to deal with Harasawa asking why one of his officers is missing.”

“You would also have to deal with the wrath of three very angry women as well,” Keiko said calmly though as equally as terrifying. She turned back to Shoichi. “Come in, dear. Riko and Shi-chan are already here.”

Shoichi’s lips twitched a bit as he took a step in the cozy home. He took off his shoes, placing them neatly in the _genkan_ , before looking around.

It was smaller than he remembered. The walls were a pale cream and lined with light brown wood. The halls were narrow and Shoichi remembered being thin enough to play tag through them without worrying about hitting the walls, skating on the floor easily with his socks. He was sure if he tried now, he would have more than a few bruises.

He followed the couple in the compact kitchen. Riko was sitting at the small dining table. She was chatting with the dark haired women in front of the stove before looking up at them.

“You came.”

“Yeah, well, I would face complications if I didn’t.”

“I thought you would forget, just like the meeting.”

“I arrived to the meeting perfectly fine.”

“Twenty minutes late.”

“Haven’t you heard of being fashionably late, Riko?” Shoichi feigned innocence. “It didn’t seem like I missed much anyways.”

“Momoi nearly had a fit.”

“Good thing I made it in time then,” Shoichi grinned. He turned to the woman in front of the stove. “What are you doing cooking, nee-san?”

He could see her glance over at him from the corner of her eyes.

“I came early enough to assist,” She stated shortly. “I’m used to cooking so it’s fine.”

“How is the miso soup, Shi-chan?” Keiko asked as she stood next to the younger woman. Shoichi could see her cheek twitch slightly. He knew that she didn’t really care for that nickname. “Thank you for making it for us.”

“It’s almost finished along with everything else.” Shizuka nodded.

“Let me take over, Shizuka-sa—”

“Don’t worry about it, Riko,” Shizuka said quickly. “I’m already here. All I need is for Kagetora-san to take out the steaks in a couple of minutes. And since he’s here, perhaps Sho could set the table.”

“Sure, aneki,” Shoichi walked up to her. He reached up the cupboards and drawers, remembering where the plates and utensils were.

Keiko walked towards the table and sat with her daughter. Shizuka took that moment to ask in a low voice, “Can it wait until after dinner?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. Shoichi walked to the table with the plates and Riko got up to help set up.

Kagetora took out the steaks a few minutes later. Shizuka prepared the side dishes. Shoichi knew that his job was to make sure that the monstrous chefs known as the Aida women would not interfere.

“So, tell me, Sho-kun,” Keiko began as they sat for dinner. “ _Itadakimasu_. How have you been recently?”

“I’ve been fine, Keiko-san,” He gave a nod.

“That’s good!” Keiko immediately brightened. “What about a girlfriend? You’re at that age.”

Shoichi shook his head and gave a chuckle.

“As long as I’m in this line of work, I doubt I can dedicate myself to someone else.”

Keiko sighed. Shoichi saw her glance over at Riko. “You two, giving the same excuses. Married to your work just like Kagetora was.”

“I made sure I made time for everyone!”

“Because you felt like it was your duty,” Keiko clicked her tongue. “Family is a privilege to have. One that should be protected at all cost.”

Before the atmosphere could change, Keiko quickly turned to Shizuka.

“What about you, Shi-chan? Surely you have someone in your life.”

“About that…” Shizuka was wiping her lip with a napkin setting down on the table. “You’ll be pleased to know I’m engaged.”

Shoichi nearly spat out the water he just drank. Riko and Keiko squealed in excitement. Kagetora grinned.

“To who?” Keiko asked immediately. “Someone through work? A friend? Have we met them before? When will the wedding be?”

“He’s a co-worker at work. Our plan is to get married in the spring next year,” Shizuka smiled and turned to Riko. “I would like Riko to be my maid of honour.”

“Really?” Riko asked with wide eyes. “Of course I will!”

The dinner continued with high spirits and the attention on Shizuka. Shoichi knew that his sister usually hated attention; however, he could see the glow in her eyes as she spoke about the wedding and plans. A spark and light to indicate how excited she truly was – a sign of a happiness he hasn’t seen in a long time.

And he hated making that light unlit.

“What is it that you want to talk about?” Shizuka asked. Shoichi had taken a moment to step outside for a smoke break. Shizuka followed him after, probably excusing herself to go to the washroom.

Shoichi took out his lighter. The cigarette hung from his lips as he lit it. He took it out with his thumb and forefinger, blowing the smoke up in the air; the grey dancing along the wind and glittering in the porch light.

“I need you to look into something for me,” He slipped out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Shizuka unfolded it silently. Shoichi waited for her reaction, watching her eyes scan the contents.

His sister was a striking woman. Though small and slim, her face was one of strength and authority. Stern, narrowed eyes, a strong jaw, thinly pulled lips, and her hair was almost always in a bun. She always looked displeased but he knew that it was just her natural expression.

“I see that she has no drugs in her system,” Shizuka broke the silence, peering up at him. “I can’t exactly look up something if it doesn’t exist.”

“That’s where the problem lays,” Shoichi said with a playful smile. “I think the blood is completely clean because of another drug.”

Shizuka frowned. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“Sho,” She began calmly. “What is this?”

“It’s a curious case where we found evidence of drugs in her body from witness reports but we can’t find any in her blood,” Shoichi stated. “There haven’t been any reports of that – except for a case from years ago. There might be a connection.

“As you work for a pharmaceutical company, I was wondering if you could lend your aid.”

“Submit an official request then.” Shizuka replied, a perfectly sculpted brow rising. “Unless there’s a reason you can’t.”

“This case is a bit on the hush side and not official.”

“An unofficial case?” Shizuka was curious. “Why?”

“Because not many believe it to be worth it,” Shoichi answered. “She was a high-risk worker so nobody is taking a second look at how suspicious it looks. Something doesn’t sit right in the autopsy and it has to do with the lack of shots she had received the day before her death not appearing in her body.”

“So you want me to determine a drug that neutralizes a drug itself?” Shizuka placed her thumb and finger to the bridge of her nose, giving a small sigh. “Sho, I’ve never even heard of such a thing.”

Shoichi smiled. He was glad that his sister didn’t know anything about the Uncrowned Project except what the media had projected years ago. All the information was kept quiet by the police, government, and a couple pharmaceutical companies that had worked on the case together. It made it easier for Shoichi to gather information.

“Close but you don’t need to go that far,” Shoichi smiled. “I was just wondering if your company has some information on some drugs with similar side effects. That’s all I need.”

“I can’t really say but if there was such a drug that can make your blood clean like that, I’m sure it would be used for various other drugs like steroids.”

“You never know, aneki,” Shoichi continued to smile. “I just need information.”

“You still need that request with Harasawa’s signature,” She stated firmly.

“Nee-san,” Her eyes darted to him immediately. “I think I’m onto something with this.”

“I don’t doubt it, Sho, but I have to follow protocol.”

“How about this…” Shoichi began. He needed this information, no matter what. “You look it up. If you find anything in the database with the side effects, you can just tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no’. If there’s a positive result, I’m sure I’ll be able to convince Harasawa this is related to a previous case and get him to submit an official request.”

Her thin lips tightened. Her brows furrowed and Shoichi knew she was weighing everything in her head.

“Fine,” She sighed heavily. “But we’re busy at the lab now and the database has a lot of information to go through. It’s also a complicated program so don’t expect anything until after Golden Week.”

Shoichi’s smile dropped. It was a much longer time than he wanted to wait but he couldn’t help it, especially if he was riding on a hunch.

“Fine,” He nodded. “I appreciate it.”

Shizuka folded the summary into a small, neat square and placed it in her pants’ pocket. She turned to head back in the house when Shoichi remembered something.

“Oh, and aneki.”

She glanced back at him curiously. Shoichi gave her a genuine smile.

“Congratulations.”

She stared at him for the briefest second before her lips transformed into a breathtaking smile that Shoichi knew her fiancé must have fallen for.

“Don’t get yourself in the hospital before the wedding, okay?”

“Don’t worry,” Shoichi grinned. He threw his finished cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his shoe. “I’ll be perfectly fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irezumi - tattoo; specifically, I'm referring to more of a traditional Japanese tattoo
> 
> Itadakimasu - what you say before a meal
> 
> Genkan - basically a foyer where the shoes are placed
> 
> Just a chapter with more information for things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wind-blown, rained on…_   
_Bent barley-grass_   
_You make me_   
_Narrow path indeed_

\- Naito Joso

_Club Kaijou_ flashed in large blue lights above, shining the brightest amongst the other signs surrounding. Seijuurou barely looked up at it. Nebuya and Murasakibara walked behind like always as they entered the club.

“Welcome to Club Kai—oh! Akashi-san!” A smiling blond greeted them at the front, perfect white teeth in large smile. “Welcome! What do we owe this visit?”

“I heard Nijimura is in town. Is he here, Kise?” Seijuurou knew he would here even without asking. There would be no other place.

“He just arrived fifteen minutes ago!” Kise nodded cheerfully. “He is currently occupied with Himuro-cchi.”

“Regardless of how occupied they are, I would like to speak to him now.” Seijuurou said firmly. Kise nodded and walked quickly towards the back of the club. He returned a couple of seconds later and bowed, leading them to one of the private rooms in the back. Kise opened the door, allowing Seijuurou to step in.

Nijimura was there as expected. His favourite host was sitting on the seat next to him, buttoning up the top of his shirt. Nijimura didn’t have the decency to do the same, letting his abdomen to be exposed openly, his hair unkempt, and his belt unbuckled to reveal his black underwear. On his slightly swollen lips was the angry pout he was known for, glaring at Seijuurou.

“This better be good, Akashi,” Nijimura growled, placing an arm on the back of the plush seating. “I just came back from the airport and want my fucking break.”

“So I take it that Los Angeles went well?”

“Of course, or else I wouldn’t have come back for some celebration,” Nijimura said with a slight smirk, grabbing Himuro’s waist. A dash of pink appeared on the host’s cheeks. Nijimura leaned into his ear and whisper something. Himuro nodded, standing up and walked towards the door. Once it closed behind him, Nijimura’s smirk faded. “So what’s so important that you had to interrupt me?”

“I was wondering if you found something on your trip.”

“Ah, well, guess you can say I did,” Nijimura shrugged still looking annoyed. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. When he exhaled, the smoke rushed out of his nose, floating into the light. “The market there only knows of the wonder drug but nothing else. There’s a huge amount of gangs and companies interested. Apparently the military over there wants their hands on it. As far as I know though, nothing like it has been in the States for twenty years.”

“So production is probably in Japan.”

“Yeah. Though you can ask Araki about China too. You know her market there.”

“You know our relationship isn’t exactly the best,” Seijuurou pointed out. “Especially since kumicho and the rest of you decided that I would be the successor.”

“Oh, how’s that going?” Nijimura excused the obvious venom in Seijuurou’s voice. The annoyance was gone and was replaced with glee. “Kumicho said she took it splendidly."

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes.

“Araki needs to watch her temper.”

“Say that to her face and she’ll cut you down,” Nijimura gave a snort of amusement. He blew out some more smoke. “Whatever. You can handle it fine.”

“I still don’t understand why kumicho isn’t giving her the role when she’s next in line,” Seijuurou rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, a throbbing headache threatening to occur. “I am not suitable.”

“It’s rare for you to doubt yourself.” Seijuurou looked up at him. “Where is that ‘I am absolute’ attitude that you’re so persistent on?”

“Don’t mock me,” Seijuurou grimaced.

“I’m not. I’m just stating the truth.” Nijimura said as he finished his cigarette, crushing it into the ashtray on the table. “That entire attitude is the reason why most of management are fine with you being the next head.”

“Araki is just as terrifying.”

“But she’s blunt and reckless. Almost careless to a certain extent,” Nijimura stated. “She’s a force, definitely, but kumicho is betting on the fact that you’re more calculating and know how to manipulate without the threat of disaster.”

“Let’s leave this for another day, Nijimura-san.”

“Aw, whatever happened to ‘Shuu-nii’?”

“I outgrew you,” Seijuurou answered without hesitation. He glanced over at the door and back to the man in front of him. “And I’m sure a certain host wouldn’t be pleased if I called you that.”

A pleased smirk formed on Nijimura’s lips.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Seijuurou asked. “This farce with Himuro?”

“Who said it’s a farce?” Nijimura scoffed dismissively. “Besides, even if it is, why should it matter to you? It’s none of your business.”

Seijuurou was going to make a retort when he fell short. He closed his mouth, pressuring it into a thin line.

“Despite Himuro being a worker of ours, he’s still a civilian,” Seijuurou replied as neutrally as possible. “There’s only so much Imayoshi can tolerate.”

“When did you start caring about what Imayoshi thinks?” Nijimura asked with a roll of his eyes and a small chuckle. “Unless something came up – something to do with civilians. Geez, I haven’t been even gone that long but you’ve certainly changed.”

“We are yakuza and as such, we should keep things to ourselves, including any conflicts and disputes,” Seijuurou reasoned, ignoring the second half of Nijimura’s musings. “We don’t need more problems with the police constantly on our backs.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Nijimura stated. “But if a civilian forces themselves into our circle and our affairs, it’s their business. They either kill or be killed.”

“You can say the same about Himuro?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. It was the worst kept secret amongst the Teiko-gumi and any worker at _Club Kaijou_ that Himuro catered to Nijimura almost exclusively, even outside of business hours. The club belonged to their group, so Mibuchi had no choice but to comply, but Seijuurou knew that his friend was concerned for his employee.

“He knows what he’s gotten himself into,” Nijimura replied nonchalantly though the smirk faded from his face. “Besides, he’s not the type to get killed easily.

“Look, if you got some civilian you’re concerned over, there’s only so much you can do about it,” Nijimura stated. “If they’re stubborn enough to persist, kill them or make them part of your group.”

“Is that your plan?” Seijuurou asked. It was obvious to what he was referring to.

“No,” Nijimura shook his head with serious eyes. “It’s his choice.”

* * *

Kouki collapsed on his futon, face planting into the pillow first and his body was satisfied, refusing to move.

Even though he had wished for Golden Week to arrive, now that it was almost finished, he needed another week to recuperate from his so-called break.

He hardly rested, working almost every day. If he wasn’t at the café taking over someone’s shift due to the staff shortage, he was dealing with Mayuzumi’s research.

_“_ Omote-ura _,” Mayuzumi stated, revealing the theme of their research. “I’m sure you two know it well.”_

_“Yes,” Kuroko nodded. It was the last week of classes before Golden Week. Mayuzumi was going on a business trip to America during that time so they wouldn’t have the opportunity to work with him. “But…isn’t that too…vague? Broad? And there have been various papers on it already.”_

_“Yeah, there are,” Mayuzumi agreed. “So why is it still so prevalent in Japanese culture? Why do we still put up this_ omote _even though we all acknowledge it’s a lie?”_

_“To keep balance,” Kouki answered. “That’s how Japanese society has been – to keep the status quo.”_

_“But is there such a need to keep a balance? Needing to avoid and keep up such a farce? What kind of society is this?” Mayuzumi’s usual lifeless eyes sparkled in excitement that scared Kouki slightly. “How much damage to Japan would there be if it suddenly…_ disappeared _?_

_“Keep going with the assignments I gave you,” Mayuzumi told them as he walked towards his desk. “After Golden Week, we’re moving forward.”_

Kouki had done what he could. He watched more people than he thought he could in one week. Whenever he had a break, he would glance over at customers, trying to read their movements or examine the air around them. He found himself staring at his co-workers and friends too much and sometimes freaking them out. (Yachi nearly had a nervous breakdown when she caught his staring, thinking he was plotting her death. Luckily, Kuroko was there at the time to explain their assignment.

Although, whether or not that was helpful enough to calm her down, Kouki was in doubt.)

He was never as observant as Kuroko but he felt like he was able to accomplish the task to a certain degree, staying up late to write about every observation he could. Whenever he had a break, he made sure he was able to take some notes on his cellphone as well.

It became interesting; examining people.

Kouki felt himself lull to sleep until he heard his phone buzz. He groaned, rolling over to the table nearby. His hand wandered on the table, able to find everything – textbook, notebook, pen, cup coaster – except for his cellphone.

He managed to recognize the shape finally, pulling it towards him, careful not to tug too hard with the charge attached to it. When he turned it on, he was nearly blinded by the light, now quite comfortable in the darkness.

_< Furihata-kun, are you interested in going to a festival tomorrow? Ogiwara-kun just found out about it online.>_

He stared at the text from Kuroko. Tomorrow was his long awaited day off after studying, researching, and working. He felt like just rolling around on his futon all day, read a book maybe, play video games…

_< Maybe. Where and what time would we meet?>_

He had replied despite his thoughts. He laid on his back, arms outstretched, and waited for his friend’s reply.

He felt a buzz in his palm.

< _In front of the Toshinori Statue at 5? >_

If it was in the evening, it gave him time to roll around.

_< Sure. See you there.>_

A festival would give him an ample amount of material to stare at people, he could have fun with his friends.

It should be a good time.

* * *

He waited in front of the Toshinori Statue, the muscled figure standing tall with a large smile on his face and his hands on his hips standing high on a platform. Kouki leaned against the platform and scanned the crowd for his friends.

He spotted Yachi and Yamaguchi arrive together. They began chatting to him about their trip to their hometown in Miyagi, which they returned midway through the break. They were chatting for a few minutes with Yachi and Yamaguchi reminiscing and telling Kouki stories from their high school days when they heard a familiar, slightly put out voice.

“I thought everyone was going to be in a kimono,” The three turned to see Kukuri dressed up in a simple dark purple kimono with a lavender design and red obi. Her hair was done up, a simple _kanzashi_ hung from it. She looked confused and annoyed. “That’s what I thought Ogiwara-kun said.”

“We didn’t seem to get the message,” Yamaguchi replied sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“B-but you look amazing, Kukuri-san!” Yachi erupted in admiration. “Beautiful! Stunning! Oh! People are going to stare in awe and they’re going to try to figure out a way to get us away from you and – and—“

Kukuri laughed and shook her head. “You’re overreacting, Hitoka-chan. I won’t capture that kind of attention.

“I’ll capture some weird stares though since it looks like I’m the only one with a kimono,” Kukuri glanced around at the crowd. There were many people and they were all dressed in normal clothing as far as Kouki could see. “It feels being the only one.”

“I’m sure there will be others, Kukuri-san,” Kouki smiled. “But I do agree with Yachi-san. You look great!”

“Thank you, Furihata-kun,” Kukuri smiled in return. She glanced around the crowd of people at the statue, “Now, where are the other two?”

“Right here, Kukuri-san.”

He was so quiet in the throng of people but the slight whisper made everyone jump at Kuroko’s appearance (Yachi nearly fainted). He was wearing a dark blue kimono that had whisps of light blue around the collar. Even though he was dressed so differently amongst the rest, it clearly did not help his presence at all.

“Sorry we’re late,” He apologized with a small bow of his head. “Ogiwara-kun was dealing with an internal crisis.”

“I was not!” Ogiwara stomped up behind Kuroko sulking, dressed in a dark brown kimono. “I’m perfectly fine!”

“So why did only half of us get the memo of wearing kimonos, Ogiwara-kun?” Kukuri crossed her arms with an exasperated stare. “It’s embarrassing!”

“B-but you look amazing, Kukuri-san!” Ogiwara stuttered out. Kouki placed a hand over his mouth and turned away, holding in his laughter the best he could. He glanced over at his friends and saw Kuroko, Yamaguchi, and – to a certain extent – Yachi do the same, based off their trembling shoulders. “B-beautiful! Gorgeous!”

“Ogiwara-kun, you’re too loud! Stop it! It’s even more embarrassing!”

Kouki looked on in amusement at their red faces. He glanced over at Kuroko and saw a small smile on his face.

“Shall we head to the festival?” Yamaguchi asked. He stepped between the two with his hands up, trying to ease the tension.

“Yes, let’s go!” Kukuri pushed forward, leading the group towards the temple in the distance. Ogiwara trailed not too far behind. Yamaguchi and Yachi followed and Kouki and Kuroko rounded up the end.

“Was this a plan of yours?” Kouki asked, keeping an eye on his friends so he wouldn’t lose them in the crowd.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroko said but Kouki could see the twitch of a smirk on his usual passive face.

The temple was just as busy as they expected. Various booths were set up with the smells of takoyaki and yakisoba in the air; the sound of people laughing and vendors calling out to people filled their ears and Kouki grinned when he saw children crouching down to try and catch fish in their flimsy, paper nets.

“Everyone has their cellphones in case they get lost?” Kouki heard Kukuri yell from the front of their line. He could barely see her as more people crowded his vision.

“Y-yes!” He could barely hear Yachi shout as the rest of them confirmed.

He managed to keep track of his friends. They managed to congregate for a short while, deciding to get some food. After a few minutes of searching for Kuroko (and it turned out he was next to them, like usual), they went to one of the crowded yakisoba stands.

“Too…many…people…” Kouki tried to squeeze through the large mass that surrounded him. “Sorry, sorry…”

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko’s voice was suddenly behind him. Too focused on the amount of people gave him a reason to not jump at his appearance. “I told the others I will get the food. They’re going to find a spot closer to the temple, outside the crowd. I recall Kukuri-san mentioning benches in the park area.”

“Okay,” Kouki grunted as he felt someone elbow his stomach. He handed his money to his friend and shoved his way out of the hungry mob.

Once he stumbled out, he gave a large sigh of relief. He began walking towards the temple where it thinned out a little more. He could see some people walking up to it to pray and perhaps get their fortune, but that was about it. There weren’t as many people so he was sure he would find the others much more easily.

He glanced around as he stepped onto a pathway into the forest. If he recalled correctly, this led the way to a park a little beyond. There were small lamps that lit the way on the ground to help people see but other than that, the moon was his only source of light.

As he took a step forward, he heard a low sound.

He stopped, uncertain if it was a hallucination or not. It sounded _human_ so it could have been real, but it was too low and little… _unusual_. He waited in silence, hoping (or not) to hear the sound again.

A guttural groan echoed through his ears.

He nearly shrieked.

It was definitely a person’s voice and they sounded like they were in pain. Kouki swallowed nervously and stared at the direction of the sound.

He knew he would regret if he didn’t go at least check. If there really was a person who was hurt, he should be the decent human being and take a look.

_Right?_

He took a deep breath, easing and prepping himself before venturing off the path.

The foliage rustled under his shoes as he stalked forward. He could hear the chirping of birds mixed into the person’s pained sounds. It was getting louder and Kouki could hear some other sound with them – another voice. Was there another person there with them?

He was sure he had arrived where they were but a branch covered his view, lively with newly bloomed leaves. He reached forward to remove them when he felt something covered his mouth, pulling him back.

Kouki’s heart caught in his throat, unable to make any noises. He grabbed the person’s wrist, gripping them as much as possible and tried to remove them, but they were too strong. His back hit the person’s front. He could feel the firmness of their muscles through their clothes and knew that he had absolutely no chance of escaping them.

“Shh,” The person’s voice was quiet; gentle even, and incredibly familiar. “I’m sorry for startling you, Furihata-kun.”

His eyes widened. He felt the grip slacken and turned to look at the man.

The forest was dark but a small stream of light pierced through the trees, reflecting off the red hair, making it glow. The left half of his face was covered in trees’ shadows but Kouki could see calmness in his scarlet eyes.

“Ah,” Kouki was breathless. Whether it was from his surprise, or the adrenaline of panic escaping him, he didn’t know. “Akashi-san.”

But he was much calmer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanzashi - traditional Japanese hair piece
> 
> Takoyaki - fried octopus balls
> 
> Yakisoba - fried soba noodles
> 
> They meet again~ As you can see, there’s a bit of NijiHimu in here o3o Oops. They aren’t a major pairing in this, but they’ll probably be referenced. I do want to make a fic with Nijimura and Himuro though. It’d be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

_The distant mountains_  
_Are reflected in the eye_  
_Of the dragonfly_

\- Kobayashi Issa

Shoichi gently tapped the pen on his notebook as he stared at his computer screen blankly. Tiredness overwhelmed him from catching up with his reports and a restlessness to do something else shot through him.

It had been two weeks since he asked Shizuka to do some research for him and he still hasn’t heard anything from her. Granted, she did say to wait until after Golden Week because she was incredibly busy, but with the emails from her, asking him for an opinion on the wedding décor or which colour looked best, Shoichi would think his sister had more than enough time to spare.

_< You look better in the dark red.>_ Shoichi had answered the text. Quickly, he had followed up with, < _Though I’m pretty sure you should ask your fiancé rather than your brother. >_

Shoichi had met the guy earlier in the week. Ryuugazaki Rei was his name and when he first heard it, he had to confirm with his sister that she was marrying a guy and not a girl.

‘What a girly name,’ was Shoichi’s first thought.

Ryuugazaki was a nice enough guy. He was also a researcher at Shizuka’s company, a little younger than his sister and a little eccentric. He talked a lot, maybe a bit nervously, when they met. He immediately dived into how he’ll treat Shizuka right, just like anyone else, but in the end, was practically begging Shoichi for his approval.

Shizuka pulled him up from bowing so lowly and told him to calm down.

Nothing about him screamed anything bad to Shoichi and he knew based off that meeting, Shizuka would be able to handle him and his blabbing herself if any problems were to arise. He seemed a bit meek as well but Shoichi could tell that his sister was in good hands.

And she looked happy. That was all that matters after all.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He called for whoever it was to come in.

Momoi entered the room with her hair in a bun and a stack of files in her arms. She had just returned from vacation the other day and hasn’t scolded him since he was actually doing his work.

“What’s up, Momoi?” Shoichi asked as he placed his chin in his hand. Her face was grave which indicated she was going to tell him something serious.

She closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk. She carefully placed the stack on a clear space on his desk. He looked curiously as she picked up one.

They were case files. And he could see the familiar case name staring back at him.

“Imayoshi Shunsuke, 45, captain of the Organized Crime Control Division,” Momoi looked up at him, her eyes staring straight at him. “Died during the Yakuza War twenty years ago.

“You’re looking into that case, aren’t you?”

“That case was resolved as soon as it was opened,” Shoichi frowned. He looked back at his report, pretending that he was actually working on it. He could feel Momoi observing him carefully. “My father died along with ten other cops. Not much of a secret. It was all over the news.”

“But what wasn’t in the news was this note,” Momoi held up a small yellow memo. Shoichi didn’t need to ask her what it was.

He had that entire case file memorized.

“It’s because it was circumstantial evidence that led to that conclusion,” Shoichi replied. “There was nothing to indict anyone else.”

“It makes no sense that the evidence was just readily available for the police when they raided that lab though,” Momoi argued. “This kind of operation has too many legal repercussions – for it to be out in the open for anyone to grab…”

“It’s considered circumstantial,” Shoichi repeated. “I don’t know if you remember since we were young and in school at the time, but the legal system has changed since then.”

Momoi frowned. “I know, but even back then, the judge must’ve realized something was wrong.”

“He did, which is why the executives faced light enough sentences that caused national outrage in Japan,” Shoichi stated. “Don’t get me wrong; they got what they deserved, but there’s obviously more to the story than what everyone thought.”

“And you’re investigating the truth.” Momoi concluded. “You want to know the true mastermind behind the Uncrowned Project.”

Shoichi smiled. He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the woman. “I knew I didn’t need to tell you anything.”

“No, I think you do,” Momoi grimaced. “Do you truly think that that suicide case is related to the Uncrowned Project?”

Shoichi didn’t move and didn’t answer. He could see her face slowly morph; her brows furrowing, lips pursing, and eyes pitying him, looking incredibly upset. He wanted to avoid this if possible but it didn’t work.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Shoichi scoffed, threatening to laugh. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I feel guilty,” Momoi spoke honestly. “I feel like I trampled on your feelings when you’re so focused on this case.”

“It’s a case that neither started nor finished,” Shoichi said. “It’s unprofessional for me to get caught up in this – I know this, Momoi. You can call me a failure as a captain and I’m thankful that you’re able to keep our division afloat. Don’t apologize for trampling on my feelings. Nobody apologizes to me for that.”

“Captain…” Momoi bit her lower lip. “Have you brought this up with Harasawa-san?”

“Yeah, and he told me to leave it,” Shoichi answered with a shrug. “He said there’s not enough proof for it, saying that it’s just a coincidence. That I should leave the case alone.”

“That…doesn’t sound like him,” Momoi said with a frown. “I…I’m sure he’s just handling it in his own way.”

“And I’m handling it on my own way as well,” Shoichi replied. “You got it?”

“Yes, I do,” Momoi nodded but the pity in her eyes didn’t disappear. “Please tell me if there’s anything you need, captain – but still do your regular work at the same time.”

Shoichi chuckled.

They both became startled at the sound of his text ringtone. He grabbed the phone from his desk and looked at the short message. He stood up from his seat and with a wave of his hand, he indicated for Momoi to follow.

“What’s the matter?” Momoi asked as they stepped out of his office. Shoichi walked quickly towards the back of the building towards Harasawa’s office and Momoi was still questioning him. “Captain?”

Shoichi didn’t say anything. He could feel the blood pumping through his heart, making it beat rapidly and nervously. His feet moved instinctively and his vision was blurred around him, focusing on the door at the end of the hall.

This was the moment; this was the chance he had been waiting for.

He stopped and knocked on the door. He heard someone from behind and opened it.

“Harasawa-san,” Shoichi greeted as he stepped into the office. He walked over to the front of his desk with Momoi following after closing the door. “I have a case.”

“Oh?” Harasawa looked up from his documents. “Then handle it, Imayoshi. All you have to do is send me the proper paperwork.”

“Yes, but this one requires a bit more than just paperwork,” Shoichi stated. Harasawa looked up, his dark eyes staring curiously and firmly at him. “I believe that the Uncrowned Project has resurfaced and I need the assistance of the rest of the precinct.”

Harasawa raised an eyebrow, eyes not wavering from him. “Where is your proof, Imayoshi? This is something that none of us would overlook, so you better have more than your hunch.”

“I have the clean blood of the suicide victim Mikoshiba’s division was working on from the autopsy,” Shoichi stated readily. He lifted up his cellphone with a message from Shizuka; a simple ‘ _yes’_. “My sister has confirmed with me the existence of a drug that does something similar to the King’s drug in that case. I believe it to be a connection.”

“You got help from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals for an unofficial case?” Harasawa narrowed his eyes.

“A small response from an employee – no details were given except that such a thing existed.” Shoichi answered with a nod. “I have not gotten any other information.”

His boss suddenly look exhausted, placing fingers on the bridge of nose, rubbing it.

“I admire your persistence, Imayoshi, even after so long,” Harasawa replied slowly. “But one suicide case does not give us enough information to deduct such a thing. You know the saying right? ‘Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a habit.’”

“We can’t say that for everything,” Shoichi frowned. Why was Harasawa dismissing this case? Was it just too impossible with the evidence he had? Was it not suspicious at all? “Or else we’d have murderers running everywhere.”

“That’s true, but we can’t say that this is related to the case years ago,” Harasawa explained as he folded his hands in his lap. “She was a prostitute living in a poor location. There was a history of drug use so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she had used something with a different side effect.”

Shoichi stayed silent.

“So, if there was more than one case with a similar effect, would you consider it official?” Momoi spoke up from the door, breaking the silence.

Harasawa looked over at her. He gave a nod.

Promptly, Momoi lifted up her cellphone. “I just contacted Susa for anything similar. Just earlier this morning, Kasamatsu’s group reported to a call. A victim was murdered and Susa says that the blood seems to be similar to Mikoshiba’s suicide victim.”

Shoichi looked back to Harasawa, a small smile forming on his lips.

There was a shred of hope.

“Momoi,” Harasawa began, his voice grave and tired, “Go to the lab and confirm with Susa.”

The temperature seemed to have changed with the seriousness of his voice. Not that Harasawa wasn’t always serious, but even Shoichi could tell something was off. The woman nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

“Imayoshi,” He turned back to his boss. That man leaned back in his seat with a prominent frown. “This case…you should not be on it.”

Shoichi scowled. “This is nothing personal, sir.”

“It is, and you know it,” Harasawa shot back quickly. “No matter how much you deny it, it is the truth. Leave it to Momoi and the others.”

“I trust Momoi’s intelligence work and research, but she doesn’t know the case as well as I do,” Shoichi argued quickly. “To take off the person who knows so much would be a loss and we will let the true mastermind escape once more.

“Sir, I’m sure you want to end this as much as I do.”

Harasawa didn’t say anything but his piercing gaze said it all. Shoichi returned it, hoping that his superior could see how much he wanted to be on this case.

_Needed_ to be.

The older man sighed.

“I’ll take you off the case at any moment I think that I deem you unfit,” Harasawa ran a hand threw his hair in frustration. “Keep that in mind.”

Shoichi nodded. He gave a low bow, knowing that he was just giving more leeway than usual. He stood up and exited the room, hurrying to the laboratory to hear of the results.

* * *

" _You need a break, Akashi,” Nijimura stated as he lit up another cigarette. He lifted up his box to offer one to Seijuurou but refused. “Seriously? What do you do to relax?”_

_He thought back on all those times he blacked out, falling into a temporary slumber as the rest of his body moved. He had no recollection of what he did at the time, but he instinctively knew. He had awoken the next morning with bruises and cuts on his body but the tension had disappeared._

_“Exercise,” Seijuurou finally answered. Nijimura didn’t look convinced._

_“Go to the festival tomorrow,” Nijimura commanded as he threw his head back. “You look tired as fuck. Take it as a breather or I’ll tell kumicho that his successor’s health is decline as fast as his.”_

It’s not like Seijuurou wanted to go the festival. He was incredibly busy and had many things to do. However, if it wasn’t someone in a senior position telling him to, then he probably wouldn’t.

Nijimura had informed him that he was going to be there as well before he headed back to Kyushu. It was one of the biggest festivals in Tokyo during Golden Week and happened to have a sponsorship from the Teiko-gumi. There were often a lot of shows, booths, and merchandise for purchase but Seijuurou has never been there himself. He was never fond of crowds after all.

He didn’t get a reply from Nijimura when he arrived to the festival. It was loud and the horde blurred in front of him. He could be in his office right now, working, taking fleeting breaks to ease his mind in the peace and quiet. He wasn’t used to the wildness Nijimura was used to and there was only so much he could take when Murasakibara and Nebuya had an eating contest with Hayama cheering them on.

“Go on and have fun,” Seijuurou spoke to the three other men. “This is a rare chance. I will be in the park.”

“Are you sure, Akashi-san?” Hayama asked loudly, speaking over the mob of people. It was unnecessary though since he was right in front of him. “There’s a lot of food and games!”

“I’m fine, Hayama,” Seijuurou nodded. “I will contact you when I’m ready to leave.”

Seijuurou walked out of the crowd, struggling through the huge amount of people and the fact that he was wearing his kimono and _geta_. It was fortunate that he was well-versed in such an outfit or else he would have fallen over.

There were little people on the outskirts, behind the booths. He headed towards where the park was knowing that it would be quiet enough to focus and planning his next move.

So he didn’t know why, when he saw a familiar spike of brown hair, he began to follow its owner into the forest, all plans dissipating from his mind. It was almost instinctual when his eyes caught that certain shade of brown, seeing a thin figure move with a strangely awkward grace towards the park as well.

What were the chances?

Yet he couldn’t shake it off, needing to follow him on the path and wondering why he suddenly strayed.

Maybe it wasn’t the boy with large eyes and small irises – just someone else who was similar.

But he couldn’t help but step into the forest.

It was difficult to walk on, wishing he had proper shoes. As he walked further though, he heard sounds. Not sounds usually associated with the forest like cracking branches, shuffling of the leaves, and birds chirping in the air. The boy in front of him seemed to have frozen and Seijuurou looked past him into the darkness.

They were voices; familiar voices.

‘Ah,’ Seijuurou realized. ‘I see.’

Quickly and as deftly as he could in his kimono, he placed his hands over Furihata’s mouth. The boy twitched and grabbed Seijuurou’s wrist. He was surprised, and took a step back, causing Furihata to fall into him. He pulled him further away from the sounds.

He could feel the brunet shake, a surge of surprise going through him. He leaned forward so his lips were inches away from Furihata’s ear.

“Shh,” He tried to speak calmly, easing the boy’s distress. “I’m sorry for startling you, Furihata-kun.”

He turned with a look of surprise on his face. Quickly, his expression changed to a small, gentle smile. Seijuurou could feel his cheeks heat up in awe.

He was still not used to such a thing.

“Ah, Akashi-san,” Furihata’s voice was quite composed compared to how much he was shaking just mere seconds ago.

“Apologies, Furihata-kun, but it was for your own good.” Seijuurou gave him a nod. “Let us return to the path.”

“But there seems to be someone injured back in the forest,” Furihata explained as he glanced back into the woods.

‘How pure.’

“Do not worry about it,” Seijuurou said as he grabbed the boy’s hand to lead him out of the area. Furihata began to follow. “I know them quite well. They won’t need our help.”

As he led him out of the woods, there was silence and the atmosphere became heavy – something Seijuurou could recognize easily. He glanced back at the boy curiously.

Furihata was the type to wear unfamiliar expressions on his face. In the moonlight, his skin looked pale and his large eyes grew wider and his teeth bit his lower lip and Seijuurou could see the fear on his face. Or was that how Furihata expressed disgust? He couldn’t tell.

When they returned to the path, Seijuurou saw that Furihata had his eyes still on the woods. Seijuurou frowned.

“You may go check if you would like, but I doubt you can do anything.”

Furihata surprised him more when he looked at Seijuurou with angry, red cheeks. “W-what do you mean? I’m sure they would appreciate the help!”

“I highly doubt it,” Seijuurou blinked in confusion. What was Furihata thinking? “It’s better to leave them alone and mind our own business.”

“But we can’t just leave them—”

“We can and we will,” Seijuurou’s voice came out firmly. Furihata immediately took a step back with shock. Seijuurou almost felt guilty. “It is not your place to dig into other people’s privacy.”

Furihata gave him another expression Seijuurou has rarely seen directed at him: indignant.

“Akashi-san, it’s one thing to not disturb anyone during their privacy, but another if someone else is in pain!” Furihata said angrily, cheeks becoming redder in the moonlight.

“I’m sure they find that pain pleasurable, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. This was incredibly odd, even with the few conversations he has had with the boy.

“Are you implying that they _like_ being in pain?”

“This particular pain, yes.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I’m sure those were moans of pleasure rather than moans of pain,” Seijuurou stated as resisted the urge to roll his eyes, focusing them on Furihata instead.

Once again, it was like watching a circus performance before his eyes as the muscles in his face made leaps and bounds, contorting into different expressions at a rapid rate.

First was shock – something Seijuurou had become accustomed to at this point. Next was confusion, but it was much more interesting to watch Furihata looking from one side to another, his head twitching slightly. Finally, it settled with a mix of horror with his face darkening about three shades of red.

“M-moans of p-pleasure?”

“Yes,” Seijuurou nodded, snapping out of his trance. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you not know?”

“I-I thought he might’ve fallen – needed to go to the hospital or something…” Furihata’s tone was quiet as he explained. His face was still red. “H-how do you know that…that isn’t the case?”

“I recognize the voices as one of my superiors and his lover,” Seijuurou mentally cursed to Nijimura and Himuro, wishing they had at least gone to a hotel for such a thing.

‘This poor boy nearly saw something he probably should never see.’

“I-is that right?” Furihata looked away quickly. “W-well! I suppose I should leave them alone then!”

Seijuurou smiled at his bashfulness, the shyness and awkwardness a bit endearing. “That you should.”

Now that he knew what Furihata was thinking, he felt a bit more relaxed and less exhausted. Furihata looked like he wanted to hide in a corner after the misunderstanding and Seijuurou couldn’t help but a silent tug of affection well up inside him.

“You are very kind, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou said, causing the boy to look up. “To concern yourself with strangers – both my superior and I. You must be very popular.”

“Ah, no,” He shook his head, an awkward smile appearing on his lips. “I’m just normal. Anyone would do the same, you know, help people.”

“Really?” Seijuurou inquired. He hasn’t met anyone as kind as Furihata before. “So much so that they willing let yakuza stay the night at their apartment?”

“But you did nothing to harm me, Akashi-san,” With that, Seijuurou was shocked at how trusting and soft his tone was. “I didn’t think there would a problem. And there wasn’t.”

Seijuurou chuckled under his breath and shook his head. “You’re a little too naïve, Furihata-kun.”

“Maybe,” Furihata said. He lifted up a hand and rubbed the back of his head. “But that’s how I feel.”

There was an odd sensation lingering in Seijuurou’s stomach stemming from amusement, starting from the hand that still held Furihata’s. It was pleasant and Seijuurou couldn’t help but grin every time he was with Furihata – his purity, his earnestness, his gentleness, his honesty.

It was refreshing.

A computerized noise cut through the air and Furihata reached into his back pocket to grab a silver cell phone. He glanced at the front before swiping to answer.

“Hello? Yamaguchi?” He questioned. Seijuurou couldn’t hear the caller clearly but watched Furihata’s face again, watching it change to surprise. “Ah! Sorry! I got a little sidetracked. I’ll be there soon.”

Once he hung up, Seijuurou felt himself glare at the cellphone that disappeared into his pocket. “Are your friends waiting?”

“Yeah, they are,” Furihata replied with a nod. “I think the plan was to eat and chat and then we could figure out what we were going to do next.”

“I see,” Seijuurou said quietly. “Well, I won’t keep you then. Please enjoy this time with your friends.”

He felt his hand slipping from Furihata’s, the warmth slowly leaving him before it tightened around him again. He looked down at his hand before looking back up at Furihata whose face was red again but with more determination than anything.

“I-if you don’t have plans right now, y-you can totally join us,” Furihata stuttered out. “I-I’m sure they w-won’t mind. W-we don’t need to tell them anything! B-but if you don’t want to hang out with us, that’s fine too—”

“It would be…nice, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou said with a smile, grasping at his hand tightly again. “If you would please.”

The boy’s face was now a darker shade with the moonlight reflected off his glossy eyes; he looked both embarrassed and pleased with what he just did and he led Seijuurou by the hand on the path out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done~ Yay. Things are moving forward! ...a bit. But I might go back and do some more edits on this.
> 
> I won’t be posting a new chapter for a couple of weeks. Busy time at work and that won’t end until the 18th for me. So the 19th might be the earliest you get a new chapter but don’t count on it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Foolishly, in the dark_  
 _he grabs a thorn_  
 _hunting fireflies_  
  
\- Matsuo Basho

_The room was white. Just like the moon that lit its way through the window and the snow that fell from the black sky; just like the bedsheets he laid his head and arms on; just like the dress of the person sleeping in the bed; just like their skin – silently sleeping._

_Colourless, cold, and hard to look at._

_What an impure colour._

_“Kouki,” He woke up to the sound of woman’s voice. He looked up at her smiling as she reached for him weakly. He grasped her hand, wrinkling and sagging skin, bones perturbing through, and unbearably cold. “You must be tired.”_

_“I am,” Kouki spoke just as softly as her, afraid that his normal level would break everything around him. “But it’s fine. I can stay here.”_

_The woman shook her head with a sad smile. Her once brown hair had faded to grey and then slowly to white, reflecting with the moonlight._

_“No, dear,” She still had a certain firmness in her tone. “You shouldn’t. You can’t.”_

_“But I’m comfortable here,” Kouki reasoned, gripping her hand tightly. “I want to be here with you.”_

_“I know,” She gave a weak smile. All of a sudden, her cold hand became hot. Kouki looked down and released her hand. His hand was set aflame, burning a bright red. The sudden changed of temperature unnerved him and scared him. He knew he should be panicking but he didn’t feel compelled to when the room became warmer. “But you shouldn’t. You can’t._ ”

Kouki woke up in a cold sweat, staring at the hanging light above him. He glanced over to his curtains and saw a stream of sunlight shine through indicating it was morning. Sitting up, he felt his clothes stick to his body, damp and hot. There was a feeling of discomfort lingering in his stomach but couldn’t determine the cause. He wasn’t feeling sick though his temperature was unnaturally high that morning.

He nearly jumped when his cell phone rang on the table next to him. He turned slowly, reaching out and checking the caller ID. He gripped it tightly, letting it ring for a couple of seconds longer than he should before answering.

“Hello?”

“ _Kouki! I never thought you would answer!_ ” He heard the familiar cheerful voice greet him.

“Aniki, you just woke me up.”

“ _…did I?_ ” Furihata Hikaru asked in a panic and Kouki could imagine his face drop. “ _Are you serious?_ ”

“Not really,” Kouki gave a low chuckle as he got out of his futon. He opened one of the sliding partitions to his room to his kitchen. He rummaged through his cupboard to find some breakfast, pulling out the loaf of bread.

“ _Y-you lied to me!_ ” Hikaru gave a dramatic sniffle.

“You sound _so_ hurt,” Kouki laughed, placing his phone between his shoulder and ear. “Anyways, how’s it going?”

“ _It’s going great. Just got home. Thought I would check in on you,_ ” Hikaru answered with a hum. “ _How are your studies going? Busy? How’s that second job too, working for that…professor?_ ”

“He’s something like that,” Kouki answered vaguely. When Mayuzumi returned, he went on about the differences between American people and Japanese people and now they were all over the place on their research. “It’s okay. Definitely interesting and never boring. School could be better.”

“ _You’re graduating soon, right?_ ” Hikaru asked. “ _Spring next year, yeah?_ ”

“Yeah,” Kouki answered as he placed his toast in his toaster oven.

“ _How’s the job hunting?_ ”

“A pain,” Kouki answered. He did some of that the past week but it was difficult, especially since he was so busy. He heard Hikaru laugh.

“ _Yeah, it is, but you’re smart. I’m sure something will come up,_ ” Hikaru said and Kouki could imagine him smiling on the other side. “ _What kind of job are you looking for? I can check with my old classmates and see if they have something._ ”

“Something…interesting.”

“ _That’s vague._ ”

“Yeah, well,” Kouki watched his toast turn brown. “I’m looking at everything so far. Whatever I’m qualified for. Just want to get it over with.”

“ _You don’t have anything you particular want to do?”_ Hikaru asked curiously and quietly. “ _You have some dreams, yeah?_ ”

“Well…yeah.”

“ _Like what?_ ”

“Get paid for sleeping and not leaving my apartment.”

“ _Ah, sounds nice,_ ” Hikaru’s voice was serious but Kouki could tell he was incredibly amused by this. “ _I’ve gone through that. It didn’t pay very much, you know, sleeping and not leaving my place._ ”

“Well, the economy has changed since you were job hunting,” Kouki smiled. “I’m sure I can succeed in where you failed.”

“ _Ouch,_ ” Hikaru replied though he was laughing. “ _When did my baby brother get so snarky?_ ”

“It happens when nobody is here to supervise me,” Kouki took out the toast carefully with a knife, pushing it onto his plate. “I’m just quicker on the replies now.”

“ _My baby brother is all grown up!_ ”

“I’m also not a baby anymore.” Kouki rolled his eyes. He turned to his fridge to grab the peanut butter and began spreading it on the toast. “Anyway, what’s the real reason you called?”

“ _I can’t call to check up on you?_ ”

“You could’ve emailed me or told me to go online. Calling is rare.” Kouki pointed out as he recalled their past interactions. “Phone calls are expensive.”

“ _Okay, well, you caught me,_ ” Hikaru’s voice was straining as if he was hiding something and he thought he heard a giggle escape from his lips. He was sure that he heard a familiar female giggle as well. “ _Mina and I are…pregnant! We’re having a kid!_ ”

Kouki paused for a moment. He took a moment to process his surprise before a small smile graced his lips, the discomfort from earlier deepening.

“Congratulations,” Kouki said honestly. “I didn’t realize that you could get pregnant, aniki.”

“ _What?_ ” His brother’s cheerfulness turned into confusion. “ _I’m not pregnant._ ”

“Well, you said that you and Mina are pregnant, so I thought something must’ve happened over there that men could get pregnant too.”

“ _No, you moron!_ ” Hikaru burst out laughing. “ _You goddamn literature majors are so technical. Mina is the one carrying the kid. I just, you know, provided the materials._ ”

“Okay. Too much information.”

“ _That’s what you get, you snarky brat!_ ” Hikaru snickered. “ _So, that means we’re probably not going to come during the winter holiday. They’re due in December. I hope that’s okay?_ ”

Kouki replied after a beat, “Yeah, it’s understandable.”

“ _You sure?_ ” Hikaru’s tone changed to one that held more concern. “ _I mean, it’s been a while, and I’m sorry we missed the past New Years—_ ”

“You guys are busy and I’m busy too. I managed to get a bunch of studying done so it’s fine,” Kouki replied just as softly as his brother. “Things happen. Life happens.”

“ _Listen, we_ will _come visit you in Japan,_ ” Hikaru said with determination. “ _Or, you know, I could pay for your ticket to visit us here. I know you didn’t have the best experience here last time, but that was a different situation, right?_ ”

“Yeah, it was,” Kouki agreed. He walked over to the fridge to place the peanut butter away and grab some orange juice. He reached for a cup and poured it in. “But that’s fine. Save your money. You do have a headache coming your way anyways.”

“ _Don’t call my child that!_ ”

“Tell me that once they’re born.”

“ _I will!_ ” Hikaru replied stubbornly. “ _I’ll show you!_ ”

“You should probably start acting like a dad or the kid will learn your childish habits.”

“ _Show some respect to your elders, baby brother!_ ”

“One day,” Kouki replied. He placed his phone between his ear and shoulder again, grabbed his plate a cup and walked towards his table. “Listen, I got to get ready for the day. I’ll talk to you later?”

“ _Yeah, sure,_ ” Hikaru replied quietly. “ _Take care, okay, Kouki?_ ”

“You too.”

“ _You’ve really grown._ ”

Kouki paused before hanging up. He stared at the phone and knew that his brother didn’t hang up yet. He raised the phone back to his ear.

“ _I’m sure mom and dad would be proud._ ”

“Well, as long as I get a job to sustain me, I’m sure they would be,” Kouki shrugged with an uncertain smile. He had forgotten that Hikaru couldn’t see him. “Talk to you later.”

“ _Yeah._ ”

He hung up and connected his phone to the charger. He didn’t sit immediately, needing to absorb everything, still a bit drowsy from waking up.

The cold hand, the white room; his brother’s call, his brother’s child. The discomfort still linger in his stomach and just staring at the toast he knew he needed to eat but at this point, had no appetite. It was already consuming him inside.

He put his hands together. They were less clammy, less warm, instilled with the feeling of a chilling spring. His temperature had dropped, and everything was back to normal.

He sat on the floor and finally ate breakfast.

The toast had cooled off considerably.

* * *

 “…unfortunately, bicycle thefts have gone up since the last month,” Ueda stated as he looked up from his report and glanced around the room. “It is assumed that there’s a group of thieves in the Sohoku neighborhood so we will be investigating further in depth.”

Harasawa nodded as Ueda sat down. The older man looked around at the officers there. “Any questions for Ueda or what has been presented so far?”

No one made a move to do so. Harasawa turned to Shoichi.

“We have a special investigation request.”

Momoi straightened next to Shoichi and he could sense Riko tense from his other side. He stood up as Momoi gave each officer and their lieutenant a folder.

“You might know the case that we’re presenting to you right now, and if not, you clearly failed the required social issues class we needed to take in the academy,” Shoichi began with a terse smile while Momoi and Harasawa shot him warning looks. “Case DB-9, or dubbed by the media as the Uncrowned Project.”

There was a heavy silence as they all looked through the paperwork. Shoichi continued.

“Even so, these details were privy to everyone except to the government and the police stations involved so I’ll give you a brief summary that is also in your package.

“Twenty years ago, NERV Corp. worked with the government in order to develop a military drug that would result in enhanced physical and military abilities,” Shoichi said as he looked at his colleagues. All of them were reading the documents except for Riko, who was staring straight at him. “A lot of money was being taken from taxpayers and caused an outrage. However, that was quickly resolved by additional funds from America, Russia, and China.

“The research was able to develop quicker than usual due to this outpouring interest and, as you are all aware, it wasn't only other countries that were interested, but groups within Japan as well.”

Shoichi paused. He took a silent breath in before continuing.

“It is assumed that someone from the yakuza infiltrated the company and stole nearly all of the research and samples,” Shoichi said. He lifted up his folder and turned to a particular page. “On page twelve, you can see that that person is registered as Fuwa Sho but was actually the con artist known as ‘Reino’. It was assumed that he was hired by a group to get the drug. He was found guilty of theft, fraud, and relations to yakuza but it was too late at the time: the drug was being circulated in the black market. Before we could question him, he committed suicide with a pill hidden in his mouth.”

“The group responsible for hiring him was never discovered, right?” Mikoshiba asked as he looked up from his folder. “And it’s been silent. After the police’s purging, the black market has shrunk and there was no other sign of the drug.”

“Not before it created the mass chaos that it did,” Shoichi said. He reached down to the small note in his folder and lifted it up for everyone to see. “This was a note left by previous officers. It is believed that yakuza didn’t merely _infiltrate_ it, but were in charge of the entire military operation and funds. In other words, the world was funding a yakuza company with the president even in on it.”

“Are you seriously accusing Gendo Ikari of being associated with _yakuza_?” Ueda blinked in disbelief. “He’s one of the most reveled men in Japan.”

“It’s not really an accusation but a mere assumption left by our seniors,” Shoichi stated. “This allegation never left this police station and currently, there is no concrete proof.”

“You’re insane, Imayoshi,” Yamazaki said from Mikoshiba’s right. Shoichi stared. He was never good at handling the man.

“You flatter me, Yamazaki.” Shoichi replied with a Cheshire grin. “To continue, to add onto what Mikoshiba said – there was a purge and there was no other sign of the drug. That includes the original data with the developments and research. Nothing like it ever came up again.

“Until now.”

Next to Ueda, Yamada scraped his chair on the floor in shock. The officers became more alert at his announcement; all eyes that were looking at the file were now on him.

“What are you talking about?” Yamazaki immediately asked as he placed a hand on the table. His brow was furrowed and he was scowling. “This wouldn’t have to do with the Allster case you were bugging us about, does it?”

“I’m so glad you noticed,” Shoichi continued to grin. He flipped through his folder again. “Page sixteen, please. Allster Flay, prostitute in the Mihashira district. On April 10th, it was claimed she committed suicide.”

“What else would you call it?” Mikoshiba asked as he paced his chin in his hand. “There was no bleeding of any sort. There doesn’t seem to be any evidence of foul play and she was completely alone in her home when she was found. There was no noise except for her falling, according to her neighbors.”

“There were also no drugs in her system but she had taken a shot and regularly took vitamins. However, there seemed to be evidence of a shot being administered recently,” Shoichi replied. “According to a specialist at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, there is only one notorious drug known to clean your blood like that.”

“Wait…” Kasamatsu, Riko’s lieutenant, began with narrowed eyes. “Are you telling us that the Uncrowned Project might be back?”

“Exactly.”

The tension rose in the world. Everyone was aware of what would happen of the project returned.

“Couldn’t it just be a new drug with that same side effect?” Yamazaki asked seriously. “She was a prostitute that had access to all kinds of drugs. It could be one that just came into the market recently and make it harder for others to identify.”

“That was definitely something we considered,” Shoichi agreed, “until Captain Aide reported a case of interest to us. Please turn to page seventeen.”

The flipping of pages filled the silence. It was a picture of a slightly pudgy man with a round face and dark hair and a thin moustache.

“Reiss Rod was found dead in the Mitras district at 2:43 PM yesterday,” Shoichi said. “According to witnesses, he looked like he was drunk, swaying side to side as he was walking when suddenly he shouted, ran to a nearby woman, babbling something nonsensical before punching her and running away. He was later found dead between an alley.

“An autopsy was done and we received the results this morning,” Shoichi reached down to another folder on the table and read out the only thing that mattered to him: “His blood was found clean, just like Allster.”

“So both cases are the same?” Yamazaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not quite. Remember: Mikoshiba said that there was no noise when she died except of her falling. Judging by the state of that apartment building, the walls are practically thin enough to hear someone breathe. However, she was silent.” Shoichi turned to Mikoshiba for confirmation. “But the reason why there is such a difference is because Allster was female.”

“Please explain,” Ichinotani asked with a sweet smile on her pretty face. Shoichi was too familiar with how the women in this station thought, placing on those harmless smiles that hid a death sentence for anyone who dared.

“Twenty years ago, and even today, the military mainly comprises of men,” Momoi stepping in as she could sense Ichinotani’s silent rage. Shoichi sent her a look of thanks. He has always been awful at dealing with Ichinotani when she was in one of her moods. “I wouldn’t doubt that this was in mind when the drug was developed as it had to be compatible with the soldiers’ bodies and needs. Especially since they were military men, stimulants were needed more to ensure their bodies would be able to fight properly.”

“The stimulants, hmm?” Ichinotani hummed.

“Of course this needs to be checked further and we need to ask the government for the old samples,” Shoichi explained, “but that is the hypothesis that Susa and the researchers at Yagiri have come up with so far based off what we know so far.”

“And if it’s not the case and the two drugs aren’t linked at all?” Yamazaki asked.

“Then it’s a case for my team, right?” Shoichi smiled bitterly.

“Do…do you really think that the Uncrowned Project is back?” Yamada asked with nervous eyes. “It can create a lot of problems and complications to not just Tokyo, but to all of Japan too.”

“Which is why I’m requesting your help,” Shoichi said without any hesitation. He couldn’t hesitate at this point. He was too deep in it and if he backed out, he would be a coward. “This case has been in the shadows for twenty years and though it was ‘officially’ closed, there is a lot of mystery shrouding around it. Where is the research now? Why did it resurface after twenty years? Most importantly, who was in charge of it from so long ago? Who was the one able to manipulate the entire world to fund this research? Until we find that source, the chances that the drug can destroy the peace we have will continue to linger.”

“I’ll help,” Riko announced as all heads turned to her. Kasamatsu looked over at his superior with a look of surprise. “If you really boil it down, it’s still considered homicide. We specialize in criminal investigations after all so to lend a hand or two wouldn’t be a problem for us.”

“Thanks, R—Aida,” Shoichi breathed out, resisting the urge to call her by her name. He knew that she was going to agree and was grateful that she was so vocal about it.

“I have a question,” Shoichi turned to Iida of the Records Division who had his hands raised and an earnest, determined expression on his face. “I have sorted through the documents of the DB-9 case before and I must inquire this to you, Imayoshi-san: are you looking at this through a personal lens?”

“What do you mean, Iida?” Shoichi asked despite knowing exactly where he was going with this.

“Please excuse my presumptuousness to you…and to Aida-san as well,” Riko didn’t look fazed. “But I recall an Officer Imayoshi and Officer Aida working on the case. For both of them, this was their last case with Officer Aida retiring and Officer Imayoshi…” Iida trailed off, eyes widening in realization and unable to continue.

“He died,” Shoichi confirmed. “He was my father and he died during that case.”

“Then you should be the last person that should be on the case,” Yamazaki said with disbelief in his voice. “If your personal feelings are going to pop up during this investigation, then there’s going to be a lot of issues.”

“I have made an agreement with Captain Imayoshi about this,” Harasawa said, appearing next to Shoichi. “I have allowed him to lead this case but if at any moment I deem him unworthy, I will take him off it.

“I have utmost faith in him,” Harasawa nodded as he looked at everyone in the room. In his usual calm voice, there was a hint of conviction, “and in all of you.”

Harasawa rarely says these types of things so everyone was shocked still. Continuing as if nothing continued, Harasawa turned to Shoichi. “Are you finished with your summary?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Harasawa turned to the rest of the group. “Imayoshi’s section will mainly be assisted by Aida’s but Records and Community Safety keep your eyes open. If you’re worried about your regular duties, don’t. This requires minimal effort until a real breakthrough has come. Continue as normal but if you notice anything suspicious that could be connected to the case, report it immediately.

“Any questions?” Harasawa asked as he played with a lock of his hair. There was a silent murmur that seemed to satisfy him. “Good. Take the file, examine and more detail, then ask Imayoshi questions. Other than that, you are now dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some details about the Uncrowned Project! Some details about Kouki! An update!
> 
> Busy the past few weeks because of work. I had planned on updating last Sunday but I hadn’t figured out Kouki’s part yet. I had to rewrite and re-evaluate what I wanted and where his part of the story was going. So, there’s that.
> 
> Hoping that the next chapter will be easy to get through. Action must be done but also various documents for me to organize everything about everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

_Flower petals_  
_set the mountain in motion –_  
_cherry blossoms_  
  
\- Hoitsu Sakai

He was sitting cross-legged in a dark kimono behind an ebony table, papers stacked neatly around him and eyes focused on the documents in front of him – the sense of a president and king. Even with no one else in the room, the aura around Seijuurou emitted strongly and proudly as if he would be interrupted at any moment; as if an intruder decided to enter.

Mibuchi’s club was doing well in sales to the point that it had taken over the Komagi district. The Kirisaki-gumi weren’t going to be pleased with that. In fact, they haven’t been pleased since Seijuurou came to Tokyo and took over Rakuzan. Slowly, the spiders were becoming more venomous, trying to creep in and attack.

And they weren’t getting killed easily, still grasping onto the Sogodistrict by a single thread.

Seijuurou frowned.

Usually, his group would be able to take over an area in a short period of time. The Sogo district was tricky; Hanamiya was protecting it more heavily than everywhere else. It was their stronghold in Tokyo and where they gathered the most profits as it’s a highly popular area for tourists and it’s near the docks as well. There’s entertainment for the young and old and that district alone could easily become a quarter of Rakuzan’s profit if Hanamiya and his group didn’t have themselves tangled there.

Seijuurou threw the statistics of the recent business on the table.

Could Hanamiya really have sacrificed the other districts in order to hold onto this one? Taking over businesses was hardly a chore for Seijuurou, but Hanamiya wouldn’t give up this easily. Was the boss of the Dokugumo the one calling the shots, letting go of those districts? Was he that much of an idiot? Was Hanamiya the idiot for letting him run businesses like this?

The man frowned.

 _No._ He knew Hanamiya wasn’t stupid. He was cunning and malicious and sacrificing businesses is exactly what he would do in order to hold the power that he had left. After all, there hasn’t been any retaliation from Matsumoto’s death.

‘He must’ve have been too low-level to know anything,’ Seijuurou clicked his tongue in irritation. ‘What a waste of energy.’

Since Seijuurou had been taking over those insignificant regions, he couldn’t even break through the threshold unless it meant taking a good portion of his men there and weakening everywhere else, leaving him vulnerable.

“Tch. To think Hanamiya would have such an obvious trap,” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

There had to be a way to break through and take over. Gaining that area and port would definitely take Kirisaki down and they would truly claim Tokyo as theirs. He just needed the right opportunity.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He called for whoever it was and Higuchi’s head popped in.

“Hayama is here to see you,” He spoke in his gruff voice.

Seijuurou sighed. He didn’t know if he had the energy to deal with the man but knew it must be done.

“Send him in.”

Immediately, Higuchi got shoved out of the way by the tall blond. He slid the door shut, grinning mischievously with a bandage on his cheek that made Seijuurou’s eyebrow curve in curiosity. He stepped in on the tatami mats and sat in a _seiza_ and bowed.

“Akashi-san,” He spoke with a respectful tone.

“What do you have to report, Hayama?” Seijuurou asked as the man lifted his head up.

At that, his face became grave. The sudden shift sent an unsettling feeling to his stomach, knowing that Hayama did not come in with good news.

“The situation the Bunkyo ward is disastrous, Akashi-san,” Hayama said. Seijuurou felt himself grimace and could feel the tension in the grip Hayama had in his lap. “After reviewing the video, it looks like Omuro killed almost everyone there and committed suicide.”

“Hmm,” Seijuurou’s frown deepened as he felt the rage towards Omuro boil. How could they let a traitor like that into the Seiho branch? Iwamura knew better than that. Seiho was too good of a branch to lose to. “That’s the third one this year.”

The first happened in the Kansai region under Shirogane, so Seijuurou had nothing to do with that. It was a small branch that had just been establishing and kumicho had concluded it was their ignorance to the situation that got them in trouble with the policeman that killed them and himself. The next was the small group in Kita – small but reliable. It had been someone in the group and Seijuurou was sure that it was a Kirisaki member that had infiltrated their way in and wasn’t found after that. Grabbing Matsumoto at the time for information about that was foolish and obviously led to nowhere.

Now, one of the more established branches being betrayed?

“How was Kasuga when you found him?” Seijuurou asked, speaking of the only survivor of Seiho massacre.

“He’s in bad shape.” Hayama spoke honestly, scratching the side of his cheek near his bandage. “Miyaji-san, Otsubo and Kimura were having difficulties restraining him, even with his injuries. The surgery went well though.”

“I know. Midorima told me. I told him I’d visit Kasuga first thing tomorrow morning,” Seijuurou replied as he glanced at the clock on his desk. “He needs a break and hopefully his shock will have subsided a bit so he’ll be sensible tomorrow.”

Hayama nodded. His palms released and his shoulders were alleviated of the tension.

“I think Kasuga would want to talk to you. He hasn’t responded to me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” His lips tightened feeling the disgust for Omuro rise again, stuck in his throat like bile. Seijuurou remembered meeting him years ago; a new subordinate that looked like raw material – naïve and kind but still had a certain determination. Iwamura and Kasuga assured him that everything would be fine and Omuro was trustworthy. He had gained their trust in the time they were together.

And years later, he had killed his family.

Why did they let this happen?

“You came back rather late considering what had happened,” It was almost midnight. “Midorima had contacted me about the surgery a few hours ago when you should’ve the one to tell me in person.”

Hayama frowned.

“I just did!”

“But what reason did Midorima have to tell me if you were there to receive the news?” Seijuurou’s eyebrow rose up again. “What exactly were you doing when the surgery finished, Hayama?”

Hayama stayed silent and Seijuurou knew he caught him. He inwardly sighed but straightened his back, elbows on the table and placed his hands together and put his lips to his hands. He stared seriously at Hayama and could sense that the other man felt fear.

“Hayama.” Seijuurou spoke seriously. “I thought I told you to not let personal affairs distract you from work.”

“I was waiting for the news, I swear!” Hayama whined, eyes looking like a child being caught by the principal. “I was in the waiting room! A-and…so was…Miyaji-san…”

“So you and Miyaji scampered off somewhere to do whatever you were doing while Kasuga had a possible chance of _dying_?” Seijuurou looked appalled.

“I knew he was going to be fine!” Hayama responded loudly. “He’s part of Seiho! Seiho is strong! But I was exhausted and stressed and I’m just as affected by the massacre than anyone else, and Miyaji-san just happened to be there and…” He bit his lower lip in frustration. “I know I shouldn’t but at the time, it seemed like the best solution to calm myself down.”

“I should have Miyaji removed from Shuutoku if these keep—”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Hayama interrupted before he realized what he was doing. He pointed to his cheek. “Miyaji-san stopped me before we got that far, saying it was wrong at that time!”

“Either way, but this won’t stop even though I told you to end it with him,” Seijuurou snapped. “Miyaji might be helping us, just like Midorima, but we can’t let civilians into our affairs. Midorima didn’t need to contact me. Miyaji didn’t need to comfort you. Letting them into our affairs even further is dangerous.

“Break up with him.”

“I-I can’t just do that,” Hayama looked like a kicked puppy, filled with anguish. “Besides, we keep our relationship a secret – we’ve been careful with everything and nothing has gone wrong so far.”

“It doesn’t mean it won’t,” Seijuurou began with a firm tone. He was so tired of his own family being stupid, acting upon their emotions and lower half rather than logic and reason. “We’re in a dangerous position right now. We’re always in a dangerous position. If the Kirisaki discover you have a lover, what do you think is going to happen? As far as I’m concern, Miyaji is a good man and isn’t afraid to give you the smack of reality you need – but not enough for you to think of your position.”

“I like being with him,” Hayama argued. “What I do with my personal life and work life don’t matter—”

“How long have you been a yakuza to know that that’s not true?” Seijuurou’s voice seemed to echo through the room, startling Hayama. The blond was taller than Seijuurou usually, but seemed to have shrunk at that tone. “Miyaji’s life is guaranteed to shorten as long as you associate yourself with him, especially if it’s on a personal basis. Bringing him into your world – into _our_ world – means that you are going to take responsibility for when that happens. For when he dies. Can you bear to live with yourself knowing that you _killed_ him?”

“I…I just don’t want to live without any regrets,” Hayama murmured quietly. Seijuurou leaned in more to hear the usual loudness disappear. “So far, I have none when I’m with him.”

“The time will come when he will be dead and you’ll be full of them,” Seijuurou reasoned. “Do the wise thing and stop seeing him. Get him out of your life before someone else does.”

The room remained still. He could hear Murasakibara and Nebuya outside, their feet shuffling on the wooden floor restlessly as they stood guard. He could barely hear Hayama’s uneven breathing and he could hear his heart thumping, wailing at him.

Seijuurou grimaced.

“It’s late. We’re both tired so go get some sleep. But I do not take away my command and you are to break up with him. Understood?”

Hayama didn’t move for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. He stood up and bowed, walking over to the sliding door. His hand hovered to open it when he stopped.

“Akashi-san, may I ask a question?” Hayama asked sincerely. Seijuurou approved with the shake of his head. “How…how did kumicho and Shirogane-san do it? Have a family but keep them alive?”

“They’re older and wiser and their wives were part of yakuza families as well,” Seijuurou answered. “They were already in our world.”

“Right,” Hayama muttered. “But it doesn’t make them any less vulnerable to dying than civilians, right?”

“They are in a worse position.”

“But they’re still alive.”

“Yes, because they know how to survive,” Seijuurou answered. “Normal people do not.”

“Ah, I see,” Hayama gave him a bitter smile. “I’m sorry for that, Akashi-san. Have a good night.”

“Sleep well, Hayama.”

The blond stepped out and closed the door behind him. Akashi stared at the clock. It was past midnight now. He was exhausted and felt his eyes drooping. With his elbows on the table, his left hand gripped his right and leaned his forehead onto it, feeling the imaginary warmth that still lingered there.

‘Normal people just cease to exist here.’ He mused as he felt a sense of regret well in his stomach.

* * *

It was quiet at _The Nest Café_ for the time of day. There weren’t many people today except for a few students that were quietly studying in their seats. Kouki had prepared the vanilla latte from behind the bar before placing the cup on a tray and took it over to the booth Kuroko was sitting in.

“Thank you, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko acknowledged with a smile. “It’s very calm today.”

“It’s usually calm when it’s not the weekend,” Kouki grinned, holding the edge of the empty tray against him. “Do you need anything else?”

“Not now, but thank you,” Kuroko said. “How are you today?”

“Mm, okay,” Kouki looked up at the white, stucco ceiling in thought. “My brother is having a baby.”

“Really?” Kuroko replied. “Congratulations then.”

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Kouki looked back at his friend with a grin. “Yeah. He told me this morning. Can’t really believe it though. He acts like a kid himself.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He is considered an adult after all.”

“ _Considered_.” Kouki snorted in amusement. He shook his head in disbelief. “I feel sorry for the kid already.”

“Then I’m sure Uncle Kouki will be a better example.”

Kouki laughed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do much for the kid in Japan.”

“You can be the cool uncle that sends them anime goods,” Kuroko smiled.

“I already do that with aniki!” Kouki grinned in return. “Well, I guess I’ll just change the name of the addressee.”

“Hikaru-san will be disappointed.”

“Well, that’s what he gets for missing two New Years in a row,” Kouki rolled his eyes with a sudden wave of melancholy shot through his body. He didn’t let it show though, needing to hide it from his best friend. “Either way, he’s going to be so busy that he won’t have the time to fawn over new games and manga.”

The small chime of the bell rang from the front door. Kouki immediately stood straight and walked over to be greeted with a familiar face.

“Mibuchi-san, good evening,” Kouki gave a small bow despite being a little surprised. Their regular usually came in on the weekend during lunch time. “Table for one?”

“Actually, I am about to head to work,” Mibuchi smiled. Kouki didn’t notice that he was dressed differently in a soft grey suit with a light blue tie that matched his eyes. It was a contrast from the casual wear he usually sees him in. Mibuchi lifted up a paper bag in his hand towards Kouki. “This is from Sei-chan.”

Kouki tentatively took a bag, staring at it in confusion. It was until he recognized his shorts and t-shirt inside did he realize that Mibuchi was talking about Akashi.

“Ah, thank you,” Kouki blinked in surprise. He had completely forgotten about this. “And could you please thank Akashi-san for me as well?”

“Will do,” Mibuchi responded affirmatively with his calm smile. His serene face tilted slightly, evaluating Kouki. Kouki suddenly felt nervous, not used to Mibuchi’s scrutinizing gaze. “Kou-chan, have you and Sei-chan met elsewhere?”

“Um,” Kouki didn’t know how much to reveal about his other meetings with Akashi. He supposed Mibuchi would know the other man’s situation but he wasn’t sure. “He was out in the rain without an umbrella and I offered for him to take a bath in my apartment. I lent him some of my clothes since his were completely soaked.”

“I see,” There was a bit of skepticism in Mibuchi’s voice which Kouki found strange. “You’re too kind, Kou-chan.”

“Oh, no,” Kouki waved with his hand. “It wasn’t much.”

“Well, you are, regardless of what you say,” Mibuchi told him. “And…although I do appreciate your kindness towards Sei-chan, and I’m sure he appreciates it too, I think you should be careful with whoever you bring back to your home. Some can be a little…dangerous.”

“I figured that since Akashi-san was Mibuchi-san’s friend, he would be safe,” Kouki commented honestly because that was the truth. That’s what he thought at the time. “Is that wrong?”

“No, no, it’s not,” Mibuchi shook his head and he gave a small chuckle. “Far from it. It’s just…you should be more cautious, okay?”

Kouki knew what Mibuchi was implying. He could hear it in his tone; how uncertain his tone was despite its confident front. His body language was graceful like usual but there was something off that Kouki couldn’t quite place.

“Akashi-san was kind to me,” Kouki informed him. “He was a complete gentleman.” He swallowed, heart beating at what he was going to reveal. “He’s different from others.”

Kouki watched Mibuchi carefully. The muscles in his face seemed to tense, and his light blue eyes narrowed slightly. His lips thinned into a white line.

“Well,” Mibuchi concluded after a minute of silence and smiling once again. “Well. He is quite busy. Even if you see him on the street, I would recommend not…speaking to him. He needs his concentration.”

“I suppose that’s sensible,” Kouki continued with their charade knowingly and apprehensively. It wasn’t in his nature to act like this, like he held the biggest secret in the world in him. He just wished that he would be able to talk to Mibuchi normally and speak more honestly.

Hiding is scary.

“It is a busy time for him, isn’t it?” Kouki inquired.

“Yes, it is,” Mibuchi agreed. He looked down on the watch around his wrist and looked back up at Kouki. “I must be off to work now, Kou-chan. I will come in again this weekend perhaps.”

“Okay. Have a good day, Mibuchi-san.”

Mibuchi left, the ringing of the bell following him. Kouki exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. When he turned around, he nearly went into shock when he saw Kuroko’s blue eyes staring at him from a close distance.

“God, Kuroko, don’t do that!” Kouki hissed loudly, trying to force his heart to back down his throat.

“Apologies, Furihata-kun. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little tense talking with that man just now.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Kouki shrugged off as he tried to ignore Kuroko’s piercing stare. “That was Mibuchi-san. He’s a regular customer and just stopped by to give me something.”

“You seemed to be deep in discussion as well.”

“Yes. It seems Akashi-san is in the busy stages of work so I won’t be able to see him for a bit,” Kouki lied as he scratched his nose.

“Does that include messaging him?” Kuroko asked. They made their way back to Kuroko’s booth where his bag and empty mug was.

“I don’t have his contact information.”

Kuroko stopped walking and stared at Kouki like he had just grown two heads. Kouki knew that must have sound pathetic considering how he had dragged Akashi to hang out with his friends at the festival but he couldn’t tell him the real reason why they don’t have each other’s contact information.

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko blinked to revert back to his neutral expression. “You are kidding, correct?”

“Um, no?” Kouki gave a nervous laugh. He and Kuroko continued to walk back to the booth. “We’ve just…never gotten to that point…”

“ _Furihata-kun_ ,” Kuroko looked like he was struggling to be polite but his tone of voice changed dramatically. He paused as if preparing to say something before turning away. “I’m sorry. I must’ve had the wrong assumption.”

“What was your assumption?”

“I…assumed that you and Akashi-san were in a relationship.”

“A…relationship?” Kouki stumbled, almost tripping his own feet.

“Yes.” Kuroko answered. “You two seemed so close that it looked…romantic.”

“Kuroko, you know my dating history!” Kouki shook his head. He had known Kuroko since high school and he was the witness to his past girlfriends.

“Yes, which is why I thought you and Akashi-san were dating,” Kuroko countered.

“Wait, what?” Kouki blinked. He didn’t quite understand how him having girlfriends in the past equated to him and Akashi looking like they were in a relationship. “What do you mean?”

“Well, all your past girlfriends were confident and had a certain…air to them,” Kuroko began as he tried to find the right words. “I suppose you can say that they have their own world and it seemed like you were the only one that was allowed to step into it. It looked like Akashi-san allowed you in his world.”

“A-ah,” Kouki hesitated. “I-I see.”

“I thought you showed the same type of attraction,” Kuroko added quietly. “I guess I was mistaken.”

“W-well, you aren’t really…” Kouki divulged to his friend just as quietly before glancing around. It seemed the café had emptied out a bit more. Koga was standing at the counter, casually reading a magazine. He turned back to his friend. “But I wouldn’t pursue him. He’s a man.”

“Is that the only reason?” Kuroko inquired. “Just because he’s a man?”

“Well, it’s not exactly… _normal_ in Japanese society.”

“But we are in a modern era.” His friend tried to reason. “Even if it’s not common in Japan, what matters are the feelings between you and Akashi-san.”

“He isn’t interested in someone like me,” Kouki waved his hand dismissively. “He’s too out of my league.”

“Do you really think so?” Kuroko seemed surprised. “Based off how he was acting when we met him, he seems more than a little interested.”

“Either way, I won’t pursue him.”

“Furihata-kun, are you just trying to find excuses to not pursue a relationship?” Kuroko probed further seriously.

“No, well, yes, well, I just feel that…we wouldn’t work,” Kouki answered. He was trying to find reasons without explicitly telling Kuroko that Akashi was yakuza. “There are a lot of risks involved.”

“But…do you like him?” Kuroko stressed.

“I…I do but—”

“I think you should try at least,” Kuroko interrupted more fervently than before. Kouki was startled by his tone.

“My feelings don’t matter in this. I shouldn’t—”

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko continued. “You deserve to have happiness. You deserve to move forward with your life.”

Kouki didn’t say anything, a simmering anxiety forming inside of him at the idea. A familiar beat of his heart pounded through his body, blood rushing to his brain and he felt himself focusing on his breathing. He needed to concentrate.

“I don’t know if I’m ready.” Kouki shook his head. “At least, not yet.”

Kuroko remained quiet, contemplating something. It was a stretch of silence until he finally spoke.

“Okay.” He nodded. “When you’re ready though, pursue what you want. I’ll be here if you need assistance.”

“Thanks, Kuroko,” Kouki smiled. “That’s all I can ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was easier to write this chapter...a little, but I fell asleep during the actual editing process and just edited this morning. Well, it’s here!
> 
> And I made it to double digits! Yay! But this story still has a lot to go. Thank you for those who are still sticking with me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Spring rain—_   
_just enough to wet tiny shells_   
_on the tiny beach_

\- Yosa Buson

Yagiri Pharmaceuticals was a massive, white building in the middle of Ikebukuro. Thriving for over thirty years, it was owned by the Yagiri family. That was still the case when Shoichi and Momoi went to meet with the Chief Executive Officer, Yagiri Namie.

She was a small woman with a stern face and Shoichi wondered if that was a requirement to work at the company – a sharp look. When the secretary let them into her office, it was cold and disconcerting being there under her grave gaze. Dealing with Yagiri was always a pain in the ass, Shoichi remembered. Usually, he wouldn’t be working directly with her. It would be another person in a high position like Kishitani that would assist the police. However, with the urgency of the situation, even Harasawa put in a request to have her directly involved.

“Yagiri-san, it’s been a while,” Shoichi gave a smile, hoping to hide his despair at working with her again. She gave him a look that even made him uneasy.

“Cut to the chase, officer,” Yagiri snapped. He suddenly wished that Harasawa was there – he was one of the only ones that could handle the woman. “Your boss said this has something to do with the King Drug?”

“Yes,” Shoichi felt his eyebrow twitch. “We have found victims with their blood clean of anything that could appear in the bloodstream. I believe some of your researchers have sent you the samples from our lab?”

“They have,” Yagiri answered as she narrowed her eyes. “But to say that this is connected to the King Drug is preposterous.”

“It may be so, but it follows similar patterns to it years ago,” Shoichi said. “It wouldn’t be much of a stretch. We just ask for your continued assistance in this matter a little longer, just to prove if it is the elusive drug or not.”

“If we end up working with you on this, we are at risk from competitors in Japan and around the world, you realize that, officer?” Yagiri crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “And of course, yakuza will be after us just like they did with NERV. Obviously, the company is dead now and I do not want mine to end up in the same state.”

“Of course, this will all be kept between our district police station and your company,” Shoichi reasoned, keeping eye contact with her. “No one else will know.”

“Not even the National Public Safety Commission? The Ministry of Justice?”

“As research is in the preliminary stages and there is no concrete evidence that what is appearing now is connected to twenty years ago except eerie similarities, it has been decided by Harasawa that there is no need to contact them,” Shoichi replied. This was a firm discussion between Harasawa and all of the officers. “So far, there have only been a couple of cases and all of them have been in the Touou district. We are currently in charge of the investigation.”

“Fine,” Yagiri nodded with satisfaction in her voice. She raised a hand and indicated to the seats in front of her desk. “Please. It was rude of me not to allow you to sit earlier. Let us discuss.”

Shoichi moved to the chairs with Momoi. As far as he knew, Yagiri never liked dealing with outside forces. He heard that the company had become stricter in that regard since NERV’s fall years ago. It was no wonder Shizuka wasn’t able to do much for him unless it was an official request.

Once the two officers sat down, Yagiri placed her chin on her hands, leaning against her desk.

“So, enlighten me, officers,” Yagiri gave a cold smile. “What resources do you further wish for from my company?”

“We need researchers to check this is the same drug and to develop an antidote for it,” Momoi announced firmly with conviction in her eyes. “Here, we have what little was able to be salvaged by our forensics team from twenty years ago. We believe this might be able to assist the data your uncle had gathered from assisting them back then.”

“What data wouldn’t we have that you would?” Yagiri asked with a raised eyebrow and a condescending look. “We were in charge of such data and did our best to thoroughly go through it. No matter what happened, I don’t understand how the forensics team of a tiny district police station would have something that wasn’t in our possession.”

“We have access to DNA samples,” Momoi stated confidently. “Within the last twenty years, the technology has improved and of course, there is a need for updates. I think it would be beneficial for your company to gain additional data from new techniques that have arisen.”

“We can very well do that with the sample you have sent to us last week,” Yagiri replied. “There’s currently no benefit to continue the research of the King Drug if it means that our reputation and safety is at risk.”

“Human lives are at stake,” Momoi’s voice became low with a simmering anger. “What makes the research of the King Drug so different from helping us on previous cases?”

“Lives are at risk, officer, yes,” Yagiri’s severe tone made Shoichi jump a little. “Not just the victims, but the rest of Japan too. If we research this drug and it turns out to be the King, everyone will be after us. It’ll be stolen and we will be blamed for it.”

“We are prepared to give your company protection,” Shoichi answered calmly. “That is without saying.”

“On the scale of this drug?” Yagiri glowered. “You are merely a small station. You guys can’t support us the way you think you can.”

“We can’t protect you the way you want us to,” Shoichi answered honestly. He felt a grimace rise to his lips. “That is truth. But we wouldn’t talk to you directly, negotiating for you to agree, if we didn’t think it was important.

“We can’t offer you the protection you want, but is missing this opportunity something you can risk?”

“What are you talking about?” Yagiri asked with suspicion in her voice.

“Currently, our station is the only known place that has these fresh samples with the unnamed drug,” Shoichi said with a small smirk. Momoi glanced over at him with concern. “We are in charge of this current drug case and all information about it around the area would go to us. We have access to samples and knowledge of the King Drug that your researchers would benefit from for any future use.”

Yagiri gave a laugh. It was loud and unexpected. She had a genuine, if not cold, smile on her face but her eyes sparkled in amusement.

“Is this how the police officers at Touou act?” Yagiri leaned on a palm with an entertained smirk on her face.

“I’m just saying,” Shoichi smiled in return. “You’d be losing a lot of research opportunities if you don’t help us. There are risks involved, of course, but doesn’t the benefit of sound research outweigh such a thing?

“All you need are your most trusted researchers working on this,” Shoichi shrugged. “Secrecy is part of company policy, isn’t it?”

“Of course.”

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem,” Shoichi said with an impish grin. “We will protect you as much as you can. That is our vow. You will have access to all of the autopsies and deceased bodies that come through as long as we get results. If it truly is the King Drug, then the government would be pleased to give you financial benefits, I’m sure.”

“If that’s the case, I need to be in charge of this,” Yagiri crossed her arms and stared steadily at Shoichi. He refused to divert his eyes away. “I need to be the one to oversee everything – the samples, your officers, any time any of you are in the building. You will be doing this within my rules to make sure that this remains a secret until I say otherwise.”

Shoichi frowned. He didn’t like those conditions, being unable to take full control of the operations. However, he had no choice. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals was the only company that worked with the police twenty years ago for the operation. They had the most comprehensive data on whatever remained – the only data that remained, really.

“Fine,” Shoichi nodded. “If that’s the case, we will be working a lot together, Yagiri-san.”

“I’d prefer to work with Harasawa on this.”

“Yes, but he has assigned me to lead this case,” Shoichi smiled sardonically. “He has entrusted this to me. This is something that I must do.”

“Fine.” Yagiri shrugged with a flip of her hair. “As long as I’m in control, it doesn’t matter who it is. We will discuss this further later then, officer. If you don’t mind, I have another meeting in fifteen minutes that I must prepare for. We will speak of this in the afternoon.”

“If you excuse us then,” Both he and Momoi stood up. They bowed and walked towards the door when Shoichi stopped. Momoi glanced back at him as she reached to open the door but he turned around to face Yagiri.

“What is it?” She asked as she sorted through some papers.

“I have one request and this one is more of a…personal nature,” Shoichi said with a serious voice. “Please do not let Imayoshi Shizuka be involved in this case.”

Yagiri stopped shuffling through her papers and looked up at him. She straightened her neck and appeared to look down at him.

“She is one of our top researchers. There is no reason for her _not_ to be involved in this.”

“I believe that she would be personally affected by this if she discovered it is about the King Drug,” Shoichi answered seriously. “It would be in her best interest to not be part of this research team.”

“And what about you, Imayoshi Shoichi?” Yagiri asked with a knowing inflection in her voice. “Would you not be in a similar situation as you two are siblings?”

“I am willing take the brunt of it for my family,” Shoichi told her seriously. “I do not wish for my family to be involved in this.”

“Hmm,” Yagiri gave a thoughtful hum. For the briefest moment, Shoichi thought she had a look of softness to her expression but it immediately reverted back. “Very well. I will make sure that she is not involved then.”

“Thank you,” He nodded. He bowed once more and headed out with Momoi.

They walked down the long hallway to the elevator. They were silent as they waited and it was only broken by the ‘ding’ of the elevator as it arrived. They stepped into it and Shoichi pressed the button for the main floor.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to hide this from your sister,” Momoi said with a frown when the doors closed. “I’m sure she’d be incredibly upset with you if she discovered that you were working on this case but she isn’t.”

“She wouldn’t be just upset. She’d probably beat me up,” Shoichi corrected with a small snort. “Either way, I don’t want her involved with this.”

“Just like how nobody wants you to be?”

“It’s the same,” Shoichi agreed. “The thing is – I can’t lose the only family I have left.”

“Don’t you think she would feel the same?” Momoi asked with a baffled look. “You’re her only family left as well!”

“Nope, I’m not,” Shoichi replied.

The door opened and Shoichi stepped out before Momoi could refute anymore.

* * *

Midorima had told him what room Kasuga was staying in so he didn’t need to check with the receptionist. It didn’t matter anyways; Shuutoku was always organized well enough that they put any injured yakuza in the west wing, far away from civilians.

Seijuurou stepped into room 2114 and saw one set of curtains drawn in the corner. He walked past the other empty beds and peered over the open side.

Kasuga looked like he had gone through hell and back. His blond hair was messy. A white bandaged was wrapped around his head and a visible scar was noticeable across his right eyebrow. There were scratches and bruises on his body and under the hospital dress, Seijuurou could see another white bandage peeking from the collar on his shoulder. He appeared to be sleeping comfortably, or as much as he could with his left leg lifted up in a cast.

Seijuurou took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Kasuga was peaceful, breathing steadily as if the tragedy from the other day didn’t happen.

It was ridiculous to think Seiho had a traitor but it made wonder how they had infiltrated in the first place. Iwamura wasn’t an idiot – he was wise and had been in the business longer than Seijuurou had been. With Kasuga as his right-hand man, everything was fine for the small branch.

But what had happened in there that caused such a thing?

There was a groan from the bed. Seijuurou looked down at Kasuga to see sweat dripping from his face. His breathing got faster and his face contorted. Quickly, Seijuurou reached for Kasuga’s left shoulder, shaking it gently to not fester any wounds that he didn’t know about.

“Kasuga,” Seijuurou spoke lowly. He didn’t wake up the first time so he spoke louder. “Kasuga, wake up!”

The command of his voice snapped the man out of his slumber. His eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling before looking around the room. When they landed on Seijuurou, his breathing began to slow and a calm realization seemed to form on his face.

“A-Akashi-san…” Kasuga breathed. His eyes were still widened as if he couldn’t process everything.

“Do you remember where you are?” Seijuurou asked calmly but sternly.

“Shuutoku…Shuutoku Hopsital, right?”

“Good. Who brought you here?”

“H-Hayama-san, right? And the EMTs…”

“Yes. Do you know the date?”

“May…20?”

“You’re doing fine right now,” Seijuurou nodded in confirmation. “Just keep breathing. What’s your name?”

“Kasuga Ryuhei.”

“How old are you?”

“34 years old.”

“When is your birthday?”

“November 21st.”

“Who am I?”

“Akashi Seijuurou,” Kasuga answered. He hesitated before the man indicated for him to continue, “The Phoenix.”

“Good,” Seijuurou leaned back in his seat, satisfied with Kasuga’s mental state. He gave an inward sigh of relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Kasuga looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were calmer but lost, just like his voice. “Tired.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Seijuurou agreed. He let the silence stretch, knowing Kasuga needed a moment to absorb everything. For his mind to catch up with reality; from the shock of yesterday to today.

“Akashi-san,” Kasuga’s voice was weak from pain though Seijuurou wasn’t sure which hurt him more currently, “Is everyone…?”

“Is everyone what?” Seijuurou inquired with a lilt of knowledge.

He watched Kasuga’s face twist, biting his lower lip and squinting his eyes. His nose crinkled with his brows, the tension not leaving from his face. Pain washed over his pale, injured face; pain of the words that were to follow.

It was cruel but necessary.

“Everyone is dead…aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

Silence was a killer. A poison that seeped through, pouring into the blood of everyone, driving them into the madness called truth. Seijuurou’s lips curled into displeasure. He watched Kasuga’s face turn away to face the curtains.

Only sobs filled the quietness of the room.

He felt like throwing up. Sinking further in his chair, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. The light from the window next to the bed shone brightly through.

It was annoying.

It was mocking them.

A cruel, cruel new day.

After a few minutes, he sat straight back up. Kasuga still had his face turned away, but his breathing had calmed. Seijuurou waited for a response but knew they were both weary.

“Kasuga,” His voice had a slight crack that he masked by raising it. “I need you to tell me what happened.”

The man was still and Seijuurou almost thought he had fallen asleep.

“I know,” Kasuga’s voice barely came out as a whisper, “but does it have to be now?”

“While the memory is still fresh and alive.”

“You’re a cruel man, Akashi,” Kasuga’s voice was hollow. He turned back to the Rakuzan leader with a bitter smile. “This entire thing is cruel.”

“It is what it is,” Seijuurou replied nonchalantly. The room was suffocating him. “We can’t do anything about it.”

“No, we can’t,” Kasuga laughed but it was empty. The light in his eyes had faded even as the sun streamed through the curtains. “It happened so quickly.”

“Please, tell me.” Seijuurou leaned on his crossed legs closer.

Kasuga nodded.

“It was a normal day. Iwamura told us that Hayama-san was going to visit us later that day so we had to be finished with our usual duties and come back immediately,” Kasuga began, focusing on the memory. “Omuro and I went out, made our usual rounds, collected money – everything was normal. We came back to the house in time.

“Omuro had been sick the past week or so. He was better the last few days but still took medicine to make sure. He had left to go to his room to take some. I was with Iwamura doing some last minute preparation. I went to the kitchens when I heard it happening.”

Kasuga paused. Seijuurou let him, knowing that this was difficult to swallow.

“Gunshots. Screaming. Immediately, I ran out with my gun and saw Omuro gunning down our men in the hall. They were dead by the time I got there. Omuro had a near perfect accuracy rate. He shot me and I went down. I’m surprised I’m still alive.”

“What did he look like?” Seijuurou probed quietly with a hint of rage in his voice. “Did he say anything?”

“He looked…deranged,” Kasuga answered uncertainly. “His eyes were wide and he had a strange smile on his face. He was muttering something I couldn’t hear and when I was gunned down, I didn’t move. He ran away and into the front.

“I couldn’t do anything,” Kasuga’s breathing became ragged. “I was scared. I couldn’t believe it. I was _scared_. Omuro looked like he was having _fun_. I heard the gunshots and I heard Iwam—” He paused, his eyes widening at the memory. “I heard Iwamura yelling at him, telling him to stop, but gunshots fired. Iwamura didn’t die immediately – I heard him yell again, his voice becoming more and more desperate. I couldn’t move, Akashi. I couldn’t move.

“Then it got hot. Unbearably hot.” Kasuga bit his lower lip again, furrowing his brow and forcing himself not to cry. “Fire. There was fire everywhere. I tried to get up but the pain from the shot was chaining me down. The building started to crumble and debris landed on me. My weak mind forced me to stay down and in the end, I was physically down.

“Then I blacked out. When I awoke next, somehow, I saw Hayama-san. I didn’t know what was going on and I just wanted to see if Iwamura had made it. Where was Omuro? Where were Tsugawa and Sakamoto? Where did my family go?

“Why didn’t I die with them?” Tears started streaming down Kasuga’s cheeks. “Why did I have to live with this? Why did my cowardice win when they couldn’t? What happened to Omuro?”

“Omuro committed suicide,” Seijuurou answered and he could see the shock deepen on Kasuga’s face. “Hayama had arrived right when he set the fire. He had put the gun to his head and killed himself in front of him.”

“Oh, God!” Kasuga raised his hands to his face but screeched in pain. He grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand, flinching. “Omuro, why? Just…why?”

“He must’ve been a traitor, Kasuga,” Seijuurou said calmly. “Did you notice anything?”

“No,” Kasuga shook his head, still flinching. “He can’t be. The only time he was weird was when he was killing everyone else. He was loyal! He was completely and utterly loyal! He apologized to Tsugawa when he accidentally knocked him too hard during a training session! If it was our family, he wouldn’t have hurt a fly. It makes no sense that he was a traitor.”

“Some people are like that. You can trust them but they are hiding something behind that front that you never expect,” Seijuurou replied. “That’s what happened.”

“We would have found out within the years we’ve known him,” Kasuga argued frantically. “There’s no way. It’s…impossible!”

“Unless there is some proof that tells us otherwise, all we know is that Omuro killed the Seiho-kai,” Seijuurou stated. He stood up, placing a neutral expression on his face. “Get some rest, Kasuga. Hayama and Higuchi are on their way. I’ll come by when you’ve calmed down. If you’ve thought of anything else, get the other two to contact me.”

Seijuurou took a step when Kasuga spoke again, this time, softer.

“I don’t believe it, Akashi-san.” His voice was cracking. “I just…can’t.”

“Reality is cruel, Kasuga.”

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed, feeling the weight on him, pulling him down more. Regardless, he stood straight and began walking down the hall. He spotted a familiar blond walking in his direction. Their eyes met and Miyaji made a small nod of acknowledgement that Seijuurou returned before continuing on his way.

‘Reality is cruel for everyone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easier to write but still delayed (and unedited like always) because last minute things happened. There are some things I want to edit but I will do it during a break.


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to sleep_   
_Swat the flies_   
_Softly, please._

\- Masaoka Shiki

Mayuzumi’s office was much cleaner since they first stepped in there. The maze of books has now been removed and they had discovered that the desks they were assigned to were actually a fair enough size for them to work on with more research materials. Bookshelves were actually in proper use and had been organized properly. Kouki and Kuroko were just glad that they didn’t have to go through it again since Mayuzumi seemed more focused on working on his computer instead.

The project, they had finally discovered, was an academic paper to go along with Mayuzumi’s film that was going to be presented at the Japanese Academic Film Conference. While the film was still being worked on by the man and media and art students he had hired, they were in charge of the contents of the paper and research. Using their knowledge of history and literature, they were examining Japanese society and the concept of performance.

Of course, Kouki still had no idea what he was doing but as long as he was able to give his boss what he was looking for, he didn’t mind.

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kouki began when Mayuzumi stepped out with some documents, which meant he was going to go for a smoke afterwards. His friend faintly acknowledged him from the other side of the room. “Are…are you not disgusted?”

He heard Kuroko’s pencil stop and could sense his piercing eyes on him.

“Disgusted with what, Furihata-kun?”

Kouki knew he wasn’t very clear and felt himself furrow his brow and bite his lower lip. He felt nervous just saying it out loud though because it would be incredibly telling to admit.

“A-about…you know, me a-and Akashi-san…” He wanted to be as vague as possible but it wasn’t in him to do it. He sighed. “You know, about my…feelings for him?”

“No,” Kuroko spoke bluntly. “I’m not disgusted.”

It was such a confident answer that Kouki turned around to face his friend. Kuroko’s back was to him now and he was looking through a book. He rolled his chair towards his friends and bumped into the back of his chair.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kuroko gave a nod. He paused at a part of the book and began writing once again. “Really.”

“Really…really?”

“Really, really, really.”

“But how?” Kouki asked as he looked over his shoulder. “I mean, I know you said we’re in a modern society, but for you to be okay with it...”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” Kuroko glanced over at his friend curiously.

“Well, it’s because, you know…” Kouki began as he placed his forehead on the back of Kuroko’s thin, comforting shoulder, “…one of your friends that used to date girls expresses an interest in a guy? It’s something to be concerned about.”

“Not really.”

“Really?”

“Technically, it’s ‘not’ really, but I suppose ‘really’ as well.”

“But why?” Kouki continued to prod. “It’s just...”

“I don’t think it’s a problem,” Kuroko answered him honestly. Kouki felt the muscles against his forehead twitch as his friend was writing. “As I mentioned, it’s up to you and Akashi-san to determine what your relationship is, not the people around you.”

“But you’re fine with your friend being possibly gay?” Kouki asked in shock, lifting his head up from his shoulder. “I don’t even know what is going on or how I really feel. I mean, I _like_ Akashi-san and I shouldn’t pursue him or anything but the fact that I have these…these _feelings_ is driving _me_ up the wall.”

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko looked at him again but stopping his work this time. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“W-what do you mean?” Kouki began to laugh nervously. “No way!”

“ _Omote-ura_ ,” Kouki jumped and whipped his head back to see Mayuzumi standing behind them with his arms crossed. He didn’t need to know how to read blank expressions to know Mayuzumi was not amused. “You’re lacking that, Chihuahua.”

“Huh?” Kouki exclaimed in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You just don’t have a front,” Mayuzumi explained before a spark lit in his eyes. He was going to go into an analysis on his research and the two research assistants had no choice but to listen. “The Japanese are masters of subtly. The _omote_ is our front and what we show to the world. _Ura_ is what is behind, our true feelings and thoughts. You seem to be missing the _omote_ in your expressions and your words so you are incredibly easy to read, Chihuahua.”

“I-I don’t think I’m _that_ easy to read…” Kouki looked over at his friend and saw that he didn’t disagree with Mayuzumi. He widened his eyes and felt his voice crack, “Right?!”

“Well…Mayuzumi-san does bring up a good point…”

“B-but Kuroko is honest too,” Kouki turned back to Mayuzumi who raised an eyebrow. “So doesn’t that mean that he doesn’t have an _omote_ too?”

“You would think so,” Mayuzumi looked past him to the other boy instead, “but he’s a lot more subtle than you and can hide his ulterior motives well.”

“I don’t understand what you mean, Mayuzumi-san,” Kuroko spoke.

Kouki looked at his friend to examining his blank face. He had known him since high school but he always thought he was honest and good so the fact that Mayuzumi thinks that he held something else was baffling.

Then he saw a barely noticeable grin on his friend’s face. It was small enough that nobody would be able to see but Kouki knew better – could read his friend better than most people. His eyes were focused on Mayuzumi and Kouki had to turn back to the other man to see his expression.

Mayuzumi’s deadpanned expression held nothing like usual. He turned back to Kuroko and saw that his eyes were sparkling a little.

Looking back and forth between then, he tried to read both of their faces. Look at the small twitches of muscle, the glow in their eyes and turn of their lips.

Kuroko was definitely amused. And if that was the case, he was sure Mayuzumi was annoyed.

“Either way,” Mayuzumi turned away from his staring contest with Kuroko and looked back at Kouki, “The fact that you’re scared of being gay shows on your face to the point that a tree could probably detect it.”

“How much did you hear?” Kouki asked nervously. He didn’t need his boss to judge him like he usually would.

“Enough,” Mayuzumi answered as he walked to his desk. “So you should get back to work. Your break is over.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

Another hour went by and Kouki focused on his work. He glanced down at his watch to see that he had to get going to his next class. He handed Mayuzumi his papers for his usual examination.

“I’m telling you this up front,” Mayuzumi started as he looked up at Kouki, “if you’re going to mess around during work wondering if you’re into guys or not, it’s going to be a pain in the ass, considering we’re so far into the research.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Kouki felt something drop in his stomach. He was used to Mayuzumi giving him a lecture; it was usually cold and tactless like everyone described him as, so he didn’t expect much. But this time, it was much calmer and his voice held so much more conviction than usual; it felt a lot more disappointing.

“So you better settle it as soon as possible,” Mayuzumi continued to complain, pointing at Kouki with a pen. “Go to a club in the Komagi district or something. Just get it over with.”

“Mayuzumi-san,” Kuroko spoke up from behind Kouki. “I don’t believe it is wise to suggest to a student to visit the red light district.”

“He’s an adult with his own sense of things,” Mayuzumi said. “If he doesn’t get this done with, he’ll be a pain to deal with, even as an employer. If it affects his research skills, then there’s a lot of hell to pay for.”

He looked back at Kouki with his nose crinkled in disgust.

“I don’t need you to wonder about your damned love life here,” Mayuzumi stated brusquely. “But if you keep thinking about it, I’m going to make you, as your boss, do something about it: go to Komagi and do something about it there.”

“It won’t help him,” Kuroko cut in before Kouki could say anything. “Suggesting for him to go to such a dangerous place? Mayuzumi-san, what are you thinking?”

“It’s completely harmless there.”

“And you know that because…?”

“What? Jealous, Ghost Boy?”

“Um…” Kouki could feel the air change around him as they argued. There was definitely something weird going on between the two and he didn’t want to get in the way of…whatever it was. “I’m sorry but I need to get to class now. Thank you for your concern, Mayuzumi-san, but don’t worry. I will definitely find a solution to this.”

“By going to Komagi?”

“ _Mayuzumi-san_ ,” There was irritation in Kuroko’s voice that Kouki flinched at.

“If you want some quality, _Kaijou_ is a decent place. No questions asked and all that jazz.”

“I’m really fine,” Kouki laughed nervously as he backed away towards the door, away from Mayuzumi’s sinister eyes and Kuroko’s murderous ones. He quickly grabbed his bag from his seat and waved. “Thank you for your hard work and I will see you next time.”

Before anyone else said anything, Kouki rushed out the door and down the hall. When he felt he was a good enough distance away, he felt himself sigh a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He just needed to clear his head. Of the room; of the feelings and of the thoughts of Akashi.

He didn’t need to check anything. Just settle it on his own.

But what could he do? How would he be able to sort out his mind of these confusing emotions?

He had absolutely no idea.

* * *

Shoichi had been keeping busy now that he had to go back and forth between Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and the police station. Even though he knew his relaxed way of leading his team, there were some things he needed complete control over.

This case was one of them.

And the likes of Yagiri Namie weren’t going to stop him.

“You’re here again?” She asked when they met for the third time that week. He was in the laboratory with Kishitani examining the sample of the new victim. Ueda’s division had found him during one of their patrols. It was a similar cause of death. He was a 25 year old part-time worker at a construction company, living in a lower-middle class neighbourhood.

“I am in charge of this on the police side,” Shoichi replied with a smile. “Just like you want this within your own rules, there are certain things that only I can do.”

“And what would that be?” Yagiri asked with her arms crossed. She was scowling. “You’re not a researcher here, officer. Please leave and do your job of actually catching whoever is making the drug.”

This happened more times as Shoichi constantly went back to the company. Especially since Yagiri was overseeing everything there, they kept running into each other and she shot him words of disapproval. Shoichi didn’t want to leave every time she requested it but he often got a call from Momoi or Riko to tell him to return (and if they were desperate, Harasawa).

He was leaving the building after getting his usual scolding, going down the elevator when it stopped. When the door opened, it revealed the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

“Sho?” Shizuka raised an eyebrow gracefully when she saw her brother. She stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. When it began to move, she turned to him with an inquiring look, “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking the process of our current case,” Shoichi answered as smoothly and as naturally as possible. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Shizuka answered shortly but not in a snappish manner. She looked at him with skepticism, “Rei-san told me that you were here earlier this week.”

“Did he?” Shoichi cursed at his future brother-in-law. He knew he couldn’t hide his constant visits to his sister’s workplace. “Well, I’m just making sure things go smoothly. This case is quite serious.”

“Then you should leave the drug research to the professionals and stick to being a detective,” Shizuka replied bluntly. “We can’t have the police constantly here or it’ll look suspicious.”

‘Not what your boss thinks,’ Shoichi inwardly laughed at Yagiri’s constant insistent need for plainclothes cops around the area.

“Where do you think I’m heading now?” Shoichi asked as the elevator slowed. “Going to be a detective. Like I said, I’m just checking the process. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No,” Shizuka shook her head as the elevator came to a stop. The door opened and Shizuka’s face softened. “Just take care, okay?”

“You too.”

He proceeded to the first floor and out the building. He drove back to the police station within fifteen minutes and immediately made his way the third meeting room. Riko and his teams were already there. Momoi looked ready to go.

“You’re late,” Momoi huffed as he grinned.

“Well, I don’t seem to be the only one,” Shoichi looked around, seeking a particular brunette woman.

“She called earlier. She and Yamazaki-san got caught in traffic and are monitoring an accident until one of the traffic teams can get there.”

Shoichi continued to grin and outwardly accepted the explanation. However, he couldn’t help but feel something bubbling angrily inside of him. It was unexplainable to him and that made him more irritated.

“Hey, captain, you look pale,” He looked over at Aomine who seemed to have a knowing grin on his face. Shoichi was sure he still had his normal smile on. “Something wrong?”

“Nah.” Shoichi shrugged off. His cheeks were straining. “I’m more concerned about this investigation and lack of results.”

“Which is why we’re here,” Momoi stated to him then turning to everyone around the room. “Unfortunately, our investigations have led to little results.”

“Sakurai managed to draw a face but besides that one witness, no one else has seen him,” Wakamatsu stated with a frown. “We’ve asked as many people as we can, even going back to Allster’s area in Mihashira and the others there. They said they don’t recognize the man.”

“Unless they’re being paid to be tight-lipped about it,” Kasamatsu said as Shoichi nodded. “That’s a possibility.”

“Reiss’ family said they don’t know him either.” Wakamatsu continued. “It was only that one man that saw the recent victim before he went insane.”

“Yagiri Pharmaceuticals are having some difficulty as well,” Shoichi said honestly. “There are some chemical compounds they don’t recognize and some properties. They need additional testing and examination until they can come to some conclusion and it’ll take even longer for them to get an antidote.”

“We have to change tactics,” Fukui said with serious eyes. “We can’t just let this go.”

Shoichi frowned. He could feel it in the room that everyone was getting annoyed with the lack of results. He especially felt responsible considering how he practically forced this case on others. His next few words were something that he didn’t want to go through but really, his team would have seen this coming.

“Aomine, Wakamatsu,” Shoichi turned to the two men, “The Sogo district will be your next stop. You know which bars to check, right?”

Aomine frowned and his eyes narrowed. Wakamatsu nodded solemnly.

“Is that wise?” Hyuuga asked from the corner. “Isn’t that Kirisaki territory?”

“Yeah, but we have no real choice in the matter,” Momoi said. “We have to check all the yakuza locations eventually.”

“So, that means…”

“Kasamatsu,” Shoichi turned to the man. “Ri – Aida isn’t here, so you’ll be updating her: I’m leaving the Komagi district to you guys. Not all of you have to go, but it’ll be up to her to decide who will. They are much more cooperative to the police than the Kirisaki, so that’s why I’m assigning you guys to there.”

“Roger.” Kasamatsu affirmed.

“Momoi,” Shoichi turned to the woman who looked at him inquiringly. “We have to expand. You finished with the resource list, right?” She nodded. “Check any ports that are connected with any groups. See if you can find their routes and what they’ve been checking in.”

“Isn’t that…impossible?” Fukui asked with furrowed brows. “I mean, if we’re talking about yakuza cargo…”

“She can do it,” Shoichi answered with a shrug. “Don’t sweat it.

“I got word that Records were able to get the security footage of our victims the night of their disappearance so I’ll be working with them on seeing if we can find our suspect or not. I’ll also continue the research with forensics and Yagiri.”

They finished up the meeting without any problems. Shoichi walked out of the room towards his office when he saw Riko rushing over towards him. She stopped, out of breath, cheeks pink, and extremely apologetic.

“Sorry for missing the meeting. Did Momoi tell you the reason?”

“Yeah,” Shoichi replied with an edge of frostiness in his voice that surprised Riko and himself. He tried to lull it back into its normal tone. “Don’t worry about it. Kasamatsu knows the instructions and he’ll tell you about it.”

“Okay…” Riko quietly said but there was still confusion on her face. “Shoichi, are you alright? You seem a little on edge.”

“I’m fine,” He answered as he began walking back to his office. “Things just haven’t been going as we planned. That’s all.”

“No, that’s not just all,” She walked next to him with ease, used to being by his side. “I can tell that there’s something else. You can tell me, you know.”

“There isn’t something else, Riko,” He entered his office. Riko followed and closed the door behind her. “What else would it be besides this case?”

“Because you’ve never been this worked up over a case before.”

“It’s because it’s _this_ case that I’m just as worked up,” Shoichi snapped, irritation rising suddenly again. She didn’t flinched, continuing to stare straight at him. “This is the case that I’ve been studying for years. At last, we have some sliver a lead but we’re not getting anywhere. We’ve got everyone on high alert and for one of our captains to miss the meeting—”

“It wasn’t in my control and you know that,” Riko cut in sharply. “Just because you’re annoyed with the lack of results, doesn’t mean that you should put the blame on me, or get pissed off at me like this. Shoichi, I’m your co-worker, friend, _and_ a victim to this. I understand you more than anyone else. I know you want fast results, but if we can’t get it in everything in our power—”

“Then we need to go beyond that.”

“Within our certain restrictions, yes,” Riko narrowed her eyes. “Let’s not get crazy here.”

“‘Crazy’?” Shoichi laughed hollowly. “Is that what you and Yamazaki talked about? That I’m crazy?”

“Yamazaki has nothing to do with any of this.” Riko stepped closer to him and stood in front of him. “Shoichi, you need a break. This is messing with your head too much. You need to think logically and soundly.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” She replied firmly.

Before Shoichi knew it, she had reached for the back of his head with one of her hands and pulled him forward. Her eyes were a few centimeters away and their noses were even less. Her hand was warm and the gentle press of her forehead against him was even warmer. It was familiar and it calmed his irritated mind.

“Riko—”

“Everything is going to be okay,” Her voice was soft and soothing, much different than her usual power. Even so, this was still striking enough for Shoichi’s breathing to slow down. “I’m sure your dad is proud of you; pleased that you made it this far. For his sake, we’re going to get the mastermind and their accomplices behind bars. We’re going to make sure that your father rests in peace and make sure the rest of Japan remains as such. I swear that I will do what I can with my team and everyone else that we make this happen.”

A sense of warmth seared him through her touch and her determined eyes. She was giving him a knowing smirk that held such conviction that he knew that he could trust her even if they were just words.

After all, he could trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late...again. This time, I blame Pokemon Go. What an addiction.
> 
> Kouki is still confused and unsure. Shoichi is struggling to keep things together. But they need to figure this out in their own way.
> 
> I’m hoping the next few chapters will be, you know, on time. I have an idea of how the next few are going to be so hopefully~


	13. Chapter 13

_As the wind does blow_  
_Across the trees, I see the  
_ _Buds blooming in May_

\- Natsume Soseki

The state of the burnt home devastated him.

The smell of smoke lingered even days later. The blackened wood was everywhere and it crumbled wherever he stepped. Summer was still not here and the flames had already died but the heat surrounded Seijuurou, suffocating him and made his eyes burn.

He had to comply with the local fire department until the flames were gone and the wood had settled. His men had been protecting the ruins day and night to make sure no one suspicious had come. By the second day, authorities couldn’t come close to them as Rakuzan commanded the entire operation. The police were terrified, unused to the larger group of yakuza that came out of nowhere and putting up airs of danger if they dare crossed them.

At least it made his life easier.

His men were still keeping guard as Seijuurou walked into the wreckage. His eyes needed to process it; needed to see for themselves: the destroyed history, the destroyed family, the destroyed faith. He needed the outcome to imprint the consequences of a traitor in his mind.

He couldn’t let this happen to him or the group any further.

Taking a black cellphone from his pants pocket, he dialed a familiar number, waiting for the receiver to pick up. It rang three times before it connected.

“What is the situation, Seijuurou?” Kozo’s clear voice asked.

“It’s a disaster,” He answered simply. How else could he explain it? “The only things that remain are ash and dust. We’re currently clearing some of it out in hopes of finding something.”

“The bodies?”

“Not all have been recovered because of the wreckage. The police have gathered a couple but Hayama is dealing with them now. They are ridiculously skittish here so it shouldn’t take Hayama very long to get them back in our possession.”

“Omuro’s?”

“His corpse can swim with the fishes for all I care,” Seijuurou answered spitefully. “A traitor’s dead body gets a traitor’s treatment.”

“How’s Kasuga’s state?”

“Stable. He’s getting better,” Seijuurou watched as his men shifted the charred wood to search. “His physical wounds are healing but mentally, he’s not ready to proceed. He’s still insisting that Omuro didn’t do it.”

“Blind faith.”

“He admitted it himself that Omuro was the one to shoot him and kill everyone else,” Seijuurou explained. “I don’t understand what he’s thinking.”

“It’s difficult for him to accept such a reality,” Kozo spoke gentler. “Someone you’ve trusted and loved like family killing everyone else. Omuro was his family. If Hayama or Murasakibara were to do that to you, wouldn’t you be just as lost?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean that they don’t deserve the consequences of betrayal,” Seijuurou replied harshly. “I would kill them instantly.”

“How would you feel about it after?”

“What else do they deserve but anger?” Seijuurou answered as he looked around his working men. “I’m angry on Kasuga’s behalf right now since he doesn’t seem capable.”

“That’s good,” The gentleness in Kozo’s voice dissolved and sent a shiver through Seijuurou’s spine. “Omuro doesn’t get any sympathy and hopefully Kasuga will see that.”

He agreed silently.

“We will continue with the cleanup and report back if there is anything of interest.”

“Good. I have faith in you, Seijuurou.”

He hung up and stared down at his phone, needing to focus on the task at hand. He placed his phone back in his pocket and began to walk around. He remembered the floor plan of the Japanese-style manor having visited Seiho a number of times. If he recalled properly, he could find all of the rooms with the lost relics and weaponry. When the police finally got enough guts to talk to them to try and take control, those will be the first things they’ll grab and Seijuurou was not letting Seiho’s possessions disappear like that.

“Higuchi,” He called the man. He pointed to a spot beyond. “Gather Terasaka and Nebuya and check where the west wing was. There should be a hidden hatch where they kept their goods.”

“Roger.”

Seijuurou made his way to where the main living area was. Anything that had been on display such as vases or suits of armour was destroyed. Some of the furniture remained but in states that he could barely tell what they were.

He moved some pieces of wood around and saw the familiar shape of the round table Seiho used. The design was faded and dirty, black and singed. It was the only surface as the legs had burned off on the ground near it. The surface remained the least damaged but it was beyond hope at this point. Carefully, he lifted up the thick table and looked underneath.

The bottom was also black but he could see a faint outline of dark brown. He reached for it, pressing a small, unnoticeable button.

It released a large creak as if it was breaking. It was crying from the pain and agony, dying as if it wasn’t already dead. Reluctantly, a hatch opened and a gun fell out into Seijuurou’s ready hand.

He looked at the silver of the gun; a familiar black and white emblem decorated the handle. It shone as if it was never touched by the fire or the destruction. Pristine condition.

Seiho was never one for guns unless completely necessary, preferring to take down their enemies through smooth martial arts and silent tactics, almost assassin-like. Seiho had a reputation for being deadly in hand-to-hand combat but their gun handling skills were phenomenal and if anyone saw the emblem of Seiho, they knew they would be in for a world of trouble.

To think they were taken down by a single gunman.

‘They must’ve been weak to not be able to shoot their own,’ Seijuurou silently clucked his tongue in disapproval and disgust. He placed it in his right inner pocket, opposite of where he had his own gun ready.

He saw that Higuchi and the others had found some interesting treasures. They weren’t in spectacular shape, but at least some survived.

Some had made it.

“Take them to the van,” Seijuurou indicated with his chin. “We’ll get them cleaned and get Mao to check them. After you finish loading, join me where the east wing was.”

The three men nodded and hauled the items away. Seijuurou walked towards the direction of the east wing.

This was the place Seijuurou was hoping to get the most value. It was where most of the men sleep; their safe place and where they’d keep their valuables. If anything, Iwamura would have his important documents there somewhere and hopefully, they weren’t burnt to a crisp.

He bent down to the rubble. He lifted up the pieces of wood and once the others came by, they made quick work of the area.

More weapons were found along with some clothes and items that only remnants of ash remained. He flinched when they found charred remains of bodies and they had to deal with them. He saw burnt images and statues; melted computers, phones and electronics. The rancid smell lingered even after he dug them out, filling his nostrils with its vile scent.

He lifted up more pieces of the broken home, searching for more. He wasn’t satisfied with everything they have gathered yet, Kasuga’s sobbing echoing in his mind. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but just something to make it stop.

A lot was cleared and it seemed like they did all they could. They had found some intact cases that they couldn’t open immediately so they loaded them into the van. It had been a long day and the sun was starting to set.

Seijuurou sighed, exhausted and in need of a drink and a place to relax. He took a step forward, intending to get out of the rubble when he kicked something echoed in his ears. He looked down.

It was a metal case, unburnt and intact. He saw the familiar emblem of Seiho and Omuro’s name on it. He bent down to pick it up and dusted it off carefully before opening it to see the contents.

There was the small white container for the medication he heard he was on. Along with it were other items of value to Omuro: a large silver watch, a pen, and a picture of the Seiho clan.

“Tch.” Seijuurou clicked in annoyance as he lifted up the photo to examine it closer. It was disgusting to see: everyone in the picture was smiling with Omuro’s face closest to the camera. He wanted to dispose of it, wondered why it didn’t burn up in the fire like everything else. Why was this man’s grinning face mocking him and the rest of the family? Why couldn’t his existence disappear and the memories of his presence disappear?

Seijuurou placed the picture back in and dug in a little more in the shallow box. Nothing else was there but a small, folded piece of white paper against the black fabric inside. He reached for it and opened it to read its contents.

_IW600_

_There are a lot of flies around today._

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at the unusual note. Was this a diary entry? No, it couldn’t be. It was too obscure and nonsensical and if that was the case, where were the rest? Why was it in the box? What was important about it?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, racking his brain trying to decipher this note. He shouldn’t be focused on such a thing especially after the betrayal, but as soon as he found it, he swore that Kasuga’s crying had stopped.

Was this what he was looking for?

* * *

‘This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid.’ Kouki thought miserably at his idiotic decision. ‘Why am I here?’

There was no logical reason why he was standing on the edge of the Komagi district, one of the most well-known places for clubs and bars. A place considered fun, yet dangerous. A place of relaxation but right now, Kouki felt stress. He felt himself worried and scared. He felt his inner self yell at him for being so _stupid_ to take Mayuzumi’s advice seriously.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t figure out this attraction to Akashi. He went home and even…experimented a little. He watched videos and did research and only came up with burly men that looked like they were in pain every time they did something.

He felt turned off by that and couldn’t even watch the rest.

When he tried again to finding different kind of content, he couldn’t help but feel…attracted to particular ones; ones that were typically passionate and weren’t explicit but the actors were entranced with each other, lost within each other, and enjoyed being with each other.

But then again, that could just be Kouki’s ideal romance.

He sighed as he looked around the neighbourhood. It wasn’t completely dark yet, the sunlight just barely setting and not all the lights were on for the clubs and bars yet. People were starting to filter in whether they were people just passing through or real customers. Casually, he stepped through, trying to be as neutral as possible.

He examined the _izakayas_ that were opening up and playing rambunctious music outside; the sleek dressed men that came in with grins on their handsome faces; the women that slowly came in tight dresses and short skirts. If Kouki didn’t know that this was a red light district that happened to have some connection with yakuza, he would say it was just like any other place in Tokyo at night.

But it wasn’t.

He swallowed.

He felt completely underdressed. There he was, a university student, walking around in a plain t-shirt, capris, runners, and a sling bag across his back. At the same time, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to blend in.

He was just curious. He didn’t want anything to happen. If he could pass on by without anything happening, that would be great.

But why did he come in the first place then?

Kouki breathed in and out to calm himself. He glanced at the bright lights around, the images of women flashing, and of those that are trying to charm men in.

“Hey, sweetheart,” A woman with large eyes and blonde hair suddenly captured his arm. Kouki began to panic but the woman’s sweet face was still smiling, “You’re quite the cute one. Care to have a drink?”

“N-no, thank you,” Kouki nervously took a step back. He gently tried to push her arm off but she merely tightened her grip instead.

“Aw, you don’t need to by shy,” She gave a pout with her pink lips. She suddenly gave a sly smirk, placing a hand over his chest. “We can do a little more if you want.”

“I-I’m sorry, but I’m not interested…”

“Come on. Don’t be shy.”

“Kou-chan? Is that you?”

Kouki looked up in relief at the familiar voice. Mibuchi was standing there with a look of surprise as if he couldn’t believe he was there. The woman glanced over at him and immediately released Kouki’s arm. Instinctively, Kouki went over to the taller man.

“Oh, is he one of yours, Reo?” The woman’s sweet expression dropped. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. “You haven’t trained that one enough if he’s so jumpy around women like that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mai,” Mibuchi smiled. He turned to Kouki with the same but something felt off. “Come now, Kou-chan. Let’s go.”

“Y-yes.”

Kouki followed Mibuchi down the street. The dark haired man greeted people with calm smiles as they passed by but Kouki could sense rigidness to his strides, a tension in his shoulders that he knew was not natural to the man. He barely acknowledged Kouki and for some reason, the boy felt more terrified than when he was attempting to enter the district.

“Kou-chan,” He heard Mibuchi’s low voice. He jumped when Mibuchi turned to him. He wasn’t smiling at first, giving an expression that almost looked exhausted. His lips slowly formed but his eyes were still flat. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

Kouki continued following him down the street until they reached the blue lights that read _Club Kaijou_. He stared up in awe and surprise before looking at Mibuchi who opened the door on its right, a small bell signaling him. The lights were not lit for the sign there, but Kouki could faintly read the words for _Blue Bar_. He followed Mibuchi in quickly as he turned on the lights.

It was clean looking with a silver and navy palette. The bar was closer to the back lined with various bottles of alcohol and there was a stage on Kouki’s right with dark red curtains behind it. There were various tables sharing similar the same navy and silver schemes – Kouki felt that this was a lot higher class than what he expected in Komagi.

“Please sit,” Mibuchi indicated to a bar stool. Kouki took a seat and Mibuchi walked to the door next to the bar. “I’ll be out shortly. Make yourself comfortable and then we’ll talk.”

Kouki nodded. He waited a few minutes, looking around at the sparkling interior before Mibuchi came back out. Mibuchi’s suit was replaced by a black vest, white shirt, and black apron around his waist. He moved behind the bar and ran the tap there, washing his hands.

“What would you like to drink?” Mibuchi asked with a familiar customer service smile. “Manhattan? Gin and tonic? _Umeshu_?”

“W-water will be fine.”

“Hmm, it might be best,” Mibuchi said as he gave him a cup. He started preparing a drink for himself; a small glass with clear liquid except the slight of lemon he placed in. “Alright, Kou-chan. Please explain to me why you are in the Komagi district? Would it have been better if I left you with Mai back there?”

“N-no.” Kouki shook his head. “Thank you so much for that! I really didn’t know how to get out of her grasp…”

Mibuchi laughed as he leaned on the bar with his eblows. “It’s fine. Mai can be a bit tenacious if she wants to. Now, please explain.”

Kouki slowly nodded and took a breath in before exhaling heavily. He might as well tell Mibuchi since he deserved an explanation. “I…I just want to know if I have certain…preferences. I heard Komagi was a good place to check out.”

“Oh?” Mibuchi raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. “Preferences as in…men?”

Kouki nodded.

Mibuchi stood straight and placed a hand on his hip while the other remained on his glass. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip before lowering it, staring evenly at Kouki.

“What’s with this all of a sudden?”

“I—” Kouki froze. He could talk to Mibuchi about this truly, being open about his confused feelings for Akashi. At the same time though, it made him nervous. “I started developing feelings for a man and wanted to see if I’m…gay.”

Mibuchi looked at him with an odd expression. He frowned and leaned closer to Kouki.

“Kou-chan, I do recall that you have dated women in the past,” Mibuchi said honestly. “So that would make you bisexual if that’s the case.”

“A-ah, yes, probably…” Kouki ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just, confusing, you know? I mean, I think I’m straight and all but I could be bisexual, but I haven’t had any attraction to women recently. This man is the first in a while and maybe…maybe I just dated the women to hide this insecurity?! At the same time, I’ve never been attracted to a man before so am I really bisexual or just confused? Mibuchi-san, what do I do?”

“I believe it’s a lot simpler than you think it is,” Mibuchi began slowly, eyes scrutinizing Kouki. “I don’t think you dated those girls in the past with ill-intentions like that. As far as I recall from when we talked, you enjoyed your relationship with them, correct?”

“Yes.”

“So a sense of attraction was there. It’s that simple,” Mibuchi nodded. “If that’s the case, this man than you are attracted to…if he’s the first one and you feel nothing for other men, is it possible it’s just admiration?”

“It’s…the feelings are different from when I dated girls. Definitely.” Kouki’s right hand clenched the left side of his chest, crumpling his t-shirt. “And that makes me so much more confused. It’s like, a really intense feeling that’s similar to those girls but it’s completely different. I don’t know how I feel half the time when I’m with him – I have this feeling that I shouldn’t but I can’t help but feel drawn, wanting to spend time with him. I’m scared of him but I still sort of what to be with him.”

“And so you came to Komagi to see if you were truly attracted to men or just him?”

Kouki nodded, feelings his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I know that it sounds stupid and all, but I really couldn’t think of anything else. I did all I could do on my own and this was the next step, I think.”

“All you could do on your own?”

Kouki felt his entire face turn red this time. “T-that’s—”

Mibuchi gave a giggle. “It’s fine, Kou-chan. I’m sure I know what you mean.

“But if that’s the case, Komagi is definitely not the next step.” Mibuchi replied assertively. “It’s dangerous here, just like any other red light district. You were almost eaten earlier and you barely even stepped in. I’m sorry, Kou-chan, but you definitely are not suited to be in this area.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kouki deflated slightly with a sheepish smile. “I just, you know, don’t know what I should do.”

“Tell you what,” Mibuchi stood straight with a smile on his face. “ _I_ can help you out. Kou-chan, you are a sweet boy and I do want the best for you. Being here is _not_ the best for you. I can arrange for some lovely boys I know to try to help you with your problem.”

“Um, I’m not particularly good with strangers…”

“Or will I do?” Mibuchi’s face suddenly became too close to Kouki. He jerked back in surprise and saw Mibuchi’s sly looking smile. “You are very cute after all, Kou-chan.”

“M-M-Mibuchi-san!” Kouki felt his voice crack in surprise. He gave a nervous laugh though he wasn’t amused at all. “I-I’m sorry b-but I feel no attraction to you! Not that you’re not a handsome man or anything—”

“Relax, Kou-chan,” Mibuchi laughed loudly with a teasing wink. “It’s a little joke. But I will definitely find you someone who will treat you gently and lovingly. Please tell me your type and I will go through my database of contacts to find you someone.”

“A-ah,” Kouki looked down at the glass of water. The condensation on the glass dripped down slowly to the coaster. “I-I don’t have a type when it comes to men, you can say. I mean, I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Then tell me about the man that you are attracted to,” Mibuchi said seriously. His eyes were reflecting off the light above. “Why are you drawn to him?”

Kouki hesitated. He didn’t want to describe Akashi because he knew Mibuchi would catch on and ward him away from him. Not that there was a chance in the first place, but he didn’t need another warning.

“My…my friend told me that I have a type,” Kouki began, staring at his lap. “He told me that the people I’ve been attracted to have their own ‘world’. I’m not sure what he means, but I suppose it’s the same for this man. He…he’s alluring and charming. He’s the type that people would be attracted to. Charismatic, I think the word is? Something about him is shining. He’s…a bit mysterious too. It’s hard to read him, but he’s incredibly expressive when you can.”

Mibuchi was silent. Kouki looked up and saw a grave expression on his face.

“Kou—”

He was cut off by the bell to the door. Mibuchi looked up. A smile was about to form on his face but froze midway.

“Mibuchi, the usual please. A little stronger than normal though.”

Kouki’s ears perked up at the familiar voice. He didn’t expect to hear it so soon so when he turned his eyes, he couldn’t believe it. Standing there, in his clean black suit, was a man with striking red hair and equally striking red eyes. They glanced over at Kouki before a brief moment of recognition, eyes widening and his lips parting the smallest muscle.

He could feel the thrumming of his heart go faster. His breathing nearly stopped as he could only say the man’s name.

“Akashi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to get used to the fact that I’m probably going to update this later than when I want it to be.
> 
> The next chapter, I know is going to be late. I’ll basically be on summer vacation for the next couple of weeks but I’m hoping things will go as I plan.


	14. Chapter 14

_Toward those short trees_   
_We saw a hawk descending_   
_On a day in spring._

\- Masaoka Shiki

His head was filled with warm dreams that unconsciously awoke as alertness came to him. He could feel the other person’s steady breathing; air wisped through his hair evenly. The sound of relaxation in the quiet room except their breath and heartbeat drumming filled his ears.

Instinctively, he tightened the other person’s small waist, bringing them closer to him; the comfort of home attacked his senses. As if responding to that, the other person squeezed their grip around his head and neck softly, still in their calm slumber.

Shoichi slowly opened his eyes. Without his glasses, everything was a bit blurry. Even so, he knew exactly where he was and he wished he could stay forever.

He didn’t want to move, content with his position. It had been a while since he slept so well, too tired and frantic about this case. He really needed this; the rest, the relaxation, the feeling of warmth – the sense of comfort.

The body next to his began to squirm becoming alert on their own. Reluctantly, he loosened his grasp to give them some room to move away but instead, RIko moved closer to him, throwing a leg over his.

He nearly laughed. If someone didn’t know any better came in and saw this, they would completely take this the wrong way. He just let his head rest comfortably against her shoulder, going back to his undisturbed slumber.

Until the alarm went off.

He twitched, ignoring the contraption before Riko started moving. Her leg was off his and he could feel the heat slowly disappear but the sound ending abruptly. He didn’t know whether to thank her or to curse her.

“Shoichi,” He heard the drowsiness in her voice next to his ear but refused to open his eyes. “You have to get to work.”

He ignored her, burying his head in her shoulder even more.

“Shoichi,” Riko drawled out his name. “You have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Don’t be a brat,” He felt her pinch his ear. He let out a cry of pain and turned his head quickly so she would let go. He covered it for protection and opened his eyes, seeing her smirk. “I’ll make breakfast.”

At that, Shoichi scrambled up. He was on the side of the twin bed against the wall, so he reached over Riko to grab his glasses before getting out. He saw Riko fall back into the bed as he went into the connecting washroom. He quickly went about his way and when he exited, Riko was still stretched out on her back.

“Don’t you have work today?” Shoichi asked as he walked up to her and looked down. She looked completely unfazed.

“I have night duty today,” Riko gave a big yawn. Her eyes fluttered closed, looking quite content. “Heading to Komagi so I should sleep a little longer to make sure I have enough energy.”

“So you kicked me out even though you’re going to sleep more?”

“You actually have to go to work though,” Riko looked up at him with a grin. “Should I make sure you eat a proper lunch? I’ll tell Momoi to eat with you so you actually will.”

“I’m fine.”

“I could suggest Yamazaki.”

“Definitely not.”

Riko began to laugh, clutching her stomach and whatever expression he was giving her. She kicked his hip lightly with her foot.

“Go make breakfast or you’ll be late.”

Shoichi shook his head and exited the room through the living and dining area to the kitchen. It was small – plenty for one person but looked brand new. It was also rarely touched by the woman herself after she burnt it down last time. Since it was renovated, Shoichi was probably the only one that has actually used it. He was able to find the pots and pans easily and searched through her fridge to see what food he could find.

There was barely enough ingredients for some miso soup. There wasn’t any tofu left but it wasn’t much of a problem. There was still half a loaf of bread because the toaster was the only thing Shoichi let Riko near without his supervision. Peanut butter and eggs were the last items that remained. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping later.

He could sense Riko come out of the room without turning around, probably lured out by the smell of miso soup. From the corner of his eyes, Shoichi saw her head peering into the pot.

“It’s amazing how clear the colour is.”

“It’s basic survival skills for any Japanese person to make miso soup like this,” Shoichi teased with a grin. Riko gave a pout and turned her head away.

“Hmph. People need to have an acquired taste for my food.”

“And an iron stomach.”

“You used to compliment me on my cooking when we were kids. Why don’t you now?”

“I’ve had some real food since then.”

“I cook real food!” She scowled with narrowed eyes and fire in her irises.

“Yeah, and somehow, you manage to change them so they aren’t edible anymore,” Shoichi laughed at her infuriated expression.

“Spare a delicate girl’s feelings, why don’t you!”

“Delicate?” Shoichi smirked. He reached for her left wrist and pulled her towards him. She fell forward on his chest, his other hand supporting her waist. He was considerably taller than her leaned down son their faces were just a breath away from each other. He watched her eyes widen in surprise that made his stomach uneasy but the smirk still lingered on his lips. “Are you sure?”

He continued grinning into the silence. Riko stared dumbfounded, probably because of the sudden closeness more than anything. Though why she would be surprised was beyond him as she should be used to his antics at this point.

“You have to break that nasty habit of yours,” Her wrist slipped from his hand and she slowly straightened herself. She didn’t move away from him though, leaning a hand on the counter next to the stove. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Hmm. Do what, Riko-tan?”

He watched her thin brows furrow. Once again, she turned her face away from him but this time, gave a heavy sigh.

Shoichi knew what she was thinking.

“But see? You’re not so delicate. You barely even flinched when I did that to you,” Shoichi turned back to the soup. He poured some of it with the ladle into a small dish and tasted it.

It was good enough.

“If it was anyone else, they would’ve screamed or something. I know that you could’ve kicked my ass too if you felt like it,” He continued. He gave a nod as he placed the dish down on the table and turned the stove off. “Place some bread in the toaster, will ya?”

He heard her sigh once more and shuffled away. He could hear the toaster starting to tick and began pouring out the soup in a couple of bowls.

They settled at Riko’s small breakfast table in her dining area. He inhaled the scent of the coffee Riko prepared, his stomach and brain calling for it eagerly.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” They both said together with their hands together before digging in.

“How are the wedding plans going?” Shoichi asked nonchalantly after getting a few bites of his toast in. Riko was blowing on the soup before putting the spoon in her mouth. She took a second to swallow before answering.

“Coming along,” She gave a nod. “You have the appointment marked down for next month, right?”

“Appointment?”

“Didn’t your sister tell you?” Riko asked with a raised eyebrow. “About dress shopping?”

“Ah,” Shoichi took a tentative bite out of his toast again, stretching the silence and mulling over his memories. “She might’ve mentioned something about it. Don’t remember the details.”

Rio scowled. “Well, for your memory’s sake, we have an appointment at _Ayame’s_ on the 25 th at 10. Don’t forget.”

“For…dresses?”

“Her _wedding_ dress.”

“Why would she need me to go?” Shoichi raised an eyebrow. “I mean, what does my opinion mean to her about this? This is aneki we’re talking about – she’ll do whatever she wants regardless of what I say.”

“Are you an idiot?”

Shoichi scoffed. “Of course not. I just don’t see the point. She’s got Rei-san to give his opinion anyways.”

“Rei-san isn’t going shopping with us,” Riko replied seriously. “She only requested for us, and my mom and dad to be there.”

He looked up at her stern expression, realizing the weight of her words.

“So you better show up or my mom is going to beat you up.”

“Got it.” He _did_ fear Riko’s mother when she was angry.

The finished breakfast quickly and Shoichi went back to the bedroom to get ready while Riko cleaned up. He had a small drawer dedicated to his things in case he stayed over which included some clean work pants and button up shirt. He changed out of his t-shirt and shorts quickly and threw them on before heading to the washroom to brush his teeth.

“What are you doing today?” Riko asked. She was sitting on the couch with the TV on when he came out. He reached over for his keys on the kitchen counter and began placing on his shoes.

“Heading over to Yagiri’s for a bit before she kicks me out and then I’m spending the day checking security footage,” Shoichi rolled his eyes. “Sounds exciting, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, man.” Riko gave a snort of laughter as she walked up to him, leaning against the breakfast table. “Sounds fun.”

“Definitely,” Shoichi shook his head. He unlocked the door and nodded in acknowledgement. “What time do you start?”

“Six but I won’t be hitting the office first.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah,” Riko nodded. Shoichi took a moment to pause, seeing that Riko wanted to say something. She had taken a larger breath than usual and he could see her hands clasped together, fingers fiddling slightly. “Don’t fall asleep while looking at the footage, okay?”

“I’ll try not to.”

Riko’s apartment wasn’t too far away from the Yagiri Pharmaceuticals – only four stations by train and she only lived a ten minute walk from the closest one. He yawned when he got on to the crowded train, wanting to go back to bed. He got off not too long after and walked over to the building a few minutes away.

Security acknowledged him and he signed in without a problem as they were used to him coming in so often. He traversed up the elevator and pushed for the tenth floor. When it chimed and opened, he wandered through the clean halls until he reached the door to enter the lab.

“You’re actually here later than usual,” He heard Yagiri’s usual dry tone. Her permanent frown was glaring as she crossed her arms. “Officer, for the last time—”

“Now, now, Yagiri-san, don’t be hasty,” Shoichi grinned easily. He wasn’t in the mood to get into a conflict this morning. “I’m just here for the report then I’ll be on my way. I _am_ a busy man.”

“Hmm, I would think with how much time you spend here, you actually had nothing to do,” Yagiri tapped a finger on her elbow. She reached over to a document on the table she was at and handed it to him. “We finished the basic scans we could do. Blood samples are taken and we did most of the dissecting. Like you said, no drugs. We also went a little deeper and we managed to find traces of chemicals resembling stimulants but it’s mixed in with something else we haven’t identified yet. We’re in the process of that but to break down the chemical components for an antidote will be near impossible.”

“I just need to know if it’s the same drug or same type of drug or not,” Shoichi glanced at the brief summary then looked up at the woman. “At this point, an antidote would be useless considering how fast they’re dying before they get to it.”

“Yeah, but that last sample lasted longer than the one before,” Yagiri pointed out. “The results are prolonging more and more each time. Besides, they’re going to use this drug for _something_ or else they wouldn’t waste their time with it. In order to make use of the people, they need to make sure that the people that have it in their system to get results.

“Either way, an antidote is too much of a goal right now. Hopefully by the time we get to that stage, you’ll have captured whoever is the one distributing it.”

“That’d be great.”

“Glad we agree on something,” Yagiri nodded. Her eyes hardened. “Now, get out, officer.”

He smiled grimly at Yagiri’s insistence. He still wanted to stay to check on the process but he knew he was going to be busy that day. He headed to the police station quickly and headed to the Records Division. Mimura was there, ready to get started on the hours of security footage they had to go through. They headed to the Audio-Visual Room and Mimura played the first tape.

Going through security footage was a pain in the ass and nobody liked doing it. It was monotonous and some of the images were of poor quality. Being stuck in the blazing hot room, especially since summer was around the corner, was something Shoichi wished he didn’t need to do. He could’ve very well handed this job to someone else but knew that everyone else had other strengths and thus he deemed the job to himself. And he honestly regretted it.

Allster’s footage wasn’t very special. It was dark all over, grainy and the worst out of the bunch. She had gone to a lot of shady places and they had grabbed security footage off of Shuutoku Hospital too just to make sure she did go to the doctor. There were too many blind spots that they couldn’t come to any conclusions.

Reiss was an improvement. He had gone to areas that had better light and better cameras but there didn’t seem to be anything suspicious. It was his daily life until his bizarre behaviour.

The construction worker, Kuwabara Kazuma, was found in a mix of areas. From convenience stores to bars – he could’ve picked up the drug anywhere.

What they all seem to have in common in terms of their location were bars and clubs, but there was no hint of the victims going to the same places. They were all in different parts of Tokyo as well so Shoichi couldn’t really make any connection.

“You pick up anything, Mimura?” Shoichi turned to the expert.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Mimura spoke honestly as he looked at the screen. “They just seem to be doing what they normally do. Are you sure there’s a drug involved?”

“I’ve already confirmed it with Yagiri that there is,” Shoichi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just the source, the source…that’s the lead we need at this point.” He looked back up at the image. “Which bars were they particularly fond of?”

“Um…” Mimura went through the laptop on the table next to him. “Allster went to _Archangel_ , Reiss went to _Sheena_ , and Kuwabara went to _Urameshi_.”

“Hmm,” He tried to rack through his brain. He didn’t recall any yakuza connection to those places. They weren’t in any districts owned by Kirasaki or Rakuzan or any of their branches as far as he knew. Either that or they were really low-key about it.

‘Should check with Momoi about that,’ Shoichi made a note for himself.

He felt his eyes slowly closing as they continued to look for any patterns. Shoichi sighed to himself, unable to believe that he’d probably have to go through this footage _again_ another day. He glanced down at his watch – six-twenty. He had been there for hours. At this with Mimura for so damn long that he felt like puking at this point.

“We’re done.” Shoichi announced against his conscious will to continue figuring out the case. He was just too exhausted and the idea of popping by Riko’s was appealing if the woman wasn’t working at that moment. He threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t care enough right now. I need to start on the report or else all of this was for nothing.”

“Yeah,” Mimura nodded. He paused the video and made a note of where they were. He stretched his arms up; a slight cracking could be heard from his back. “We can do this another day.”

Shoichi nodded. He thanked Mimura for his hard work and walked out of the Records division towards his own. He could see some lingering bodies there but his main team weren’t there. Momoi probably finished for the day and Aomine and Wakamatsu were out on their night patrol.

Shoichi yawned as he stepped into his office and turned on his computer. It wasn’t quite as dark as it used to be with summer nearly here but he turned on his desk light regardless. Only his typing and the ticking clock filled the silence. It wasn’t until he was halfway through his report for the day did a loud noise blare through the office. He jumped up on high alertness.

That was the alarm requesting for backup. It wasn’t common to get such a thing but it always made people on edge, especially when they were associated with someone they knew.

“ _Attention all officers,_ ” He recognized one of the officers in Dispatch, Kunikuza’s, strong voice. “ _We have received a back-up request from Captain Aida and her team in the Komagi district. Please head to the garage if you can…_ ”

‘Riko…’ Shoichi’s ears picked up on her name and he immediately ran out the door to the garage.

He had forgotten that tonight was the night she and her group were going to Komagi to investigate for the case. He was sweating by the time he got to the garage. Some officers were already there and he grabbed the passenger’s seat of one of the cars as the officer he couldn’t identify at the moment drove off with the siren running.

If Riko was calling for back-up, it was a bad situation – she rarely did and she was the captain of the Homicide division. She was efficient and resourceful, able to handle situations perfectly fine. And with Kasamatsu as her lieutenant, they were calm and cautious enough for anything thrown their way.

So this was serious business.

He felt his breath quicken. The lights as they sped by blurred and the dimming sun was just a ghost of itself, fading into orange in the sky. He barely heard Kunikuza’s voice over the radio as the driver was talking to her. It all blended together, incoherent and hazy.

_Please._

The images entered his mind: blood everywhere, debris thrown about, and Riko’s body, limp on the ground. Her clothes were ripped and shot through, her body pale except for the blood that decorated it, and her eyes wide open, alert but blank.

_Please, don’t take her away from me._

He felt his body become cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally! With my summer vacation that started recently, my writing schedule has been really off.
> 
> This entire chapter had an incredibly large focus on Imayoshi and Riko. You can interpret how you will and I don’t know how far I will develop it in this story, but their relationship, I feel, is important to Imayoshi’s story and character (in this AU).
> 
> Plus I’m a low-key Imayoshi/Riko shipper.
> 
> Next chapter will be updated sometime next week. Not sure when because I’ll be on an airplane on Sunday (EST) and then I’ll have to start work again. But it will be updated next week. I hope.


	15. Chapter 15

_In this world_  
_we walk on the roof of hell_  
_gazing at flowers._

\- Kobayashi Issa

All Seijuurou needed was a drink.

After dealing with the Seiho situation, going through the ruins, blocking out police, trying to get any further information and now that damn note, he’s been busy. More so than usual. He was mentally drained and some things had to be put to rest for now.

So he wasn’t ready when he arrived at the _Blue Bar_ to see Furihata sitting there, completely out of place in the sleek establishment. He had turned, casually drinking from his cup, with a look of surprise, his cheeks slowly turning pink. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, glancing up at Mibuchi suspiciously.

“Akashi-san!”

“Good evening, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou nodded though his eyes became focused on his friend. “And Mibuchi. You seemed to have given Furihata-kun a little too much alcohol, don’t you think?”

“H-huh?”

“Now, now, Sei-chan, don’t be hasty,” Mibuchi excused him with a wave of his palm. “I didn’t give any alcohol to Kou-chan.”

“Really?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow and looked at Furihata. “Then, please explain to me why his face is red?”

“I-is it?!” As quickly as he said it, Furihata’s face got darker. His eyes were wide as he placed his hands on his cheeks; the colour of his hands contrasting with his face. It was interesting to watch his expression change so suddenly. “I-I didn’t—maybe I should go to the washroom.”

“Just past the bar to your left,” Mibuchi pointed to the right with a smile. “You can’t miss it.”

Furihata nodded and got out of his seat. As he did, Seijuurou heard the others entering as well.

“Mibuchi-san!” Hayama greeted with his loud voice and equally large smile. He rushed forward to the bar with his hand high up in greeting. “A bottle of _shochu_ , please!”

Mibuchi paused as he looked at the man’s smiling face. He looked up at Seijuurou, looking for permission.

“Hayama,” Seijuurou began with his eyes narrowing, “Make sure you share that with the others.”

“Aw, it can’t hurt having a bottle of my own—”

“ _This is an order_.”

Hayama’s cheerful disposition immediately soured, eyes lighting up towards Seijuurou defiantly. The red head could feel hostility towards him but remained calm if Hayama could not. The man merely nodded, snatching the bottle from Mibuchi’s outstretched hand before walking towards a table where Nebuya and Murasakibara were sitting at. Higuchi and Terasaka promptly ordered right after and walked away towards the table once they got the drinks.

Seijuurou sighed, feeling more exhausted than he needed to be and took the stool next to where Furihata was sitting.

“What happened with Hayama?” Mibuchi asked as he began preparing his friend’s drink. “He doesn’t usually insist for _shochu_ , especially the entire bottle.”

“He’s just acting like a petulant child. That’s all,” Seijuurou answered. Mibuchi placed the glass in front of him and he took a sip.

“If you say so.” Seijuurou didn’t miss the way Mibuchi glanced over at Hayama before turning back to him. “So, quickly before Kou-chan comes back – what did you do to him?”

“I beg your pardon?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Since the festival over a month ago, he didn’t recall seeing Furihata or do anything to him. He merely recalled Furihata inflicting himself onto him which made Seijuurou frustrated with longing and confusion. If anything, Furihata had damaged _him_. “I’m not sure I follow, Mibuchi.”

Mibuchi frowned. Seijuurou waited patiently as the man tried to form his words.

“Is there truly nothing going on between you and Kou-chan?” Mibuchi asked quietly, glancing over at the table of yakuza. Higuchi was in charge as usual when Hayama wailed, grabbing the bottle of _shochu_.

“I’m not sure what you are thinking but Furihata-kun and I have almost no connection,” Seijuurou answered. “The most we’ve had are just the few moments we’ve ran into each other. I’m sure we would have been unaware of the other if _someone_ didn’t introduce us.”

Mibuchi’s lips turned into a thin line.

“It’s not like I intended for you and Kou-chan to interact outside of the café. I’m merely a regular there, and both of you are my friends. It would have been unnatural for me not to introduce you.

“Either way,” Mibuchi huffed as he crossed his arms. “You and your _charisma_ seemed to have caused trouble for him so I would like if you actively try to avoid him more.”

“Do you want me to leave then?” Seijuurou glanced over at the other table. Hayama was now crying. He was such a horrible drunk. He would be annoying once they tried to force him out. He turned back to his friend. “Technically, I own this bar, Mibuchi.”

“I know, but I just don’t want Kou-chan in danger,” Mibuchi replied with a sigh. “I was about to talk to him a bit more before I could get him out then you showed up.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Seijuurou conceded when he saw Mibuchi’s pleading looking. He stood up from the stool and took a large gulp from his glass. The alcohol burned his throat. “Fine. I’ll see you next time then, Mibuchi.”

“Akashi-san, are you leaving already?” Seijuurou looked over to see Furihata returning. His cheeks were less pink and somewhat shiny, as if he had been sweating. He had a look of curiosity as he stared.

“Ah, yes, I must,” Seijuurou tried to avoid Furihata’s eyes. If he wasn’t too careful, he’d be trapped by the innocence. “I’m quite busy.”

“Is that so?”

Seijuurou tried resisting but was drawn too much by his disappointed voice. Was Furihata really upset that he was leaving? Was it just his minds playing tricks on him? Whatever it was, something inside him was urging him to stay. His eyes darted between Mibuchi’s disapproving gaze and Furihata’s solemn one.

‘I’ve gotten weak.’ Seijuurou acknowledged as he felt himself give up. He grabbed the stool he had just abandoned and sat down.

“I can spare a few more minutes, I suppose,” He said, avoiding Mibuchi’s piercing stare. He turned to Furihata whose face lit up with fervor, pink tinging his cheeks and Seijuurou felt an immense sense of heat flush through his own. “I must say, I am surprised to see you here, Furihata-kun. For what reason are you visiting the _Blue Bar_?”

“Oh,” Furihata looked away briefly before giving Seijuurou a small smile. “It was just a bit of curiosity.”

“Curiosity?” Seijuurou asked with a raised eyebrow. “What are you curious about?”

“There were some things I wanted to experience,” Furihata played with the edge of his glass, his finger dancing, making a quiet, melodic hum. Seijuurou’s eyes were enticed by them; slim, slightly bony, and smooth. He remembered the fit in his own hands and the tenderness in its grasp. It took him all he could not to reach out to them.

“ _Oh_?” Seijuurou suddenly felt a smirk melting on his lips. “Experience? There are only a few certain things that you can experience here.”

“I-I—” Furihata shook his head and Seijuurou felt himself laugh at the bashfulness. “It’s not—just—I—”

“Don’t worry,” Seijuurou said. He looked up when Mibuchi placed a glass in front of him. Mibuchi did not look amused. He averted his red eyes back to the brunet. “Though it is a bit surprising to see you in this kind of area when you couldn’t tell the difference between someone crying in pain and someone moaning in pleasure.”

“This and that are different!” Furihata pouted much to his amusement. “It was dark and people don’t usually do that kind of thing near a festival!”

“Anything can happen at any time,” Seijuurou replied as he took a sip out of drink. “I’m sure a healthy man like you would understand when it comes to your girlfriend.”

Even though he consciously said it, it didn’t sting any less. He needed to say it out loud, confirm it with himself. He needed to stop staring at Furihata’s innocent face, those pure eyes, and lust after them. Needed to stop thinking of this civilian and imagine his touches and the impulse of wrecking him; destroying him; tainting him.

He wanted to see the sweet face crying in pain, tears streaming down his red cheeks, looking up at him adoringly. The smell of sweat, the heaving of his chest and the feeling of skin against skin; something animalistic was howling inside of him.

He didn’t recall the last time he felt such a thing.

He felt disgusted with himself.

He needed Furihata to end it with his words because every expression he gave Seijuurou made him want to take him for his own.

“Actually, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Furihata said sheepishly, scratching his cheek and Seijuurou felt his resolve starting to crack. “I guess you can say that’s the reason why I’m in Komagi on a Friday night.”

“Then surely you can get one easily, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou persisted. “Without coming here.”

Furihata blinked in surprise. He looked away for a moment.

“I don’t know about that,” He replied. There was a bit of hesitation in his voice as he spoke that Seijuurou noticed. He thought he saw Furihata glance over at him. “It’s just…I haven’t found a girl that I’m interested in a while.”

“There must be someone at your job?”

“I’ve never considered anyone at work,” Furihata said with a bit of a laugh. “Everyone there is like my family. I feel that it’s a bit wrong if I ever did.”

Seijuurou could relate. He would never consider anyone in his own group, no matter how close he was to them.

“Are you a student?”

“Yeah, but…” Furihata paused. “When I’m at school, I prefer to focus just on that rather than a relationship. I…want to keep it separate.”

“With your current lifestyle, getting in a relationship from someone from school might be best,” Seijuurou told him honestly. And it would help him a lot more as well. “You’d have a better chance of seeing them every day.”

“It’s not like I’m looking for a relationship or anything,” Furihata waved his hand. “I mean, if it happens, it happens. If not, it’s not…too much of a loss.”

Seijuurou saw him peek from the corner of his eyes. It was almost sly and probing.

“What about Akashi-san?” Furihata’s slim fingers tapped along the glass in a rhythm.

“Sei-chan is already in a relationship,” Seijuurou looked up at Mibuchi. He was cleaning a glass with a cloth, not looking directly at either one of them. “A very happy one. There are plans of marriage as well. Isn’t that right, Sei-chan?”

He almost scoffed at Mibuchi’s lie. He knew what his friend was doing, lying so blatantly. It was something he wanted to do to if not for Furihata’s alluring eyes.

“Hmm,” Seijuurou hummed, trying not to confirm nor deny.

Mibuchi gave a serene smile as he served another customer who came up to the bar. Patrons had started filling out the room as it reached the later part of the night.

“I-Is that right?” Furihata asked, the light from his eye dimming slightly.

“It’s not something we talk about much,” Seijuurou looked over at Mibuchi who ignored him. “So Mibuchi is speaking a little out of line.”

“He was curious so I answered,” Mibuchi replied.

“It’s not important now.” Seijuurou shrugged, tapping the counter next to his empty glass. Mibuchi refilled it and Seijuurou lifted it up to his lips. “So what are you studying in school, Furihata-kun?”

“Oh, um,” Furihata seemed surprised at the attention on him again. “Japanese literature.”

“Oh?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite a subject. Do you have a favourite author?”

Furihata nodded. “Matsuo Basho, Kobayashi Issa, Yosa Buson…”

“Japanese poetry, hmm?” Seijuurou questioned with a tilt of his head and a small smile on his lips. “ _In this world, we walk on the roof of hell, gazing at flowers._ ”

Furihata looked surprised. “Kobayashi.”

Seijuurou nodded. “I know a little. There’s something intriguing about Japanese poetry, especially haiku. They’re small and simple yet—”

“—there’s something complex about them, isn’t there?” The light returned to Furihata’s eyes and his lips quirked up in excitement. “Just a few lines yet they say so much. Poets don’t need many words to tell a story or an emotion, which is amazing, isn’t it? Simple but intricate, short but lasting – contrasting in various ways make it so interesting!”

Seijuurou’s smile widened at the sparkling boy. Furihata seemed to suddenly realize where he was when Mibuchi let out a small giggle. His face suddenly turned red and he began to shy away.

“I, um…”

“Please, continue, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou wanted to see that glee on his face again. “Don’t mind Mibuchi. His giggles are no harm.”

“Kou-chan is just so cute when he gets excited,” Mibuchi poked Kouki’s nose looking quite pleased. “I couldn’t help it.”

“But it is quite interesting how just a few lines can convey an entire concept,” Seijuurou returned to the topic at hand. “It’s amazing how literature can tug at the heart, or destroy it.”

Kouki nodded, his gaze enrapturing Seijuurou and would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. He took a drink, needing to cloud his mind and maybe forget about it tomorrow morning.

“Do you have a favourite poem?” Seijuurou asked. He looked down at the caramel liquid in his glass, drinking a little more.

“ _In the twilight rain, these brilliant-hued hibiscus – a lovely sunset_ ,” Furihata said quietly, his voice dreamy and lost. “Matsuo Basho.”

“Ah, yes,” Seijuurou nodded as if affirming something. “That is a good one.”

Furihata’s enthusiasm didn’t cease. When he spoke of poetry, reciting the ones he knew by heart and explaining the themes and authors’ intentions, Seijuurou felt himself relax. Perhaps it was the alcohol he kept requesting for, but with nothing but the dull noise of the bar and Furihata’s voice – lively and clear – he couldn’t help but feel a sense of wonder and contentment.

If only that moment lasted forever.

BANG

Through the haze, he heard the scrambling patrons, screaming in distress. He immediately sobered and looked up, high on alert at the familiar sound of gunshots. The windows had holes and cracks through them and he spotted a woman on the ground, groaning in pain with the dark red liquid of blood spreading around her.

A jolt went through his body. He grabbed Furihata’s arm and dragged him behind the bar where Mibuchi was already hidden. His friend reached under the bar and a gun popped out from a compartment into his hand.

Whoever it was continued to shoot and the screams of the patrons rang through his ears. He could hear Nebuya’s booming voice, yelling threats at the shooters, and Terasaka cursing up a storm.

“Sei-chan!” Mibuchi slowly began to scoot closer to him, eyes concerned, staring past him. Seijuurou felt the figure shivering next to him, forgetting that Furihata was there for a moment.

He wasn’t looking up, covering one ear with his hand and the other with Seijuurou’s arm. The man could feel the tremors clearly from his body and tensed grip on his hand. Furihata’s fear was emitting through him in an unbelievable intensity that he could feel himself panicking for the boy. His breathing started shallowing.

He stopped, needing to calm down.

_Weakling._

Seijuurou’s eyes widened.

_You were never meant to be yakuza._

He felt a coldness from his chest seep through, spreading through his body. It was slow, tingling unpleasantly. He knew this feeling too well, both mortified and relieved at the sensation. It was clawing at him violently, calming as it continued to seep through. However, it did not cease – Furihata’s warm body still against him, allowing his conscious to remain.

His free hand reached out for the boy’s face. Furihata finally looked up: large, innocent eyes with small brown irises stared at him and Seijuurou couldn’t help that longing again.

_“I…I just don’t want to live without any regrets.”_

When it came to Hayama, he didn’t understand those words. Of course, feeling regret was the last thing he wanted but to experience it in terms of another person?

‘Ah, I see.’

“Mibuchi,” Seijuurou spoke up. He knew his friend was listening. He didn’t need to look away from the boy. “Find a way to get the civilians and workers safe.”

“Are you sure?”

Mibuchi’s voice was small and hesitant. The man was too confident for such a thing. He would’ve been surprised if he wasn’t focused elsewhere.

“Positive,” Seijuurou answered. The coldness was persisting, the last remaining warmth against his arm and his outstretched hand. “Take care of Furihata-kun.”

Without another word, Seijuurou leaned forward, capturing the boy’s lips with his own. For the briefest moment, the cold stopped spreading as if it was being blocked by the kiss, the hot lips, and the sudden electrifying feeling that went through his skin.

Seijuurou could feel his anxiety ease, his body sinking into the kiss.

But he stopped. He leaned away from him. The look of disbelief on Furihata’s face almost made him forget that he had to go through his worst self in mere moments. He gave him a smile.

“Just in case.”

As if his voice could cast magic, the curse started once again. He slowly stood up, shaking Furihata’s grasp on him, letting the cold fully overwhelm him.

He began to rush forward towards the wreckage. Darkness consumed his vision and he was sure that the last thing he heard was Furihata’s voice calling out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to figure out this chapter. I knew what was going to happen but where was I going to stop it in preparation for the next chapter?
> 
> I chose here.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wake, butterfly_  
_it’s late—_  
_we’ve miles to go together._

\- Matsuo Basho

Kouki knew he wasn’t a risk taker. He always planned out the positives and the negatives (more of the latter than the former) to organize his next move. Everything, to him, had to have a positive outcome. If it didn’t, he would have many regrets. There was only one other time did he do something without weighing his thoughts on a scale and that led to the worst decision he had ever made.

He should’ve learned from his mistakes.

But he didn’t expect that the second time he decided to go out with cons outweighing the pros that _his life_ would be endangered.

“Akashi-san, wait!” He called out as the man ran forward, the last threads of his jacket slipping through his fingers.

Akashi’s eyes glanced over briefly, one eye now shimmering gold, before dismissing him. Ignoring him.

As if that kiss didn’t happen.

“Kou-chan.” He turned around and saw Mibuchi there, hand on his back and a gun in his hand. His brain wasn’t function properly as he stared at it, wondering and panicking at how severe this has become. “We have to get out of here.”

Kouki’s face dropped. “But Akashi-san—”

“Sei-chan will be fine,” Mibuchi pushed his shoulder blade gently. With the arc of his neck, he directed his attention to the backdoor. “It seems like they’re only attacking the front so we should be able to escape through the back. Get through it and there should be some lockers. With your frame, you should be able to hide in one of them if necessary. Other than that, wait for me to come to the back.”

Mibuchi pushed him forward and his body didn’t need to be told twice. He looked back at where the tables and seats were once intact. Akashi was behind a table, a focused expression on his face as he seemed to be listening to the shots. Once there was a pause, he popped up above the table and with his own weapon, took his shots.

Kouki wasn’t sure how he was able to do it – seemingly attacking blindly – but he thought he heard the screams of others outside.

He rushed through the door. First there was a small hallway that only had two doors. One had a sign with ‘Storage’ on it, and the other was unlabeled. He assumed that was the one Mibuchi was talking about and opened it.

Mibuchi seemed to be right in his assumption. The backroom looked untouched. It was a clean and looked like a locker room. On one wall were a mirror and a desk with some files on it. On two of the walls seem to be a door – one to somewhere Kouki wasn’t sure of and another was probably to the back.

He took a seat on the chair, his legs giving out and he nearly crashed into it. Despite going limp, they were shaking. He leaned his elbows on his thighs, his head in his hair and going through everything in his mind, trying to calm down.

What was he doing here in the first place? He knew that coming to the Komagi district was dangerous but he didn’t expect _this_. He expected flashy lights with people that shone just as brightly if not just a bit more crudely. He expected the scent of alcohol entering his nose mixed with cigarettes and perfume and cologne. He expected to be awkward, unsure, and he definitely was.

Nothing like the unfamiliar scent of gunpowder; nothing like pools of dark red, staining once clean floors, or bodies that fell lifelessly. _Nothing like this_.

‘Calm down, calm down,’ He told himself but his mind was racing. He just needed to get out of here alive. He had to wait for Mibuchi to get here and get him out. Should he call the police? They should know what to do.

He reached for the bag on his back and began to unzip. He grabbed his phone blindly in the pouch, his hands shaking as he swiped it open. His trembling fingers made him clumsier than usual, accidentally pressing an extra number than needed and he redialed again, putting the receiver up his ear.

“ _119 operator. What is your emergency?_ ”

“T-there’s a shooting!” Kouki blurted out with a crack in his voice. “I-I don’t know how many of them there are but they’re—”

BANG

“—they’re still shooting!”

“ _Where are you?_ ”

“K-Komagi district. The _Blue Bar_.” Kouki answered.

There was silence for a brief moment before they continued.

“ _What is your name?_ ”

“F-Furihata. F-Furihata Kouki.”

“ _Furihata-san,_ ” The woman’s voice was calm and soft. “ _Do not worry. There are officers in the area that have reported this already and should be there. More officers are on the way. Please get yourself to safe location and wait for them to arrive. Are you in any immediate danger?_ ”

“I—no, b-but I’m in the bar.”

“ _We will be there as soon as possible._ ”

After affirming everything with the dispatcher, Kouki hung up. A moment later, a stream of people made their way into the room. Kouki jumped, unsure of these strangers, only to see that they were just as scared as him. There were cuts on their clothes and blood seeping through. A man entered with a woman, her arm slung around his neck and was bleeding profusely through her caramel skirt. Kouki jumped up.

“W-we need a doctor!” The man said as he held on to the woman’s arm. “She was shot! Is anyone here a doctor?!”

No one spoke up, all frozen in terror of what exactly was happening.

“P-put her down!” Kouki ignored the silence in the flurry of fear. If they didn’t have a doctor, they would have to make due. The man obediently followed Kouki’s command, whether because he had no idea what to do or because the boy spoke up was unknown. Half of Kouki didn’t know what to do but old memories were resurfacing. He turned to another man that stood on his left. “Call for an ambulance! Police are on their way so hopefully an ambulance too but better to be safe than sorry. Tell them that we’re in the Komagi district at the _Blue Bar_.”

The man nodded. He whipped out his cellphone. The first man had placed the woman on the ground while Kouki grabbed his abandoned chair. He lifted up the woman’s injured leg, her dazed expression contorting as she screamed in pain. Kouki flinched, placing her foot on the chair.

“Someone look around a first-aid kit and towels around here! We need to compress her leg!” Kouki was focused on her, trying to figure out what to do. He turned to the man that carried her. “Please try to calm her down and keep her conscious. We can’t let her panic.”

The man nodded.

“Ubukata-san, it’ll be alright. It’ll be alright. Everyone here is trying to help…”

Kouki was too impatient for whoever was looking for the first aid kit. He took off his bag and then his shirt, lifting up her skirt to see her leg covered completely in red. He pressed his shirt onto the wound, watching it soak through the blue and white fabric.

The other door had led to a washroom with a woman coming out with a first aid kit. Kouki immediately grabbed it, telling the woman to keep applying pressure. He went through the contents, hopeful to find something that might help.

Mibuchi came in momentarily with a few other civilians. He spotted what was going on and gasped in shock as Kouki finished prepping, wrapping Ubukata’s leg with gauze.

“There are painkillers in the kit. Someone grab some water for her and make sure she takes them!”

There was a commotion as people moved around. Mibuchi arrived next to Kouki though he remained focused.

“How is she?” His voice was soft and unnerved.

“As far as I can tell, the wound isn’t fatal. The blood is slowing but she needs to get to a hospital as fast as possible.” Kouki grimaced. His heart was thumping through his chest and he was sure everyone could feel the vibrations. “How is Akashi-san?”

“Fine. Perfectly.” Mibuchi replied back confidently and Kouki had no choice but to believe him.

It wasn’t much longer when the door opened. A man with short, spikey hair and glasses entered, barking a little too loudly, announcing that the police had arrived. Many people sighed in relief at the badge he showed them. The man spotted Kouki and Ubukata and turned to behind him, shouting for a doctor.

EMTs entered with a stretcher, immediately heading for Ubutaka. Others came in, checking on everyone else in the vicinity. There was a rush for Kouki as he was covered with the most blood – none of it his – but they kept checking.

Everyone evacuated the building through the hall and Kouki saw that what remained was rubble and destruction in the bar. Bright red lights could be seen from the broken window as they moved forward to where they saw police cars and ambulances.

The area was blocked off by other officers on duty and Kouki could see that some of them were being treated for wounds. He scanned the area, searching for a particular redhead. Through the throngs of people, he couldn’t find him and wondered if he had been injured enough to go to the hospital.

He went cold at the thought.

He got a final check from the EMTs that were there before deeming that he was physically okay. They even checked him for shock but surprisingly, Kouki was fine. He had stopped shaking a long time ago and his only concern at the moment was looking for Akashi.

“E-excuse me,” He grabbed the sleeve of the EMT that just finished with him. “W-which hospital is everyone going to? Um. My friend might be injured but I can’t find him.”

“All of the ambulances are going to Shuutoku,” He answered affirmatively. “But the police needs to take your statement first.”

Kouki nodded as an officer suddenly appeared before him, handing him a t-shirt to replace the one he had used for Ubukata. He had blond hair, narrow eyes, a bandaged above his eyebrow, and looked worn out. He began asking questions that Kouki answered honestly, zoning out with each one. He wanted to get out of here quickly: away from the lights, away from the crowd. There was chatter and crying and a feeling he definitely didn’t like.

He felt out of place here.

He wanted to see Akashi.

“That should be all for now, Furihata-san,” The officer replied. He handed him a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Kouki stared at it. “If you could please sign this and leave us your contact information if we require further statements.”

Kouki did what he was told.

“Thank you,” The officer replied. He scanned the area before turning back to Kouki. “It is late right now and trains have stopped running now. We have organized a bus system just past the street to—”

“Does it go to Shuutoku?” Kouki interrupted desperately before the officer got a chance to finish.

The officer blinked and nodded. “—all major stations and Shuutoku Hospital.”

Kouki thanked him and rushed out, past the yellow police tape and the crowd to the end of the street. Like the officer said, a bus was waiting. He could see a couple of people on there from the window and got on.

They waited for a couple of more minutes before it started moving. Kouki stared out the window, watching the lights slowly fade into darkness, only the street being lit.

The bus only made one requested stop before Kouki rang the bell for Shuutoku. Once it stopped, he got off and rushed to the entrance, the doors opening up automatically.

For the middle of the night, it was incredibly busy. After all, a gunfight just happened in one of the most popular red light districts in Tokyo. There were people sitting in the lobby, some crying, and all waiting and anticipating for news. Kouki scanned the area, trying to find Akashi or anyone that might associate with him, but saw nothing.

The reception desk was busy but Kouki had no choice. He waited in line as people walked past him back to the seating area, sobbing, anxious and uncertain.

“Excuse me!” Kouki began as he was at the front of the line. “I…I was wondering if—”

He paused. How prominent was Akashi’s name in society? He was yakuza so there was obviously some skepticism. But how else was he going to find him if not to ask?

“—if…if there was a patient named Akashi here?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I cannot say at this moment,” The receptionist gave an apologetic look. “Currently, with the amount of people coming in injured, we have yet to register everyone. With more possibly coming in to be taken care of, it might take a couple of hours to gather all of our patients’ names and their assigned room.”

Kouki nodded dumbly before walking away. He stared at the crowd that was just unnerved and restless. They didn’t know if their family members and friends were alive or dead in this hospital, needing to wait however long for the receptionist’s news. Kouki grabbed his left wrist, rubbing it, trying not to let their worry get to him. He could feel the small beat of his pulse through his fingers, more erratic than usual.

He honestly couldn’t just sit back and do nothing in this room.

“Kou-chan?” He looked up and saw Mibuchi walking towards him with surprise. It seemed he had been freed of interrogation. “What are you doing here?”

“Thank God you’re here,” Kouki rushed towards him. “D-do you know if Akashi-san is here?”

Mibuchi’s gaze flickered between surprise to softness to something he couldn’t read. He looked away briefly before looking back.

“You should go home, Kou-chan,” Mibuchi gave a pained smile. “Go get some rest.”

Kouki had considered this. Being in this room made him sick and he didn’t want to be here. The smell made him want to gag and the worried chatter was painful.

He just wanted to run away.

“I should,” Kouki nodded. He looked up at him straight in the eyes, making his intentions clear. “But that’s not what I want right now. Mibuchi-san, please, I want to see him.”

Mibuchi paused. He grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing awkwardly. He tried to avoid eye contact with him and Kouki could tell that he was hesitating. There was that warning he had given back in the café, but there was also that man that was just bartending a few hours ago, wanting to find someone perfect for him. They were battling in his head and Kouki just wanted them resolve their problems.

“…follow me then,” Mibuchi sighed reluctantly.

Kouki did so as they went through doors and halls he was both familiar and unfamiliar with. The halls zigzagged, creating a maze in his tired mind. He saw a sign for the west wing and they made their way to the door when someone rushed past them, shoving the swinging doors.

“Out of my way!” The blond man yelled, stomping angrily. Mibuchi stopped for a moment when the man had turned into a room. A moment later, they continued and walked towards the same door though stopped at the man’s livid voice.

“…stupid, stupid idiot! What were you thinking, getting yourself drunk and then getting yourself into a _fucking_ gunfight?!”

“Miyaji-san, everything is okay—”

“Like hell it is!” The angry man, Miyaji, continued to yell as if his lungs had no limit. “The night that I get off and what the hell happens? Why the hell were you getting drunk anyways?”

“B-because…b-because…”

“Because he was mourning,” Kouki’s ears perked at the sound of Akashi’s voice. “And keep it down, Miyaji-san. Hayama isn’t the only one resting here.”

“It’s all because of you,” Miyaji’s attention was suddenly turned to him. “I know it has to be you! There’s no reason Hayama would try break things off with me unless _someone_ told him to. And the fucking idiot would do what you ask, you _piece of shit_.”

“It was for both of you,” Akashi was trying to keep his voice even. Kouki could hear the strain as he remained calm. “You know what kind of work Hayama has. You’d get seriously injured if you get involved—”

“Well, that’s my decision!” Miyaji snapped. “If I get seriously injured or not, it’s up for me to decide, whether I’m with Hayama or not. Our relationship is none of your fucking business!”

“Hayama realized this too or else he wouldn’t have broken up with you.”

“Because you _shut him down_ ,” Miyaji retorted. “I know for a fact that you would, oh mighty leader. You’re infamous – Akashi Seijuurou, a man who came out of nowhere to bring Rakuzan back to his feet within five years of leadership. Infamous for not cutting corners; infamous for manipulating the system in his favour; infamous for not giving anyone a fucking choice.”

“Because you’re too ignorant to make the correct choice that someone like me has to make it—”

At that, Kouki had enough.

He shoved past Mibuchi, must to the man’s surprise and opened the door fully. He immediately spotted Akashi near the wall – red hair still vibrant, only his clothes were tattered with small traces of blood, and his eyes returning back to its original crimson. When Akashi turned to him, his face showed surprise as Kouki walked up to him, slamming a hand on the wall next to him.

“You have no right to belittle someone’s feelings like that!” Kouki declared as there was a shuffling of chairs, some yelling and Mibuchi’s voice calling out to him. “What he and Hayama do is up to them, their own decisions, and their own feelings! To take that away from them, from letting them be happy or sad by their own means, you’re demeaning them! Demeaning their choices and who they are!’

“Furi—”

“You’re denying their existence!” Kouki continued, suppressed feelings threatening to spill out. “By getting them to agree to you only, they might as well not exist!”

Kouki breathed heavily, silence filling the room.

He couldn’t help it. Just hearing Miyaji riled him up enough; bubbling up something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He glared over to Mibuchi who squeaked and lifted his hands up in surrender.

“Furihata-kun,” Akashi’s voice was quiet. Kouki turned back to him, seeing his eyes burning, the left eye flickering back and forth between red and amber. “We should talk outside.”

A shiver went through his spine and suddenly, reality sank. He felt the heat drain from his face as he nodded. Akashi walked out of the room and Kouki trailed behind. He looked over at Mibuchi, who looked like he was about to faint any moment.

Kouki closed the door behind them. Akashi was at the end of the hall, standing in front of the large window in a nook. Slowly, the brunet walked up, stopping right behind him.

“Come next to me.”

Kouki faltered. Akashi’s hands were in his pants’ pockets and he wondered if there was a gun or knife in there in his grip, ready to be pulled out if he was defied any more.

He stepped forward beside him. Akashi didn’t look at him at first, the moonlight shining through the windowpanes, creating a pattern on his face. When he glanced over at Kouki though, both eyes were red and calm.

“You’re safe.”

“Yes,” Kouki confirmed. “As are you.”

“I’m glad to see that you don’t seem to be injured though,” Akashi looked up and down his body, eyes staying on the blood on his pants. “Correct?”

“Yes,” Kouki replied. “It’s not my blood.”

“Good.”

There was silence. Kouki waited for Akashi to say something. He was the one who called him out here but now that he thought about it, he was the one that enraged him to do so.

“I…” Kouki began. He bit his lower lip before sighing. “I’m not taking back what I said.”

“I see.”

“I’ve gone through some situations where it felt like I had no choice or I had others make the choices for me,” Kouki explained as the feelings returned. “As I grew older, I realized how much those hurt me more than if I decided for myself. Sometimes, I made the wrong choices. However, I realized that it was better than me asking, ‘what if?’”

Akashi didn’t say anything. The air was still stiff.

“Mibuchi did that to me too, you know. Deciding for me,” Kouki recalled the conversation at the café. “He means well, I know, but it didn’t help. He didn’t say anything directly, but I knew that he was trying to steer me towards a certain direction. Do you know what we were talking about?”

Like he expected, Akashi didn’t answer.

“It was about _you_ , Akashi-san.”

At this, Akashi turned to him with confusion on his face. It wasn’t necessarily on his face, but more in his eyes while the rest of his muscles remained impassive.

“He was warning me about you, something I didn’t need to be warned about.” Kouki turned fully to him, staring into his eyes. “I know. I know how dangerous you are and I know the consequences of getting close to you.

“But that didn’t stop what I feel.”

Kouki could feel the nerves hit him in a wave, his voice threatening to close up as if he was drowning. He had the answers he needed – had them for a long time, but why did he delay it? Why did he mull over it for so long, feeling uncertain?

“Akashi-san, I like you,” Kouki announced straightforwardly. “And if that kiss earlier was anything earlier, I assume that you do too.”

This time, Akashi’s feelings did show on his face. His eyes widened and his cheeks tinged pink. He placed a hand over his mouth, averting away from Kouki. The brunet couldn’t help but smile at how embarrassed he was.

“That was just a spur of the moment.”

“Even so, it’s enough, isn’t it?” Kouki took a step forward which Akashi mirrored with a step back. This night, the moment that he realized he could have lost the man when he saw Ubukata bleeding his hands, mortified him. Terrified him.

He wanted to make sure that he didn’t regret this.

“Akashi-san, I know you probably think this is stupid, but I would like to get to know you better,” Kouki reached out to the hand that was still in the man’s pocket. Akashi let him; the skin was warm against him. “I want to know what your favourite colour is; you favourite food; where you grew up; what you do in your free time; if you really kiss people at the spur of the moment.”

Akashi gave a small laugh, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“You’re right,” He said calmly. “I do think this is stupid. Ridiculously so. A man confessing to another, not only that, but to someone who he knows is yakuza. Someone that can kill him; someone that can get him killed; someone who will _destroy_ you.

“It’s stupid.”

“Yeah,” Kouki smiled as he looked down at Akashi’s hand, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. They were a bit rough but Kouki continued to rub them, hoping to smooth them over. “It is. But, you know, it was my choice, my feelings.” He looked back up at the man’s gaze. “Every time I’m with you, I feel like I have a place. A warm place – a place where I belong.”

There was a look of consideration across his face. Eyes glazed with wonder as he stared at Kouki, lips slightly parted and the boy wanted to lean in and feel them against his once more. His hand wasn’t enough and he wanted to feel more.

Akashi pulled away, a shudder going through his body.

“I can’t accept your feelings, Furihata-kun,” Akashi said and Furihata continued to stare. There was sadness in his eyes, lips slightly downturned, and body shrinking even though he often stood with such grace and dignity.

“Are those your true feelings, Akashi-san?” Kouki felt his eyes stinging but held back. “Is this how you want it to be?”

He only heard their breathing, slowly changing in pace from their wavering hearts.

“It’s my choice.”

But Kouki knew he was holding back. He could tell by his eyes, the way he moved, the slight quiver in his voice. He took a step back, feeling that he had to leave though his heart was cracking bit by bit by his words being thrown at him. The more he looked at Akashi, knowing that the man was choosing to step away from him hurt. He turned to walk.

He stopped though. In his mind, he weighed the pros and cons. The positives and negatives. In his head, he knew that he should just leave but his body – his heart – moved too fast for his brain to catch up.

He turned around, grabbed Akashi by the collar and smashed their lips together once more.

It was clumsier and less tender than the kiss earlier that night, but Kouki wanted Akashi to feel him. Feel his heart, beating wildly against his chest, the blood rushing to his head. Feel the emotions that overrode his brain, the logic that told him that he was stupid for confessing in the first place and initiating this kiss.

Feel _him_.

Feel all of Kouki’s being.

He needed to breathe. He was running out of air, but he didn’t want to let go. The pressure of Akashi’s lips was comfortable, soft and hot. Even though his heart told him to stay, his lungs finally overruled the rest of his body.

They parted. Kouki took a deep breath, but felt arms encircle his waist and back, a hand on the back of his head, and he was pulled forward again, lips crashing once more.

Kouki gasped in shock and felt something touch the inside of his lips, lining itself against him, as if asking for permission. Kouki’s tongue pushed, circling around Akashi’s, needing to make sure it was real. He stumbled back into the wall of the nook, Akashi closing the space between their bodies even more. Kouki’s arms went around his neck, hands on the back of his head to push him forward.

He could feel the heat radiating.

He could feel the emotions screaming.

More importantly, he could feel Akashi’s _being._

Their lips released from each other at the last possible second. Kouki’s lungs were aching, demanding for air. Akashi was in the same state but his cheeks were flushed, a strong gaze on Kouki that shown vulnerability that he never expected to see. He leaned his forehead on Akashi’s.

“This is a terrible idea—”

“Probably,” Kouki answered, a small grin threatening to spread across his face. Akashi’s warm breath was against his lips. “Probably.”

“An awful decision,” Akashi mumbled, leaning his face closer so their noses touched. At this, Kouki had no choice but to smile at how content and relaxed he looked.

“A decision we made together,” Kouki whispered, stroking the nape of his neck. He could feel Akashi’s hair as he ran a finger against it. “Are you against it?”

“Yes,” Akashi said immediately, surprising Kouki. “But…I suppose I haven’t really taken many risks recently. Except for the kiss, perhaps.”

Kouki chuckled. “Me too, Akashi-san. Me too.”

Kouki knew he wasn’t a risk taker. He knew which was the best decision from the positives and the negatives and usually followed with that.

Even so, on this night, he made the biggest risk of his life.

**END OF PART 1: SPRING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Part 1 is complete! I wanted to post this last night but something came up.
> 
> I will be taking a break from posting a chapter next week. I will be going through the story again in preparation for the next part. I might also be doing some minor editing in the first part to go over some parts I might not be satisfied with. Anything that will be a major change, I will post it in my note.
> 
> Thank you once more to everyone who has shown this fic support! This is just something fun I wanted to do as I couldn’t get the AU out of my head for a while. There are a lot of things that you probably have to take with a grain of salt (and artistic license) since I’m not very knowledgeable about the topics at hand.
> 
> Thank you once again and hopefully, you’ll look forward to the next part.


	17. Chapter 17

_A lovely thing to see:_  
_through the paper window’s hole,_  
_the Galaxy._

\- Kobayashi Issa

It was too hot.

Shoichi could feel his shirt sticking to his back under the blazing noon sun. He could never underestimate Tokyo’s humidity no matter how long he had been there, making him sluggish and forcing him to run his air conditioner constantly. It wasn’t even officially summer but he was sick of it already.

‘Goddammit,’ Shoichi thought as he opened the door to the police station. There was a rush of relief as he could feel the cold air against his skin, feeling the sweat slowly dry off.

“Good afternoon, Imayoshi-san,” Shoichi heard someone call out to him as he relished in the air conditioned building. “Sir, aren’t you running a little late?”

“Eh?” Shoichi looked up. He looked up at the clock and saw that his lunch break didn’t even start yet. He had just arrived back from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals to check on the progress and was about to write his report.

“For the meeting. Didn’t Harasawa-san call one to discuss the Uncrowned Project?”

“What?” Shoichi felt his relief dissipate and transform into confusion and anger. “I didn’t hear a thing about it.”

The officer looked surprised.

“Really?” He asked. “Well…they’re in the third meeting room.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He mumbled as he rushed through the hall to room feeling his anger boiling. Harasawa knew better than to neglect telling him about meetings like this. And what would he possibly need to discuss with the group when Shoichi was in charge of the case? If anything, Harasawa would tell him first before telling the rest of the group.

He reached the door and stopped. He breathed in to calm himself, making sure his anger wasn’t shown and slowly opened it.

“Sorry I’m late. I—”

BANG

Shoichi immediately jumped as small pieces of colourful paper flew in his view, cluttering his glasses and ruining his already bad vision. He paused before removing them from his eyes.

“Surprise!” His view was blurry but he was sure he saw the figures of his co-workers standing there. “Happy birthday!”

His glasses were taken from his hands. A few seconds later, they were placed back on the bridge of his nose, clean and clear, with the vision of Riko grinning up at him.

“What—?”

“It’s your birthday, moron,” Riko smacked in the arm lightly. “Did you forget?”

“He’s been so focused on the case and the recent gang fight in Komagi that he’s completely forgotten,” Momoi said as she handed him a cup. He stared at the tea. “Drink up, boss. Take this time to relax.”

“The meeting—”

“There’s no meeting,” Riko said with a wink. “Got Kimura to get tell you there was to get you riled up. Kimura’s pretty good at undercover as long as it’s nothing serious.”

“He’s the worst at undercover,” Shoichi gave a snort as he sipped his cup. The cool liquid was welcoming against his parched throat. “But anyways, what’s with this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are we celebrating my birthday?” Shoichi raised an eyebrow towards Riko. “I can only turn 28 so many times.”

“Like Momoi said, we should take this time to relax,” Riko grinned as they walked towards the table in the center of the room where a feast of snacks, sandwiches and drinks laid. “We’ve been so busy the past week that things have been neglected. This is a good chance for our departments to take a rest.

“Besides,” Riko swirled the liquid in her cup as she absent-mindedly spoke. “I can’t just forget your birthday, right?”

Shoichi looked over at her. He was about to say something but held back, the words caught in his throat. Instead, he just gave a smirk.

“Aw, Riko-tan does care.”

“Of course I do!” She scolded and kicked the back of his calf. It was enough to make him flinch but not enough to knock him down like she usually would. “I’m trying to be nice here!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shoichi leaned towards her, bumping his arm against her shoulder.

_He arrived at the scene, slamming the door of the police car behind him. There were already officers there, blocking and leading civilians out of the area. Shoichi didn’t mind them – walking forward, straight ahead where he heard shouts and screams of various voices but he only heard one._

_Riko was amongst them, still alive. She was shouting commands at various people. As if she was standing next to him, her voice was the only one that was crystal clear, catching every syllable and every intonation._

_He spotted her in the dark – the red lights of the police cars that were there reflected off her brown hair and hiding sources of red that could be on her face, bandages marring her once flawless skin. She was in full business mode; eyes focuses, lit with fire, and her posture perfect, straight and commanding. She turned in his direction and their eyes locked._

_He could read her in that instant. He knew her, knew that this was serious, and knew that this was not the time to worry about her._

_‘She’s safe.’_

_In that moment, he knew that he had to put away his personal feelings and get to work. He nodded towards her and started helping the EMTs move injured civilians and listening for any of Riko’s commands._

_They had finally slowed at four in the morning. Most of the civilians were gone at this point and only the police remained to look over everything. Shoichi had worked tirelessly everywhere that needed help._

_He leaned against one of the building’s brick walls. He was facing away from the police lights and the wreckage of a once active district. It was chaotic and he could feel a headache emerging._

_His heart was throbbing._

_He just needed a moment. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, his hand shaking slightly as he lifted it to his lips. He lifted up his lighter to it, watching as the ash burned amber and inhaled._

_“Hey,” Crystal clear, loud but quiet. This time, he knew that she was right next to him._

_He exhaled, smoke escaping his lips._

_“You’re safe.” He breathed._

_“Yeah. I am.” There was a sense of softness in her tone. It didn’t hold any usual conviction like usual; shaking slightly like his hands. There were police still chattering just as loudly, almost hiding her voice._

_He placed a hand against the wall, against the rough corner of the brick. Without a single word, he felt her small hand grasp his, holding tightly._

I’m safe.

_She didn’t say a single word but he heard her._

_After all, her voice was the clearest._

He felt himself become cold at the memory, the summer heat fading from him in an instant. Riko seemed to have noticed as she turned to him and punched him in the arm rather hard, almost making him spill his drink.

“Don’t look so gloomy just because you’re turning 28 for the sixth time,” Riko gave a laugh. She grinned. “It’ll be fine! Though I _did_ see a white hair the other day—”

“Don’t mention such a thing!” He scowled but he didn’t mean it. As she laughed, he felt his own face melting as well.

“Oi, captain, are you going to grab something to eat already?” Aomine called out from his place in the room with a frown. He looked irritated and impatient. “I’m dying of starvation over here!”

“I’m sure you can hold off for a few more minutes, Aomine.” Shoichi teased.

There was a loud, dying cry of pain. Everyone turned to Aomine whose cheeks had turned red at his stomach’s roar. There was a moment of silence before the room burst into laughter.

“He definitely can’t,” Momoi laughed.

“Shut it, Satsuki!”

“Well, I guess I am a little hungry too,” Shoichi grinned. He reached over to grab a paper plate and sandwich. “Let’s eat.”

Everyone moved in motion to gather the food. Aomine was piling the fried chicken on his plate when the door opened, revealing some other officers and Harasawa who decided to join in.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Mikoshiba asked with a large grin on his face. He took a sniff. “Smells good!”

“Do we have enough?” Kasamatsu asked as people wafted in to the smell. He was off to the side with Shoichi, Wakamatsu, and Momoi as everyone else charged at the table. They had all grabbed food already and watched as the table was slowly devoured.

“Don’t worry!” Momoi smiled happily. “Riko-san and I made some more food that’s in the staff room just in case!”

The men immediately flinched but tried to hide it from the woman. Shoichi looked away, glancing at Riko who was chatting happily with Mikoshiba and Yamazaki. He felt his stomach drop slightly.

“Any good news from Yagiri?” Wakamatsu asked curiously. Shoichi was thankful for the distraction.

“Still lacking in progress,” Shoichi remembered the scowl Yagiri had given him when he arrived this morning. It wasn’t the usual one when she wanted him to get out. It was one related to more frustration than anything. Slowly, he could see her and Kishitani feel it. “There seems to be one compound that they can’t see to break through and it’s delaying the research.”

“Of course,” Wakamatsu sighed. He frowned. “Aomine and I are going back to Sogo tomorrow night. Now that Ueda’s division is helping a lot more, they told us to go back to working on our original case.”

“Gotta thank Ueda for that.”

“Riko-san has been completely worn out after the Komagi incident,” Momoi mentioned making Shoichi focusing his attention on the woman again. Luckily, Riko had moved on to talk to Harasawa. Her face was impassive and he assumed that they were discussing something serious. “She might criticize you for not being able to take care of yourself, but she’s just the same.”

“It’s true,” Kasamatsu nodded in agreement. “Hyuuga and Fukui have told me that she’s been out in the area even after her shift is over.”

“Stubborn workaholics, both of you,” Momoi rolled her eyes. She looked up at her boss. “Make sure you get her to rest. I know that she only listens to you, and you are probably the same and listen to her. Use this to your advantage and make sure she gets some rest.”

“You two honestly can’t go around dealing with everything on your own,” Wakamatsu said as he crossed his arms. “Captain, depend on us a little more. We can take it.”

“If neither of you can function, there’s the end of that,” Kasamatsu stated with a snort. “Make sure you guys do that. Rest. Recuperate. Rely on us.”

“Or else we tell Harasawa.”

“Or else we tell Harasawa.” The two other men agreed with the woman’s statement. Shoichi sighed and shook his head in incredulity.

“Rest. Recuperate. Rely on you.” Shoichi felt a smile creep through his lips, a glad feeling bursting through. It was nice to have reliable workmates. “Got it.”

* * *

Seijuurou was mortified.

For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do. For once in his life, he was at a loss at solving a dilemma that he could easily fix if he only knew _how_. He looked down at his desk as its contents. He knew he had to solve this problem on his own, but he couldn’t. He had to call in reinforcements.

“Sei-chan…” Mibuchi opened the door to his office. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he entered. “What’s wrong? It’s unusual for you to call for me so early, especially when you know how much I’ve been working recently.”

“Mibuchi, there is an emergency and need your assistance.”

Immediately, the man perked up. He slid the door behind him and walked across the tatami mats before sitting in a _seiza_. He looked curiously at Seijuurou, eyes attentive. “What’s the matter?”

“As you know, since the Seiho massacre and the destruction of _Blue Bar_ and _Club Kaijou_ , we have been quite busy.” Seijuurou placed his elbows on the desk and leaned against his clasped hands with his forehead, eyes looking down. “Currently, our income has gone down since we are one branch short and our most popular establishments have gone under.”

“I know,” Mibuchi replied and Seijuurou could almost hear him nod his head. “Which is why we’re tirelessly to get it back up as soon as possible.”

“I have full confidence in you, Mibuchi.”

“So what else is on your mind?” His friend asked him curiously. “What is this emergency that you need my help with? What else happened?”

Seijuurou looked up and leaned back on his _zaisu_. He watched Mibuchi lean forward a little more.

“It has been a week since the mess has occurred,” Seijuurou placed his fists downs and tightened his grip. “And I have neglected to message Furihata-kun.”

There was a beat of silence. Seijuurou was very serious in his declaration. Mibuchi’s once attentive eyes blinked slowly as if his tired mind was processing what he had just said. He watched as the man’s posture slackened, leaning back and sinking into his position once more.

“Is…is that why you called me here?” He could tell Mibuchi’s voice was straining. With what, Seijuurou couldn’t determine. “You haven’t messaged Kou-chan yet?”

Seijuurou nodded affirmatively with a bit of shame.

“I have been so focused on work that I have neglected contacting him,” He frowned at himself. “Every time I want to, it’s always late in the night and he has probably gone to sleep by then and I promptly forget the next day. It has happened many times over the week.

“Now that it is morning and I remember, I came to the realization that I do not know what to say. Or rather, how I can apologize for not contacting him for an entire week.”

Mibuchi yawned much to Seijuurou’s annoyance. This was a very important situation.

“Just text him,” was Mibuchi’s unhelpful answer. “Apologize for not contacting him.”

Seijuurou glared.

“It’s not that simple,” Seijuurou began with a slight edge to his voice, “What if he thought I had forgotten him? What if he thinks that I had completely abandoned him after not speaking for so long? What if I apologize but he misinterprets it? What if he thinks that I’m apologizing for getting into this kind of relationship with him?”

Mibuchi stared. Seijuurou returned it with a glower. The tiredness slowly left Mibuchi’s blue eyes and sparkled in understanding.

“Sei-chan…” A smile graced his lips, “Are you scared? Of ruining things with Kou-chan?”

The man blinked in confusion. He felt his cheeks burn and he turned away with his brows furrowed and gritting his teeth.

“I’m not,” He insisted, not looking at directly at his friend. He chose not to acknowledge that Mibuchi may be right. “I just don’t want to send the wrong messages.”

“Just admit that you’re scared.”

“Mibuchi, you’re really testing my patience.”

When he looked up, Mibuchi was still smiling gently.

“I’m sure will Kou-chan understand,” His voice was calm and soothing. “He knows that you’re busy. Replying to his text a little late wouldn’t hurt and I’m sure you can make it up to him.”

There was silence.

“Furihata-kun hasn’t texted me,” Seijuurou’s eyes widened as he looked at the cell phone on his desk. He looked back at Mibuchi and saw the smile wiped from his face.

“What if something happened to him?” He suddenly realized what it meant if Furihata didn’t message him. He grabbed the phone from the desk and unlocked the passcode and went to type in an empty text box to the boy. “What if he got injured throughout the week? What if he hasn’t messaged me because he’s no longer interested? What if I somehow offended him somehow without knowing?”

“I’m sure Kou-chan is just as busy.” Mibuchi tried to reason nervously. He gave a heavy sigh. “He’s a student right? Plus there’s work. It’s June so he must be busy with projects and exams are coming up next month for him, right? It must not be on purpose…”

“He’s probably second-guessing himself—”

“I doubt it.” Mibuchi said confidently. “I am extremely positive that Kou-chan wouldn’t. Why don’t you message him?”

Seijuurou nodded blindly and stared at the empty text message. He hovered his thumb above the screen, raking his brain. He was frozen.

“And we’re back,” Seijuurou looked back at Mibuchi. “What do I write?”

“Starting with a greeting is good.”

“He’s a student. Would there be a certain greeting I use?”

“What do you mean?”

“I would think ‘hello’ would be justifiable, but do you think he would respond better with ‘yo’ or ‘hey’ or ‘whazzup’?”

“Sei-chan, where did you even learn that?” He saw Mibuchi cringe slightly.

“From one of the movies Hayama showed us.”

“I think a simple ‘hello’ would be okay, followed by a message about how he is or apologizing for not contacting him after a week. That would probably be fine.”

Seijuurou nodded. He began typing a message but stopped a few times, trying to find the right words. There was silence except for the small taps and the hypnotic sound of the clock ticking. Every so often, he heard Mibuchi shifting in his spot, scratching along the tatami.

“Here,” Seijuurou held out his phone for Mibuchi to check. “Is that alright?”

Mibuchi leaned in and began to read:

“‘ _Hello, Furihata-kun. It has come to my attention that ever since we have exchanged numbers, we have not contacted each other. I apologize for my negligence and I hope you understand…_ ’ This is incredibly formal.”

“Is it?” Seijuurou looked at his phone and ran a hand through his hair.

“You are courting him so politeness is necessary, but don’t talk to him as if we live in the nineteenth century!” Mibuchi pointed out a bit of bafflement in his voice.

“This is usually how I message people though.”

“Yes because you’re usually messaging business associates, but this is someone you’re interested in and trying to woo,” Mibuchi explained in a matter-of-fact tone that Seijuurou made him wonder. Was it really that obvious how to message someone you were courting? “This is your first message to him so you can’t be too casual. However, since you’re forming some sort of relationship, you can’t be too stiff. Also, he is a student so the level of casualness is a bit higher as well.”

“This is…troublesome.” Seijuurou furrowed his brows. He never knew that texting casually would be so confusing and complicated.

He began to rub the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what to convey to Furihata without sounding like an old man. He was running through the vocabulary through his head when his phone made a melodic ring and buzz in his hands. He glanced down and saw that it was a text from Furihata and he looked up at Mibuchi who returned with a curious stare.

“It’s Furihata-kun.”

“Well, then answer!”

Seijuurou opened up the text message and began to read it silently:

< _Hello, Akashi-san! This is Furihata! I hope you’re doing well. Sorry for not contacting you the past week. I was a little busy with school and work recently._

_I was wondering if you were available sometime this weekend so we can grab a coffee or something. I know you’ve been busy as well so if you can’t, that’s okay! We can try next time._

_Keep in touch!_ _∑d(_ _ﾟ_ _∀_ _ﾟ_ _d) >_

“Mibuchi…” Seijuurou slowly looked up at the man, completely confounded. “What is _this_?”

Seijuurou showed Mibuchi his phone, pointing the end of the text.

“It’s a thumbs-up sign.”

“…is it?”

“Can’t you see it?”

“I…suppose,” Seijuurou concentrated more on the image. “Is this normal?”

“It’s a _kaomoji_.”

“A _what_?”

They spent the next five minutes discussing what a _kaomoji_ was and another ten to figure out what to send back to Furihata.

“Should I send him a _kaomoji_ too?”

“I honestly don’t think that’s necessary.”

“But he sent me one.”

“Yes, but for you, it’s not necessary. _At all._ ”

“Wouldn’t it be polite to do the same?”

After confirming with Mibuchi (for the third time) that his message was okay, he sent it.

He and Mibuchi sighed heavily in relief. Seijuurou leaned back in his seat, staring at the clock on his desk. It was eight-thirty in the morning. He didn’t need his blood pressure to be so high in the morning and his heart nearly beating out of his throat. Even after going through that stressful process, it didn’t stop, insisting.

He could now only wait for the boy’s response.

“Sei-chan,” He looked at Mibuchi who looked drained and he was curious to how his face looked. “You _need_ to figure out this courting stuff better.”

He knew how right his friend was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zaisu - legless chair often found in rooms with tatami mats
> 
> kaomoji - Japanese emoticons; ‘kao’ comes from the Japanese for face
> 
> Part 2 start!
> 
> I did a couple of edits in Part 1. Mostly grammar things and nothing really changed that much. I also edited the summary since it's the start of a new part. I might do it every time a new part starts. I want to keep it vague but give it some idea to what the story, you know? But we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Please continue enjoy this fic if you can from now on ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_In silent mid-night_  
_Our old scarecrow_  
_Topples down…_  
_Weird hollow echo_

\- Nozawa Boncho

Kouki laid in his futon, wide awake. He held the phone above him, staring at the text he had just sent.

He had been up for at least an hour trying to figure out what to say to Akashi. It was true that he was busy the past week with school and work but that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t text.

He didn’t want to be a bother. Akashi probably felt like he was being forced into whatever relationship they had after Kouki kissed him back then. There was probably a sense of obligation and some sort of moral code that the yakuza had. Kouki had been weighing back and forth, whether or not he should contact him after he went through that trouble and confession.

Akashi probably wanted nothing to do with him. He probably just kissed him in the heat of the moment and was remorseful of it after so he allowed Kouki to kiss him later. He allowed Kouki to selfishly lead him into something that he would later regret to cover up more regret.

The grip on his phone tightened as he stared at the lack of reply.

He was probably second-guessing himself. After all, their world was completely different. Akashi was yakuza – dangerous, petrifying, and deadly. Kouki was…normal. Nowhere near him in terms of personality, skills, or in life. Kouki definitely couldn’t keep up with him and he probably realized it.

After all, Kouki realized it a long time ago.

‘But he accepted me, right?’ Kouki rolled over to his side with the phone still in his hand. ‘He returned the kiss. He didn’t push me away – he pulled me forward. He wants me…right?’

“Gah!” Kouki pulled the phone to his face, closing his eyes and curled his body in a fetal position. “I don’t know! I don’t know!”

He didn’t remember texting to someone he liked to be so hard. Was it always? He knew he struggled but it had been too long. Did he almost have a seizure last time he did it?

“Kuroko!” He exclaimed his friend’s name as soon as the phone connected. There was silence.

Too long of a silence.

Kouki blinked and glanced at his phone, wondering if the call disconnected or he had accidentally called the wrong number. When he confirmed he didn’t, he placed it back to his ear. “Kuroko?”

“…Furihata-kun…” It was quiet with a certain sharpness Kouki was familiar with. He glanced at the phone once more, fiddling with the touchscreen and checking the time. Kuroko’s voice still muffled, “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I’m _so_ sorry!” Kouki was sitting up and he bowed to his friend on the other side even though he couldn’t see. “I-I didn’t realize it when I called. I forgot that you don’t have first period—”

“ _Why_ did you call me so early in the morning?” Kuroko was insufferable when he was awoken so early by someone else. Kouki had learned the hard way back in high school and didn’t do it since – until now.

“Um, I…it’s okay. I’ll call back later.”

“No, Furihata-kun,” He could imagine the usual stoic boy seething, light eyes dark with murderous intent and a disgusted sneer across his face. “Please. _Enlighten_ me. For what reason do you call?”

He swallowed. Now that he was thinking of the right words to tell his irritated friend, it sounded ridiculous in his head.

“I don’t know if Akashi-san really likes me or is forcing himself to be in a relationship with me after I forced myself on him and I’m really scared that it’s the latter and I really like him so I don’t want it to be the latter and – God, Kuroko – I’m freaking out because texting him is so intimidating because, you know, he’s sort of intimidating too and so different that I don’t think we’re a good fit and now that I’m bothering you – I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry – I feel like I’m going to shit myself because this is all too much at once and I haven’t reach school yet today.”

Kouki said this all in one breath and felt himself inhale in heavily when he finished. Kuroko answered with absolute silence.

“Furihata-kun…” Kuroko’s voice was quiet. “May I call you back in a few minutes?”

Kouki nodded before realizing his friend couldn’t see. It didn’t seem to matter since Kuroko hung up promptly regardless.

He spent the next few minutes staring at his phone, waiting for either Kuroko’s phone call or Akashi’s reply. He really had no idea what to do with himself at that moment. He wasn’t hungry, more worried than anything. When the phone rang and he saw his friend’s name, he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko sounded more relaxed and less like he was going to do bodily harm now. “So, you forced yourself on Akashi-san?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” There was a beat of silence as Kouki anticipated him to continue. “How so?”

“I kissed him.”

“And now you two are in a relationship?”

“Yes. Somewhat. For a week now.”

“Congratulations,” Kouki could tell that Kuroko genuinely meant it. There was a certain warmth in his voice that instantly soothed him. “I’m glad.”

“But I _forced_ him into it,” Kouki pulled his knees up to his chin, wrapping his left arm under them as his right hand held the phone. “He probably hates me for it.”

“I’m sure you didn’t force him,” Kuroko replied calmly. “It doesn’t seem like Akashi-san is the type to be forced into something he doesn’t want to be in.”

“He probably pities me or something,” Kouki reasoned with a shake of his head. “I mean, why else would he get in a…relationship – is that what it is – with me?”

“What do you mean ‘is that what it is’?”

“Well, we’ve just really…kissed and we haven’t gone on a date or anything,” Kouki flushed, remembering that moment a week ago. “So I guess we’re not in a relationship or anything. It’s not like I told him I wanted to be boyfriends and he didn’t do the same. And I’ve only text him once and that was today.”

“…has he replied yet?”

“No.” Kouki gave a nervous chuckle. “It might be too early for him.”

He could practically hear Kuroko’s annoyance.

“Perhaps.” His friend was still calm as if ignoring that statement. “I’m sure it’s fine. I mean, Akashi-san seems like the type to tell you that he would not like to pursue a relationship with you, correct?”

“Well, he did, um, reject me…” Kouki bit his lower lip apprehensively.

“Did he?” Kuroko sounded both surprised and suspicious.

“Then I…you know, kissed him.” Kouki buried his head between his knees in frustration. “And that’s how our relationship started!”

Kuroko was silent again.

“Furihata-kun…” Kuroko’s voice was firm and somewhat disapproving. “There are a multitude of things I want to say but I can’t decide on what and they all range from different emotions.”

“I…can sort of understand.”

“I never expected you to take a rejection so poorly.”

“It’s not like that!” Kouki shook his head. “I was prepared for it! I seriously was!”

“Yet?”

“Yet…I couldn’t just leave him,” Kouki rested his chin on his knees once again, staring at the shelves on the other side of the room. “I mean…he looked like he didn’t want to reject me. Looked like he was holding back and I should’ve respected his wishes but…”

“You kissed him.”

“I wanted to be with him.” Kouki concluded confidently. “It was the first time in forever since I felt that way; since I felt I truly wanted something. Whenever I was with him, I liked it. More than that, I feel like I found somewhere I belonged. I just…didn’t want to let it go.”

“Furihata-ku—”

Kouki’s text message tone rang in his ear, causing him to squeak and jump. His phone nearly escaped from his hand as he tried to juggle it in a proper grip. He heard Kuroko’s voice, questioning him on what happened, when he saw the notification at the top of the screen, indicating that Akashi has text him back.

“He replied! He replied!” Kouki yelled into the phone as he fiddled with it to get to the texts. He swallowed when he opened it.

_< Hello, Furihata-kun. I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you? I, too, have been busy so I apologize for not contacting you as well._

_Coffee would be splendid. Would you be available at 4:00 on Sunday? May I propose dinner as well if you are not too busy in the evening? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about._ _(_ _◡‿◡_ _*)_

_Please reply back to me soon so I can make proper reservations._

_Regards,  
Akashi >_

Kouki felt himself withholding a scream.

“Kuroko!” He didn’t know if he was shouting in happiness or fear, “He agreed to have coffee! And—and he asked to have dinner after too!”

“That sounds great.”

“He mentioned something about _making reservations_!” Kouki squawked, his voice cracking just so slightly. He stood up from his futon and stumbled to his closet, opening the doors and going through his clothes. “ _Reservations_? Kuroko, I don’t have anything to wear for anywhere that needs reservations!”

“Furi—”

“Forget clothes!” Kouki turned away and ran a hand through his hair. “Money! I don’t have the _money_ for that kind of place!”

“Did Akashi-san say what kind of place you’d be going to?” Kuroko had butted in before Kouki could interrupt him again.

“No, but—”

“Then it could be just like _The Nest Café_ and he could just hope to have a seat – nothing too fancy,” Kuroko reasoned. “There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Kouki groaned and kneeled on the ground. He rolled to the side with a ‘thump’, placing a hand over his eyes as the other held on to his phone.

“What have I gotten myself into, Kuroko?”

“A date, Furihata-kun. A _date_.”

* * *

Shoichi yawned tiredly, stepping into his kitchen and opened the fridge to find some food.

It was almost noon and he had just woken up. He tried to turn on his brain to figure out what would be decent to eat since he had the time to cook when he heard his doorbell rang.

He wasn’t expecting anyone so he cautiously walked to his intercom and saw the image of his sister there with her usual sharp expression if not a little sharper. He pressed the button to speak to her.

“Aneki, what a surprise.”

“Let me in, Sho,” Her voice was firm and harsh. He flinched, recognizing that tone. “We need to talk.”

There was an initial panic. Despite how Shizuka usually was, she was rarely angry. Stern, strict, any of those, yes, but angry?

What happened?

He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

“…I sort of don’t want to, aneki,” Shoichi answered honestly only to see her flare up. He was going to pay for it if he didn’t respond nicely to her, “unless you tell me what you’re so angry about.”

“We can talk about it when you let me in.”

“You’re sort of scary when you’re like this, so I’d rather not.”

“ _Shoichi_ ,” He straightened up immediately. She looked at him with pleading eyes amongst the anger. “This is serious.”

Shoichi sighed and pushed the button to let her in. He watched as she went through the door. He turned away and walked to his room where he saw a lump under the covers. He reached over to the covers only for the person to groan.

“Oi, Riko,” She opened her eyes, looking quite disgruntled. She glared at him, probably recovering from the hangover he forced upon her last night. “Aneki is here.”

“Why?” She asked as she sat up. She started swaying and Shoichi reached over to support her back so she wouldn’t fall back so roughly. He saw her flinch.

“I don’t know but she seems pissed,” Shoichi steadied her. He released her when he felt that she could sit on her own. The doorbell rang again and Shoichi felt his muscles tighten in alarm. “Goddammit.”

“Hmm,” Riko leaned on Shoichi’s arm, rubbing her forehead on it. “You better answer that.”

“Just get out as fast as you can. I need all the help I can get.”

“Okay.”

Shoichi stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened there, his sister stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression with wrinkles forming between her brows. Shizuka stepped in without greeting him. It was a silent indication for him to follow her and he complied.

She took off her shoes and walked towards the worn couch in his living room, dropping her bag next to it and sat down with her legs crossed. Shizuka was staring down at him and he immediately sat down on the ground in front of her, sitting in a _seiza_ , ready for whatever she was going to say.

They stayed in silent in the thick tension and Shoichi could feel his nerves rise up. His sister’s piercing stare was intimidating, her lips curled down and her eyes were showing a certain degree of anger he hasn’t seen in a long time.

He felt like he was a kid again.

“Shoichi,” Her voice was like silk – smooth and timeless, yet it slowly wrapped itself over Shoichi, binding him and almost suffocating him, “what is this I hear about the Uncrowned Project returning?”

Shoichi froze. He tried to remain impassive, drawing a small smile on his face as if his sister’s disapproval didn’t affect him. He spoke in what he considered a calm voice.

“Oh? Is that right?”

“Don’t try to play me, Sho,” She glowered. “We’ve seen you coming to the company. I talked with Kishitani, wondering why the hell you were coming so often. I got the truth from him _and_ Yagiri-san.” Shoichi cursed the two. “ _The Uncrowned Project?_ _Really?_ ”

“Well, we don’t know if it’s truly the same drug or not.” Shoichi’s brain switched to business – his police mode. It was the only way he could possibly deal with his sister at that moment. “It’s just an estimate but seeing as the research has been halted because they can’t breakthrough, we can’t determine it.”

“I don’t care that it’s stopped or whether it’s the same drug or not,” Shizuka placed a hand on the small coffee table in front of her. She had gotten off the couch and now had a knee on the ground, leaning towards him. “The fact that you’re involved in this is something I cannot approve of.”

“Well, I was given the case by Harasawa, so he’s fine with it.” Shoichi shot back, trying to stand his ground. It was hard when he stared into her dark eyes that swirled with emotions of anger and disappointment.

“What is Harasawa thinking?” He heard her mutter. She looked up at him defiantly. “I want you out of the case.”

“Nope, not going to get out of it,” Shoichi replied as he chose to look at the door to his bedroom. He hoped that Riko would come out any moment to help. “This is my job.”

“I don’t care that it’s your job, Sho. I don’t want you involved in this.”

“Despite what you want, I’m not complying,” Shoichi replied with a severe tone in his own voice. He didn’t understand why _everyone_ disapproved of him being included in this. “I was given the case so I will see to it to the end and you can’t stop me.”

“I don’t understand why someone as smart as you can be so goddamn stupid half the time,” Shizuka’s expression was harsh and caused Shoichi to wince, the pain shooting through his chest. “You’re not emotionally sound for this.”

“Emotionally sound?” Shoichi frowned and peered at her through the slits of his eyelids.

“You’re too hasty. If it comes to the point that you find the guy who made the drug, you won’t be able to hold back.” Shizuka said as if it was a fact.

“Isn’t that good?”

“It’s not!” She exclaimed incredulously. “I don’t want to lose my brother too!”

“You’re worrying over nothing, aneki,” Shoichi felt himself relax as he watched his sister’s composure slowly crumble. He could hear the concern in her voice but even so, he knew he couldn’t end it.

He couldn’t stop now.

“Well, if that’s the case,” She regained her self-control. She sat back on the couch, crossing her arms and legs once again. “Then I assume that you have no problem with me joining in the research.”

“You can’t.” Shoichi gritted his teeth.

“Oh, but I sent in a request to Yagiri-san after discovering what you were working on,” Shizuka’s initial aura of anger was replaced with something more shrewd. She placed a finger on her cheek and tilted her head. Her voice held a tone of knowing and Shoichi knew as much as she did that she was doing this to provoke him. “She seemed relieved as the research had stopped as you had mentioned. Of course, she’s getting it to Harasawa for approval.”

“Harasawa won’t approve,” Shoichi made a note to talk with Yagiri after about this after. “I’m in charge of the case.”

“But Harasawa is in charge of _you_ ,” Shizuka pointed out while she ‘innocently’ blinked. “If he’s willing to let Captain Imayoshi work on it on the front, I’m sure he’ll be fine with Researcher Imayoshi working in the back.”

“Aneki, you have no idea what you’re getting into—”

“Neither are you,” She snapped, the glare returning to her face. “Yagiri-san didn’t say why I wasn’t initially placed on this case while every one of my colleagues were, but I sort of deduced why. _You’re_ not the only one that inherited dad’s cautiousness and suspicion, Sho.”

“You can’t be involved in this,” Shoichi felt his voice getting louder. “You can’t!”

“It’s a job, Sho,” She threw his logic back at him without a bat of an eye. She was the one completely calm while he was getting riled now. He was standing up now, hands clamped in fists, his nails digging into his palm.

“You don’t know how dangerous this is,” Shoichi retorted angrily. “The case was associated with yakuza. If anyone discovers that your company is working on this, they’ll be targets for them. You could get hurt, or worse.”

“What? You don’t think I didn’t feel the same when you decided to go to the police academy?” Shizuka asked sardonically. “When you joined the forces and ended up in the Organized Crime Control division? When you became a _captain_ after being there for such a short amount of time and having such little experience?”

“I had _plenty_ of experience when they made me captain.”

“That’s not the point, Sho!” Shizuka stood up. She only reached his shoulders but her presence was always much larger. “You’re shouldn’t be involved in this.”

“Why?” Shoichi asked heatedly. “Just why do you think that? I’m the best person for this case.”

“No, you’re the worst,” Shizuka said lowly. “This case is going to get so overwhelming for you one day and you’ll be hurt ten times more than anyone else. You already have a _start_ on that.”

“I’m not as weak as you think I am.”

“No, but you’re more _affected_ about this more than I am,” Shizuka emphasized with a frown.

“I’m not.”

“Sho, think more rationally about this.”

“Me? You should think more rationally about getting involved in this.” Shoichi could feel the frustration running through his veins. “If you get involved, who knows what’s going to happen?”

“Excuse me, but isn’t this what I’m saying about you?”

“What are you two doing?” They both looked up and saw Riko coming out of the bedroom. She walked over to them and snuck her foot between them so she became a barrier between the two siblings. She glanced back and forth between them, an exasperated expression her face. “You’re both talking so loudly. My hangover is killing me.”

“Riko,” Shizuka’s voice caught the woman’s attention. Her eyes were narrowed. “Did you know about Sho working on the Uncrowned Project? How involved are you?”

He couldn’t see her face, but he could tell that she was just as shocked as he was. She didn’t say anything, only leaning back slightly so her back was barely touching his arm, seeking his comfort.

Shizuka seemed to see this as well.

She gave an infuriated sigh.

“Whatever,” She mumbled as she grabbed her bag from the ground. She walked towards the _genkan_ and placed her shoes on. She looked over her shoulder. “Either way, next time you go check on the results of the research, expect to see me in the lab.”

She opened the door and closed it behind her.

Shoichi released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and Riko leaned into him with more force and he was grateful for her support.

“We messed up, didn’t we?” Riko asked quietly, looking pensively at the door.

“No, we didn’t.” Shoichi ran a hand through his hair. “I did. Just me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this to be posted yesterday but as I was coming home from work last night, I was re-evaluating what I wanted to do with Shoichi for part 2 so I rewrote his entire section in this chapter.
> 
> But yay! Something to look forward to in the AkaFuri portion o3o


	19. Chapter 19

_Hanging the lantern_  
_on that full white_  
_bloom bough…_  
_Exquisite your care!_

\- Masaoka Shiki

Seijuurou stared at the text he had received.

< _Dinner would be awesome! Where do you suggest? For coffee, do you have a preference for a café or anything like that?_

_I can’t wait!_ >

“Mibuchi!” Seijuurou said loudly, catching his friend off-guard. He showed him his phone, his heart beating frantically. “There’s no _kaomoji_! I must’ve messaged the incorrect one!”

“Now, Sei-chan, maybe he just didn’t feel like it,” Mibuchi looked amused and Seijuurou wanted to wipe that expression from his face. He didn’t seem to realize the seriousness of the situation. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“It isn’t?”

“No,” Mibuchi rolled his eyes. If Mibuchi wasn’t helping him with this, Seijuurou would’ve have done something about this disrespect. “Now, let’s figure out what restaurant and café you should go to.”

“ _Shino’s Tokyo_ sounds good, right?”

“ _Shino’s_ —” Mibuchi spluttered in indignation. “Sei-chan, he won’t be able to afford such a place!”

“That’s fine. I’ll pay.”

“He probably won’t even step _into_ the place,” Mibuchi frowned at his friend’s clueless response. “He’s a university student! He probably has student loans and is much more conscious about money than anything. I don’t think going there would make him feel any better.”

“Like I said, I’ll pay.”

“That’s not the point!”

Over the next hour, Seijuurou listened attentively as Mibuchi went through a cram course he dubbed _Dating 101_ with him. Seijuurou took mental notes of the do’s and don’ts. The date was only in two days so Mibuchi did what he could to help him until the day arrived.

Seijuurou had arrived back to the manor on Sunday. His family bowed as he entered the home, except for Mibuchi who stood at the front, hands on his hips, lips pursued.

“Let’s get ready, Sei-chan!” Mibuchi indicated up the stairs.

Seijuurou nodded, following him to his room. When they thought he was out of earshot, he could hear curious murmurs. Once they reached his room, Mibuchi immediately went to work.

“Okay, Sei-chan! You go take a shower! I’ll find you the perfect clothes for your date.”

“I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, Mibuchi.” Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows. Mibuchi turned to him with astonishment.

“No, I can’t let my friend do that!” He shook his head. “It’s your first date! I have to make sure you knock his socks – and possibly pants – off.”

There was a waggled in his eyebrows that made Seijuurou flush at the imagery.

“We’re just going to a café and dinner.” He coughed, trying to remain composed. “Wasn’t it you that said that doing something like that on the first date is a big ‘no-no’?”

“Hmm, I did,” Mibuchi motioned with an absentminded tone as he turned back to the closet, looking through his civilian clothes. “And I guess I do feel a little unusual saying that after I remembered that this is Kou-chan we’re talking about. I suppose it’s habit for me to say such things to my employees.”

“I’m not your employee and Furihata-kun isn’t your clientele.”

“No, he isn’t,” Mibuchi turned to him with a calm expression, lips turning downward slightly. “He’s too pure.”

When Seijuurou came out of his ensuite, Mibuchi had left. There were clothes folded neatly on his futon. He had reached for them and examined them. He didn’t recall having these clothes before, probably because he rarely wore civilian clothes but placed them on anyways. At least in terms of fashion, he knew he could trust Mibuchi.

The man was at the bottom of the stairs when Seijuurou came down. He looked up and down his form, appraising him with calm eyes.

“Perfect!” He cheered happily with a clap of his hands. “Oh, I would love to see Kou-chan’s face when he sees you! Go enjoy your date, Sei-chan.”

Seijuurou hesitated, feeling something boil in his belly abruptly. He silently walked out of the manor and into the garage to unlock a sleek, black car. When he began to drive to the designated location, the bubbling wouldn’t stop. His hands began to sweat on the leather of the steering wheel and it wasn’t until he was half way to his destination did he realize that he was nervous.

_Him_. Akashi Seijuurou. _Nervous_.

He was glad there was no one else in the car because he was speechless. He probably couldn’t form a coherent sentence even if he tried to vocalize it, that’s how bad it was. He just couldn’t understand the motives behind his nerves. Why now? What was so different? He had met Furihata before. During those times, he could feel his body change abnormally but to think that he could possibly _scared_ of someone as normal as him?

‘Preposterous.’ He thought irritably.

But the feeling didn’t stop even as he found a place to park. He got out and walked down a couple of blocks to the café he had agreed to meet Furihata.

The boy was already standing there, dressed nicely in a pair of black jeans, a pale, button-up yellow shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows and his bag thrown across his back – the same one he saw him wear a week ago at Mibuchi’s bar. Seijuurou stopped in his tracks to look at him from a distance. He watched him fidget, his thin fingers tapping against the back of his hands and once in a while, running through his brown locks that seemed to be styled so they were slicked back.

There was a thrum in Seijuurou’s chest that he tried to ignore.

He sighed and straightened up, stepping towards the boy.

Seijuurou only took a few steps with Furihata’s large eyes turned to him, lighting up immediately like millions of fireworks. He could feel his breath getting caught in his throat as it slowly dawned on him that Furihata was much more attractive than he anticipated with his hair like that, showing off his hazel eyes, and his clothes accenting his thin frame.

He had to recover quickly.

“Apologies, Furihata-kun,” He regained his composure as he approached him. “I was looking for parking. You didn’t wait long, did you?”

Furihata shook his head and Seijuurou watched as his brown tresses move gently. Some of his bangs fell, framed his eyes and fell against his cheeks, making him focus more on them. Seijuurou avoided eye contact and chose to look at the buildings in the distance, feeling the bubble travel up to his chest instead.

“A-are you sure you’re okay with going to a café of my choice?” Furihata asked him and Seijuurou could see him from the corner of his eye. “If you have a preference of some sort, we can go there instead!”

Seijuurou felt warm at the bashfulness of his voice. It was constant in his texts as well, always asking if he had a preference or not. In the end, they decided that Furihata would choose the café and he would choose the restaurant, just to make to fair.

“We’re already here, Furihata-kun, so it’s not much of a problem,” Seijuurou took a step forward next to the boy. They stopped in front of the small café with cursive lettering. _Hyouka_. “I’ve never heard of this place before.”

Furihata grinned uncertainly. “It’s one of my favourites though it’s not that well-known. I-if you don’t mind!”

“Not at all,” Seijuurou opened the door, holding it open for him. Furihata gave him a small bow as he stepped him. He followed.

The café was much larger than he anticipated, quaint and warm. A compact bar was seen near the wall closest to them with a brooding teenager looking bored. Instead of cakes displayed in normal cafes, it looks like there were various flavours of ice cream. The walls were cream coloured lined with light brown wood and bookshelves all over the café, acting as dividers to individual round tables and against the walls. There weren’t enough books to rival any local library but it was still an impressive collection.

“Welcome!” A young girl with violet eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail greeted them with a smile. “Table for two?”

“Yes, please,” Kouki nodded. The girl turned to the open area of tables and indicated with her hands.

“You can take any open seat and someone will be by to take your orders after you have decided.”

“Thank you,” Kouki led them to an empty table in the back as Seijuurou looked around. There were a few other people there, sipping coffee or tea, while reading a book silently. He saw a couple of girls sitting in the nook of the window, sharing a book, giggling and smiling.

“A book café?” Seijuurou took his seat. He grabbed one of the menus that were at the table. There was a small selection of food, mostly pastries and a list of drinks. “I’ve never been to one.”

Kouki nodded shyly. He grabbed a smaller but thicker menu. “They have a list of books that aren’t displayed on the bookshelves right now. Some of them are more limited editions and require a small fee to take those out since they’re harder to find. Other than that, the books out are free for us to read in the café with a set fee.”

“Hmm,” Seijuurou looked at the book menu, intrigued. Kouki propped it up for him to see. “Quite interesting.”

“You can also buy the books. The ones from this list are a little more expensive,” Kouki pointed to one example. “They happen to have the first printing of Murakami here and other first editions.”

“Really?”

A waiter with short brown hair came to them with a grin. He took their orders of drinks (much to Seijuurou’s surprise, Furihata ordered a black coffee) and told them that if they were interested in ice cream, all they had to do was go to the bar. Kouki thanked him and as soon as he left, he stood up, smiling to Seijuurou.

“Shall we take a look around?”

They went through the shelves surrounding them. Furihata’s eyes lit up as his fingers touched the spines of the books, ranging from new books to well-worn.

“Aren’t they afraid of the books getting ruined by the food, drinks, and ice cream?” Seijuurou asked curiously. He has never been to a book café before so he had no idea how they would be able to deal with it.

“Yeah. There are signs telling us to make sure to wipe our hands and keep them clean before touching the books, but of course, there’s only so much that can happen,” Kouki nodded as their eyes went to a sign hanging on the bookshelf. “If we ruin it bad enough, we have to pay for that as well. But most of the people who come here are book lovers so they’re always a little extra cautious about it.”

“I see,” Seijuurou looked through the various titles. He reached for a book at random and began to skim through it.

“Ah! Yanagisawa Naoko,” Kouki looked at the book. He nodded in approval. “She’s pretty famous for her fantasy stuff but she does some horror too. Really good stuff.”

“What do you recommend by her?” Seijuurou asked as he turned to the back of the book, looking at the picture of the woman.

“ _The Creation Book_ is really good, but so is _The Ghost of Tsukimine_ …”

Furihata continued to recommend Yanagisawa’s titles, fluidly reciting them without a pause. His animated expression caught Seijuurou’s rapt attention. Seijuurou felt a tingling sensation as he watched him entranced by the books, recommending and commenting on some titles. When he moved to a foreign title, Seijuurou was surprised.

“You’ve read this?” He indicated to an English title Furihata had glossed over.

Furihata nodded. “It’s a good book. It’s a bit dark but interesting.”

“Looks fairly dense,” Seijuurou grabbed it and felt the weight in his hand. “It wasn’t difficult?”

“It’s not a light read but it wasn’t bad. A lot to think about.” Furihata looked at the book pensively. “It has great descriptions – it was almost like the author really lived through the book. It’s his only book though.”

Seijuurou took the recommended book back to the table as Furihata took another one. At first, it was a little startling as Seijuurou has never truly read a book fully in English. He has read reports ranging from business to news but nothing else. He tried to slowly ease into the pages but it shocked him with its sharp imagery starting from the first page.

There was a calm silence as he began to read. When a fairly shocking scene came about, he tried to hide his surprise when he suddenly felt something brush against his leg. He looked up from the page across to Furihata. The boy was hidden behind his book but Seijuurou could see his red ears as that something continued to lean against him.

Seijuurou gave a small smirk. He purposely placed his other leg on the other side of Furihata’s, leaning in, entrapping him and causing the boy to jump slightly. Furihata didn’t look up. Seijuurou rubbed slowly, watching the boy shiver under his touch, unsuccessfully trying to ignore it. Furihata cowered even more when Seijuurou rubbed a little harder and there was just a sick urge to make him untangle even more.

He returned back to his own book when he realized this. Even so, he could barely focus.

He gave a sigh.

“Are you okay, Akashi-san?” Furihata looked up from behind his book with flushed innocence that Seijuurou knew he was irrevocably weak to.

Seijuurou nodded stiffly, placing the book down. “Yes. I just needed to take a break. This is…quite the book.”

Kouki beamed as if his red cheeks didn’t exist. “Isn’t it? What part are you at now?”

They began discussing the dark style of writing. His ghostly descriptions were haunting and lonely and raised the anticipation with each page. It was in a different language so to read it, took a bit longer and gave Seijuurou to digest it. As Furihata gave his own opinions, something dawned on Seijuurou.

“I didn’t realize you were able to comprehend English so well,” Seijuurou commented. All Japanese could read English to a certain extent but to understand it was a different story.

“I spent a bit of time overseas, so I had to study a lot,” Furihata gave a nervous chuckle. He looked away with the gleam in his eyes diminishing slightly so Seijuurou dropped the subject.

The smell of coffee, of pages of books, and light conversation soothed him just like when they talked at _Blue Bar_ and he no longer felt nervous. Seijuurou noticed this immediately but didn’t say a word, thankful for the quietness. Furihata had an interesting perspective on the book he was reading without giving too many spoilers. Seijuurou retorted to some of them, interested in if his theories would be correct when he continued reading.

By the time they realized it, they had been at the café for two and half hours; their conversation moving to various other authors they had read. With their stomachs growling in hunger (much to Seijuurou’s embarrassment as Furihata tried to hold in his laughter – which he magnificently failed after a few seconds), they concluded that it was time to leave and head to dinner. Seijuurou tried to decide whether or not to buy the book but concluded that he probably didn’t have the time to read it, much to his regret.

“I can pay!” Furihata declared stubbornly as they walked towards the cashier. “It was my choice anyways.”

“Oh, if that’s the case, then I suppose I am paying for dinner then,” Seijuurou smirked as Furihata blinked in confusion. The boy shook his head indignantly.

“That’s dinner! That’s a different story! I can pay my share of that too!”

“Just like how I can pay for my fee here,” Seijuurou insisted in front of the girl that greeted them earlier. She now stood at the cash register with a large smile. Seijuurou turned to her, taking out his wallet and paid, casting a side glance towards Furihata. “Next time, you can pay for me.”

“Next time?”

It took Seijuurou a moment to process it. He had it said it so naturally that he didn’t comprehend the consequences of his words at first. He looked over to Furihata who had expectant eyes, filled with confusion and a sliver of something else he couldn’t quite put a finger on. It definitely wasn’t a negative feeling as Furihata’s lips were upturned ever so slightly.

“Next time,” He confirmed and the lips turned into a full-fledged smile. Seijuurou turned back to the girl, hoping Furihata wouldn’t be able to hear the hum in his chest.

They paid individually and walked out of the café. Seijuurou led him to the parking lot where his car was. Furihata looked startled to see it, peering at the car in awe. He unlocked it and indicated for Furihata to get in as well.

“This is really…nice,” He blinked as he looked around the interior. Seijuurou turned the ignition and drove to their next destination. “So…um, did you like it?”

“The café?” Seijuurou questioned as Furihata nodded. “It was quite nice. There are many books I haven’t seen before, especially the foreign ones. There’s quite a variety there. I’m a little regretful that I wasn’t able to finish Bruno’s work but I don’t think I have the time to finish it, even if I bought it.”

“I…I have a copy back at home I can lend you,” Furihata’s cheeks tinged pink. “You can return it whenever you want.”

Seijuurou paused for a moment. He probably wouldn’t have the chance to read it any time soon but he was itching to do so if it meant a continued conversation with Furihata about it. “That would be nice. Thank you, Furihata-kun.”

They lingered in silence. Seijuurou was unsure what to say or how to start the conversation. They could continue discussing literature but would that get too boring? It seemed that he had completely ignored Mibuchi’s advice to get to know Furihata more personally as they chose to talk about books instead. He did pick up small pieces of information but it still didn’t feel like he knew him very well.

He wanted to know _more_.

They arrived at _Trattoria Aldini_ , a small Italian restaurant that was a little out of the way. Seijuurou parked in the back and they got out, walking to the charming, rustic building. He held the door for Furihata again and stepped in after him, smiling at the petit woman with dark braids.

“Welcome,” She gave a calming smile that was almost motherly. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Seijuurou and gave a bow. “Welcome back, Akashi-san.”

“Thank you, Tadokoro-san.” He gave a nod. “I believe I made a reservation for seven?”

“Yes, you did. Please follow me,” Tadokoro held some menus under her arm as she guided them to the back. It was a booth with dark brown seats, contrasting with the pale, stucco walls. Decorations surrounded the walls with pictures of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Coliseum, and various views of the Italian countryside.

They were handed the menus and Tadokoro bowed.

“Please call when you have decided.”

Seijuurou peered up at Furihata from behind the menu, that tingling feeling returning to his stomach. He wondered if this restaurant was okay. It wasn’t a high-class place like _Shino’s Tokyo_ but it was nice for the price. A little different as well, being Italian food. He never found out what kind of food Furihata liked after all, the boy saying that he didn’t have any allergies.

“It’s a little funny,” Furihata suddenly laughed, meeting Seijuurou’s eyes. His heart jumped to his throat. “Earlier, you were reading a story about the mafia and here we are, at an Italian restaurant.”

Seijuurou slowly smiled at the irony.

“I suppose it is,” He tilted his head slightly. “It wasn’t intentional.”

“I figured not,” Furihata replied as he peered at the menu. “Do you have any recommendations for here?”

Tadokoro returned not so long after and they placed their orders. Seijuurou returned the menus and turned to Furihata who looked around the restaurant in wonder.

“It’s nothing fancy, but the food here is quite good,” Seijuurou stated as he caught the boy’s attention. Furihata was smiling and he tried to make sure it didn’t affect him too much.

“It’s a nice place,” Furihata nodded. His smile became sheepish as he scratched his cheek. “To be honest, I was a bit worried about today.”

“Oh?” He felt his heart jump again in curiosity.

“Yeah. Like…if you liked the café or not,” The boy replied. “I mean, it’s a book café which is something I don’t really think many people go to for dates and stuff. Maybe a movie would have been better?”

“That’s not true, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou raised an amused eyebrow. “I enjoyed our time at the café. We spoke at length rather than sitting in complete silence. And…” Seijuurou paused, a smirk appearing on his lips, “…you were quite adorable, getting excited about those books like that.”

“T-that’s—” A blush appeared on his cheeks and Seijuurou noted that pink looked very nice on him. He didn’t continue and the redhead could feel the embarrassment emitting from him. “I’m not adorable!”

“There’s no use denying it.”

“I’m _not_!”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Seijuurou chuckled as he saw Furihata pout. He remembered it from when they had a real conversation; cheeks puffed out slightly with irresistible lips puckered out.

_Ah_. A warmth filled his body. _There it is again._

“You like teasing people, don’t you, Akashi-san?”

“You’re very easy to tease, Furihata-kun.”

Their dinner arrived as they continued to argue (two plates of Aigamo Grilled with Spices) and stopped when Furihata took a bite, his face changing from the pout to amazement. His eyes glittered brightly and Seijuurou felt himself drawn like a moth to a flame, focusing on them.

“This is…” Furihata was at a loss for word. Seijuurou was pleased, glad that he listened to Mibuchi. The boy’s eyes widened, “…and for such a good price?!”

“This place is always busy so getting a reservation is almost a requirement,” Seijuurou gave a chuckle at his wide-eyed expression.

They didn’t say anymore as they promptly devoured their food. Tadokoro had come by once more to ask if they wanted anything else.

“The dessert here is quite good, Furihata-kun,” Seijuurou grinned as he saw the boy had glanced over at the dessert menu curiously. “The Lemon Curd Italian Semifreddo is superb.”

“One of those then, please.”

The both of them sat in silence, enjoying their after dinner tea. Seijuurou felt his heart calm down after the meal, just staring at Furihata’s awkwardly graceful form. The boy gave a curious glance to everything, from the pictures to the décor and the people. His eyes didn’t look to Seijuurou for a long while (which was fine with him since he was carefully watching as his bangs slowly unraveled from its shape back to normal) but when he did, he was smiling.

“So, um,” He voice became uneasy, “Did…did you have a good time, Akashi-san?”

“I did,” Seijuurou peered curiously at him. “Did you?”

“I did, but…” Seijuurou felt his heart stop and muscles tense, “…I feel like I should’ve asked you more questions about yourself rather than books.” Furihata gave a nervous chuckle.

“Then let’s talk more now,” Seijuurou said firmly. “We might’ve skipped over that part when we went straight for the kissing.”

Seijuurou was surprised that he was able to say that with a straight face as he watched Furihata burn. His face turned into an impressive shade of red that probably rivaled his hair and it made him laugh.

“W-well, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with some facts…”

Seijuurou learned so much and in turn, answered what questions he could. Some of the questions Furihata had asked him were surprisingly simple but that didn’t deter him. Unexpectedly, Furihata was only three years younger than him, liked reading and video games, and knew a fair bit of English when he stayed overseas. There was a slight bit of hesitation when he talked about that last fact but Seijuurou figured that he couldn’t tell him everything.

At least, not yet.

Their dessert arrived and they savoured the flavour of the sour and sweetness of the lemon, continuing to ask each other questions. When it came to payment, Seijuurou mimicked Furihata from earlier, insisting to pay for both of their dinners.

“I can pay! It was my choice anyways!”

“Akashi-san, you _really_ like making fun of people, don’t you?”

_Only you_. Seijuurou tried to hide his smile as Furihata pouted.

He had insisted to drive Furihata home. The boy tried to refuse as the trains were still available, but Seijuurou wouldn’t have any of it.

Seijuurou has never been the flirtatious type. He only left those pleasantries as a final resort, but for the boy in front of him, it was his first instinct. He reached out to Furihata’s hand, his long fingers falling perfectly between the crevasses of his and lifted it close to his chest. He watched the boy’s eyes, like he had been the entire night, as they glazed over, becoming misty.

“Please, Furihata-kun,” He lifted his hand once more, tugging it close to his lips and brushing them softly against his knuckles. “Keep me company for a bit more?”

He might’ve been trying to get him in the car but the look the boy gave him was almost enough to make him crack.

Seijuurou felt himself aching for Furihata’s touch once more when they were in the car. Furihata had kept his hands in his lap. A wave of disappointment dropped in Seijuurou’s stomach but he ignored it.

The ride was silent as they rode on through. Unlike the rest of the date, this one was bit more awkward and suffocating. He wanted to be with Furihata longer but there was a certain tension he could feel in the air, cracking and sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear Furihata’s voice once more but Seijuurou didn’t know how to start the conversation.

They arrived at the familiar apartment complex and Seijuurou felt the disappointment sink deeper. Neither of them moved as the car stopped in front of the door, both waiting for other to say something.

“Furi—”

“Aka—”

They both stopped when they realized the spoke at the same time. Seijuurou indicated for him to speak first but Furihata shook his head. He gave an inward sigh.

“I enjoyed our time together, Furihata-kun,” He confirmed with a nod of his head. “I apologize I did not speak more. I…I’m not particularly good with interacting in a non-business type setting so I was unsure what to discuss with you. The silence…it was comforting.”

Even in the dim streetlight, he could see Furihata’s face flush. His eyes were still glazed, drawing him again.

Furihata had to stop doing that.

“I…I’m glad,” Furihata gave an outward sigh. “I just didn’t want to ruin anything when we’ve barely started, Akashi-san.”

_Barely started_.

Akashi liked the sound of that.

“N-next time, I’ll bring the book!” Furihata’s voice cracked but his eyes showed determination. “S-so any time you feel like grabbing it to read, please contact me!”

“Feel free to contact me before then too,” Seijuurou smiled. It was overshadowed by the blinding grin Furihata gave him.

“Um, before we separate for the night…” Furihata’s smile dropped ever so slightly and the intensity of red on his cheeks became darker, “…if it’s okay with you, Akashi-san…c-can I kiss you?”

Seijuurou was surprised by the request. The boy looked like he was going to cower in fear at any moment from such a suggestion. He was looking down at the seatbelt lock as if he couldn’t believe what he just asked.

“Considering what kind of kiss you gave me before, I expected a much _bolder_ request,” Seijuurou felt his teasing lilt reserved only for Furihata come again. The boy looked up in fear but he tried to reassure him. “Of course you may, Furihata-kun.”

Seijuurou closed his eyes and leaned forward, waiting for his lips to grace his. What he didn’t expect was for those clumsy fingers to reach out to his cheek, pushing him towards the boy and feeling a small touch against his cheek, slightly damp enough for him to acknowledge that they were lips.

The fingers left, leaving imprints on his skin but not as deeply as those light lips. Seijuurou opened his eyes and saw that Furihata had straightened his back and tried to look confident though his rosy cheeks betrayed him.

“T-thank you for tonight, Akashi-san,” He bowed slightly. Before Seijuurou got a chance to say anything, Furihata quickly got out of his car. The streetlight shone brighter on his face and he could see the slight pink and longing gaze towards him. “P-please continue to take care of me!”

Seijuurou blinked in surprise. He felt himself softened when he looked at Furihata directly in the eye, the thrum in his chest coming once more.

“Same to you, Furihata-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *punches this chapter into oblivion*
> 
> This was the hardest chapter yet and I think it’s because I realized I’ve never written a date before? I wrote this, intending to post this on Tuesday/Wednesday, but I was never satisfied with this. I’ve been editing back and forth for days on this and this is the result.
> 
> I wanted to introduce a couple of small details to Seijuurou’s POV. I’m not sure if this interesting to anyone else other than me because I have the storyline in my head, so there’s that.


	20. Chapter 20

_The first firefly_  
But he got away and I…  
Air in my fingers.

\- Kobayashi Issa

Kouki had felt himself grinning for the next few days – something Kuroko noticed immediately as soon as his friend saw him on Monday. Kouki had entered their class and saw him sitting at their usual spot. Kuroko had looked at him curiously and Kouki knew he couldn’t help but feel his cheek muscles straining from how happy he was.

His friend didn’t say anything as Professor Kamijou stepped in but Kouki could tell he noticed something.

Kuroko spoke after class.

“I’m assuming all went well,” He was quiet at they packed up. Kouki gave a small laugh and he saw his friend’s lips turn up a little.

“What gave you that idea?” Kouki asked. They walked out of their classroom to head outside where it was a nice day. He could feel the sun cheering him on, trying to match his amazing mood. Not even the grueling studying and various projects was enough to drag him down.

For once, it felt like everything was going his way.

“Did you finish you resume and entry sheets?” Kuroko asked him on Thursday.

For the first time in the last few days, his face dropped and he was sent into a panic. His friend took note of it and stared blankly. Kouki looked away. He had completely forgotten and could feel the weight of everything now.

“Oh, God, Kuroko…”

“Furihata-kun…” There was concern laced in Kuroko’s voice. He knew that tone well enough, “…you did prepare everything, right?”

“Ha, ha,” Kouki gave a slow laugh, not looking at his friend. His throat was locked, suddenly becoming harder to breathe. It slowly slid down to his chest and the pit of his stomach. “I guess a little…”

Kuroko was silent as Kouki tried to arrange everything in his brain. His resume, his entry sheets, his essays and projects, working for Mayuzumi and at the café, the exams coming up – the realization that he was in trouble.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“I hope not.”

He changed his focus when he took his shift at the café that evening. He had been working there for years so it was easy for him to switch, moving fluidly through work in a blink of an eye. He walked to the bar where Izuki was standing, cleaning a few dishes. He looked up at the boy. His steel grey eyes were kind but showed concern.

“Something on your mind?” Izuki asked. Kouki blinked in confusion as the older man laughed. “I’ve known long enough to get that something’s going on.”

“Just the usual stuff,” Kouki gave an apologetic laugh. “School, research, all that. It’s June now too.”

“Ah,” Izuki nodded and frowned as he realized the weight of his words. “The worst time for you guys about to graduate.”

“My friend looked over my resume with me and we’re going to the Student Success Center tomorrow to double check,” Kouki explained as he recalled Kuroko trying to calm him down earlier in the day, “but those entry sheets and the portfolio…”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Izuki gave him a smile that calmed him down. “You’re working as a research assistant now, aren’t you? That’s pretty good. You have a steady work ethic and good head on your shoulders, Furihata-kun. All you need to do is work on your interview skills!”

“Don’t remind me,” Kouki slapped a hand over his eyes. When he applied for a position at _The Nest Café_ , he was a stuttering mess. He was surprised when he got the job after how flustered he was after knocking his cup of coffee all over the table. Takao almost died laughing and Izuki was more amused than anything.  ( _“Don’t worry, Furihata-kun. We don’t give a_ frap _,”_ were Izuki’s words.)

Izuki laughed. When Kouki looked at him, there was a fond expression on Izuki’s face. The older man reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“You’ve grown, Furihata-kun,” Izuki cheered with a grin. “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.”

Kouki softened. “Thanks—”

“You’re able to _espresso_ yourself so well now!”

Kouki paused. His smile slowly dropped as Izuki looked incredibly smug. Kouki turned from him and began to walk away, hoping that a customer needed something.

“Come on, Furihata-kun. It wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“I’m working now, Izuki-san.”

Kouki continued to ignore his boss throughout the night unless it was work related. When he was finishing his shift, Izuki called for him once more.

“But seriously, Furihata-kun,” Kouki paid attention to that tone. “If you need a hand with the entry sheets or anything like that, you can ask me or Kazunari. You’ve got our full support.”

Kouki felt warmth in his chest. He had been working for the café for since it opened. Over the years, he had grown particular close with his bosses. He knew that they had his back and the other co-workers there were just as supportive as them.

It was just like a family here.

“Thanks, Izuki-san. I’ll definitely let you know.”

He had woken up early the next day even though he had been working late on his entry sheets and portfolio. He reached over to his low table clumsily and sat up to see what else needed to be edited before going to school today.

With bleary eyes, he picked up his ringing phone, not even bothering to look at the caller and answered.

“Hello?” He slurred. He really needed some coffee.

“ _Koukiiiii_ ,” He recognized his brother’s cheerful voice in his ear, way too awake for him to function. He placed the phone down and put it on speaker mode. “ _How are you?_ ”

“Normal,” Kouki yawned loudly. “What do you want?”

“ _How rude,_ ” His brother huffed into the phone. “ _I know it’s a tough time for you now, so I wanted to see if I can help!_ ”

“I’m sort of busy right now.”

“ _Job searching, right?_ ” Hikaru asked and Kouki ignored him. “ _I didn’t like how we left that topic last time we talked so I just want to make sure that you’re really fine. You got a goal now, right?_ ”

“Mm. Find a job, get money,” Kouki mumbled as he removed sleep from his eyes. He glanced behind him to where his futon was still laid out and was tempted to lie down. “It’s normal.”

There was silence as Kouki reached out for a pencil he had dismissed last night. He began to write on one of the sheets.

“ _Hey, Kouki. I’ve been thinking about this for a while…_ ” Hikaru’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Kouki glanced at the phone as if his brother was truly in the room with him. “ _Why don’t you come back to Canada? And find a job here?_ ”

This definitely caught his attention and woke him up. He stayed silent, waiting for his brother to continue.

“ _I mean, it must be hard,_ ” Hikaru proceeded. “ _I can’t come back to Japan as much as I want to anymore and I’ll admit, I do miss my baby bro. If you’re that worried about finding a job, I can lend you a hand over here—_ ”

“Listen, aniki. I’m fine.” Kouki replied sharply. He tried to ignore the presence of the phone by continuing to write. “I’ve got people supporting me here. Kuroko and my other friends, my bosses and co-workers at the café, my professors, Aka—”

He stopped.

He wasn’t ready to tell his brother yet that he was getting involved with a yakuza member. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t ever going to tell him and hoped that his brother didn’t hear that last part. His hand clenched the pencil tightly and continued to write.

“…I just have a lot of people that are around me. They’re my _family_ , aniki,” He sneered a little too forcefully. “Getting a job won’t be much of a problem too.”

“ _I’m your family too,_ ” It was almost a whisper. “ _I don’t doubt that you’ll get a job but I can’t help but be concerned, you know? I want you to find something you enjoy, expand your horizons and have someone you can rely on…_ ”

“Yeah, well, last time that happened, it didn’t work, did it?”

The silence was heavy. Kouki felt himself frown, an ugly feeling in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t have said that in the first place, bringing up bad memories to both of them. He couldn’t control the words that came out of his mouth though, whether because of the stress or the lack of coffee. He was supposed to be an adult, able to hide his emotions well and be a normal part of society.

_“The_ omote _is our front and what we show to the world._ Ura _is what is behind, our true feelings and thoughts. You seem to be missing the_ omote _in your expressions and your words so you are incredibly easy to read, Chihuahua.”_

Mayuzumi’s words echoed through his ears. Even though the _ura_ is something family members know, he had been trying so hard to let his brother know he was alright.

How could he fail so easily?

“ _I—Kouki—_ ”

“I need to get to school soon,” Kouki lied as he kept his voice calm. He had good self-control for lasting this long but he felt that he was going to break soon. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He waited for a reply.

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up immediately. He dropped the pencil to the table and lifted his phone up in front of him, slouching and staring. The screen showed the minutes displayed from their call and eventually faded to a black screen. Kouki unlocked it and browsed over to a familiar text screen.

_< Hi, Akashi-san! Are you busy this weekend? I can give you the book and we can maybe catch a movie too? _ _＼_ _(_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣_ _)_ _／_

_Regards,  
Kouki >_

He placed the phone down and placed his chin on the table as well. It didn’t take Akashi to reply and he quickly grabbed it.

_< Good morning, Furihata-kun._

_Unfortunately, I am busy this weekend. We can arrange to meet next weekend instead if that’s alright with you? My deepest apologies._ _(_ _シ_ __ _)_ _シ_

_Sincerely,  
Akashi >_

Kouki whined to himself. He fell on his side on the carpeted floor with the phone still gripped in his hand. He honestly wanted to see Akashi _now_ but knew that was impossible. He still had to prepare for the long day ahead and knew the man was just as busy. He probably couldn’t drop whatever he was doing to see him.

He sent back a positive reply and placed the phone on the ground next to him.

With the conversation with his brother still echoing in his ears, he closed his eyes to clear his mind. He tried to imagine red – a symbol of passion, of fire, of Akashi. Let his mind refocus and shift as if he was transitioning from school to work.

Why was it so hard?

Another week was just too long to wait.

* * *

_Shoichi looked down at his shoes and the concrete ground. He could feel the pain in his cheek and lips; his glasses were slightly skewed with the left lens broken. His hands were hidden behind his back, trying to hide whatever scratches there were as he avoided looking up at his sister’s disappointed stare._

_“Sho…” Her voice was even. Deadly. He could feel it reverberating through his body but he didn’t move. “Look at me.”_

_He defied her._

_“Imayoshi Shoichi.” There was a quiet threat and he could see her shadow moving closer to him. He instinctively took a step back but still avoided her gaze. “_ Look. At. Me. _”_

_It was slow. Deliberately so. Shoichi peeked up at Shizuka. Her arms were crossed and he could see the scrapes and bruises forming into an ugly pattern. Her face was just as bad with one eye closing as it slowly began to swell. Her short hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and scuffed. Shoichi wondered if that’s how he looked._

_“Now,” Her voice was still calm as she leaned her face towards his to look at him straight in the eyes. “Whaddya hafta say for yourself?”_

_Shoichi stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He squeaked when Shizuka’s hands went to his cheeks, pinching and pulling them so hard he thought the skin might tear off._

_“Whaddya hafta say for yourself?!”_

_“Why ya gettin’ angry at me?!” Shoichi pushed himself away from her, growling. “You got ya anger out, right?”_

_“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’ scold my brother for stupidly gettin’ into a fight,” Shizuka placed on a knowing smile. Her eyes were still threatening him, however. “Ya gonna get inta trouble one day if ya can’t keep ya feelin’s in check!”_

_“They were the ones that started it,” Shoichi mumbled with a pout as she released his cheeks. He rubbed the sore spots but flinched in pain when he rubbed a beaten up part. “Tryin’ to make me entertain them like I’m some monkey to them.”_

_“Tokyo peopl’ don’t know much about us,” Shizuka grabbed his hand and began to lead him home. They were worn already with some old bandages, some cuts and calluses already forming. For someone who was so young, it felt like she had the hands of an adult already. That’s what she always was to Shoichi: an adult and someone he could rely on. “We gotta change the way we talk too if we don’t want them to do this. Dad’s gonna be pissed.”_

_He could hardly imagine his jovial father being angry but he supposed there would be a first time for everything._

_Shoichi looked up at his sister’s profile. Her right eye had become more swollen to the point that he could see of her eye was a small slit. An ugly, purple bruise was forming and there was a small trickle of blood that wasn’t there before she jumped in. He felt a sense of regret, his right fist curling and the nails digging into his skin, enraged that she just came in without thinking._

_She was reckless._

_“Ya should stop treatin’ me like some kind of kid, ya know,” Shoichi said as Shizuka turned to him. “It’s my fight and I can handl’ it.”_

_Shizuka spluttered and laughed. Shoichi frowned at her, wondering what was so funny._

_“Ya would’ve been a lot worse if I didn’t come in and protect ya!”_

_“I don’t need ya protectin’ me!” Shoichi scowled as her eyes sparkled in amusement. “Ya’re a girl! Ya should be the one to protect!”_

_“Hmm, not by ya, Sho.”_

_“Why not?” Shoichi looked up at his sister in indignation. She tilted her head and looked up at the sky. “I can protect ya too!”_

_“Thanks for the thought, Sho,” She gave him a genuine smile that made that ugly bruise practically disappear and the swollen eye look like a squint. “But I’m the older one. I should be the one to protect ya.”_

_Shoichi didn’t know where her confidence came from. He didn’t know why he felt so frustrated with her as if she knew better (which she certainly did most of the time) but he knew she was wrong._

_One day, he was definitely going to protect her._

Shoichi silently knocked on the door. He waited a moment before he heard Harasawa’s voice, signaling him to enter.

He spotted the man sitting behind his desk. His bangs fell forward as he stared at the paperwork in his hand before looking up the officer. He blinked slowly and nodded in acknowledgement. His eyes were tinged with an emotion that was both restlessness and awareness.

“Do you have a minute?” Shoichi asked carefully.

Harasawa stared at him before turning back to his paperwork. He didn’t dismiss him so Shoichi closed the door and walked to the seat in front of his desk. When his superior didn’t say anything, Shoichi knew he had to get straight to it.

“I would like to put in a request…” Shoichi swallowed as Harasawa’s eyes turned to him. “It’s about one of the researchers at Yagiri Pharma.”

“I knew you’d be coming to discuss this,” Harasawa put down the reports and tuned his full attention on Shoichi. “However, it’s too late.”

Shoichi’s blood became cold.

“What do you mean?” He felt his voice waver for a second. He cleared his throat and continued to look at Harasawa.

“I mean, your sister’s request was already accepted.” Harasawa leaned on his hands, elbows on his desk. “She’s going to be working on the drug research.”

Shoichi gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm. His hands clenched in his lap as he exhaled quietly.

“Why?” His voice was strong as he looked at the man, trying to read his eyes. “You tried to stop me. Why couldn’t you stop her?”

“Because you’re in this case,” Harasawa answered without flinching. “If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have allowed her either. I decided that it was only right that she got the chance to have a part in this too.”

“She has nothing to do with this.”

“Which makes it perfect then,” Harasawa leaned back in the plush, leather chair. “Then she can focus on her work and get results.”

Shoichi’s lips twitched. He placed his arms on his thighs, bending over in a bow.

“Please, sir,” Shoichi could hear himself begging. He hated it. He never begged to anyone. “Retract the request. Get Yagiri-san to agree. My sister can’t work on this.”

“Imayoshi,” Harasawa’s voice was firm but gentle. He looked up at the man who looked exhausted and older than he realized.

Harasawa had been on the force since his father’s days. Shoichi and his sister have known him since they were kids. He knew that Harasawa was just as affected as they were when he died, often checking in on them afterwards. Shoichi understood his reluctance when he brought up the old case – he didn’t want to face it and he didn’t want Shoichi in particular to take it on.

But he didn’t understand why he didn’t protect Shizuka.

“Just…why?” Shoichi asked. There was clear desperation in his tone. “I can’t let her get involved in this. If anything happened to her—”

“There’s already so much security at Yagiri Pharma, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Harasawa said. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket, placing one between his lips. He didn’t light, just letting it rest there. “Trust me when I say I hesitated when looking over the request.

“On a personal level, I can’t let you kids in this. Can’t let you run this case,” Harasawa offered him the box. Shoichi refused. “I shouldn’t have let you, your sister, or even Aida get involved but I know if I don’t, you’ll do it anyways. All of you are way too stubborn for your own good.”

Harasawa paused and studied Shoichi’s reactions.

“But there’s this niggling feeling that you guys would be important assets to this case and the most I can do is let you find the answers you have been seeking for so long. That all of us have been looking for.”

Harasawa’s expression was vulnerable, lost and longing. He didn’t look directly at Shoichi, turning to stare at the corner of his desk instead. His face remained impassive to mask the emotions inside of him – the anger, the fear, the potential loss. There was so much at stake with this case that both of them knew and they couldn’t help it.

They couldn’t stop it. They couldn’t forget it. They couldn’t let it go.

“Your sister is a top researcher that can help this stalled case to move along,” Harasawa reasoned and Shoichi couldn’t disagree. He turned back to the younger man with his stern, dark grey eyes. “Believe in her work.”

“I do,” Shoichi said, his eyes parting ever so slightly.

He knew he should trust her. Trust her and the police that she’ll do exceedingly well and no harm will come to her.

But she was his sister. His only kin – the only one left.

If he couldn’t protect her, what kind of brother would he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, siblings. You either love them or hate them.
> 
> You might be able to tell, but this section has a lot to do with interacting with the supporting characters. There will be more of them soon because there are many that are just as important as the main ones. Hopefully I’ll get the chance to do what I want if the story leads me to the right place.


	21. Chapter 21

_Moonless night…_  
_a powerful wind embraces_  
_the ancient cedars._

\- Matsuo Basho

The store was dark despite the faint light streaming in from the front windows. Some reflected off the small trinkets that hung above him, but it wasn’t enough to light Seijuurou’s way. There were lamps that were lit as well but they were dim and didn’t add much to the ambiance. It looked like the building had come out of some storybook. It was filled with piles of books and hidden treasures however, the walls were lined with wood that emitted a strange smell – unpleasant and old.

He was alone. Murasakibara and Nebuya were parked around the area and were on alert, just in case, but Seijuurou needed to meet with this man alone. He couldn’t risk any of his subordinates to mingle with him in fear that they will blurt out something unnecessary. There was a low chance, but preferred to deal with this man alone anyways.

He took a few steps forward into the shop. The floor creaked under his weight as he waded through the piles of antiques. His eyes roamed to behind the counter where there only seemed to be darkness and not the man he was looking for.

When he reached the desk, he rang the old bell that was there. It barely twinkled and it was difficult for even Seijuurou to hear though he was at close proximity. However, a tall, thin man emerged from the back door, round spectacles on the bridge of his nose and dressed in a green Chinese cloak. His expression was neutral as he saw Seijuurou.

“Akashi-san,” He gave a small bow. “Welcome. Your items are in the back.”

“Thank you, Mao, but before we get to that, I would like to know about what you have found thus far.” Seijuurou leaned into the counter. Mao stared as he continued. “What information do you have about Omuro?”

Mao made a ‘tut’ with his tongue. He held out his hand, waiting expectantly. Seijuurou wasn’t surprised. He reached into the inner pocket near his breast and handed him a brown envelope. Mao weighed it in his hands before nodding and placed it into his own pocket.

“As far as I can tell, Omuro is just like any other person that happened to fall into the life of yakuza,” Mao began as if their exchange didn’t happen. “Once an upstanding citizen, he fell into a series of bad luck and debt. Unlike most though, instead of resenting being picked up and helped by the yakuza, he took it in stride and embraced it.”

“For what reason?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. One does not just join the yakuza out of whim.

Mao shrugged at the question.

“Who knows? He could’ve just been reckless. He could’ve just wanted some danger in his life. He could have met someone and become loyal. There are thousands of reasons – you’ve had quite a few in your group, right?”

Seijuurou remembered how that host, Himuro, had gone off with Nijimura. He remembered years ago when Hayama joined just because he needed a little adrenaline in his life. Neither knew what they were getting into but Hayama has settled nicely. Himuro, as far as what Seijuurou has heard from Nijimura, is perfectly fine and is fitting well a little _too_ well.

But not everyone ends up like that.

“Continue.”

Mao nodded.

“‘ _There are a lot of flies around today…_ ’” Mao’s voice drifted in thought. “Obviously, that’s got to do with the Kirisaki-gumi. However, there hasn’t been a single word on what the proper response is. It seems that it’s kept between insiders of the group. It’s a code but for what, it’s kept a secret.”

“A secret that I’m assuming you’ve uncovered,” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. He drummed his fingers on the table and watched Mao’s cautious eyes peer at them. “Araki is keeping you quiet about it, isn’t she?”

Dealing with Mao was a pain in the ass half of the time because he was loyal to Araki and would listen to everything she said. She was the one who brought him from China as an information broker for them and if he had the choice, Seijuurou wouldn’t use him. However, Mao had an incredible skill to keep him inconspicuous and had gathered more than enough useful information for the Rakuzan-kai, despite being loyal to the Yosen-kai.

However, he knew that all his conversations would be reported back to the demon woman.

“Right now, I’m the most powerful in Tokyo, Mao,” His left eye twitched. “And I’m sure you’ve heard that I’m the one to inherit the rest of the Teiko-gumi? I can easily send you back to China to whatever hellhole you escaped.

“Now give me the rest of the information.”

Mao grimaced. He gave a sigh and proceeded.

“Araki-sama didn’t tell me not to say, but there isn’t much right now as it isn’t concrete information and they are just rumours. What I’ve heard though, is that it’s a code for anyone who is…hungry.”

“Hungry?” Seijuurou tried to process the words.

“Someone who needs to fill themselves up. Needs a little fire – a stimulant that makes them feel alive.”

“There are plenty of drugs that do that – even in the Teiko-gumi,” Seijuurou pointed out. It was easy to be straight to the point in the shop as barely anybody comes in. “There’s no reason for Omuro to go seek out the drug Kirisaki has.”

“I heard it was something that would tip Japan in Kirisaki’s favour,” Mao answered. “They’ve got a lot of people interested, especially since they claim it’s elusive to their group.”

“How the hell would Kirisaki get their hands on such a drug?” Seijuurou muttered angrily. “Is it something so amazing that Omuro had to turn away from Seiho and go to them?”

It was frustrating to think that Kirisaki could potentially destroy an entire market. The Rakuzan-kai’s main income wasn’t necessarily drugs, but it did have an impact when it comes to the casinos and establishments they had. If people get killed by it, there goes the rest of his business.

“I heard that it’s been advertised as a miracle drug, but that’s all,” Mao replied. “I haven’t figured out what the connection between Omuro and the Kirisaki is. As far as I’ve seen, there’s nothing. And there’s no guarantee that Omuro actually made contact with the Kirisaki and got this elusive drug, is there?”

“Then what other reason would he go ahead and kill Seiho?” Seijuurou asked bitterly.

He stepped away from the counter, causing the creaks under his feet to be heard again. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

“I’m done. Head to the back to gather the things.”

He hung up and turned to Mao who remained impassive.

“So, only those in Kirisaki know what’s going on?”

“Yes.”

Seijuurou nodded. He followed Mao to the back room, through the door to the alley. Mursakibara and Nebuya were parked there. As soon as they spotted the two, they got up and went to move the heavy items that Seijuurou had sent for him to work on.

He excused himself as he stepped further into the alley. From the darkness, he watched as the two hulking men worked and slipped his phone back to his ear. He waited as it rang.

He couldn’t leave it at just that; a giant mystery shrouding around. He believed in Omuro’s guilt more than anything now that it was confirmed that it had something to do with the Kirisaki.

However, Seijuurou could sense something was amiss. The way Kasuga was describing Omuro, the fact that Omuro waited so long to do it, and how stupid and reckless he executed the plan. He should’ve had a bit more sense than that, shouldn’t he? Even the few times Seijuurou had met him, he considered that Omuro had a decent head on his shoulders.

He was sure it had something to do with the Kirisaki-gumi.

The phone connected and he heard the familiar greet. He frowned, knowing that this was a dangerous idea, but knew that this must be done.

“I have a new assignment for you.”

* * *

“Aniki has just been really annoying recently,” Kouki told Kuroko as he was fixing his friend his usual vanilla latte. He handed it over across the counter. There were no other customers except those that were already seated and served. “He’s been sending more emails than usual.”

“Well, you have been ignoring him, haven’t you?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow with a look that told Kouki that he was in the wrong. He knew that he shouldn’t complain but it was easy to when it was about his brother. “I know that you don’t want to go back to Canada, but to treat him so harshly is a bit unfair.”

Kouki pouted and scrunched up his nose.

“Whose side are you supposed to be on?”

“I’m just pointing out the irrationality.”

“You’re my best friend, right?”

“Yes, but I need to make sure you understand that your brother means no harm,” Kuroko’s voice softened. “I’m sure Hikaru-san has just as many regrets as you do. I’m sure you two would be able to resolve things with proper communication.”

“He’s not even paying attention anymore, insisting that it’s better that I go live with them in Canada,” Kouki pointed out with a bit of edge in his voice. “I mean, I can’t go back. Why should I? I have a better life here in Japan. There’s no point in me leaving my home country when I have friends and a life here.”

“I think Hikaru-san is more concerned about your connection with him,” Kuroko said as he stirred his latte. His blue eyes were unblinking and unperturbed. “I think he misses you.”

“Yeah, well, he should’ve thought of that before,” Kouki spat out. He turned to wash the blender in the sink at the bar. “He’s only tolerable because he’s thousands of kilometers away right now. If he hadn’t left Japan in the first place, things would’ve been much better.”

“Then are you blaming his wife?” Kouki heard him despite the running water. He didn’t answer at first, mulling over his possible responses.

His sister-in-law, Minako, did nothing wrong. In fact, she was sweet and kind and Kouki could easily see why his brother fell for her. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment towards her – if she hadn’t been there when his brother was an exchange student in Canada, his brother wouldn’t have switched universities and stayed there. He wouldn’t have decided to only come back once a year – maybe twice if he was lucky – and barely see Kouki. If his stupid brother wasn’t so focused on being with the love of his life then his mother—

He stopped.

He didn’t want to think about that.

Kouki turned off the water and looked at his friend.

“Minako-san did nothing wrong,” Kouki concluded and leaned forward on the counter. “It’s just my stupid brother and his idealism that I can’t stand.”

Kouki ended the conversation. Kuroko looked like he still wanted to discuss it based off the seriousness in his eyes but accepted his friend’s decision. He walked towards a table in the back as Kouki continued to clean the counter.

Takao had come by and dropped some mugs in front of him with a wide grin from some customers. Unusually, his boss was quiet but he could sense his sharp eyes examining him. When the customers Takao was dealing with finally left, he hopped over to Kouki with a sly, inquiring look.

“Kou-chan, you seem so depressed today!” Takao nudged the boy with his elbow. “What happened to that lovesick look that you’ve had the past week?”

“I-I have not had a lovesick look!” Kouki immediately protested and saw his boss grin. “I am not depressed today!”

“Eh…you can’t hide anything from me,” Takao placed his elbow on Kouki’s shoulder and leaned in with a leer. “Did your lover jilt you or something? What’s the latest gossip?”

“Nothing is wrong!” Kouki shook his head. “No gossip to be had!”

“Hmm, alright.” Takao was definitely not satisfied based on the side glance he gave his employee. “For now. As long as you’re not getting into trouble or anything, that’s fine.”

‘Does getting involved with yakuza count?’ Kouki thought but didn’t voice it. He couldn’t let anyone be concerned when they were already trying to be supportive with everything else. Kuroko was the only one that knew and only because the boy could examine a pear and get an inkling of its origin.

And he was Kouki’s best friend and the one person he knew he could trust with his whole being.

His shift ended fifteen minutes later. He and Kuroko were going to meet with their friends that night for dinner so they decided to leave together.

While he was changing, he grabbed his cellphone from his locker. There were no new messages but the little envelope notification was hovering at the top of the screen – probably more emails from his brother that he needed to ignore.

He instinctively went to the chat he shared with Akashi. Their last interaction was that morning was that morning when they wished each other a good morning. After, Kouki had sent him a picture of a stray cat with dark orange fur that had bright yellow eyes. It sort of reminded him of Akashi by how it sat with its spine straight up and piercing eyes looking right through him. He sent a message along with the picture but saw that Akashi didn’t read it yet.

Kouki sighed.

He really wanted to hear his voice. All their interactions since their dates have just been through messaging and Kouki wouldn’t be able to hear his voice until this weekend and even so, the plan was to go to a movie where there wouldn’t be any talking between them at all. How stupid of him to suggest such a thing. Should he change the plans? No, that would be inconvenient for Akashi too, wouldn’t it? It sounded like (through what Kouki could read through the _kaomojis_ ) Akashi wanted to see _Dark Moon_ too.

It had been so long since Kouki had started doubting his date ideas. Last weekend was just a huge stress on his mind. For girls in the past, they liked those cute cafes that were meant for couples with parfaits larger than Kouki’s head and pastries with cute animal designs. But Kouki couldn’t imagine Akashi in those kinds of establishments.

Did he like animals?

 _Oh no_. Kouki began to panic as he stared at the picture of the regal looking cat on his phone. Akashi might not like cats. Or animals. And he just compared him to one?

‘I’m so screwed.’

He met his friend with a more depressed aura than before which made Kuroko do a double take. They walked in silence but Kouki could sense his friend’s concern and confusion.

Without his friend asking, Kouki told him about his dilemma with the cat.

Kuroko couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think you’re worrying too much,” Kuroko gave a small snicker. “I’m sure Akashi-san wouldn’t mind.”

“I compared him to a _cat_. Not everyone in Japan is a cat person!”

“Well, I think he might be flattered that you were thinking about him,” Kuroko smiled at how ruffled Kouki was. “Isn’t that the important part?”

Kouki groaned in protest but said no more.

They arrived at the family restaurant and saw Yachi and Yamaguchi already there. Ogiwara ran towards them not too long after and Kukuri appeared with a smile on her face. They went in and grabbed a table chatting amongst themselves.

“You really look like an adult, Kukuri-san,” Ogiwara commented with awe in his voice as he looked at the business suit the woman wore.

“Are you saying that I didn’t look like an adult before, Ogiwara?”

“ _No!_ ” Ogiwara yelled much to everyone else’s amusement. They were all trying hard not to laugh at his flustered expression. “I’m just saying you look great!”

“It’s very mature!” Yachi tried to help Ogiwara who nodded in agreement. “I certainly feel a little out of place when I try on those kinds of clothes!”

“Right, the rest of you are at that stage,” Kukuri looked at all them. She took a sip of her oolong tea before setting the glass down. “I’m glad that’s over with!”

“Any advice?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Hmm, don’t sweat the small stuff!”

“What small stuff?!”

They listened to the wisdom of the friend who had gone through job hunting and had successfully snatched a job in the early hiring stages. All of them were rapt at the information (“Don’t slip up on the _keigo_.” “They might trick you once awhile, depending on the company. You might need to be less passive if that’s the case.” “Don’t eat Mexican the night before. Trust me.”) and hung on to Kukuri’s every word.

Kouki almost didn’t hear the message ringtone from his phone.

He glanced down at it on the table and managed to briefly see the notification, telling him that Akashi had replied.

Kouki immediately grabbed it, faster than he anticipated. He bumped his knee against the leg of the table, startling his friends. He shot them an apologetic smile before turning back to his phone.

What he saw surprised him and the message after made him blush and drop his head to the table, a loud ‘thunk’ vibrating through it.

It was a picture of a small, brown dachshund with large, floppy ears drooping and large eyes. It looked incredibly happy based off the slight blur of its tail wagging. His nose was the biggest part of the picture as if it was pressing against the camera lens, just about to lick it. It was adorable, staring innocently at the camera but Kouki tried to force the overwhelming amount of hope to down when he read the message:

_< If that’s the case, then this little guy definitely reminds me of you.>_

“Oi! Furihata! Are you okay?!” Ogiwara’s voice caught his attention. Kouki nodded into the table but didn’t respond, only for the other boy to reply. “ _Are you messaging your girlfriend?!_ Since when did you get a girlfriend?!”

The chatter was instantaneous as Yachi and Yamaguchi congratulated him, asking questions. Kouki had to look up due to Ogiwara almost killing him with his own curiosity, trying to reach over to grab Kouki’s phone with Kukuri trying to keeping him down. Kuroko had magically disappeared once again but he knew he was watching and laughing along with the rest of them.

The uncertainty and stress melted from his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keigo is the polite way of speaking in Japanese.
> 
> This chapter took stupidly long. I wrote Kouki’s part at least five times and had to re-evaluate his part every time.
> 
> Anyways, as you know, it’s November, which means...NaNoWriMo! I’ll be focusing on this fic for NaNoWriMo but I will still plan to post once a week. Hopefully I’ll be able to write a lot this month and be able to polish the chapters when the weeks come. If not, I’ll be working on some other fic projects.


	22. Chapter 22

_A lost child crying_  
_stumbling over the dark fields_  
_catching fireflies_

\- Yoshida Ryusui

Shoichi wasn’t known as a Spartan captain at the Touou District Police Station. He was calm, laid-back and had a laissez-faire approach in his leading that irritated his lieutenant to no end.

So when he actually finished his paperwork on time (Momoi nearly fainted) and became meticulously focused on his work, it came to a great surprise to everyone on the force.

But it wasn’t a good surprise for everyone.

“Momoi, your report.” Shoichi turned to the woman. They were in a meeting with the Homicide and Criminal Investigations Division and a couple of others representing their individual divisions.

“Sir,” Momoi stood up instinctively. “Small groups have used the port for foreign products. Those that have been deemed illegal have been taken care previously. Those that we not uncovered had been dealt with and the groups have been apprehended. However, from the Kirisaki-gumi, even with a thorough search, everything was judged to be legal and it is part of their businesses in Sogo.”

“What about the other businesses connected to the port?” Shoichi asked as he tried to hide his frustration. If only those yakuza groups weren’t so thorough.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. I have sent a request to the Osaka police for similar reports on their ports but…” Momoi hesitated. “They seem to be busy as well and everyone’s hands are tied.”

“ _Everyone’s_?” Shoichi snapped out of his anger as it shifted to incredulity.

“Yes,” Momoi nodded. “They seem to be dealing with a major case of their own and it has taken more than a day to get a response by email and even longer by phone.”

“If you don’t get the response by the end of the week, inform me and we’ll figure out what to do from there,” Shoichi grimaced. Has all of Japan gone so made that the police can’t even spare a minute to send a goddamn report?

He turned to the others in his division.

“Wakamatsu, how was the supervision in the Sogo District anyways?”

“Other than the usual, nothing is out of place,” Wakamatsu answered much to Shoichi’s annoyance. “Various drug users but none have the same result as the King Drug. We’ve managed to apprehend those stray ones without drawing any attention to ourselves.”

Shoichi frowned. As much as he was glad that his subordinates were doing their job, it wasn’t the result he was looking for.

“You and Aomine will continue to monitor the area but we’ll use a different tactic,” Shoichi announced. Wakamatsu paid full attention. Aomine began to pick his ear with his pinky. “Instead of staying in the shadows, Aomine, I need you to engage with the locals. Wakamatsu will have your back.”

Aomine made a disgruntled noise followed by a gasp of pain. Shoichi suspected the pink haired woman sitting next to him had something to do with it, judging by her calm expression that was overshadowed by her piercing eyes.

“I need two more people watching security footage,” Shoichi looked around the meeting room. Nobody raised their hand for the painful job so he turned his eyes to the ones he was looking for. “Aida, you and Fukui will handle that.”

“Excuse me?” Riko’s voice was sharp enough to slice through a wall as Fukui groaned. Shoichi saw the insult in her eyes but ignored it.

“We also need to increase the amount of people to be undercover at Yagiri Pharma. Kasamatsu, take a team with you.”

Kasamatsu silently nodded. His eyes glanced over to his captain and there was a slight shift in his body movement as Riko’s hand curled into a fist.

“How many more additional people do you want?” Kasamatsu’s voice wavered slightly as he gave his captain a side glance.

Shoichi stopped. His sister was going to be working on the case, so he wanted her to be protected at all costs.

“We have a lot of security there already so bring at least six more people,” Shoichi thought it would be a decent number to be inconspicuous. “Make sure to concentrate them around the research floor though.”

“Got it.”

“Imayoshi,” His head turned to Riko. He could see her cheek twitching. “Why are we getting reassigned?”

“Because Ueda’s division is handling the Komagi district,” Shoichi replied without a pause. He expected RIko’s question and the slight protest in her tone. “You were sent there to look for anything related to this case. However, since that small gang shooting, it’s been changed. Ueda’s guys will continue looking for anything out of the ordinary for us but because of that shooting, there’s a shift in priorities. They’re in charge of community safety and that’s what they’re doing – making sure the community is safe there.”

“You don’t think that the shooting was related to the King Drug?”

“I haven’t ruled it out but seeing as they were just a group of punks that were banned from the bar and club because of harassment, there’s a low chance.” Shoichi gave a practiced, charming smile that he knew Riko often got aggravated by. “I’m giving you a job, Aida. You either do it or not.”

She scowled but stayed quiet. Aomine let out a low whistle and muttered something under his breath. Based off his grunt right after, Shoichi assumed Momoi or Wakamatsu (or both) did some damage.

“Any more questions?” When he was met with silence, Shoichi bulldozed forward. “Good. Dismissed.”

“Imayoshi.” He turned back to the small, brunette woman. People were shuffling out but their movements slowed when they heard her speak.

Just like he knew she recognized his practiced smile, he could recognize hers without a problem. It wasn’t as sweet as she tried to make it be – fearsome to be more exact and one that many criminals confessed to after witnessing it.

“May I speak to you for a moment?” Her voice was deathly calm.

His grin remained impassive despite the air turning cold. His coworkers quickly scattered out of the meeting room after feeling the chill (except for Aomine who wanted to see the action but was promptly rejected by Momoi and dragged out by Wakamatsu) and left them alone. Kasamatsu was kind enough to close the door behind them with a soft click before Riko hounded her way towards him.

“Surveillance duty? Really, Shoichi?” She was at least twenty centimeters shorter than him but even he couldn’t deny the fact that she had an intimidating presence when angered. “Out of everything, you give me _surveillance duty_?”

“It’s an important job that needs to get done, Riko. We’re behind on it after dealing with everything in Komagi and the backlogged cases.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. What I’m baffled by is the fact that you gave me that job,” Riko’s fearsome smile became terrifying.

“You’re intelligent and understand the case almost as well as I do,” Shoichi reasoned calmly, maintaining his smile. “I don’t see why you should be so angry.”

“I’m angry for various reasons. One of them so happens to be me being assigned to a job I am unfit for,” Riko answered as sweetly as possible. Her voice cracked from the attempt, “and the person who assigned it knows better.”

“You are an all-rounded officer that is good with any job given.” This was the truth and both of them knew it. “I only assigned those with more specific strengths to other jobs because I know they wouldn’t excel in particular zones.”

“You assigned the _captain_ of the Homicide and Criminal Investigations Division to do surveillance work.”

“As the captain of the Organized Crime Control Division, I did the exact same thing.”

“Yes, but that was your choice.”

“Well, this is still my choice, Riko.”

They stared at each other in silence. He tried to keep cool; his irises peered at her from behind his glasses. Her jaw was set and stubborn, reminding him of when they were children. He recalled that he had seen that look very early in their friendship when she couldn’t figure him out like he was some sort of enigma.

She was looking at him as if he was a complete stranger once more.

“Shoichi,” Her voice was firm and he could tell she wasn’t going to back down any time soon. “What the hell is going through your head right now?”

“This case, like always.” He answered with a raise of his brow.

“Yeah, but if you were frantic about it before, you’re _desperate_ now,” Riko narrowed her eyes. “This has to do with Shizuka-san, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Shoichi dismissed with a wave of his hand. The smile on his face began to hurt his cheeks. “Now that we’ve got the clearance to move forward once again, we’ve got to get to work. We’re behind in the investigations. I haven’t been able to go to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals since the beginning of the month. Who knows what has happened there?”

“As far as reports go, nothing has gone wrong, right?” Riko crossed her arms. “Shizuka-san has been perfectly fine since she started the case.”

“This isn’t about aneki.”

“I’m pretty sure this is _exactly_ what your attitude is about,” Riko tilted her head. The anger disappeared and was replaced with a knowing smirk. Shoichi almost wished for her terrifying smile back. “Shoichi, you do realize this is the reason why so many people were against you taking this case, don’t you?”

“I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m trying to get shit done.”

“You’re mixing your personal life with your work life,” Riko jabbed his chest with a finger, “which is exactly what you should be avoiding at all costs.”

“You think I’m stupid enough to let that happen?” Shoichi gave a hollow laugh. He shook his head. “Really, Riko, you think so lowly of me.”

“Moron, of course I don’t,” She leaned in closer to him. Her face was only a few centimeters away from his and he could almost feel her faint breath against him. It was too warm. “I just think you shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

“Of what?”

“Of caring,” Riko answered much to Shoichi’s surprise. She leaned reached for behind his head and pulled him forward. Their foreheads touched in a familiar manner and she looked at him straight in the eyes. “Of putting Shizuka-san first. To make sure she’s safe.”

“I thought you said I shouldn’t be mixing my personal life with my work life?” Shoichi had a slight lilt in his voice that was meant to tease but came out as a small purr. He tried to hide it with a smirk on his lips. “You’re being contradictory.”

“Moron,” Riko repeated with a smile. The edges of her eyes crinkled and her eyes were cool. “Like I said, don’t mix them together, but don’t get stressed just because she’s joined this case. It’s good that you’re so protective but Shizuka-san is a big girl that can handle things herself. You have to trust in our guys’s protection and not rush into this. It could do more harm than good if you’re not careful.”

Shoichi gave a snort. “Who do you think I am?”

“Imayoshi Shoichi, captain of the Organized Crime Control Division, and, unfortunately, my idiotic best friend,” Riko stated with a grin. She released his neck and took a step back, the warmth disappearing from him. He was instantly met with a fist to his gut that he didn’t expect and doubled over in pain. “And the asshole that assigned me surveillance duty. _Really_? I swear to God, you owe me at least a month’s worth of beer…”

Shoichi had a mix of a grimace and a smile as Riko turned away towards the door. He heard shouts as she opened it and recognized the voice as Aomine’s. Riko had barked at him to get to work before glancing back at Shoichi, looking at him expectantly.

“Let’s get to it, Imayoshi.”

He stood up and walked towards the door. Next to her, he could hear her grumbling about the surveillance job, itching to get back to do field work. As Shoichi listened, he knew that he was just hearing her words as she complained, trying not to let her dissatisfaction affect him.

He wasn’t planning on letting her back on the field if he could help it after all.

* * *

Seijuurou had arrived at Shuutoku just in case something happened. He was concerned about Kasuga and his discharge, yes, but more than that, his focus was on Hayama.

The blond was a little too eager to go to the hospital despite his dislike for needles that Seijuurou had to come with him. Hayama looked a little uneasy when his boss announced this but didn’t say anything. After all, Seijuurou was just merely concerned about Seiho’s last, surviving member and getting him to their mansion safely.

Hayama’s head was darting around the hospital as they walked, looking for a particular person. Seijuurou exhaled through his nose, trying to stay calm. He really didn’t need Hayama to not pay attention to this entire thing at this point.

“Hayama,” Seijuurou’s voice was low. Hayama froze and looked forward to where they were walking. “Do I need to warn you again?”

“He’s…he’s probably working—”

“Which is why you don’t need to look for him,” Seijuurou frowned. “So stop.”

They arrived in front of a door in the west wing. ‘Midorima Shintarou’ was written on the white plate next to it. Seijuurou knocked and heard a muffled reply and opened the door.

Midorima knew that they were coming. He was ready for them, sitting in front of his desk, dressed in his white lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck and his glasses placed squarely on his nose. He had a strict expression as he nodded in acknowledgement to the men and indicating for them to sit on the chairs he had set up.

Kasuga was also there, resting in one seat. Crutches could be seen next to him, leaning against the wall. His skin was less sallow and more pink than pale but Seijuurou could see the bags under his unfocused eyes, the desolate face and the limp body language.

Despite how much Seijuurou visited, he knew he was no mood maker. That was Hayama’s field of expertise and so the man had come by often to try to cheer Kasuga up. Seijuurou came a few times, often with Hayama’s excited dachshund, Pero, to try to lift the man’s spirits. As much as the dog tried, Kasuga didn’t react.

“Akashi-san. Hayama-san. Welcome,” Midorima greeted with a passive air. Once they were seated, he opened a folder and turned to them. “As you already know, physically, Kasuga-san is doing much better. His leg is improving well and he can be discharged today.

“However, once it fully heals, he needs to do physiotherapy. We are here to discuss whether or not Kasuga-san shall remain in the hospital or he will return with you.”

Seijuurou glanced at the man who wasn’t paying much attention. He had his eyes to the window, staring absent-mindedly.

“Kasuga,” Seijuurou spoke. The man turned to him. His eyes widened as if he just noticed Seijuurou there for the first time. “What do you think?”

Kasuga blinked. He didn’t answer at first before slowly turning his head to Midorima. Seijuurou wondered if this was what it was like dealing with a small child in front of his teacher. Kasuga turned back to Seijuurou. There was alertness in his eyes now but there was no spark – the light had faded.

“I’ll stay in the hospital,” Kasuga’s voice was hoarse as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. Seijuurou knew that during his visits, he didn’t talk much, but he made sure that at least one person was with him at all times, whether as security or a companion. Kasuga was always cheerful and friendly enough to make friends out of anyone. It didn’t seem like this was the case anymore.

“You’ll be satisfied here?” Seijuurou asked to confirm. He trusted Midorima and the staff he assigned. They knew how to keep their mouths shut and do their jobs well. However, the hospital wasn’t a permanent solution and most would want to escape the place as fast as possible.

Kasuga blinked. “It’ll be more convenient. For physiotherapy.”

Seijuurou examined Kasuga. He was sure that the man was just avoiding returning to the mansion, back to where the yakuza was where his family wasn’t. It wasn’t abnormal to think that he got cold feet after losing his entire family, but this was cowardly and unlike anything Seiho ever stood for.

“I can confirm that that is the right decision,” Midorima said. “It’ll be easier for him and Garcia-san to work to overcome his leg.”

“If Midorima thinks it’s a good idea, we’ll go with that,” Seijuurou stated. He looked up at the doctor. “That’s not all, correct?”

“Yes,” Midorima looked over to Kasuga who had shrunk back down before turning to Seijuurou and Hayama. “As we all have acknowledge, Kasuga-san’s mental condition is not exactly…the best. I also recommend seeing a therapist to try to assist with the trauma and wanted to confirm with everyone that it will be alright.”

Kasuga didn’t say anything as if this entire conversation had nothing to do with him. He was staring out the window once more and Seijuurou sighed.

“That would be best.”

After filling out the paperwork for the therapy, Seijuurou checked with Midorima if it was alright that they walked around the garden with Kasuga so the man would be forced outside for once. Midorima paused but allowed them to after a moment.

Kasuga didn’t bother resisting and Seijuurou was thankful. He didn’t want to use his authority on someone who was so weak and tired. Hayama talked enough for all of them, unable to stand the silence. He jabbered on about anything and everything as the exited the hospital to the courtyard where there were little people out.

The sun was bright and it was humid – a sure sign that summer was there. It was humid enough that there weren’t many there. Only a couple of patients walking and Seijuurou spotted two people sitting outside on the garden furniture under the shade, around an iron round table. From where Seijuurou was standing, he could tell that they were workers at the hospital based on their uniforms. One seemed strangely familiar—

“Miyaji-san!” Hayama interrupted himself to call out to his lover. The blond man that sat there turned his head away from his companion. His eyes widened as Hayama charged towards him.

Seijuurou watched in amusement as Hayama nearly killed the man, making him crash into the furniture and startling the companion. Miyaji immediately shoved him away and smacked him on the head with his fist.

“I swear to god, Hayama! Watch what you’re doing!”

“I missed you!”

“We saw each other the other day, you fucking idiot!” Miyaji yelled as he pushed the other man’s head as far as he could away from him. Miyaji looked up and spotted Kasuga and Seijuurou.

He grimaced. Seijuurou bowed his head in acknowledgement. He didn’t expect Miyaji to get up from his seat and walk past Hayama, who was shouting in protest, towards Seijuurou.

Miyaji was much taller than Seijuurou and always seemed to have a grumpy expression every time he saw him, even in Hayama’s presence. He stood in front of him, scowling and eyes level as if trying to intimidate him. He knew it would never work but Seijuurou almost had to compliment him for the effort.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Miyaji’s question was gruff. They ignored Hayama’s protests as he approached them, placing his arms around Miyaji’s waist and his chin on his shoulder. A vein seemed to appear on Miyaji’s head as he elbowed the man. “Where do you think we are you are, Hayama?! Kimura, where’s my fucking pineapple?!”

“Miyaji-san! You don’t mean that!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Miyaji muttered. He turned to Seijuurou impatiently. “Alone.”

Seijuurou nodded. He looked towards Hayama, who didn’t look like he was going to let go. In fact, Seijuurou could see his grip around Miyaji’s waist tighten.

“Hayama,” Seijuurou’s voice was firm. He saw the hold slowly loosen. “Please make sure Kasuga gets a nice view of the courtyard.”

He could see the conflict on his face: listen to his boss or stay with his lover. In the end, he chose the former, leading Kasuga around, trying to talk as lively as usual but Seijuurou saw him glancing back at them. The redhead snorted.

Miyaji led them through the other side of the courtyard where there was more shade. It was facing a solid wall of the hospital where there were no windows. Miyaji looked relax despite being around the boss of a yakuza group. Then again, Hayama had always gone on about how fearless he was, moving at his own pace and doing whatever he wanted.

And after that, Seijuurou wasn’t so surprised that the man wanted to talk to him.

“Listen. I didn’t get a chance to say this after we last saw each other so this is a little late,” Miyaji grumbled and rubbed his neck. He sighed and looked at Seijuurou with irritation bubbling up in his eyes. “But I’m sorry. You know, about the stuff I said that night. It wasn’t…it wasn’t in my place to say that kind of stuff…”

Seijuurou analyzed the man. He didn’t know much about him but could tell he had a lot of pride. How he carried himself and how he was reluctant to admit his mistakes indicated such. If he was in his group, it would be a normal thing – Miyaji would probably fit in fairly well.

But he was a good man.

“You’re right. It wasn’t in your place,” Seijuurou’s voice was cold as he looked at Miyaji directly in the eyes. His left eye twitched. “And there was plenty you should regret. For starters, this relationship with Hayama is a farce that you should put an end to.”

Miyaji froze. Seijuurou watched as his eyes darkened in anger.

“Do you realize that because of your presence, Hayama’s work ethic has declined and had nearly gotten himself killed?” Seijuurou continued. “He ignored the instructions I gave him to frolic with you. If you two weren’t in a relationship, then he wouldn’t have been losing himself to alcohol when you weren’t together.”

“You _forced_ him to break up with me,” Miyaji lost all signs of courtesy. “He didn’t want to! We both know that!”

“And in the end, he still chose you – someone who is clearly a threat to him. “

“Oi, that’s not tr—”

“How much would it cost for you to break up with him and get out of his life?” Seijuurou interrupted. He didn’t stop. “Five hundred thousand? A million? Two million?”

“How can you—”

“I’m only going to say this once, Miyaji, so listen up,” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. An ugly feeling rose up to his face as he spoke. “You’re an eyesore and a pain in the ass. The more you get involved with Hayama, the higher chance we’re going to lose a valuable asset.”

Miyaji stomped closer to him, using his height to his full advantage, looming over. Seijuurou looked up as the man grabbed the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall. He felt the pain sting his back as he looked up at the man. His face was red with rage and his once reluctant composure disappeared.

“What gives you the fucking _right_ to break us up?!” Miyaji growled. His grip tightened on Seijuurou’s shirt. “Trying to keep us apart through your fucking money. I don’t _need_ it and don’t want to break up with him no matter what kinds of things you throw our way.”

“Oh, really?” Seijuurou’s voice sharpened considerably. He recognized the tone in his voice, watching as Miyaji flinched. The grip was weakening slightly. “I heard your family is in Kanagawa.”

Miyaji’s eyes widened. He watched the man bite his lower lip, fury mixing with fear. “You wouldn’t.”

“A mother and father in Yokohama, correct? As far as I recall, I believe your brother has two young girls, correct? Rie-chan and Akane-ch—”

“You wouldn’t _dare_ —”

“Your sister-in-law is pregnant again, isn’t she?” Seijuurou leered. “It would be a shame if something _happened_ to the baby.”

Miyaji stood immobilized. A sick pleasure emerged from him as the man stood stunned.

He released his shirt. He took a step back from the yakuza. Seijuurou tilted his head to the side with a small smile.

“Listen here, Miyaji,” His voice was smooth and calm. He walked up to him, watching as the man wilted. “I don’t think you fully realize who you’re dealing with so I’ll make it clear to you: you are dealing with a man that could destroy your career, your family, and your relationship with Hayama. And I’m giving you a choice, from the kindness of my heart, to decide which one gets destroyed.”

“You…you…”

“Less talk, Miyaji. More decisions.”

Miyaji’s lips quivered. He turned away from Seijuurou, leaving him alone in the shade.

Seijuurou watched as he stormed away. He heard Hayama’s excited to call to his lover, cheerful and excited. It was abruptly cut off by silence.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, needing to prepare for the upcoming chaos.

‘It had to be done,’ Seijuurou thought as he heard Hayama calling for Miyaji once more. His voice was frantic and he could hear the pain. ‘It had to be done.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. NaNoWriMo is a good way to get motivated.
> 
> ALSO. IT’S KOUKI'S BIRTHDAY. I FORGOT ABOUT IT AND IT’S ALMOST OVER WHERE I AM BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS CHILD. EVEN THOUGH HE DOESN’T SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> But the next one is all his POV, so please look forward to that :)


	23. Chapter 23

_Tiny sentences_  
_Brushing soft on_  
_My shutters_  
_Bush-clover voices_

\- Hirooka Sesshi

It was blazing hot.

Sweat ran down Kouki’s skin even in the shade of the building. Tokyo’s summers have always been one of the worst things he has ever experienced. He had always preferred the winter when it was cold and easy to roll under his covers. It was easier to sleep and he didn’t need to worry about the high air conditioner costs.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch. He had arrived twenty minutes early, rushing from his shift this morning, to home for a quick shower, and now, he was currently waiting outside of the theatre anxiously. His eyes always glanced over whenever he saw a flash of red whether it was a car or a shirt and always felt disappointed when it wasn’t Akashi.

He tried not to grin in excitement, gripping the strap of his bag across his chest. It had felt like forever since he saw Akashi or even heard his voice. They never really talked on the phone, only communicating through messaging. For Kouki, it was because he knew he wouldn’t pay attention to whatever Akashi said. He had been craving to hear the man’s smooth timbre and refined inflections. He would only hear it and just listen. There was something calming about his voice that made Kouki relax and sent him on edge at the same time.

He also wasn’t going to mention that he was afraid that Akashi’s voice was going to be the source of some intense fantasizing.

“Furihata-kun,” He could feel his face burn when he heard the voice he had just been thinking about.

Looking up, he saw Akashi standing in front of him coolly in an unbuttoned, dark blue, short sleeved shirt covering up another white one. They shaped his torso perfectly and Kouki felt himself jealous that he wasn’t able to look that good wearing something so normal. Akashi’s black pants clung to his waist and legs, accentuating how slim they were and highlighting the muscles of his thighs and calves. Kouki was sure they were emphasizing his ass just as well but he was determined not to walk behind Akashi today, in fear of getting caught staring.

“Furihata-kun?” He looked up at Akashi’s scarlet eyes, noticing how close he was. The man gave a small smirk and Kouki just realized he had just been caught staring right after he decided he wouldn’t.

It was getting _way_ too hot outside now.

“You look good!” Kouki blurted without thinking. Akashi blinked as he continued. “Your…your clothes. They fit you very well and—”

“I’m sure they would fit your bedroom floor even more.”

Kouki could feel his mouth open and close to continue his rambling when he froze. Almost at the same time, he could see the realization dawn on Akashi’s face. The man looked away from Kouki, a hand on his neck and his cheeks tinging pink, and the boy was sure it wasn’t from the heat.

He was embarrassed.

Kouki never thought Akashi was that type. He tried not to laugh.

“Akashi-san…” He almost choked when his self-control disappeared and let out a hearty chuckle. “That was awful.”

Akashi smiled sheepishly. He didn’t seem like a sheepish person so Kouki was amused.

“You can blame Mibuchi.”

“Isn’t he the owner of a host club? He must have better pick-up lines than that!”

“Your expectations of him are unreasonably high.”

He laughed to himself, imagining what would happen if Mibuchi was there to listen to his friend’s words.

“Shall we go?” Akashi turned towards the theatre. Kouki nodded and tried to walk next to him so his eyes wouldn’t look at his backside.

“Do you want some popcorn or a drink?” Kouki asked, directing their attention to the concessions stand.

“We should grab our tickets first and select our seats,” Akashi pointed to the electronic ticket dispensers.

“I bought them already,” Kouki said. Akashi looked at him with a raised brow. Kouki immediately panicked, realizing he might have stepped over some boundaries. “Sorry! I should have asked which seat you wanted first…”

Akashi didn’t say anything at first. Kouki could feel his gaze studying him carefully.

“If that’s the case, I will go purchase you some popcorn and a drink. What would you like?”

“It’s completely fine! I can get my own.”

“I can too, which is why I would like to purchase something for you as well. You paid for my ticket after all, and I assume we will get into a similar argument if I try to pay you back.”

“Akashi-san, you’re so…so…”

“Hmm?” He gave a knowing smile.

“So stubborn!” Kouki finally declared as if it just revealed something scandalous.

“As are you, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki lost the fight against him, reluctantly letting him pay for the snacks and drinks. However, he didn’t expect Akashi to buy the biggest available size of popcorn he had ever seen along with his melon soda. When it was placed in his arms, Kouki couldn’t help but widen his eyes in shock.

“T-this much…!”

“You never specified how much you wanted so I just guessed,” Seijuurou shrugged as he placed the straw of his lemon tea between his lips. His eyes looked at Kouki with a shine of laughter, thoroughly enjoying how baffled the boy was.

Kouki didn’t argue with him on that.

They went to their theatre and found their seats. Kouki had chosen a pair in the middle, a couple of rows behind the center seats. He placed his cup in the older and the gigantic tub of popcorn in his lap. He glanced over at Akashi who was fiddling with his phone, placing it on silent.

He should do the same but Akashi’s expression caught his attention. He seemed less reserved at that moment, more relaxed and younger somehow. His eyes were bright as if he had been anticipating seeing this movie just as much as Kouki, unguarded yet still refined.

He glanced around the seats. It was still a bit early for the previews so there wasn’t anyone else there yet. He turned back to the man next to him.

“Hey, Akashi-san?”

He looked over at him.

“Yes, Furihata-k—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish when Kouki stuffed some popcorn in his mouth.

It was a strange, impulsive mood that struck him. He had been worried about ruining things with Akashi but this felt like the natural thing to do when his guard was down. It seemed like the other man was still processing what had just happened. He blinked, stunned at Kouki’s sudden action.

Kouki, on the other hand, was a little too pleased that he could surprise him like that.

“I can’t eat all of this by myself,” Kouki answered the unasked question. “Since we’re here together, we might as well share, right?”

Akashi was chewing the popcorn now. He gave his comment some thought, nodding slowly.

“It’s good,” Akashi said as if he wasn’t fazed at all. He picked up another piece from the tub and held it out in front of Kouki’s lips. “Have some.”

Kouki jolted back. The tables had turned as he did not expect Akashi to suddenly touch his lips like that, burning him in the air conditioned room. Akashi’s eyes were now calm, completely recovered in a mere few seconds. Kouki moved back a little in his seat with a shake of his head.

“I can feed myself.” He made sure that he kept moving so he wouldn’t fall into a similar trap he had set up for Akashi. “Thanks though.”

Unfortunately, as Kouki had discovered, Akashi was just as stubborn as him.

Kouki tried to lean as far back as possible but Akashi kept the piece of popcorn against his sealed lips. He tried to move without knocking the rest of the tub away but Akashi still kept finding his lips as if pinning him in his spot. He could feel the popcorn smearing him with salt and butter and he almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness.

“Aka—” He moved to the right. “—shi-san. What are you—” Left. “—doing?”

“It’s only fair that I get to feed you too, right?” He sounded completely serious despites his contradictory actions.

“I…” Kouki dodged again, unable to believe what was going on.

Akashi was being so _childish_.

Peopled started filtering in as the previews started. This seemed to be the signal for Akashi to stop and turn to the screen. He placed the popcorn he was trying to force on Kouki in his own lips without a second thought.

Kouki watched the previews rolling on the screen, tying to pick out which movies looked good enough that he was willing to watch in theatres versus streaming them online.

Darkness soon fell upon them as the movie began. The screen showed the production team’s logo. Kouki paid attention as it became black to signal it was starting.

Kouki reached into the tub for some popcorn only to touch Akashi’s fingers doing the same. He jumped, startled by the feeling of his cool flesh. He looked over at Akashi to send him a silent apology when he felt the coolness on his face.

Akashi’s hand had slowly reached his cheek, fingers playing against his skin and making the small hairs stand up. Kouki was confused at the sudden contact, but saw the way Akashi was staring at him and he suddenly wondered if the air conditioner in the building suddenly broke.

His fingers were a little rough with callouses, tracing his jaw to his lips. Kouki felt himself burn as the light touch lined the outside of his lips, smoothly moving across and creating a strange sensation in his belly. His eyes were mesmerized by Akashi’s serene ones just staring down at his lips. Akashi looked up and noticed Kouki staring. He gave him a smile.

Kouki felt his mouth open slightly at how lovely Akashi’s smile was that he hardly noticed something against his tongue. It took him five seconds to realize that Akashi had placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

The man, looking satisfied, turned away from Kouki. His hands leaving Kouki’s face and looked at the movie. The strange sensation in Kouki’s belly became displeased.

The movie finished and Kouki felt like he had missed some parts. He concentrated as much as he could on it but still could feel his eyes drifting towards the man next to him every once in a while. He knew he missed the first fifteen minutes of the film when he was panicking and trying to figure out some sort of response to it. Whenever there were some parts he wasn’t particularly engrossed with, his eyes naturally turned to Akashi; even the dark couldn’t hide his magnetic aura.

“I’m quite surprised,” Akashi spoke as they exited the theatre. “That was quite different from Ogata’s work though it’s not disappointing. On the contrary, it’s probably his best so far.”

He disposed of the tub that had miraculously become empty during the movie. They walked outside and were met with the bright sun glaring down at them as if it was still noon. It was still humid but it was welcome from the chill of the building.

They went to a nearby park where the trees were positioned perfectly so the path had lots of shade. Kouki was surprised at how engaged Akashi was during the movie and how much detail he picked up. Even the parts that he was fully paying attention to, he didn’t notice quite as much.

“You seemed to like it,” Kouki grinned. Akashi blinked and looked up, considering Kouki’s comment. “I’m glad.”

“It has been a while since I’ve seen a good movie,” Akashi concluded with a soft smile. “So it was quite nice.”

They continued to discuss the scenes that intrigued them the most – Kouki particularly liked the scene where the main characters first meet and Akashi liked the conflict of emotions of the male protagonist.

“It was painful, you could clearly see that,” Akashi explained with distant eyes. “He had a plan but it was becoming harder for him to go through with it. It was…heartbreaking in a sense.”

“I think he was lonely,” Kouki said. They arrived at an empty bench and sat down. The day was clear and there were a lot of people there – kids playing on the fields, a basketball court in the distance, and an ice cream shop nearby with couples grabbing cold desserts on the hot day. Even with the brightness, Kouki couldn’t help but feel the sadness of the character. “He lost his family. Anyone would feel the pain of that. I’m not saying what he did was right but he was lost and scared. You could tell that he loved his family from the bottom of his heart.”

Kouki stayed silent. The air had gotten incredibly awkward as he mulled over his thoughts.

“But to infiltrate another family and plan to betray them is dangerous,” Akashi said quietly. “If he wanted revenge, there was clearly another way.”

“Such as?”

“Furihata-kun, let’s be honest here,” Akashi gave him a look. “I’m sure you can think of many other ways.”

Kouki leaned back on the bench.

 _Dark Moon_ was about a man whose family was killed by another man whom they were indebted to. He grew up, planning his revenge by becoming the man’s future son-in-law so he could destroy the family from within. In the meanwhile, he started to fall in love with the man’s niece.

There were plenty of ways he could have gotten back at the antagonist. He could’ve just outright murdered him. He could’ve worked for the antagonist and gained the same result in the end. He didn’t need to go through the effort of learning about the daughter which led him to falling in love with another woman.

“Family is…such a delicate thing,” Kouki concluded with a nod. “To be part of a family is actually…a real privilege. Not everyone is born with such and if you manage to meld your way into one, there is the idea of acceptance. There is the idea of trust and an unbreakable bond. For him, I think he was aiming for the psychological torture – the idea of heartbreak, the idea that your trust can be your biggest weakness. He could’ve resolved it in a different way but in the end, would he truly be satisfied with just that?”

Kouki turned to Akashi as soon as he was met with silence. The man was watching him and looked a little shocked. Kouki shook his head and felt himself blush.

“Sorry! That was just some interpretation I just spewed out,” Kouki shook his head. “It’s a little hard to turn off when you’re in study mode.”

Akashi gave a small laugh. “It’s nothing to worry about, Furihata-kun. In fact, I was impressed with your analysis.”

Even as they continued their discussion on the film, they both could feel they were getting further away from it. For some reason, the air became heavy. The topics got a little too deep for a date and Kouki tried to figure out a way to divert the attention away.

He had waited so long to have a good date with Akashi again. He wasn’t going to let it be ruined.

“Those guys are pretty good, aren’t they?” Kouki glanced at the basketball. Akashi turned and watched someone make a skilled lay-up. “I used to play basketball back in high school. I wasn’t very good but it was fun.”

“Oh, did you?” Akashi turned to him with intrigue. “I used to play a little as well. I was a point guard.”

“Same here!” Kouki grinned. “My team was a small one and we barely had enough players to enter tournaments. I only managed to get into the starting line up once I got into third-year since my upperclassman was a point guard as well.”

“Really?”

Kouki nodded. He gave a small smile as he recalled the memories. “Practice wasn’t easy. Far from it. Our coach was a menace and more than once, I had to carry my best friend home after since he was so exhausted. After our first training camp, nobody could move and everyone fell asleep in the gym instead.

“But it was fun.” Kouki gave a laugh. “Our team wasn’t the greatest. We never got past the third round but it wasn’t important. We all had fun.”

Kouki recalled the time he was made captain of the team. It was huge surprise considering he hardly played in the previous years. It was a moment of surprise and pride – everyone seemed to think he was a good fit for the position even though he knew he was far from that. The team was supportive and his upperclassmen were as well, thinking he was the good, level-headed choice. Kuroko became his vice-captain to be his voice of reason and to scare everyone when they weren’t looking.

They didn’t make it very far in any of the tournaments, but Kouki had put his heart out into the sport during his last year. He never saw his upperclassmen cry during those times because he always assumed that everyone was thinking the same: they were playing for fun. However, when it came to their final game and knowing that they didn’t have a chance to play with the same team, Kouki knew that they were all hiding their tears in the end, just like he did.

“Do you want to play?”

Kouki turned to the man, surprised at the suggestion. Akashi indicated to the court with his head where there were still a couple of boys playing. “We can probably ask if we can join their game. It wouldn’t hurt, right?”

“Are you sure?” Kouki asked. He followed Akashi who stood up from the bench and began walking over to the court. They had escaped the comfortable shade for the fiery heat. Kouki was glad he put on sunscreen that day. “We might be bothering them.”

“There’s no harm in asking, correct?”

Without any doubt in his steps, Akashi walked up to the two boys playing one-on-one. He was much shorter than them as those others looked like stereotypical basketball players. They agreed and Kouki ran up to them.

One was a redhead named Kagami that looked like he could be in some sort of street gang. Kouki instinctively looked over at Akashi with his thoughts, remembering that this elegant looking man was actually in one of those, and decided to reserve his judgement. Kagami gave him a friendly smile though so it wasn’t too bad. The other was a loud man name Hayakawa that seemed to shout at everything. His words were a little harder to distinguish and mainly because he kept yelling.

“We’ll give you guys the first ball,” Kagami said as he threw it to Akashi.

Akashi caught it effortlessly and weighed it in his hands. A small spark appeared in his eyes that Kouki was sure he hadn’t seen before. His lips curled into a small, playful smirk as he turned to Kouki as if telling him that they were going to win this despite their obvious disadvantage.

Kouki believed this.

And he believed it more when he saw Akashi _move_.

It started off slow as Kagami and Hayakawa managed to get some points. It had been a few years since Kouki played and he wasn’t sure how much Akashi did. However, after those few points, for some reason, their number didn’t change. It wasn’t the flashiest of passes, but Akashi managed to get the ball to him every time. Whether he was being covered, somehow, it had snaked into his hand right when he was under the basket and able to shoot.

Akashi moved like he owned the court. Forward, backwards, around – he moved too gracefully for someone working up a sweat in the sun, playing basketball and making shots that Kouki didn’t think he could do. He moved like he hadn’t missed a single day of practice and was surprised when he – merely a centimeter or two taller that Kouki – managed to _dunk_.

This man was unreal.

They cut the game short since everyone was dying from the heat with Kagami and Hayakawa panting and baffled. They had won the game much to Kouki’s bewilderment and it was all thanks to Akashi. He seemed to hold his composure fairly well but Kouki could see the sweat. His hair was sticking to his pale skin and there was a flush on his face.

“Man, you really beat us,” Kagami inhaled to get some oxygen flowing. “Damn. We should play again some time.”

“Hmm,” Akashi tilted his head to consider it. “If we’re around the neighbourhood.”

They went their separate ways and Kouki and Akashi went to the ice cream stand where a vending machine stood in front of it. They grabbed some cool bottles of water and went back into the shade, finding a large tree that was perfect for resting. Kouki leaned against the trunk and drank nearly half of the bottle.

He glanced over at Akashi to compliment him when he saw the man slowly take off his blue shirt. The white tank top was now translucent with sweat and clinging to his body like a second skin. Not everywhere was wet, but enough for Kouki to take note of the lean muscles and see the outline of the _irezumi_ on his back.

There didn’t seem to be much change from the last time he saw it; still a monochrome outline of a phoenix rising up. Kouki resisted the urge to touch the black ink as Seijuurou leaned his back against the tree so he couldn’t reach out. The movement made Kouki look at the man’s profile as he took a drink. Small droplets of water escaped the corners of his lips, trailing down his jaw where he watched his Adam’s apple bobbing with each drink.

No matter what Akashi seemed to do from basketball to just drinking a water bottle, there was just something hypnotic about it. Kouki could hardly turn his eyes away, finding himself drawn closer, wanting to touch, to feel. Having Akashi within his vicinity scared him and made him long for him, ensnared by the trap the man had set up since the first day they met.

Kouki wanted _more_.

Their silence was comfortable as they rested against the tree. They looked up at the blue sky and Kouki commented on some of the clouds that he saw, imagining the shapes as Akashi listened on. He didn’t know if the older man was bored or not, but went on, feeling that there was quiet permission to do so. At some point, they were lying on their backs to look up at it when Kouki suddenly felt drowsy, feeling his body suddenly weighted with exhaustion. He stopped talking, letting out a small yawn and turned to the man when he realized that the load he had felt on his left shoulder was actually Akashi’s resting head.

He didn’t know when it happened. Akashi had a loose grip on his water bottle that rested against his hip. His expression was relaxed, the smirk wiped from his face and he looked younger. Kouki felt the warm breath against him but it wasn’t overwhelming with heat. It came at a steady pattern that Kouki felt comfort in.

There was still a bit of sweat on his brow. Kouki reached to his bag on the other side, trying carefully not to wake up Akashi. He zipped up the main pocket to grab a handkerchief and saw the book he had promised him previously.

He had nearly forgotten it and took it out along with the handkerchief. He reached over to place the book on Akashi’s other side and gently wiped the sweat off of his face. He put it away and placed his still cool water bottle against Akashi’s forehead. He should probably get some more water just in case.

Kouki tried to move carefully to stand up. When he successfully pried himself, he moved to stand only for a grip on his wrist to stop him. He looked down at saw Akashi’s pale hand holding on. The man’s eyes were still closed but the grasp was strong, making him wonder if he was truly sleeping or not.

He tried to get him to release his wrist but it only tightened. Kouki almost laughed, not quite believing that he was in a situation he had only read in manga and watched in movies. It was obscure. Akashi surprised him every time.

Kouki sighed and laid back down. As soon as he did, Akashi shifted, moving closer to his side and placing his face in the nook of Kouki’s neck. He blushed furiously when he realized Akashi didn’t release his hand and now, it was pressed against his thigh. He tried to move it but was failing and it only made Akashi hold on tighter.

He was trapped.

And he gave up.

Kouki smiled as he looked down at Akashi’s peaceful face. His eyelashes were long and his nose was small and straight. There were a lot of attractive people in the world but it was Kouki’s first time admiring someone without a sense of jealousy. Akashi was beautiful and Kouki had him comfortable against his shoulder.

He leaned in and gave a soft peck on his forehead.

He guessed he could rest for a bit. He was just as tired from the heat and the game. It would only be a few minutes anyways.

Or so he thought.

He woke up with groggy eyes and a heavy body. The sun was still bright but based off the position, quite a bit of time had passed. Akashi wasn’t leaning against him anymore. In fact, when he woke up, he felt that he was in a different position than before – now resting on his side against a hard pillow with someone’s hands stroking his hair with a feather light touch.

He could feel the cool fingers and automatically knew it was Akashi. He didn’t know how he knew, but he could sense it. His slow movements were comfortable and soothing. Kouki released a satisfied sigh, feeling his eyes shutting again.

“Are you hungry, Furihata-kun?” Akashi’s quiet voice asked. Kouki reluctantly opened his eyes again, glancing up at the man. He had in his other hand the book Kouki had brought him. He looked at him inquiringly. “It’s a little too early for dinner, but I’m sure we can grab some ice cream from the stand.”

“Mm, what time is it?”

“Four-fifteen.”

Kouki squinted up. The light streamed through the leaves of the tree. It highlighted Akashi’s hair, making it glow. With his soft smile, it made it hard to believe that he was currently resting on the man’s lap, as if everything was just a beautiful dream.

“Mm, that means I have to get up?”

“Yes, it would.”

Kouki groaned and rolled on his side, towards Akashi. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Akashi’s pants, closing his eyes to fall back asleep again.

“Don’t wanna.”

Akashi let out a chortle. Kouki felt his body shaking in laughter, the peaceful pillow being disrupted. He opened his eyes and pouted. “Let me sleep.”

“Yes, yes.”

Kouki felt his eyes drift as he felt Akashi’s fingers against his hair once more. He had such a gentle touch that it wasn’t very long until his breathing evened out.

He could stay in that moment forever. It was still a little humid for his taste and he could feel Akashi’s body heat radiating at a rapid rate, but he didn’t care. The air gave a small breeze filling his nose with scents of summer and sounds of nature. The birds tweeted, the sound of children playing in the background, and the consistent page turn from Akashi kept him calm.

He sighed.

This is what he wanted.

He was semi-conscious, aware of Akashi’s slightest movement. His muscles in his thighs twitched slightly as he adjusted his position; the slight breeze as he turned the page. The hand in Kouki’s hair moved on his scalp and he knew that it wasn’t the most pleasant thing right now, probably lingering with sweat. Akashi traced relaxing circles on it, trailing down to his neck.

Kouki squeaked. He opened his eyes and placed a hand on the spot Akashi touched as if it burned him. When he met Akashi’s eyes, he could see the surprise.

“S-sorry!” Kouki felt breathless. “T-that’s just…it’s just…it’s fine.”

“Oh?” Akashi smirked. “Did I find a sensitive spot?”

“N-no!” Kouki sat up and immediately backed away from Akashi’s leer. “It’s just… _no_!”

“Hmm,” Akashi placed the book down and crawled over to him. Kouki suddenly had a vision of that cat that reminded him of Akashi. The man moved with the same feline grace towards him, curious and sly, examining him carefully. His movements were languid and nimble, a hand reaching towards him.

Kouki was too mesmerized to move. Akashi suddenly was in front of him, hand touching the skin of his forehead. His palm covered it as he stared directly into Kouki’s eyes.

His eyes looked down to avoid eye contact. At first, he thought he was safe from Akashi’s prowess when he saw a small movement. His eyes looked up to Akashi’s lips. The tip of his tongue was out at the corner, slowly moving across his lips – _hungry_.

Hungry for _Kouki_.

“You seem a little warm,” Akashi’s voice whispered. Kouki could feel his face burn up even more, knowing that the comment was just a mere understatement. “You must be… _famished_.”

“Ha, ha, a little…” Kouki closed his eyes tightly. Akashi was so close that he was sure surprised that the man didn’t hear his heart beating rapidly.

He waited in silence. He expected something from Akashi – he didn’t know what, but Kouki knew he wasn’t going to function properly until he did _something_. When nothing happened except for Akashi’s hand removing from his forehead, he opened one eye.

Akashi wasn’t look at him. He stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly so Kouki could see his pale stomach for a moment. He glanced down at him and gave a smile.

“What flavour do you like? Vanilla? Chocolate?”

It took a full minute for Kouki’s brain to catch up with Akashi said. There was a drop of disappointment in his stomach but he tried to hide it.

“Chocolate,” Kouki replied as normally as possible. He gave a childish grin. “It’s the best after all.”

“Is that so?” Akashi asked with a teasing grin. “Okay. I’ll grab us some ice cream. I’ll be back.”

Kouki didn’t even protest when it meant that Akashi would be paying. He was glad to see his retreating back, relieved that he was able to breathe again. At the same time, he wanted to continue. Akashi had just been _so_ close to him that everything stopped – his brain, his heart, his voice. He never felt so lost before, drowning in his eyes and warmth. It scared him but he was willing to get carried along with Akashi.

He returned momentarily with two cones of chocolate ice cream. Kouki managed to calm down by then and grabbed his eagerly. They had to eat fast. The ice cream melted too quickly down the cone and Kouki’s fingers. He had to lick off the sweetness and was sure that he caught Akashi glancing over at him at those moments.

“Furihata-kun,” Akashi’s voice was quiet and slightly strained. Kouki looked up at him and saw a strange look on Akashi’s face. The man held up some napkins for him. “Here.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kouki nodded. He wiped the melted dessert on his hand and his lips and continued to consume it, barely noticing that Akashi was still looking at him.

He felt peaceful once he finished. His throat felt cool and refreshed. They were leaning against the tree again, their arms touching. Neither moved. Kouki was completely comfortable, feeling no need to get any closer or to engage in conversation. He almost fell asleep again when he felt warmth against his hand.

Akashi’s pinky was intertwined with his in the smallest touch. Kouki smiled, turning to the man whose face was too red for someone who just cooled down with some ice cream.

The man’s scarlet eyes turned to him. They were tranquil and Kouki felt a large amount of longing from in his chest.

They didn’t say anything to each other but knew they were thinking the same thing. Kouki felt himself lean forward, lips meeting Akashi’s. It started off chaste, lips against lips before Kouki felt something brush against his. He opened his mouth in response. The touch of their tongues melded together, reminding him of the night in the hospital. Kouki could feel the sincerity of his kiss; an honesty that the man often hid behind smirks and courtesy. And it was all open for Kouki to feel.

A smile was hidden under the kiss.

Akashi’s kiss was hot and sweet. It was powerful and made him melt.

It tasted like his favourite chocolate ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve actually had this chapter completed since the first week of November but the idea of editing it made me a little nervous because I’m not particularly good at writing date scenes without it seeming ridiculously corny.
> 
> The next chapter might not come out until December. There are a lot of things that I sort of want to double-check for it but NaNoWriMo is being a pain xD I have another AkaFuri fic I might post next week instead if I’m so inclined.


	24. Chapter 24

_Lady butterfly_  
Perfumes her wings  
By floating  
Over the orchid

\- Matsuo Basho

Osaka wasn’t as awful as Tokyo at this time of year. However, it was a lot more susceptible to the horrendous rainy season of June and Shoichi was going to be pissed if the cheap flight they got was going to get cancelled due to a small drop of rain.

It didn’t, but travelling through Osaka’s ridiculous subway stations didn’t help his mood.

“I’m sure taking exit twelve would be best…”

“But if you look here, this part corresponds to the side that the hotel is on, so it should be exit fourteen…”

“Where are the signs for the exits?”

“Who designs a station with twenty exits?! Such poor planning!”

“Maybe taking a taxi would have been better,” Momoi walked next to Shoichi with a grim expression. Iida and Riko were walking in front of them; Iida looked up at the signs and tried to figure out which way to go while Riko had her phone out to check the map function but the GPS signal was completely useless in the building.

“Harasawa would kill us for spending ‘unnecessary’ funds,” Shoihci was somewhat entertained as Iida and Riko got into another argument on the direction they should go. “Though it would definitely save us.”

The trip to Osaka was a last minute decision when Momoi got back to him when the regional police didn’t return her messages. After discussing it with Harasawa, it was agreed upon to go meet the policemen in person, taking some personnel with them to find the information they needed.

Iida came from the Archives Division. He was the one who had reorganized the files for the case and the one in his division in charge of it. Along with Momoi, they would be a formidable team when it came to finding the right, relevant information.

Riko on the other hand…

Shoichi glanced at the woman. She was oblivious as he stared, finally agreeing with Iida on where to go and was now leading the group.

She had overheard him talking with the head of Records and reasoned with him that she should come along. At first, he was reluctant to do so. She needed to do surveillance work since there was a lot and it seemed like she was using this business trip as an excuse to get out of it. Shoichi wouldn’t hold it past her to do such a thing but based off how much he was acquainted with her attitude, he knew she was serious about whatever work that came her way.

He knew she would be helpful even without her trying to make her case. She had a quick eye for analysis that would be strong when paired with the other two’s intelligence work and, in the end, could save them hours of work. She knew this case well enough too. Her only downfall was that she didn’t know the ins and outs of the yakuza like Shoichi and Momoi.

But they agreed for her to come along anyways.

_Besides_ , Shoichi mused. She would probably go out in the field without him there to stop her.

They finally managed to get out of the confusing station much to everyone’s relief. Walking around the busy streets, they found their hotel and checked in. Iida and Shoichi would be sharing a room while Riko and Momoi did the same. However, their hotel rooms had a door that connected the two rooms so it was easier for them to reach each other and work on the case.

After dropping off their things, and checking the map on a laptop, they decided to make their way to the designation location. They were there on a business trip and couldn’t sightsee as much. They were only going to be there for three days so they had to make use of the time they had or risk Harasawa’s anger of returning with nothing and wasting the station’s money.

They had to take the train again to the port where they needed to do their investigation. The port had a police station just to keep track of everything around it since the area was massive and important to the city. It wasn’t a necessarily easy place to get to since the government had control of it either. They could only take the train so far and even then, they have a strong security system. Harasawa had made sure that he could get in contact with them before they left, informing them that they were coming.

They had met the officer, Suzuki, at the _koban_ near the train station. She greeted them and led them to the police car parked outside. Shoichi took the passenger’s seat while Momoi, Riko and Iida took the back although Iida looked fairly uncomfortable being in the back with the women.

It took them a bit to get to the port station. Suzuki was telling them about how busy the officers were, getting into a large case of their own and how only _koban_ officers were available for their usual tasks. The station was apparently a mess and they could only get her to take them there before someone could show them around (though she was mumbling something about people thinking she was in the way).

They arrived at the port station and didn’t see anyone greet them. Shoichi glanced over at Suzuki who looked unsure of where their representative was. It wasn’t until a woman with short black hair came out dressed in uniform.

“You must be Captain Imayoshi, Lieutenant Momoi, Captain Aida, and Lieutenant Iida,” She acknowledged. She gave a salute. “I’m Officer Toudaiji Miyako and I will be in charge of you throughout the next few days.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Toudaiji-san,” Shoichi greeted. She paid full attention as they introduced themselves as if she was trying to memorize their faces.

They bid Suzuki farewell as she drove away back to the main city. Shoichi turned to Toudaiji, wanting to get straight to business.

“Can you please show us the way, officer?”

Shoichi was sure that he saw a flicker of distrust in her eyes for a moment there before she nodded. She led them into the large building and immediately, they were struck by the utter chaos everything seemed to be in. Officers were on the phone, walking and running around, trying to talk to each other. If Shoichi didn’t know any better, he would think that the end of the world was coming. Toudaiji walked through calmly.

“Even with our big case at home, it doesn’t look anything like _this_ ,” Riko walked next to him, whispering quietly. Shoichi barely heard her as people were shouting and talking. “What’s going on here?”

“Don’t know,” Shoichi shrugged. Even with the atmosphere in the car where Momoi was trying to subtly hint to the officer to spill the beans, he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t in the port station so he wasn’t aware of what was going on anyways but knew that all officers in the Osaka region were to be on high-alert. “Osaka _is_ Kirisaki territory. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had to do with them.”

Riko nodded and kept her eyes forward. They made it to the Records division and the officer that was on duty there looked at them in suspicion. Toudaiji explained the situation and he nodded, asking them to sign in before proceeding. Iida, once he had finished signing his name, proceeded to ask the officer questions about the system.

“What kind of computer system do you use? How much of the information are in hardcopy? How have you organized the case names? By case number or by _A-I-U-E-O_?”

Once Iida got all the information he wanted, Toudaiji led them to the back. She opened the door with a keycard, the heavy, metal door opening.

There were cabinets and cabinets of files all over, piling up to the ceiling. Shoichi looked up in both awe and exasperation, feeling the tiredness coming over him. He glanced over to the others and could sense the same (except for Iida who seemed ecstatic). He even saw Toudaiji looking weary.

“These are the files we have of the port and the surrounding area,” She indicated with her chin. “They are listed in order of date and occurrences so it should be easier for you to find. However, there’s a lot because we file _every_ single thing that comes in and comes out of the port.”

“Fantastic,” Riko mumbled sarcastically. He wasn’t up for the tedious work as well.

“On the computers, we can only give you limited access to your database unfortunately,” Toudaiji said unhelpfully. “Not that we don’t want to help either, but I don’t have access to what you probably need and everyone else is incredibly busy. Though to get through the amount of information with what we can provide is nearly impossible.”

Shoichi suspected that wasn’t the main reason they didn’t give them full access but he didn’t voice his thoughts.

“It’s fine.” Shoichi glanced over to Iida and Momoi. Iida was wiggling his fingers, ready to dive in. Momoi cracked her neck side to side in preparation. “‘Nearly impossible’ is good enough for us.”

Shoichi gave his orders and immediately, everyone got to work. Toudaiji excused herself, telling them that she’ll be in the room adjacent, working on the case the Osaka Port Police were doing. Shoichi nodded, barely hearing her leave.

Iida was assigned to look at businesses importing anything related to chemicals or medicine in the last two months. There were a lot of hospitals and pharmaceutical companies, foreign and domestic so he made sure Riko helped him. As far as they knew, the drug was too unstable to be finalized so exports were out so far and they haven’t heard about any similar cases. He and Momoi looked up local businesses that yakuza, both the Teiko-gumi and Kirisaki-gumi, would be involved with. The port was gigantic enough that probably Teiko had some small ships going through it as well. Yakuza could move anywhere, after all.

Shoichi needed more than this though as they blindly went through this. With everyone at the station busy, he had to get a chance to talk with the head of the Organized Crime Control division. He walked over to the door to the side and knocked.

Toudaiji opened it and looked at him with a hint of inquiry and annoyance. Shoichi ignored it, giving her a cordial smile, out of business, with a bit of mockery, out of habit.

“Officer, I have a request I would like to be seen out that I feel would be important to our case,” He spoke politely. If he was back at home, it could be a bit more sarcastic but he held it in. “I would like to meet with the captain of the Organized Crime Control department here.”

“Unfortunately, they are all busy along with everyone else,” Toudaiji explained. “You guys have come at the wrong time. They are the main assistants to our current case and are unable to focus on anything else.”

“However, we are only here for three days,” Shoichi stated. “It would barely take fifteen minutes to speak with them as we have limited time here.”

“I can put in a request but the chances are low to respond in a timely matter, considering how important this case is,” Toudaiji frowned. “I am sorry.”

“Even if our case might have to do with the Kirisaki-gumi?” He noticed her eyes widen. “Or even the Teiko-gumi?”

“I…” He saw her grit her teeth. “…does it truly?”

Shoichi wanted to give her a calm smile, the one he threw towards Riko or others so often just to annoy them. They knew that he was telling the truth but in this environment, he had to give a straight-forward answer, even if it meant revealing their case a little.

“It’s definitely something we are searching for right now,” Shoichi answered. “Seeing as they only have branches in Tokyo, we would like to discuss the main group with the experts.”

Toudaiji was staring at him, clockwork moving in her head. He tried to be polite, his cheeks straining and the slight change of muscle.

“I’ll have to send in the request,” Toudaiji nodded. “But if it’s as serious as you think it is, the captain will speak to you soon.”

* * *

Shoichi looked around at the familiar and unfamiliar streets and buildings. He stretched his spine straight, the bones cracking after hours of hunching over papers and files and inhaled a deep breath.

It has been an hour since they returned back to their hotel. He and Riko were heading to the convenience store to grab some food for their fading group. Iida had completely depleted on energy and was resting in his bed. Momoi was more irritable than usual as she continued with the documents she managed to get out, meaning she was starving.

“Iida didn’t have any dietary restrictions last I checked,” Riko said as they entered the store. They headed to the other side where sandwiches and ready-made _bentos_ were displayed. “The sandwiches would probably be the safest option.”

“Not enough to fill up Momoi, I’m sure,” Shoichi stared at the selection. “Maybe some _bentos_ too. The _katsudon_ and pasta don’t look too bad.”

“Hmm,” Riko squatted down to look at the ones at the bottom of the cooling unit. “Grab a basket. Let me see which ones are good.”

“Like you know anything about food.”

“I know enough about convenience store _bentos_ ,” Riko smacked the back of his leg as he turned to get a basket. “I don’t have the leisure of cooking for myself all the time!”

‘Or the skills.’ But Shoichi decided not to voice that out loud.

He calmly walked up to the pile of baskets and grabbed one at the same time the door opened, the chime ringing in his ears. He briefly glanced up to see a high school girl walk in, talking to someone behind—

Shoichi turned around quickly and sauntered over to Riko in two large strides. His heart thumped through his chest as he looked down at the woman still contemplating the food.

“Oi, Riko,” His voice was quiet, causing her to glance up. “Do you think we can hurry up a bit?”

She gave him a strange look and stood up. Her eyes became concerned.

“What’s gotten into you?” He could hear the worry in her voice but ignored it in favour of looking at the food behind her.

“It’s nothing,” He answered. From the corner of his eyes, he saw movement at the drinks section just a couple of meters away. The grip on the basket tightened. “Let’s just…go. I’m sure Momoi’s stomach isn’t going to calm her any time soon.”

“Sure…” Riko nodded as she took some _bentos_ and sandwiches and placed them in the basket. “Let’s get some drinks too.”

Shoichi froze.

Riko didn’t notice, merely walking towards the correct section. He glanced over and saw her grab the necessary drinks before turning away. The teenage girl was there, paying her no mind and it seemed like her companion didn’t, only looking up for a brief moment—

And locking eyes with Shoichi.

He turned away but he could hear the small gasp from the woman, a quiet, “Shun—” escaping her lips before she could help herself.

“Mom, are you okay?” He didn’t recognize the voice. It must belong to the girl.

“Y-yes, dear,” He barely recognized _that_ voice. It was buried somewhere deep in his memories. “I…just thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Let’s go pay up, Shoichi,” Riko said as she reached him, not at all affected at what just happened. He was much too pleased to obliged, setting their basket in front of the cashier and proceeding to take out his money.

Silently, they walked out. Instinctively, he reached into his breast pocket to take out his box of cigarettes, adjusting it so one popped out easily. He was about to reach for his lighter when he felt Riko leaned so their arms were touching.

She continued to look forward as if she didn’t notice. Their fingers brushed up against each other but didn’t grab, merely letting the skin touch and it was enough for Shoichi to feel the warmth emitting from her. He didn’t notice how much he was shaking until Riko was against him.

He exhaled, feeling his nerves calm down a little, trying to let the ghosts of his memories disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koban - small police station
> 
> Bento - packed lunch box
> 
> Katsudon - pork cutlet bowl (I love it. It's delicious!)
> 
> Thank you for your patience! This is a Shoichi focused chapter, moving things along and introducing some stuff. It’s shorter than others but I have been running out of steam on this fic a little. I’ll be trying to update this every other week. When I’m not updating this one, I’ll be updating my new one instead. I feel like this would give me a chance to change gears and shift back into the various stories and ideas.


	25. Chapter 25

_Even a thatched hut_   
_May change with a new owner_   
_Into a doll’s house._

\- Matsuo Basho

_The car ride back to the manor was deafening. Hayama was lethargic and quiet. He didn’t say a thing to Seijuurou, choosing to stare out the window blankly just like Kasuga a few hours ago._

_He knew Hayama was mad; furious even. But he wouldn’t show it to his boss. He had to remain composed despite the pain; despite the need to crumble and fall. He needed to act. He had to be the perfect loyal servant and perform his role._

_“Akashi-san…” Hayama sounded weak. It almost disgusted Seijuurou. “Did you have to…talk to Miyaji-san like that?”_

_“It was necessary.” It was the truth. Even so, his response was short and detached. He couldn’t let Hayama butt in with more unnecessary things._

_“But to threaten his family…” Hayama mumbled. He looked down at his lap; hands were curled on top of them and Seijuurou could see the tremble in his shoulders. “Miyaji-san didn’t deserve any of that.”_

_“Which is why it was better to leave him with that message,” Seijuurou replied without flinching. “He should have never gotten involved with you. He’s a civilian and doesn’t need some yakuza member hounding him.”_

_“What if he wasn’t?” Hayama’s eyes were genuinely curious. However, Seijuurou could see the pain beneath it, pleading for relief. “We still want to be together. If it came to it, Miyaji-san could—”_

_“Hayama.” Seijuurou’s voice was harsh enough to stop the man. “Don’t be stupid.”_

_“Nijimura-san did it!”_

_“Because he’s stupid,” Seijuurou stated. “And Himuro had nowhere else to go, just like when we took you in all those years ago. Miyaji is different. He has a loving family and his life would only benefit if you two weren’t together._

_“What you’re proposing is for Miyaji to leave the life he has – that he has built up – just to be with you. Can you truly live with yourself knowing that you made him give up everything?”_

_The only response was silence. Slowly, Seijuurou could hear his subordinate’s distraught breathing as if holding back a sob._

_“Yeah.” His voice cracked. “I guess you’re right.”_

He sat in his room, only a small lamp lighting it. He had been preparing for bed when he decided to check the text messages on his personal phone. He scrolled through the messages, looking at what Furihata had sent him throughout the day. He smiled as he saw a picture of another cat lying comfortably in the shade. He never did get the chance to ask why cats reminded the boy of him and he filed that away to be asked next time.

_Next time_.

Seijuurou blinked.

He never took his personal phone out of the manor. He checked in the morning before he started his day and at night when he was finished. Furihata usually messaged him early enough for a quick chat from Tuesday to Friday and the occasional Sunday. However, it wasn’t unusual for them to be chatting until two-thirty at night since the boy was studying or working on a project. Apparently, he was reaching the final stretch of the term and also had to go through job-hunting which explained why he kept trying to take a nap on his lap during their date. Seijuurou never had to go through such a strenuous thing since his future had already been set for him.

He just couldn’t empathize.

After noticing the time in the corner of his phone, Seijuurou sent him a quick message to go to sleep and not to rely too much on coffee. He was only met with a _kaomoji_ of a face with its tongue sticking out. Seijuurou laughed quietly to himself.

He didn’t have any trouble admitting to himself that he enjoyed Furihata’s company. He was a breath of fresh air; full of life and vitality. He was nervous but fearless, shining at Seijuurou even though he shouldn’t. His light attacked him in a warmth he had never felt before.

Even so, it was slowly contaminating him. The innocence made Seijuurou realize that Furihata shouldn’t stand close to him; shouldn’t feel relaxed and open in his presence.

Seijuurou was just a poison that would lead to his destruction.

He was an omen that could only mean death the closer he got to him, just like Hayama was to Miyaji. And he knew that the closer he got to Furihata, the more the shadows will overcome the light, no matter how much it tried to flicker.

_But…_

Seijuurou clenched the phone tightly as Furihata bid him goodnight in text.

He wanted to burn. He wanted the light to be stronger and overcome the darkness surrounding him. He didn’t want it to disappear or vanish from his sight. Now that he’s had a taste of it, it was hard to imagine his life without it. He didn’t want to let go.

Especially at how Furihata looked at him.

Maybe the boy didn’t know how alluring he was. He didn’t know the charm of his blushing face or the intensity of his stares or the power of his smile. If he did, surely he would use that power over Seijuurou. He was already having trouble holding back without him knowing; taking all of his self-control. He didn’t want to oppress them and just do what he wanted.

_You don’t deserve him_.

The voice in his head was telling him this. He agreed full-heartedly. It was ridiculous to think that he could develop such a relationship. Akashi Seijuurou, the leader of the most powerful yakuza group in Tokyo, was dating an innocent college boy.

_Nothing good will come out of it_.

‘I know.’

_If he was ever discovered, can you imagine what power others will have on you?_

‘I know.’

_So why hold on?_

Seijuurou didn’t answer. The question echoed in his mind and he could feel the voice mocking him.

_He’s already corrupting you. He is no safe haven for you. The more you bring him closer to you, the more pain you’ll be in. He’s only seeing the part you show him – not your true self. Not the monster you can be and become—_

‘I know!’ Seijuurou nearly shouted in anger. He placed his phone down next to him, afraid that he was going to break his only connection with the boy.

* * *

It was the next morning when Seijuurou got an unexpected phone call. He had to shove every thought from last night out of his head so he answered, preparing for his full attention to be used.

“Araki,” The woman rarely called, especially him. If she wanted to contact him, she would either send Mao or even Kozo to get in touch. It must be something serious (that involved her) for her to call.

“Akashi,” Her voice was serious as usual. Seijuurou was sure he had never seen her smile before. “I heard you are embarking on a war with the Kirisaki-gumi.”

Seijuurou rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Araki could be just as dramatic as Kozo. That was definitely the downside when their _kumicho_ was their main father figure.

“You’re making it worse than it sounds,” Seijuurou said. He was sitting in the office of the corporate headquarters of the group. He tapped a pen on his desk as he stared at the computer. “I merely want some information and it just happens that their branch has it.”

“And you want to pursue whatever it is,” Araki stated. “Whatever led to Seiho’s downfall.”

“Wouldn’t you want to do so as well?” Seijuurou countered. He knew that Araki cared for her group just as much as anyone in the Teiko-gumi. He knew that she would unsheathe every sword she owned in order to get her revenge.

“Yes, but you are talking about going to enemy territory.”

“I didn’t expect you to care.”

“I don’t,” Araki huffed from the other line. “But I do want you to do something if you pursue this exploration: relieve your right as the next _kumicho_.”

“Ah,” Seijuurou nodded. He should have seen this coming. “I see.”

“Well?”

Seijuurou wanted to honestly tell her that he didn’t want the position. He wanted to protest just like he did with Kozo months ago – he wasn’t fit for it. He didn’t know why he was even chosen in the first place but he knew that he didn’t want to be the next leader. He didn’t want to bear the responsibility to keep their group together. He didn’t have the qualities to be a fit enough leader.

_Yes, you do_. Something inside was telling him. Seijuurou tried to ignore it. _You are perfect for it._

“Are you saying that you can’t win your own right to be the next leader?” Seijuurou disregarded her insistence. “I’m disappointed, Araki.”

“ _You—!_ ” There was the angry Araki he recognized. He heard her struggle with her words as she tried to maintain her composure. “ _You know you shouldn’t have that right, Akashi! For what reason did_ kumicho _choose you instead of me? I’m the_ wakagashira _!_ _How could he overlook me?!”_

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” Seijuurou flipped through some papers on his desk. “That’s something you have to ask him.”

“ _He’s firm on you._ ” Araki replied. “ _Wouldn’t budge a fucking inch. And, you probably know already, he told me to_ support _you. The_ nerve.”

“That’s too bad.”

“ _If you do decide to go after the Kirisaki-gumi, you’re going against_ kumicho _,_ ” Araki said angrily. “ _Even if you are the leader of the_ absolute _Rakuzan-kai, you can’t take on a web like Kirisaki. You’d go in and be utterly destroyed and what will happen? Teiko will fall._ ”

“You have such a low opinion of the group,” Seijuurou bemused. “No wonder you weren’t considered to be the next heir.”

“ _What utter bullshit,_ ” Araki laughed with more ire than amusement. “ _I’m not the one underestimating the enemy, unlike someone else._ ”

“Who said I was underestimating the Kirisaki-gumi?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. “And who said I was going after them? There are many intricacies in this that you fail to understand.”

“ _There’s a larger picture than that that_ you _seem to fail to understand._ ” Araki bit out. “ _I’m disappointed, Akashi._ ”

And she hung up. Araki always hung up first, feeling she needed to get the last word in. Every time he talked to her, it was like he was fighting fire with fire. She was too stubborn for her own good and always wanted things to her own way – dangerous when the Teiko-gumi had so many branches and so many people to deal with.

Too many people. Too much work.

He sighed. Seijuurou picked up the phone again and dialed.

“Hey,” He greeted when the other picked up. “What do you have on the Dokugumo?”

* * *

There was a moment of relief as Kouki handed in his last piece of research to Mayuzumi accompanied by his part of the paper. The man would be dealing with the final edits but seeing him look over it critically before giving a satisfied nod, Kouki nearly cheered.

“That concludes your part, Furihata,” He had been promoted from ‘Chihuahua’ to actually being acknowledged. It was an exciting thing. “Your final pay will be distributed in your account but you don’t need to come by anymore.”

Kouki nodded. He gave a bow. “Thank you for the past few months, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mayuzumi nodded dismissively. “You’re free to go.” There was a pause. “If you see Kuroko, tell him that I need to talk to him about the final part of his research.”

Kouki nodded and walked out of the office, not giving the months of research a second thought.

June disappeared in the blink of an eye. July approached with rapid force, rain, and heat. Typhoon season was upon them and the storms gave Kouki a reason to actually stay inside and study.

Akashi had stopped contacting him for a bit of time. It wasn’t like they had broken up or anything but as soon as Kouki told him that there were two weeks left, he was told to study hard and that the man would talk to him after. He tried to protest, telling him that he could be responsible.

_< Furihata-kun,>_ Akashi had messaged him the last time. _< If you manage to do well on your exams and projects, how about a trip during your break in August? (^_~)>_

< _Of course!_ _(((o(*_ _ﾟ_ _▽_ _ﾟ_ _*)o))) >_ Kouki had written back furiously and too quickly. It took a few moments before Akashi replied.

_< Then focus your studies. I will plan something special.>_

Kouki missed his daily texting sessions with him but he couldn’t be distracted. Even though he didn’t want it to disappear, being so used to it at this point, he knew that he should use the time he was expecting Akashi’s messages to study.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t check his messages every five minutes though.

He couldn’t wait until it was over.

Over the next few weeks, he had spent most of his time in the library. If he studied at home, he would keep looking at his phone. His friends were also studying there – Yamaguchi mumbling, trying to memorize his equations while Yachi was panicking, working on her project designs, sometimes disappearing to the art department’s studio. Kuroko was there somewhere, also reading and writing his essays.

Kouki could hardly think as their time of death slowly approached. People were crying in the library where it was now a temporary home for students. Kouki left late at night and saw people sleeping in the back, using their backpack as a pillow and their books covering their body in a makeshift blanket. He was sure that they didn’t intend for such a thing but it became a natural progression.

Exams took place in the gymnasium with hundreds of desks separated. There were multiple courses that were taking their exams at the same time so Kouki saw a lot of scared first-years, cramming seconds, and relaxed third and fourth-years.

At one point, Kouki was sure he wasn’t going to make it.

When he got to the end of the week after their last exams were finished, he met up with his friends and they all celebrated together – as much as they could.

Kukuri was in high-spirits as she was the only one that didn’t go through the stress like all of them. She tried to get them to drink their beers and eat their meat, but while they were celebrating the end, they were also mourning.

“The fourth answer was _Ogata Korin_ ,” Yachi cried after drinking half of her beer. Kouki was sure she wasn’t even drunk – just distraught. “ _Ogata Korin!_ I can’t believe I got that wrong!”

“I’m sure that I used the wrong equation for that graph,” Yamaguchi mumbled, biting his thumb. “Realistically, my answer wouldn’t make any sense…”

“Now, now, guys,” Kukuri gave a nervous laugh as she turned to the younger students of their group. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Kuroko,” Kouki had placed his hands together, leaning his chin on top. He was sober enough to recall the exam questions. “Those multiple choice questions…”

“I know, Furihata-kun. I know.” Kuroko sounded just as severe. Their last exam was for their core class and had the most horrendously worded questions Kouki had ever encountered. The choices were equally as worse and Kouki was sure he could sense the wave of confusion and panic in the gymnasium from his classmates.

Kouki could hear Kukuri order more beer for the group and tried to redirect their attention back to summer vacation which officially started for them. She only had the _Obon_ weekend off with a couple of days before and after so she mentioned how jealous she was that they got two months off.

“I got contacted for job interviews,” Kouki said with a sigh, trying to make out his schedule for August. “I still have to go shopping for a suit. I’ve just completely forgotten the past few weeks.”

“I managed to get mine last week,” Ogiwara came out from his unconscious state to comment. He grabbed some meat and stuffed it in his mouth. “It was so annoying.”

“You wouldn’t stop _moving_ ,” Kukuri rolled her eyes. “The poor tailor was having so much difficulty with you.”

“It’s not my fault I’m ticklish!”

Yachi’s forehead landed on the table.

“I have to finish my portfolio!” She quietly sobbed. She had somehow consumed her second beer already and they all knew she was gone. Yachi had always been a lightweight. “There’s so much to do!”

They finished up and Kukuri volunteered to bring Yachi back to her apartment. Ogiwara went along to help while Kouki, Yamaguchi, and Kuroko made their way back home. Kouki swayed a little as he clumsily placed his key in the door and opened it. He locked it and threw his shoes off, not caring that they were a mess before falling on his laid futon.

He felt a buzz from his pocket and grabbed his phone. The light blinded him at first before he saw the name.

It was a new text from Akashi – the first in two weeks. He forgone any tiredness and drunkenness and opened up the message.

_< Congratulations on finishing your exams. Please make sure to rest well.>_

Kouki smiled, staring at the bright screen absent-mindedly. At one moment, he had been looking over at the messages and all of a sudden, he heard a dial tone in his ears. He blinked, feeling quite confused when he heard Akashi’s voice.

“Hello, Furihata-kun,” It was like a soft melody of smooth and calm tones. Kouki couldn’t help but smile. “I was sure I told you to rest.”

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” Kouki felt himself say without thinking. Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought but he wasn’t going to admit it. “I missed it.”

There was silence. Kouki looked at the phone to make sure that he was still on the line. When he saw it was still connected, he placed it back to his ear.

“I sorta want to see you too,” The words spilled out as if his brain didn’t have a filter on what to say aloud. He didn’t wait for a reply. “Not sorta. _Really_ wanna see you. Like. Akashi-san. I wanna touch you.”

He heard him cough from the other side and Kouki rolled over on his belly, waiting for his reply.

“Furihata-kun, are you perhaps drunk?” Akashi was quiet. Kouki laughed.

“Nah,” He said with a large grin. “I can hold my alcohol quite well.”

“Then why…?”

“I want to see you.” Kouki leaned on his elbows and stared sternly at the wall as if Akashi was right in front of him. “Are you going to visit me or not?”

Akashi chuckled and Kouki felt him smile.

“As long as you don’t drink anymore.”

“Hmm, I can’t guarantee that,” Kouki purposely slurred his words with a giggle. “So you better come over and make sure I don’t.”

“What a little devil.” Kouki laughed. He could imagine Akashi shaking his head. “I’ll be over in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay.”

They hung up and Kouki stood up, feeling a little sober than he was half an hour ago. He walked over to his fridge and opened up the freezer to grab some frozen spring rolls. He popped them in the microwave oven and began cleaning up his room. Textbooks were scattered on the ground so he went and shoved them against the wall. Hopefully Akashi doesn’t mind.

The spring rolls finished ten minutes later and the intercom chime rang exactly fifteen minutes after they hung up. Kouki checked the screen and saw Akashi there dressed in a hoodie covering his hair. He looked casual in comparison to normal that Kouki almost didn’t recognize him.

He pressed the button for the door to unlock and watched him open it and disappear. The doorbell rang and Kouki quickly opened the door, threw his arms around Akashi’s neck. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent. He felt Akashi’s arms wrap around his back.

It was comfortable even in the humid air.

“What a welcome.” Akashi chortled. Kouki grabbed his hand and led him in, closing the door behind. “I can definitely smell some alcohol.”

“I just came back from an after-exam party with my friends,” Kouki said as he walked in the small kitchen area. Akashi walked in as Kouki took out two bottles of beer from the fridge.

“And you’re going to drink some more?” Akashi raised an eyebrow. Kouki turned and pushed a bottle to his chest.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, right?” Kouki stepped in so his face was close to Akashi’s. He pressed his body against his, reaching for his hand. The alcohol would be his excuse for the night and he was fine with that. “Besides, my tolerance is much higher than normal.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“I’ve had four beers already. About to have my fifth,” Kouki moved from Akashi’s hand to his bicep. He rubbed his thumb on the muscle. “I’ve sobered up a little.”

“Really?” Akashi’s face leaned closer. Kouki shivered at his breath.

“Yeah,” Kouki pressed their bodies closer together. Akashi took a step and his back was to the wall. Kouki placed his leg between his. “I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing right now.”

He leaned forward, unzipping the front of Akashi’s hoodie and placed his lips against the skin of his neck. He kissed it, licking it with the tip of his tongue. He heard Akashi exhale heavily as he continued to kiss him, moving from his neck to his collarbone to his Adam’s apple. With his spare hand, he ran a hand through his hair to bring him closer.

“Furihata-kun…” Akashi breathed. He gasped when Kouki took the moment to nip him. He loved hearing these sounds from Akashi and wanted to bite harder. “You’re drunk.”

“Hmm?” Kouki took the skin between his shoulder and neck in his teeth and bit down. Akashi groaned and he could feel something hard against his thigh. “Nah. I just really want this.”

He felt his cheeks being grabbed and a pair of lips claiming his. A tongue entered his mouth, a hand on his waist and suddenly, their positions were switched. Kouki’s legs gave out and he slid down the wall. Akashi didn’t let go.

Kouki moved to breathe and Akashi went down to his neck, sucking and licking at every piece of bare skin he could reach. He gasped when a hand snaked under shirt and played with the skin on his chest.

“Akashi-san,” He was shaking, unable to handle the heat of Akashi’s hands. He felt like he was going to burst.

Then Akashi stopped. His hands stilled and he looked up at Kouki. His face was flushed and eyes were glazed and he wondered how bad his face was in comparison.

“Not now,” Akashi whispered and kissed him on the forehead. He moved back and Kouki glared, rolling on his side where he saw the forgotten beer bottle.

“I wanna!”

“Not when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!” He whined and it was true. He was tipsy, sure, but he knew what he was doing. He knew his desire for Akashi has been growing and was gnawing at him to do _something_ about it.

When he looked up, Akashi had made himself at home and grabbed a plate to put the spring rolls on. He placed them on the low table Kouki had cleared and grabbed the beer from him.

“Sober up.”

Kouki crawled over to the table and sat. Akashi placed a glass of water in front of him and opened the beer for himself. He pouted.

“Why do you get to drink?” Kouki kicked the other man.

“To make sure you don’t drink it,” Akashi replied coolly as he took another big gulp. “Drink the water and eat.”

“ _Boo_.”

“If you do, we can talk about the trip I promised you.”

Kouki immediately straightened and drank the glass of water in one shot. He ate the spring rolls as Akashi snorted and Kouki had to shove one in his mouth.

He could feel the effects of the alcohol waning. He felt more alert now and turned to Akashi.

“So,” Kouki began as the man finished up the last spring roll. “What ideas do you have?”

“Hmm,” Akashi placed his chin in his palm, giving him a mysterious smile. “ _‘Even a thatched hut, may change with a new owner, into a doll’s house.’_ ”

Kouki paused as his brain absorbed the familiar words. His eyes widened slightly as he realized the implications.

“Wait…” Kouki tried to gather his thoughts. He shook his head in disbelief. “ _Oku no Hosomichi_?! Are you thinking of doing that route?!”

Akashi laughed. “Not the entire thing. We need at least a month to do that. I was thinking of just the first bit to Nikko if you are inclined. The weather isn’t as bad as Tokyo and it would be good for a short trip, no? I mean, you will be quite busy in August.”

Kouki nodded slowly. “A trip to Nikko would be great.”

“Great,” Akashi smiled. He leaned in closer to Kouki, who felt himself instinctively move back a centimeter, “I can book us a room with a private _onsen_ so we can continue later.”

Kouki felt his cheeks burn. He stubbornly stared at him, refusing to back down. “You’re expecting me to wait so long?!”

“Patience leads to reward, Furihata-kun.” Akashi’s smile was sly.

It annoyed Kouki.

“Fine,” Kouki leaned close to Akashi as well so their lips were only a breath apart. “I can wait, but can _you_ , _Seijuurou-san_?”

The blush across Akashi’s face made the wait a little more worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in the mood for some pining and Kouki being a little brat because everyone knows Kouki wears the pants in this relationship. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	26. Chapter 26

_Long the summer day_  
Patterns on  
The ocean sand  
Our idle footprints

\- Masaoka Shiki

_“Captain Imayoshi?” The man’s voice was calm as he entered the office. “Ginoza Nobuchika, head of the Organized Crime Control division here. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_

_“As is mine,” Shoichi bowed. “Now, Ginoza-san, there are a few things I would like to discuss.”_

_“Certainly but if you can make this brief, that would be best, Imayoshi-san,” Ginoza pushed up his glasses further up on his nose. “Unfortunately, you came at the worst possible time and all help is needed. I was able to spare a few minutes because Toudaiji mentioned that this might have something to do with the Kirisaki-gumi?”_

_Shoichi smiled grimly._

_He explained a brief overview to him; how they were looking for yakuza activity and any drug connections they might have. He didn’t mention the King Drug or else that might cause mayhem and, potentially, outsider interference._

_“So, they’re causing trouble in Tokyo too?” Ginoza looked displeased at the news. “So, what is it that you want?”_

_Shoichi lifted up one finger and began. “Well, we don’t have full access to the database. We need a thorough investigation of the port as well as the locations of the Kirisaki-gumi’s territory. Seeing as the Teiko-gumi isn’t too far away, we will need information on them as well.”_

_“The information you cannot access is for internal use only,” Ginoza replied. “It has to do with the internal affairs of our station.”_

_“We are only looking for necessary information,” Shoichi grinned. “We aren’t interested in anything else.”_

_“It is still something not for you and your crew.”_

_“Then it wouldn’t be a problem if someone from internal double checked for us,” Shoichi continued to smile as if he wasn’t a nuisance at all. “I’m sure Toudaiji doesn’t mind.”_

_“She doesn’t have access.”_

_“Then someone who does,” Shoichi said. “We don’t need much.”_

_Ginoza stared at him. His eyes were unsmiling and piercing, examining Shoichi to see if there were any imperfections, flaws, mistakes. Being a cop, he was always under the eyes of suspicion, from Yagiri to even his own sister when necessary. It didn’t help that his personality made people even more wary of him._

_Ginoza straightened up and spoke._

_“We cannot give you access unless you give us something in return.”_

_“Hmm?” Shoichi’s smile remained unmoved. He wasn’t expecting this. There wasn’t anything that he could think of that the Osaka police would need from them. “Such as?”_

_Ginoza leaned back in his seat. He linked his fingers together and placed them on his desk. A smile that Shoichi was all too familiar with appeared on his lips. “Just a little information for information.”_

Shoichi had realized that day that Ginoza was someone he wished to never cross. He’s already dealt with enough troublesome people to last a lifetime. He was relieved that he only had to deal with that station for a short amount of time and not on a regular basis.

If they did, he could always throw them Momoi’s way.

“Oi, Shoichi,” He turned only to see large brown eyes next to him. They were scowling at him. “You are paying attention and giving your honest opinions, _right_? Not just saying everything is good, _right_?”

“Of course I am,” Shoichi beamed. He peered at Riko’s serious expression, enjoying how peeved she looked. “Why would I lie?”

The expression changed to something more akin to ‘you’ve-got-to-be-kidding’ but he wasn’t fazed.

“Because when you’re preoccupied with something, you zone out with everything else,” Riko said truthfully which wasn’t too far from what Shoichi was doing at the moment. “Including your own family.”

“Well, what help would I be?” Shoichi rolled his eyes and looked around the full closets of white around him. He wasn’t particularly a fashion expert nor did he care about how _he_ normally dressed. There was nothing that made him qualified in helping his sister select a wedding dress. “You remember that disaster I chose for her a thousand dresses ago?”

“That was two dresses ago.” Time seemed to have gone a lot slower last Shoichi checked. “And I saw you giggling to yourself when you found it and insisted for her to try it, despite us saying ‘no’!”

“What are you talking about? She killed it!” Shoichi tried to contain his laughter. The dress was so poofy and frilly that it hid his petite sister.

“It was _horrible_.”

“You laughed,” Shoichi leaned forward so their foreheads nearly touched. He smirked. “You thought it was hilarious too.”

“I was laughing at how stupid you are.”

“ _What are you two discussing so privately?_ ” Shoichi nearly jumped when he heard Kagetora’s voice extremely close to his ear. He looked up and saw the man glaring down at them (more specifically, _him_ ), standing behind the couch they were seated at. Somehow, he had moved from next to Keiko to right behind them without making a single sound.

“Shoichi’s stupidity,” Riko replied without batting an eye. Shoichi huffed indignantly. “And _that_ dress.”

“Oh?” Kagetora blinked. His glare turned to a laugh as he patted Shoichi on the back. “That was a good choice, Shoichi! A real contender there!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear,” Keiko glanced over at him with a sly smile. “Remember, you’re the one that can barely dress yourself without help.”

“I can dress myself fine!”

“If those socks and sandals that you _almost_ wore had anything to say about that…”

“Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Sho and Kagetora-san,” Shoichi looked up to the right where Shizuka came out of a small hallway. She was in her fifth dress of the day; one that clung onto her body softly until it reached the midpoint of her legs, gracefully flaring out to the ground. The top also fit her body, accenting her sharp shoulders. She wore a sheer jacket that gave long sleeves, reminiscent of a Japanese kimono, intertwined with the _obi_.

“ _Oh_.”

The room became hushed as she took centre stage on the platform in front of the mirror. She didn’t seem aware of the quietness as she examined herself, eyes peering over the straps hanging from the _obi_ to the small strips of lace at her chest.

“Shi-chan,” Keiko was breathless, staring with wide eyes at the woman. Although Shoichi knew his sense of fashion was a little more off than most people, even he had to admit that this one was pretty nice. “That’s _perfect_.”

“Shizuka-san, this is just…!” Riko released a gasp after staring in shock. “It’s just… _wow_.”

Shoichi didn’t say anything even when he saw her glance at him. They haven’t really spoken since their argument a few weeks ago except for information, mainly at her work. She was still angry and even when they met today, it was straight to the dresses and nothing else.

“Hmm,” His sister twisted her hip, letting the bottom flare out a little. There were no needless ruffles like she hated – it was smooth and didn’t bounce, flowing against her lines and accenting her body. Her eyes were hard to read like usual.

“What do you think?” The assistant, Kuramae, asked with a bright smile.

Shizuka didn’t say anything for a long period. Everyone waited in anticipated while Shoichi almost yawned in boredom. As if she sensed him holding it back, she snapped her head towards him.

“May I speak with my brother alone for a bit?” She asked politely to Kuramae. “There is something I want to discuss.”

Kuramae nodded. “Certainly!” Immediately, her eyes turned to Riko, who jumped next to Shoichi. “If that’s the case, I’m sure Riko-san would like to try on some dresses!”

“Oh, I’m not—”

Before she got a chance to make a full protest, Kuramae grabbed her wrist and pulled them out of the area. The Aida family dispersed and Shoichi was sure he heard Kagetora complaining about how no dress was as beautiful as his Riko-tan, leaving the other two in complete silence. Shoichi looked at the woman who had turned back to the mirror to look at herself more.

Only the small clock on the wall filled their silence.

“It…” His sister’s voice was cautious. Shoichi leaned in a little to hear her, “…fine. Right?”

It took him a belatedly long minute to realize that she wasn’t talking about the dress – she was talking about the case, life, him and Riko, anything else except the dress – _them_. She was talking about _them_. Shoichi nearly rolled his eyes but leaned back in his seat, looking at his sister’s face from the mirror. She was calm and her eyes looked seriously at him.

“Yeah, it is,” Shoichi leaned an elbow on the arm of the sofa and his cheek in his palm.

She didn’t say anything but she turned to face him. She did look elegant in that dress, Shoichi had to admit. Although, it didn’t match the scowl on her face.

“You’re still an idiot.”

“Aneki, that’s rude.” Shoichi furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you really choosing your dress day to do this?”

“Hah,” She gave a heavy sigh. “After seeing you after so long, I knew I just had to do it. Besides, I was tired of mentally insulting you.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have many people to talk to anyways,” His sister said this offhandedly with a dismissive wave as if they didn’t ignore each other for the past month. He was getting irritated. “As your older sister, I don’t have the heart to bring it down even further.”

“Do you have a point to this?” Shoichi tried to maintain a smile to hide how pissed off he was. She wouldn’t fall for it – that much was sure – but she would know what he was thinking.

“I just care for you.”

“I can tell.”

“And you care for me.” She stepped down from the pedestal and kneeled in front of him. He looked at her as she took his right hand in hers, holding them in front of her. “And I know you want me to be away from the case. I heard from Riko that you’ve been pushing paperwork on her and keeping her close to you after that incident in the Komagi district – she’s not stupid, Sho.

“I don’t want you to work on this case as much as you don’t want me to,” She patted the back of his hand affectionately. “I know you love us even though all you do is piss us off. But we’re adults. We can make our own decisions and you can’t control us, just like how we can’t control you.”

The image of a stern looking woman with a strong jaw and surprise in her narrowed eyes; hair jet black except for streaks of grey that weren’t in his memories before. He waived those thoughts and turned to his sister instead.

“You’re my only family.” It was quiet and came out more vulnerable than he expected. He scowled immediately and turned away, almost punching himself as Shizuka laughed.

“I’m not, you moron,” Shizuka patted him on his hand again. “Look at the Aidas. Look at your co-workers.  Rei-san cares for you even though we’re not married yet. Even when I told his parents your job, they immediately became worried and wanted to make sure you were fine. They want to know if you’re eating right.”

Shoichi gave a snort of laughter making Shizuka smile. She stood up and released his hands, the warmth disappearing from his skin. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed to behind the couch.

“Now, go get the others,” She commanded with a firm voice and Shoichi rolled his eyes. He stood up, looming over her small frame.

“Yes, yes,” Shoichi agreed. He didn’t move for a moment, peering at her bright, sharp eyes, and the small smile on her lips that reminded him of their father.

He reached for her and grasped her in an embrace. Her body was stiff, probably not expecting it. She relaxed and he felt her arms on his back. A sense of warmth returning to him.

“You look good, by the way,” They released the hug. He looked at her with a genuine grin. “It suits you.”

“Oh. The first honest comment about the task at hand!”

“Well, I was honest,” Shoichi removed a strand of hair from her face. “You look good in everything after all.”

Her eyes sparkled in surprise. Her smirk transformed into a smile.

Then punched his arm, forcing him find the Aida family.

* * *

Kouki knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer.

He sat on the floor with his legs crossed, his phone on the ground in front of him. He had been staring at it for the past ten minutes, fingers itching and anticipating what to do next.

He _knew_ he should call his brother. He _knew_ that they should resolve things after their last real talk. His brother was able to respect his space even though Kouki knew he was being unreasonable. Now that his exams were over, he had to make sure the clawing guilt wouldn’t interrupt him during his interviews and his trip with Akashi.

He sighed and grabbed the phone. He went through his contact list and selected his brother’s number. It took four rings before he answered. He held his breath when he answered.

“ _Hello?_ ” Hikaru’s voice was tentative and calm; a complete change from his usual cheerfulness. “ _Kouki?”_

“Hi,” Kouki answered. He hesitated when there was a few seconds in silence. “Um. How are you?”

“ _Fine!_ ” Hikaru replied merrily as if nothing had happened. “ _Mina is getting bigger each day. Work is exhausting like usual. Oh! We’re looking for a new place. Thinking of moving to a bigger place after the New Year and when the baby is due so we’re looking around. How are you? Finished the term?_ ”

“Yeah. Finished. Exams were tough.” Kouki felt himself easing into normal conversation though it was far from such. His answers were short and Hikaru was rambling unnaturally fast. Both were nervous. “Interviews are happening soon so I’m preparing for that.”

“ _What companies have you applied for?_ ’

“A couple of publishing companies my friend recommended. Some businesses that work internationally – you know, English becomes a bit useful with that.” Kouki ran a hand through his messy spikes. “So, it’s going to be a bit busy.”

“ _You have time for a break, right?_ ” Hikaru asked with a pleased tone in his voice. “ _Your last summer before you go off and work. You won’t have much time after that._ ”

“Yeah. I’m…hanging out with a friend,” Kouki answered with much caution. “Just a short trip. Hanging out with Kuroko and the others too when our schedules don’t collide.”

“ _Nice. Where are you going?_ ”

“Nikko.”

“ _Mountains?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _Cool._ ” Hikaru sounded excited. “ _Tell me about it when you get back. I haven’t been to Nikko before._ ”

“Yeah, sure.”

And the easy conversation seemed to stop. Kouki tapped his fingers quickly against his knee to hear something other than the blank noise of the phone. He inwardly sighed.

“Hey—”

“ _Listen—_ “

They spoke and stopped at the same time. They waited and nobody said anything.

“ _I—_ ” Hikaru stopped again. Kouki could almost imagine him fidgeting in his spot, getting up and down from his seat before pacing around. It wasn’t too far from how he acted. “ _I’m sorry. For like, a thousand things. I’m sorry I can’t come visit you. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you. I’m sorry I_ couldn’t _be there for you—”_ He paused. Kouki could hear his ragged breathing. “ _I’m so sorry for leaving you._ ”

Kouki swallowed the bile of frustration in his throat.

“I left you in the end, didn’t I?” Kouki asked as he stretched his legs out. He laid back on his futon and stared at the light hanging above. “We’re even on that regard.”

“ _Not even close,_ ” Hikaru replied. “ _I’ve always been pretty stupid, you know that. I didn’t know you were suffering and I didn’t check to see if you were fine. I…moved on. There was just so much—_ ” He could hear him choke up. Kouki tried to remain impassive. “ _I fucked up a lot, didn’t I?_ ”

“It’s not unusual.”

Hikaru’s laugh was blurred with the sound of snot sniffling through his nose.

“ _Mom would’ve smacked me,_ ” Hikaru stated and Kouki’s stomach suddenly felt heavy. “ _And dad… I’m pretty sure dad would’ve done this same. Him and his cop training – do you remember?_ ”

“Just you running around the house and screaming,” Kouki tried not to smile at the memory. It was fuzzy in his mind, but he barely remembered his brother at seven years old, buck naked as he tried to avoid taking a bath. He ran out of the shower when he thought their parents were looking only for their father to find him. He was crying by the end of the night.

“ _Dad was scary when he wanted to be!_ ” Hikaru said defensively. “ _But…man. I feel old. I’m getting sentimental._ ”

“That has nothing to do with your age.”

“ _When you reach my age, you’ll feel it!_ ” He protested.

“Okay, old man.”

“ _This is frustrating_.”

Kouki stood up. He walked over to his blinds and pulled it open, letting the bright sun in. The sky was clear without a single speck of white. He placed a hand on the cool glass before resting his forehead on it.

“I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“ _I know_.”

“I don’t think I ever will.”

“ _I deserve that._ ” Silence lapsed once again. “ _So are we going to be in a truce forever?_ ”

“Unless you fuck up again.”

“ _Ah. Fair enough._

“ _Hey, Kouki…_ ” Hikaru’s voice was soft and he only wished he could see what his expression was at that moment. “ _I just want to let you know that no matter what happens that I…I care for you. A lot. Like, I know I was a dickhead and I probably still am, but you’re my brother. If things get rough, I’ll always listen to you._ ”

Kouki gave a snort of amusement at how roundabout Hikaru was. He was married and getting a kid soon, so those words should be simple enough for him to say.

“You’re such a dickhead.”

“ _Goddammit, Kouki! I’m saying I love you!_ ”

“Ah, I believe it now,” Kouki raised his eyebrows. He never expected to ever actually say it. His brother was an open book when it came to emotions, probably more so than Kouki, but he never verbalized his love for his him; probably because he wouldn’t think it would be manly. “Okay.”

He heard his brother snort on the other side and tried to hide his smile.

The silence wasn’t suffocating him anymore. It wasn’t as awkward as it could have been and Kouki knew that this issue was far from resolved. He knew that no matter what, there were still tangled problems that needed to be unravelled or cut but that had to be for another time – when they both were ready to face each other properly.

“ _So_ ,” Hikaru broke him out of his reverie. There was calmness in the air now. “ _Keep in touch, okay? Enjoy your summer while you still can._ ”

“I will,” Kouki said as he paced around his room. He knew that they should continue to resolve more things but for now, they had to be satisfied with just this. “Enjoy your sleep while you still can.”

Hikaru laughed before there was silence again.

“ _Tell mom I say ‘hi’._ ”

“I will.”

They bid their goodbyes and hung up. Kouki placed his charger back into his phone and looked around his apartment; completely quiet and void of people.

He gave a sigh.

He guessed he should prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi - sash for Japanese clothing; you can see them on kimonos
> 
> I apologize for the delay in this chapter. A few things happened so that delayed me A LOT when it came to writing it (my other fic already had the most recent chapter written so I managed to post that). Also, I was hesitant with this one because I guess there isn’t much action? I wanted to resolve some family issues between the characters before moving on to the next part (this part is ending soon).
> 
> If you haven’t noticed, the timeline for the characters are really different. Shoichi is currently still in June while Kouki is in August right now. Seijuurou’s timeline usually corresponds with Kouki but there have been instances where they weren’t in sync.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Also, if anyone was curious, [this](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/125821188/amaterasu-complete-bridal-outfit-unique?ref=market) was the dress I had envisioned for Shizuka. A little more flared out at the bottom but I thought it suited her character.


	27. Chapter 27

  _Seas are wild tonight_  
Stretching over  
Sado Island  
Silent clouds of stars

\- Matsuo Basho

“No word yet?” Seijuurou asked Higuchi as they walked down the hall of the manor. He opened his office door as the man followed, bowing respectfully before sitting in a _seiza_.

“None. As far as we know, there is no indication of an ‘IW’ in Seiho’s past records and we can’t find anything with those initials indicated by the Kirisaki,” Higuchi replied with the papers in his hands.  “The 600 could be time. It’d be too cheap if it was the price, so if we deduce that it was at six ‘o’ clock, Hayama-san has been going around the market during that time to test it out. So far, we have nothing.”

‘What a pain in the ass,’ Seijuurou kept to himself as he leaned back in his seat. He was aware of these nightly and morning trips Hayama has been taking to the black market and getting no results. Hayama’s got more important things to do than to wander around aimlessly, looking for something they don’t know a thing about.

“Get Terasaka to taking over Hayama’s search,” Seijuurou stated as he took the papers from Higuchi. “He’s got his own projects to work on and is already losing focus on those. He needs to be in better shape than that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How’s business back at Mibuchi’s?” Seijuurou asked as he flipped the pages.

“Average. I believe he mentioned that people are still wary to return after what happened,” Higuchi explained.

“Of course.”

Seijuurou was silent as he sifted through the pages but could feel Higuchi trembling. He looked up at the man with confusion – Higuchi has been working with him for a long time; he wasn’t scared of him anymore.

So something must be wrong.

“Higuchi,” Seijuurou was calm. He leaned across his desk, watching the man look at him nervously. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I apologize, sir, but with everything happening, I wasn’t sure how to bring it up,” Higuchi bit his lower lip. “We thought it was just a mistake at first and went through all the calculations again just to be sure but…the numbers do not match.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“What do mean the numbers do not match?”

“The profits do not correlate with the estimate,” Higuchi announced. “Even with _Blue Bar_ and _Club Kaijou_ ’s temporary close, the profits we have are much lower than what we expected. At first, we thought it was just an accounting error so when we checked again, we realized that the gap in sales is much wider than expected.” Higuchi visibly swallowed under Seijuurou’s narrowed gaze. “It is believed that…someone has been taking our funds.”

Seijuurou tapped his fingers on the table.

Higuchi flinched.

This was the last thing Seijuurou wanted and needed; someone from the inside damaging their profits. He could possibly narrow it down to the lower associates – an excess amount of drinking had happened therefore they had to dip into it, Mao somehow weaseled their members into paying extra for whatever reason, or even praying that whatever program the accountants were using was faulty.

But Seijuurou didn’t pray.

“Find the culprit,” Seijuurou leaned his chin on the back of his hands and smiled to Higuchi. He saw the stout man shiver and Seijuurou could feel his left eye twitch. “Bring him to me. Alive. We’ll have to question this perpetrator and get them to talk.”

Higuchi nodded. When he finished his report, he bowed and stepped out only for Hayama to enter in his stead. Hayama looked back at the anxious Higuchi as he disappeared and turned to Seijuurou – eyes dull and lifeless.

“Right on time,” Seijuurou didn’t say anything about those blank eyes. Hayama has been like this since their last trip to the hospital and has, in fact, brought down the morale of the group. Hayama had always been prone to mood swings so Seijuurou thought he would bounce back.

He didn’t and he was the reason why.

He squashed down the feeling of his stomach coiling and his face remained impassive.

“After your report, I need you to move on to more…important matters,” Seijuurou announced. The blond didn’t react as he continued. “Terasaka will take over for you. You’ll move onto the assignment we discussed earlier albeit a little early. My patience is running thin and I’m sure Kasuga wants some peace of mind.”

Hayama nodded obediently and looked down at his paper. This compliance unnerved Seijuurou but he didn’t say anything.

“There is a lead outside of Kirisaki’s usual district,” Hayama announced flatly. “They’re trying to build traction in Yamanishi. The branch that’s setting up there is still fresh though defensive. It’s apparently headed by Hara Kazuya, someone who has been rising in the ranks recently in Kirisaki and Hanamiya decided it was time for him to test his abilities. Since my assignment is going to change, giving Terasaka permission to engage will be next.”

“Noted,” Seijuurou nodded as Hayama handed him the report. “Excellent work. I’m glad that you’re concentrating fully on this.”

Hayama didn’t say a word.

It’s not in Seijuurou’s style to empathize with people – he had developed an underwhelming sense of that, able to separate himself from others. Even so, he could feel the pain radiating from the other man.

If he had told himself that he couldn’t see Furihata again, he would probably be conflicted. His moral code told him to stay away, keep civilians out of this, and move on. He was yakuza and knew that he brought upon death to everything he touched. The complexity of the situations, ranging from his businesses to shunning himself from society to becoming the next head – no matter what, it was not a path for anyone to take.

But Furihata made everything ridiculously simple. Even when Seijuurou knew he should push him away, he brought with him something free and straightforward. There were no hidden motives in his eyes or movements; he could be read so easily. Yet everything he does makes Seijuurou baffled, wanting to unwind and twist at the puzzle that is Furihata’s mind, needing to know more.

They had known each other for a few short months and this was how he felt.

He looked at Hayama’s tired face. Dark bags were under his eyes and his face was thinner and paler. Hayama had been burying himself in work and getting more than great results if being able to track down a lead in Yamanishi was anything to say about it. However, he was unsettling others without his usual energy.

And it was only going to get worse from here.

Seijuurou leaned back and stared.

“You leave tomorrow.” Back to business as usual. He couldn’t break his word. “If you run into trouble, contact Higuchi as soon as possible.”

For the first time since he entered the room – and perhaps since he returned from the hospital – there was a flicker of surprise.

“Not you?”

“I will be absent for the next couple of days,” He wasn’t going to reveal how he was going to a mountainous location alone with a civilian that he happened to be dating. “It was suggested by Mibuchi to have a short break. Higuchi will relay to me a summary each day so I am not completely off but if you feel the emergency is dire, do not hesitate to contact me.”

Hayama stared at him evenly and Seijuurou had no choice but to look back. There was a muted silence that Seijuurou could sense something was off about.

“Okay.”

* * *

Shoichi didn’t know how he got dragged into a guys’ night out by the station, but somehow he did.

He sat in this little bar with a sharp silver and forest green palette, mixing with modern and traditional Japanese-style floors, slowly drinking his _shochu_. Aomine was downing whatever beer had been brought to him in high spirits after managing to bust a small (but impactful) drug deal going on in the Sogo district where he and Wakamatsu were patrolling.

Turns out that they were just young juveniles in the end but they were selling drugs, claiming it to be the new miracle drug on the market. They were naïve and stupid and it was nowhere as potent as what the King Drug is, but the fact that they were able to find someone who has heard of it in their own hometown – well. Aomine definitely though he deserved free drinks.

Which he didn’t but he probably wouldn’t remember paying for them in the morning.

“He’s going nuts,” Kasamatsu snorted from across from Shoichi. He had a bottle of beer in his hand as he watched Aomine swinging his arm around Wakamatsu like they were best friends. The yelling from Wakamatsu said otherwise. “Control your guys.”

“Nah,” Shoichi had a grin on his face. He lifted up his phone and took a picture of his subordinate’s drunken state. “It’s more entertaining this way.”

“You’re awful.”

“I need some sort of material to use against him, you know.”

“You’re some crooked cop,” Mikoshiba landed next to him with a chortle. Yamazaki had taken a seat next to Kasamatsu, stern-faced like normal. Mikoshiba clucked his tongue but it sounded more amused. “You’re gonna give us a bad rep.”

“I think that lies in Aomine’s territory,” He said as he watched Aomine slur something to their sketch artist, Sakurai, before a red-faced Wakamatsu slammed him down to the floor. He was glad they got a private room.

“S-Satsuki!” Aomine groaned, his arm reaching out as Wakamatsu sat on his back. “H-Help! Get this gorilla off of me!”

“She’s not here!” Wakamatsu scowled. “For fuck’s sake. Get a grip!”

“Start blocking the drinks from him!” Kasamatsu took command and raised from his spot. Sometimes, Shoichi wondered why he was just a vice-captain before remembering that Riko was his boss.

More alcohol was placed next to Shoichi. He glanced up to see the smiling face of the bar owner, Kiyoshi, rather entertained at the rowdiness.

“Some water for the drunkard over there, please, Kiyoshi.”

“No problem,” He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

“Wakamatsu,” Shoichi called out to the detective. “Try not to knock him out.”

“Are you sure? It might be easier to do so.”

Luckily for them, it wasn’t too long until Aomine fell asleep, lying on the floor against the wall. Everything else resumed smoothly (if not for the slightly drunken wails of Fukui as he challenged Wakamatsu to arm-wrestling) and Shoichi was only slightly tipsy – but it was enough for his tongue to slip.

“So, Imayoshi…” Mikoshiba was slurring a bit, looking pleased with his bottle of beer in his hand. “What’s yours and Aida’s deal?”

“Hmm?” Shoichi immediately noticed Yamazaki flinch and he could feel a dark gaze on him. He tried to hide his smirk but knew he was failing as a slithering feeling emerged in his chest. “What do you mean?”

“Like…” Mikoshiba paused, placing his chin in his palm. He waved his other hand absent-mindedly. “Are you two dating or something? You guys flirt around the office so much, it’s sickening.”

_Ah._ Of course Mikoshiba was interested in discussing this. He was a fiend when it came to this kind of information, always looking for the latest gossip. And based on how he kept glancing over at Yamazaki, he had an inkling to why this was being brought him.

“Riko and I have a very… _special_ relationship,” He watched from the corner of his eyes as Yamazaki tense. He took a sip of his _shochu_ and tried to not to snigger. “We’ve _always_ been together. Can’t recall a time when we haven’t.”

“Hmm,” Mikoshiba sounded amused. “Even with that trip to Osaka a couple of months ago, you took her along even though she was given other stuff, yeah?”

“She was helpful during the trip,” Shoichi said as he filled his small cup again. Maybe he should stop drinking soon. “It’s not like I brought her _just_ to be with her.”

“Oh ho, but that was a reason?” Mikoshiba’s eyes sparkled at the news and Yamazaki’s fist clenched on the table.

“If I say such a thing, she’d skin me alive,” Shoichi made it seem like he was laughing at the joke rather than Yamazaki’s reaction. It was just _too_ easy. “But I can’t deny that being with her makes me feel… _good_.”

“Masochist,” He looked over at Kasamatsu who had his brows furrowed. There was also a hint of disgust that Shoichi cackled at.

“It’s true,” He took one last swig of his _shochu_ before grabbing one of the untouched glasses of water on the table. “I don’t know how many times my ass has been saved by her. Of course, it’d probably be better if we were in the same division, but who am I to stop her from doing whatever she wants?”

“Even if she dates some other guy?” For the first time since the conversation started, Yamazaki spoke up. Shoichi looked at him and saw the challenge in his eyes. “If she was swooped off her feet and taken by some other guy?”

“Now, now,” Mikoshiba sat up when the tension suddenly got thick. “Don’t plant those things into her boyfriend’s head, Yamazaki—”

“That’s not what I heard from her,” Yamazaki leaned on the table with his forearms, eyes staying on Shoichi. “From what I know, she only considers you as a _friend_ , Imayoshi.”

“Ah, really?” He knew better than to lie in a room full of cops. The alcohol may be affecting his brain but he wasn’t stupid. He clucked his tongue. “That hurts, Riko.”

His body moved on his own as he took out his cellphone without a word. He could feel curious stares as he pressed the number ‘2’ and it immediately rang. He lifted the phone to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

“ _What the fuck, Shoichi?_ ” He immediately grinned at her irritated voice. “ _It’s one-thirty in the morning and I’ve had a long day. Someone better had died!_ ”

“Riko-tan~” He whined and heard her groan. He made sure to raise the volume louder. “You love me, right?”

“ _Get off the phone and get some water._ ”

“Not until you say it,” Shoichi’s eyes met Yamazaki with a taunting grin.

“Don’t force her to say something against her will,” Yamazaki growled and Shoichi heard Riko’s voice rising in his ear.

“ _Who are you with?_ ” He could imagine her narrowing her eye. “ _Was that Yamazaki? Shoichi, what are you trying to do? I’m going to hang up—_ ”

“Riko,” He interrupted with a much more serious and sober voice. For some reason, the cold water didn’t cool him down. His body became hot as if he was still drinking and his heart was thumping against his chest. His breathing became shaky. “I love you.”

There was a collective silence from both sides of his ears that he could only conclude was blood rushing through. Something settled and unsettled in his stomach, flopping around irritably after he said those words.

He heard her sigh from the other side. He knew he had put her in a rough spot and was taking advantage of that.

She couldn’t say no to that.

“ _I love you, too,_ ” She sounded exhausted and Shoichi concluded that it must have been due to her long day. “ _So hurry the fuck home so I can beat you up._ ”

“Roger.”

He hung up, almost forgetting that he had an audience of at least ten officers. Even Aomine had somehow woken up from his drunken slumber, looking more alert than before.

He ignored their gazes and slowly got up. He threw a few bills on the table before walking up to Yamazaki with an arrogant smirk on his face.

“If Riko chooses to date another guy, she’s free to do so,” His smirk became much more cheerful though the unsettling feeling in his stomach remained. “However, he’ll have a lot of problems coming his way – her pride, her father, and _me_.

“So,” He made his way to the sliding door, still smiling but he opened his eyes slightly to look down at Yamazaki, “They better be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out earlier but I came home late and fell asleep so I didn’t really get a chance to post it.
> 
> Something is afoot on Akashi’s side and Imayoshi is showing some...possessiveness?
> 
> There was a lot of things I wanted to include but I didn’t feel like this would be the right time. I’m also changing a little bit of how I’m writing because it’s pretty stressful to cram everything I want in one chapter.
> 
> The scene with Imayoshi was supposed to be different but I ended up with this instead? I guess that’s how the flow of things work. And I want to advance their relationship a bit more, whether platonic or not.


End file.
